Duo's Salvation
by Jewel of Hell
Summary: When the Prince of Hell is captured and taken to Heaven, it is up to the Prince of Heaven to save him. But what if he believes Duo is already being saved? DARK, Duo-torture, not for the faint of heart or closed-minded.
1. Chapter 1

Genre: Fantasy

**Genre:** Fantasy

**Pairings:** 1x2, other

**Disclaimer:** Don't own nothin' but these words

**Warnings:** Gratuitous violence, abuse, torture, yaoi, lemon, angels, demons, bigotry, hypocrisy, blasphemy, heresy, sacrilege, and general religion-bashing. THIS IS NOT A STORY FOR THE CLOSED-MINDED.

**A/N:** Yayy, a new one. This idea came to me after watching a very strange music video—and for the record, this story has nothing to do with said music video. It's not even remotely similar!

**Prologue/Teaser**

Heaven and Hell had been at war for eons. It was a known fact. Angels, the staunch champions of God, fought demons, their sworn enemies who had turned their backs on God. It was of course known that demons were vile, evil creatures who lived in wicked debauchery in Hell, committing all manner of atrocities. Angels desired to bring these deplorable creatures back to God, so that they may be saved from their own miserable existences.

To this end, the King of Heaven devised a plan. War between the two immortal creatures of course always affected the mortal world, bringing much suffering to humans and the other beings there. He asked for an audience with the King of Hell, determined to come to some sort of peace with them. The King of Hell granted his request, and four angels descended into Hell to meet with him and his Queen.

Once there, one of the four faded into the background. Her mission was far different from peace-talks. Her mission was the reason for this farce. The King of Heaven was convinced that if she could take a key member of the demon hierarchy, she could turn him back to God, save his soul, and he would in turn save all demon-kind.

This key member, of course, was the young Prince of Hell. The son of the King and Queen. A demon who would eventually inherit all of Hell's unimaginable power, just as the Prince of Heaven would inherit Heaven's. It was for his own good, of course. And not just his, but every demon's.

And in the end, she was successful. She captured the unsuspecting Prince of Hell, took him back to Heaven, and began persuading him that though he was evil, he could still be saved. That God loved him, and all he had to do was renounce the evil blackening his young soul.


	2. Chapter 2

**Genre:** Fantasy

**Pairings:** 1x2, other

**Disclaimer:** Don't own nothin' but these words

**Warnings:** Gratuitous violence, abuse, torture, language, yaoi, lemon, angels, demons, bigotry, hypocrisy, blasphemy, heresy, sacrilege, and general religion-bashing. THIS IS NOT A STORY FOR THE CLOSE-MINDED.

**A/N: **Okay, now that the boring beginnings are over with, onto the story!

* * *

**The Prince of Hell Ascends into Heaven**

For a long, long time, he couldn't marshal his thoughts into coherency. His eyes stared blankly ahead, unable to register what he was seeing. It didn't help that it was pure, blinding white. Finally, eventually, he blinked. He was able to blink, and that brought reality sharply into focus.

He was in a room. A very plain, boring room. The only piece of furniture was the cot with a soft white mattress on which he lay. The walls were white, of course, emanating a kind of pale light. How strange. Closing his eyes, he tried to remember how he'd gotten here.

The boy himself was a sharp contrast to the room. For starters, he wore predominantly black accented by blood-red; they were his signature colors. Next, his hair was extremely long, falling down to the backs of his thighs. The color was a deep auburn-cinnamon, warm and spicy. His skin was very pale ivory, and when he opened his eyes again, indigo-violet surfaces reflected only confusion.

He could not remember how he'd come to be in this room. Surely not of his own volition. He didn't like white. It was an intensely boring color. And it reminded him of Heaven. He couldn't stand Heaven, because Heaven was full of angels. And he could not abide angels.

No demon could. And as the Prince of Hell, son of the lord of all demons, Duo was certainly no exception. He rose to his feet and tossed his braid over his shoulder. There were no windows to give him his bearings and no door that he could see, either. Hissing in irritation, he tried to dredge up his last memory.

Hmm. He'd been alone, in his room. He'd taken to avoiding the regular halls of the palace because there was an envoy from Heaven in Hell that day. He'd been lounging in the comfortable, familiar black-and-red of his taste and then . . . nothing. He simply could not remember anything beyond that.

After a moment, he approached the wall. Touching it he found it to be perfectly solid, just like a wall ought to be. Frowning, he nibbled his lower lip and extended his senses. His paranormal senses. His demonic senses. And reeled from a nearly-physical shock.

The aura of Heaven surrounded him so thickly he thought he might choke on it. How in the name of the endless layers of Hell had he wound up in _Heaven_? The last place in this universe he would willingly go? His jet black wings shot free of his back, filling the room with darkness as he lashed out with all his considerable power at the wall, fully intending to leave this place _right now_.

That didn't happen. The wall absorbed his intent like a sponge absorbs water and simply reflected it back. It felt like his blood had been replaced by liquid fire and acid. The only reason he didn't cry out in agony was his throat seized, choking off all sound as he pitched forward.

It was quite some time before his muscles stopped quivering wildly, before the pain tapered off and he could breathe normally again. Propping himself up on one elbow, he peered at the wall. Okay, obviously this place was designed for exactly its current purpose: keeping him in. Him. A demon. Baring his teeth, he pushed to his feet and stalked back to the cot.

Growling low in his throat like an angry cat, he _willed_ someone to come in and tell him what the _fuck_ was going on.

* * *

"How's he doing?"

She swept in like an arctic chill, her stark white robes washing out her pale skin. Her eyes went to the magically-transmitted image on the wall directly in front of the young angel to whom she spoke. He looked up at her and smiled, rising to his feet and bowing respectfully.

"Well. He tried to use that power of his to escape just once, now he's just sitting there glaring fit to kill." He chuckled.

Her name was Oraia, and she was called the Bright Lady of Heaven. Known for her impassioned devotion to God, she had spent much time on the mortal plane, trying to bring mortals back to God. She'd been the one to propose the idea of capturing the Prince of Hell and attempt to save his black soul. Everything about the boy suggested evil and indolence.

For starters, his hair was absurdly long. He wore black and red, and the constant glare on his face should be a gentle expression of benevolence. She suspected it would take all her skill and patience to bring this far-wandering soul back to the path of light and righteousness. Sighing, she turned into the hallway.

"You can go about your normal duties, Quince. When I have need of you again, I'll call you."

She didn't wait to see him leave, she hurried on. She had more important matters to attend at the moment. Facing the door, she touched the small globe standing beside a blank stretch of wall. She waited until it verified her identity, then the wall simply opened for her.

The Prince of Hell didn't react much upon seeing her. In fact, the only acknowledgement she got was a deepening of that scowl. Such an expression didn't have a place on that face. It was a shockingly pretty face. She imagined it wreathed in pale light, a gentle smile gracing those lips, the large eyes calm.

The wall slid shut behind her, and she took a cleansing breath. "Welcome to Heaven, Prince," she said in a serene voice. "I am Oraia, but you will call me Bright Lady. It is by the grace of God that you are here, dark Prince, and it is by his grace that you will be saved—"

"Spare me," he cut her off, lips curving into an ugly sneer. "I'm willing to bet God hasn't spoken to you angels in a million years. You're a bunch of lying hypocrites, and I'm sure God would take you down a peg or two if he were still here and not playing around the universe somewhere the fuck else."

Oraia backhanded him with all her strength. It rocked through his entire frame, and a ribbon of scarlet blood streaked down his chin. "Don't you dare speak of God in such a way," she said, her voice still calm and reasonable.

The prince recovered quickly. That sneer still twisted his lips. "Why not?" he challenged. "He would forgive me, right?"

"That's hardly the point," she said somewhat archly. "I had you brought here because even demons, deplorable though we may find them, deserve a chance at salvation."

The prince folded his arms. "And what, exactly, are you going to do if I don't _want_ to be saved?"

Oraia raised an eyebrow. "I will succeed, Duo," she said quietly. "One way or another, I _will_ succeed."


	3. Chapter 3

**Genre:** Fantasy

**Pairings:** 1x2, other

**Disclaimer:** Don't own nothin' but these words

**Warnings:** Gratuitous violence, abuse, torture, language, yaoi, lemon, angels, demons, bigotry, hypocrisy, blasphemy, heresy, sacrilege, and general religion-bashing. THIS IS NOT A STORY FOR THE CLOSE-MINDED.

**A/N: **Um, I don't think I had any questions, so on to the chapter! I may have to warn you, there might be some OOCness in this story. I don't think much, but possibly a little. I'm usually careful about not making the boys WAY too different, but sometimes a little bit might sneak in. You let me know if it gets unbearable. XD

* * *

**The Will of God**

God created the mortal world Candora. Eons and eons ago, He created Candora from his celestial realm, the place he could watch over the young people of the world. Humans, elves, nymphs, and many other races called Candora home. There existed a tranquil peace, a time of sublime being, a time of learning and growing. The people all sought to better themselves, and they all loved God.

And God loved them, with all His tremendous capacity to love. Love, after all, was the essence of His being. He loved them so much that when it came time to leave Candora, He created powerful beings in His own image to guard Candora's people. He called them '_anguhela,_' which meant 'guardian' in the tongue of the ancients. Eventually the name was simplified to angel, which they were known by to this day.

Angels guarded Candora with God's gentle benevolence. They punished the wicked and rewarded the good. Over time, however, some angels began to sympathize with the wicked. They turned their backs on God and His love, and left the celestial realm. Out of darkness they forged their own world, a place that became known as Hell. These angels became the first demons, and their wings turned as black as their souls.

Duo listened as Oraia, the so-called Bright Lady, blathered on about all this. She seemed to truly believe it, too. Lying on his stomach on the uncomfortable cot she called a bed, chin resting in his hands, he stared into her eyes. They were bright with fanatic zeal, an enthusiasm for her self-ordained task of 'saving the evil demon from himself.' Duo rolled his eyes. Angels were all the same.

His apparent scorn didn't go unnoticed, either. Oraia leveled him with that cold stare down her long nose at him she did so well. He couldn't stand the condescension. She believed she was better than him. It was obvious.

"Don't mock the truth, boy," she warned, "or I will punish you again."

Giving her a cold stare of his own, Duo didn't goad her. The 'punishment' he'd received yesterday for supposedly mocking the truth had been more akin to torture. It was still fresh in his mind, so he held his peace. Listening to her like this was boring as hell—no pun intended—but it wasn't painful. She would eventually get to the point where his disinterest persuaded her he was beyond saving.

She seemed satisfied with his silence. Perhaps she chose to take it as acceptance or even obedience. Whatever. Let her. This was his fourth day here listening to her little history lessons, listening to her tell him that demons were evil, loathsome creatures whose debauched lifestyles was pushing them farther and farther from God's grace.

And the strange part was, she couldn't really have it more wrong. Duo was a demon, and while demons preferred black to white and lingered in darkness rather than light, he couldn't classify them as 'evil.' Just as night had its place after day, the only difference between them was . . . they were _different_. Demons did not ensnare innocent souls and use them in hideous, barbaric rituals. Demons weren't any more hedonistic than the next immortal creature.

And Oraia never asked him if her assumptions were correct. She was so caught up in her self-righteous fervor, she never paused to ask him if any of it were true. Duo wasn't stupid, though. He sincerely doubted she would believe him if he told her it was all falsehood and gross stereotyping. Demons had no more turned their backs on God than angels. They just had a different set of beliefs. That was _all_.

Rolling onto his back, Duo folded his hands behind his head. "Why do you think some angels decided to just leave God?" he interrupted her. "I mean, if someone has a really good thing, what could just make them decide it's not good anymore?"

It was the first question he'd asked her since her lecturing began, and she looked momentarily surprised he was involving himself. Only momentarily. She frowned. "I hope you are not assuming I could even begin to think like a demon," she said a bit frostily. "Why don't you look inside your own heart for the answer? Assuming you could even find it."

Duo rolled his eyes. "I'm not that old, _Bright Lady_. It's not exactly my fault I was born a demon. Don't you even have some guesses?"

"Demons are evil, self-serving creatures without compassion or moral compunction," she said, voice at once patient and yet hard. "Evil cannot exist in the presence of light, and God is the essence of light and purity."

"Love," Duo corrected her, sitting up now. "You just told me not ten minutes ago that God is the essence of _love_."

"What difference does it make?" she countered, her voice creeping toward ice. "Love, light, purity, they are synonymous."

"Demons were angels once," Duo veered the conversation back, "by your own admission. If that's true, then what you're saying is angels have the capacity in them to be 'evil' and without compassion or moral compunction. That makes us the same."

And there it was again, that look in her eye that told him she had lost her temper, that he had driven her to critical mass. Her face didn't change, but suddenly he was in excruciating pain. Again. Just like before. It felt like spikes were being pounded into his skull while a giant fist crushed his body. The blood in his veins burned like acid, every muscle twisting with spasms that he felt would break him.

"You're making this far more difficult on yourself than it has to be," Oraia said in a deceptively mild voice. "The moment you admit to your evil, we can bring your soul back into the light. It is God's will." And she left, leaving him writhing on the floor.

Duo's body contorted, curling into the fetal position as he tried once more to control the pain wracking his body. Reaching into the sky and capturing the sun might have been more feasible. How long would she leave him like this, this time? Maybe being the Prince of Hell had afforded him a comfortable life, because he'd never before felt pain. Of any kind, let alone pain like this.

Gritting his teeth, he stubbornly refused to cry out. He would not give in. He would not give her the satisfaction of seeing him beaten. All the pain in the world could not make him admit to something that was not true. That thought gave him a haven, an anchoring place that helped him deal with the pain. It did not diminish it—nothing could do that. But he could bear it now.

* * *

Heaven was a vast, endless place, a realm of sublime beauty and infinite peace. Right now, however, none of this affected the Prince of Heaven. The observing eye would have agreed that he fit right in, here. Golden-skinned and lean, he had eyes as blue as cobalt glass, gleaming and keen.

Right now, however, those eyes were clouded and dark. "How could Father have allowed this?" he asked, his tone too mellow for a demand.

The Queen of Heaven looked at her son. "He believes it is our only recourse at this point, Heero," she said quietly.

Heero shook his head, causing a lock of his dark hair to fall across his eyes. "And he resorted to trickery to accomplish it?" he challenged. "Demons may be evil, but they trusted us. And we descended just as low as them by betraying that trust. We're angels, Mother. We don't lie, and we don't deceive."

Her eyes were troubled. "What choice did he have, my lamb? A demon never would have willingly come to Heaven to listen to us."

"That doesn't make it right," Heero insisted. "Father wouldn't have hidden it from me if he believed this was truly the right thing to do."

"Perhaps not," she said, "but sometimes we must sacrifice the things we believe in for the greater good. It may be the wrong decision, Heero, but it was for the right reason."

"And the fact that you feel the need to justify it makes it even more wrong," Heero said, feeling cold inside. He may agree that demons were evil and their way of life was wrong. That didn't give angels the right to trick, deceive, and lie to them for their own goals. Turning from her, Heero left her room. She called after him, but he ignored her.

It didn't take long before he found the one he was looking for. Oraia was in her study, reading. Studying literature and history was her greatest passion, her personal quest. She claimed it would bring not only her but all angels that much closer to God, to understanding Him and becoming one with Him.

"Do you have a minute?" he asked, rapping his knuckles once against the doorframe.

Oraia blinked owlishly, raising her eyes to meet his. "Heero," she said, setting her book down. "Of course. Come in."

Heero walked in and declined to sit. "I had a question my mother couldn't answer, so I would like to know if you can." His voice made it clear this was not a request, it was a demand.

She folded her hands in her lap. "Anything," she replied.

"Why did you decide it would be all right to go to Hell under the pretense of truce, and while the demons were trusting us kidnap the Prince of Hell?"

Oraia blinked again, this time looking genuinely surprised. "I'm surprised you, of all angels, could not understand my reasoning," she said, and she sounded sincere. "Heero, demons are without moral or scruple. What other choice is there?"

"By virtue of _that_ it makes this right?" Heero snapped. "That's backward logic, and it flies in the face of everything we stand for! It's the same as preaching that demons are evil, and yet we ourselves are doing the same things we condemn them for doing! How is that right? How is it right that we descend to their level just because _they_ are evil?"

Oraia's expression hardened. "This and that could not be more different," she said coldly.

"They are not," Heero challenged. "Two wrongs do not make a right."

Now she said nothing, merely looking at him. Heero held her gaze evenly, not intimidated by her stare. And it was a somewhat formidable one. After all, the Bright Lady of Heaven was known for it.

She appeared to have no will to speak, so Heero went on. "What chance do you think we will have now of bringing demons back to Heaven?" he asked in a quiet voice. "And what will you do if you can't convince the Prince that his way is wrong?"

Now she stirred. "He will be dealt with then," she said.

Heero glared at her. "What's that supposed to mean? You'll risk another open war with Hell? It has been one-hundred years since the last true battle, and the mortal world was finally settling into real peace. For what, Oraia? For _what_?"

"Any victory of Heaven over Hell is worth it," she said dismissively.

Heero's eyes burned. "You sound just like them. Can't you see that? You sound just like a demon, Oraia."

Slowly she rose from her chair, a pale white-gold nimbus surrounding her. "Leave me, Heero," she said in a voice as cold as her eyes. "I cannot challenge you, for you are the king's son. But nor do I have to tolerate your disrespect."

Cobalt blue eyes clashed with slate gray. Finally, Heero whirled and left her presence. This was wrong. This was all so wrong. How could angels have come to this? They were supposed to be the champions of God, not deceivers and liars. He knew for a fact God never would have condoned such an action were He still here.

And yet . . . what could he do about it? He eventually decided to find his father and beg him to see reason. That may be his only option at this point.


	4. Chapter 4

**Genre:** Fantasy

**Pairings:** 1x2, other

**Disclaimer:** Don't own nothin' but these words

**Warnings:** Gratuitous violence, abuse, torture, language, yaoi, lemon, angels, demons, bigotry, hypocrisy, blasphemy, heresy, sacrilege, and general religion-bashing. THIS IS NOT A STORY FOR THE CLOSE-MINDED.

**A/N: **None today, I guess. I have nothing interesting to say. Enjoy!

* * *

**Light of Heaven, Dark of Hell**

Duo bit his finger and drew another mark on the white wall in his blood. The contrast was incredibly stark, immediately drawing the eye. He hated this room. He hated this place. He hated Oraia. She had told him several times not to mar the room's perfection by drawing lines of blood. He did it partly to annoy her, partly to mark how much time had passed since his capture, and partly to add interest to an otherwise horribly boring room. If he ever got back to Hell, he would never tolerate even a hint of white as long as he lived.

The marks were slowly taking the shape of a pentacle. It was no accident that symbol had come to be associated with the devil. A symbol that had once symbolized peace and harmony now epitomized evil. Duo felt his lip curling in a sneer and couldn't stop it. He dug his teeth deeper into his finger for more blood and continued his somewhat macabre diagram. He made it bigger, something—_anything —_to fill the emptiness. Was all of Heaven so empty?

Growling low in his throat, he gathered all his impressive power to him. When Oraia came back to continue her preaching, she would be in for a surprise! He didn't care whether he could beat her or not. Under normal circumstances he was sure he could, but here in Heaven? All he wanted was to see her unruffled, to see that veneer of ice crack and splinter. To see some semblance of _life_, to know she wasn't a heartless stone.

He was nearly finished with his pentacle when she entered the room. "Didn't I tell you not to defile these sacred walls with your blaspheming, Duo?" she said in that empty voice of hers. She fit right in here. She was as empty as Heaven.

Whirling, he flung every ounce of power he could summon into his attack. Had they been in Hell, she would have been crushed like a bug. Here in Heaven, however, she managed to deflect an alarmingly large portion of it. The crimson nimbus surrounding him flared brilliantly, and an instant later she was surrounded by white-gold.

"Insolent wretch," she said, the ice cracking in her eyes to reveal the first hint of heat. "I can see you will not bend in your evil ways. Very well. You leave me no other alternative. As of this day, Duo, you are no longer my welcome guest. I will make you admit your evil and drive it out of you if it's the last thing I do!"

There, there was some real heat. Her voice never raised, but her words were impassioned. Duo didn't like them much, though. In fact he felt a tremor down to the depths of his soul. Truly frightened of what she meant, of what she planned to do to him now. She cut into his hold on his power, and because this was Heaven, she managed it. The angry red flickered and went out, and moments later he was once more awash with pain.

Duo staggered backward. His back hit the wall and he slid down, smearing the bright red. It took all the willpower he possessed to make his lips curve into a smile. At least, a rigid parody of one.

"Is this . . . an act . . . of love, Oraia?" he gasped out. "I should h-have thought . . . of it sooner . . . torturing people t' save them—"

Then he could manage no more. Whatever Oraia was doing, she made it worse. Much worse. Duo ground his teeth together in an effort not to cry out. He would not give her that satisfaction. He could not stop the low groans, though, his body bowing forward as though it could block out the pain by curling in on itself.

"This will save you, Duo," Oraia said. "One day, when you have seen the error of your ways and repented, you will thank me. You will thank me when you once again walk in the light of God."

Duo forced himself to sit up, to look her in the eye. He couldn't stand, but he twisted his pained grimace into another grin. "Like . . . hell I will, you bitch," he spat.

That made the ice crack wide open. Anger swept in, though she rigidly controlled it. Pity, Duo thought, because he would have liked to see her start screeching and yelling like a ten-year-old pitching a fit. That was his last coherent thought for a long, long time.

* * *

Heero glared across the peaceful expanse of Heaven. He felt worn out and utterly let down. He'd been defeated at every turn, shot down by everyone. Even the other angels he talked to seemed to feel Oraia's self-imposed mission of salvation was a right one. He didn't know whether that made him more angry or sad.

And he still didn't know what to do about it. It had been seven days since Oraia brought the Prince of Hell to Heaven, and he knew the demons were getting angry and upset. Who could blame them? They'd been tricked and betrayed. By the very ones they could supposedly trust to the end. Hissing through his teeth, Heero rose from his graceful sprawl.

Yesterday, Oraia had moved the prince from an isolation chamber to a different room. She refused entry to all, though none had actually asked her to enter. Heero did not intend to ask. He knew she was in deep conference right now with his parents and several other angels, all trying to decide what to do about Hell.

Very sloppy, considering it was their fault they were in this position. Heero descended to the deepest layers of Heaven, a place where lost souls were kept, a place where the wicked could repent. A place most angels didn't go, a place most angels weren't allowed to go.

There was a place tightly warded and shielded. Heero approached it and touched the faintly glowing ward. It served the dual purpose of keeping angels out and keeping a demon in. Oraia's power couldn't be rivaled by most of the angels in Heaven. Heero was one of those select few who could challenge her. This ward was sealed off, meaning she wasn't actively holding it in place right now. He could slip inside without alerting her.

So that was exactly what he did. He created a small rift in the space of her ward and squeezed through. Many different smells accosted him, but the first and strongest was the unmistakable scent of blood. Heero nearly recoiled, glancing around in alarm. There couldn't be a good reason for _that_ smell—

Heero stopped dead, feeling like he'd swallowed his heart. Oraia had from somewhere procured a plain wooden cross. In a sickening twist she had tied the Prince of Hell to it. It wasn't rope holding him to the cross, though. It was threads of power, and they were designed for one thing and one thing only. To cause pain. Heero could see protruding spikes of power from each thread, and those spikes dug into the prince's skin. Long ribbons of blood streamed down that thin, pale body, which was completely naked.

Heero had to force himself to breathe. The bowed head raised, and indigo-violet eyes met his. The surfaces were dull with pain. Cracked lips still spread in a scornful smile.

"Another zealot come to convince the evil one of his wicked ways?" the Prince of Hell spat.

Heero shook his head slightly. "No," he said after a moment. "I'm not exactly sure why I came here."

The prince laughed, a horribly choked sound. "Let me guess. You never seen a demon before, and you wanted to witness firsthand Oraia's incredible work."

The way he said Oraia made it sound like the blackest oath. "No," Heero said again. "I don't believe in Oraia's 'work' as you call it. I think what she did was wrong."

Those eyes stared into his for a time. "That's so comforting," the demon sneered. "I bet you wouldn't have slept well tonight without getting that load off your chest."

"I'm serious," Heero said softly.

The demon made as if to lunge at him, straining against his bonds. "Then get these damn things off me and let me go back to Hell!" he snarled. "I don't ever want to see one of you self-righteous, fucking hypocritical bigots again as long as I live!"

Though Heero didn't approve of the language, he actually found himself sorely tempted to do just that. These threads, however, he couldn't break. Oraia was holding onto them herself, they were not sealed off. Breaking them would alert her, and she would probably bring the whole war council with her.

"I can't," he said, shaking his head in apology.

The Prince of Hell made a rude sound. "Won't, you mean."

Heero hesitated. "What's your name?" he finally asked.

Those eyes raised to meet his again. A long pause followed his query. "Duo," he finally said. "Yours?"

Asked in that tone, Heero got the feeling the demon didn't care. At all. He answered anyway. "Heero. Would you like some water, Duo?"

"For a shower?" the demon said, his dry lips curving into something closer to a real smile. "That would be great. Bring some soap, too."

Heero couldn't help it and smiled a little. "I'll bring you something to drink." Before he left the ward he paused and looked over his shoulder. "I will try to get you out, Duo. I swear."

The eyes that peered into his were far from convinced, and it was blatantly obvious. "Thought angels didn't swear," was all he said.

Heero exited the ward. What was Oraia thinking? Did she truly believe she was doing the right thing? That young demon didn't look evil. Not at all. He just looked . . . different. That was all. Closing his eyes, wishing he didn't feel so confused, he decided he would talk more with Duo. Ask him a few questions, see if he could figure out why Heaven and Hell had come to this. And, if there were any possible, find a solution.

**o0o 0o0**

Duo watched the young angel slip past Oraia's ward. It was a strong one, so that angel had to be strong, too. Stronger than her. At that age, probably very close to Duo's, he could be only one. The Prince of Heaven.

And wasn't that an odd thing? The Prince of Heaven coming to him to tell him he didn't agree with his Bright Lady's methods of converting a sinner to the fold? Duo didn't know whether to believe him or not. It would be nice if Heero meant it, because then maybe he could convince him to help him escape this God-awful place.

There was something intrinsically different about Heero. A way he held himself that was so different from Oraia it was almost jarring. And that look in Heero's eyes had been so accepting and gentle. No scorn, no fear, no horror, nothing of the sort. Just sympathy and . . . compassion. Something he'd long thought angels were without.

Dropping his head to his chest, Duo groaned when the movement caused pain to flare up in his body. These little spiked threads hurt down to his core, dug into every place within him, making it impossible to ignore the pain or drown it out. Every so often they would burrow deeper or twist, causing new rivulets of blood to stream down his skin. Normally such superficial injuries healed quickly. These threads, however, kept his body from doing so.

Damn it. There was not a demon in Hell as cruel or vindictive as Oraia, the so-called Bright Lady of Heaven. Duo hated her. Even the Queen of Hell, sometimes called Tovala the Cruel, was not as vicious and spiteful. Tovala, Duo's mother, at least had a sense of humor. A rather morbid one, true, but . . .

"Bring me some water soon, Heero," he whispered, eyes closing. The Prince of Heaven, at least, had provided a momentary distraction from the ceaseless pain.


	5. Chapter 5

Genre: Fantasy

**Genre:** Fantasy

**Pairings:** 1x2, other

**Disclaimer:** Don't own nothin' but these words

**Warnings:** Gratuitous violence, abuse, torture, language, yaoi, lemon, angels, demons, bigotry, hypocrisy, blasphemy, heresy, sacrilege, and general religion-bashing. THIS IS NOT A STORY FOR THE CLOSE-MINDED.

* * *

**The Tale of A Demon**

Duo almost couldn't swallow when Heero finally brought him some water two days later. His throat ached and burned, his lips were so dry they cracked and bled. He couldn't believe he was thinking this, but he was actually glad to see the Prince of Heaven.

"What . . . took you so long?" he managed to croak out when his throat was a little more moist.

"I'm sorry," Heero said softly, producing a cloth from somewhere and wiping the blood and perspiration from Duo's face. It was damp with cool water, which felt nice. "I couldn't get past Oraia. I'm still trying to get my father to listen to me."

"Why?" Duo said, coughing.

"Because I really would like Oraia to have no reason to go to war with Hell again," Heero replied, dragging the cloth down over Duo's neck and chest. "I know we weren't exactly at peace before, but at least the battles had ceased." Duo saw him grimace. "I wish I knew what Oraia was thinking. I can't begin to fathom what she wants. This is . . . this is just plain insanity."

"Then . . . obviously she's not thinking," Duo said, biting out a grin.

Heero lightly gripped his chin again, tilting his head just enough so he could drink some more water. This time it went down even better, and Duo closed his eyes in relief. It felt good.

"Can you talk easier now?" Heero asked.

Licking his lips, Duo looked at him with a little frown. "Yeah. Why?"

For a moment the Prince of Heaven hesitated. "I would like to hear about you," he said. He looked unsure. "I want to hear about Hell. I can no longer trust Oraia, and it is her who so often tells us demons are evil and Hell a place of wicked debauchery and sin."

Well. Heero flat couldn't have surprised Duo more. For several moments he just stared at the angel, trying to get his mouth to work, his throat to produce sound. Finally he cleared his throat. "Umm . . . sure."

"I don't mean to pry," Heero said quickly.

Duo shook his head, eager not to discourage him. "No, you just startled me. You'll be the first angel in . . . oh, a few thousand years to want to hear about us from our perspective."

Now Heero looked uncomfortable. "I'm not sure why I want to know," he admitted quietly. "Most of me is thinking I'm insane for asking this, that you wouldn't give me the truth anyway. But . . . I used to think Oraia was the pinnacle of virtue and truth. Now . . ."

"Now you see that's she's a lying, devious, conniving bitch?" Duo supplied hopefully.

Those incredibly blue eyes met his, surprised. Then Heero barked a somewhat bitter-sounding laugh. "Something alarmingly close to that, actually. Here, let me give you some more water. If you need more during your story, just let me know."

Duo gratefully accepted more water, then closed his eyes. "I guess I'll start at the beginning. Please just listen. I have no reason to lie, do I?"

"I suppose not."

**o0o 0o0**

_"God's idea of a perfect world and yours are vastly different, Kysaan."_

_"We are not perfect beings," the angel said, "so how can we be expected to perfectly run this world?"_

_"It is not our place to run anything," retorted the younger angel. Kysaan's younger sister, Bryna. "We are not gods ourselves. God left this for us to watch over and protect, not control."_

_"I agree with Bryna. We have no place denying any soul access to Heaven. It is not our place to punish even those we perceive as having committed evil deeds. We are here to guide them."_

_"And those who have refused our guidance?" demanded another angel. "Kysaan is right. How do we deal with those? They are beyond saving."_

_"No soul is beyond saving!" Bryna shot back. "They need only be reminded of the wonderful warmth and comfort of God's love."_

_"They obviously wish not to be reminded," Kysaan said. "They have turned their backs on him."_

_"And so we must turn our backs on them?" Bryna countered._

_"It is not our place."_

_"Then whose? God has charged us with stewardship of Candora."_

_"We are guardians. Protectors! Not rulers or governors. That was not what God wished of us!"_

_"Can we know that for sure? Humans are weak and fallible."_

_"And so are we!"_

_"So are you. You are the ones who have forgotten God's will."_

**o0o 0o0**

Heero gave Duo some more water.

"There were six-hundred and sixty-six angels that day who believed the rest of the angels were acting against God's ultimate vision," the demon said in a raspy voice. "Six-hundred and sixty-six angels who were banished from Heaven and branded as 'evil.' They were cast to the realm that eventually became known as Hell. We became known as demons, and our wings turned black."

For a long time Heero simply looked at him. That could not be more different and opposite to what Oraia had preached over the millennia. Demons had not sympathized with the lost souls, they had wanted to be like them. To rule and destroy everything they touched.

Were angels really the intolerant ones?

"Heero," Duo said in a failing voice, "I can see you don't want to believe that. But there were many, _many_ angels who never knew about that meeting. They were told lies about the reason the demons left Heaven. That was a long, long time ago. Tens of thousands of years. The only reason I know that story is because demons pass it on to their children. We want never to forget. It has been our wish for all this time to return to Heaven and continue what we left off then. Guiding the lost and wounded back to God."

Heero took a deep, deep breath. "I don't want to believe that," he said finally, "but only because I cannot believe we've allowed ourselves to fall so far. I . . . I want to believe you're not lying to me, Duo. So, I promise I will try to find the truth. I'm sure Oraia knows. I will find out."

Duo's eyes on him were weary. "Okay," the demon prince murmured, eyes drifting shut. "Don't take too long, kay?"

Managing a sort-of smile, Heero nodded. "I'll try."

**o0o 0o0**

Duo felt the Prince of Heaven leave the ward. A ripple of pain shivered up his body. At least the burn in his throat was gone, now. That look in Heero's eyes was easy to read. He was an angel who wanted to keep believing the comfortable lies he'd been fed his whole life. Though it somewhat irked him, neither did Duo really blame him. He let his head fall to his chest with a sigh.

It was many hours later when the ward shifted and opened. Duo's entire body stiffened and tensed; she was back. It took a great deal of effort to lift his head and meet that icy gaze of hers. Her lips parted as she prepared to deliver her same spiel.

"Save your breath," Duo forestalled her. "I'm not going to repent my evil ways, Oraia. Why don't you just do like all other good little angels and consider me a lost cause?"

A hint of heat flared beneath the ice, though not nearly as much as Duo would have liked. It kept him sane, goading her to reveal emotion. Otherwise her glacial calm and chill bored into him like knives of ice. Many, many knives. It was unbearable.

"That is fine, then," she said in that arctic tone of hers. "We will simply begin again, and perhaps next time you will be ready and willing to repent."

And so she did begin again. The threads of power began shifting, spiraling around his body as the spikes lengthened. They pierced through him, catching and grinding against the cross to which he remained pinned. That hurt, causing the splintering wood to burrow into his already aggravated flesh.

Duo felt his control rapidly spinning away, so his mind desperately sought something on which to focus. He made himself really concentrate on the sensation of blood sliding down his body in hot, thick rivulets. A human would have bled to death a thousand times over by now. His body continued to compensate, though even he was beginning to suffer the strain. He was weak, and growing weaker all the time.

At least her torture had yet to make him cry out. Frequent groans and sometimes whimpers escaped him, but that was all. Oftentimes after her sessions with him his jaw would be locked shut with the effort, only relaxing after a few hours.

"Your resistance is a waste of time, Duo," Oraia chided mildly. "You needn't suffer like this. Admit to your evil, and repent. God is forgiving, and so am I."

At that, at that absurd _lie_, Duo spat a laugh. "So are you. Ha! What a joke. I'm glad you feel it's your responsibility to keep me entertained while you keep torturing me, Oraia. Makes the time fly by so much quicker."

There! Another bright flash and the ice cracked. Every individual spike suddenly spawned a thousand more, these branching off in every direction. The suddenness broke Duo's fragmenting control and he cried out, blood streaming from his mouth. Abruptly Oraia was very close, a bright nimbus surrounding her. She placed her hand over Duo's back, right above the shoulder blades. He realized what she was trying to do a split-second before it happened, too late to do anything about it. His wings burst free, a few black feathers drifting to the ground.

And what she did after that . . . Duo would never have guessed anyone could be so cruel. Or inventive. After that, he could not stop screaming.


	6. Chapter 6

**Genre:** Fantasy

**Pairings:** 1x2, other

**Disclaimer:** Don't own nothin' but these words

**Warnings:** Gratuitous violence, abuse, torture, language, yaoi, lemon, angels, demons, bigotry, hypocrisy, blasphemy, heresy, sacrilege, and general religion-bashing. THIS IS NOT A STORY FOR THE CLOSE-MINDED.

**A/N:** I seldom know what's going to happen, but don't worry. None of you worry, Oraia is going DOWN! I don't know how it's going to happen, but it WILL. I hate her.

* * *

**Breaking Point**

"I want the truth."

Four relatively innocuous words. Once, Heero had never questioned the validity of the lessons, the history fed to young angels. Once, he wouldn't have thought to ask for truth because he accepted what he knew _as_ truth. Now, his whole world had been upended. Because Oraia had lied. To demons. And even they did not deserve deception, least of all from the loving, tolerant angels.

But that line of thinking was wrong, too, wasn't it? Heero was beginning to see it wasn't the angels who had been so terribly wronged. What if Duo was telling the truth? What if so-called demons were actually angels who had been banished from Heaven for wanting to do what angels were supposed to be doing, anyway? It was God's plan to save everyone. To bring even those who had turned their backs on Him back to His light and love. Because God did not judge, condemn, or discriminate.

And therefore, neither should angels. Least of all should angels! God had charged them with guarding Candora in His absence.

Yet, try as he might, Heero could find no records of the time when the demons willfully left Heaven. There were vague references to it here and there, but that was all. It was like it had been erased. Blocked. Hidden away. Forgotten. Easy to perpetuate a lie when no one knew the truth. It made Heero sick.

"Prince?"

Heero blinked when he heard Quince's voice. The young angel, just a little older than Heero himself, was Oraia's most avid and zealous follower. It was his dream to one day follow in her footsteps and descend to Candora to preach to the righteous, guide them to Heaven.

"What?" he said, aware he sounded snappish. Not really caring.

"Your father and mother request your presence somewhat urgently," Quince said, giving Heero a respectful bow.

Annoyed, Heero rose from his seat in the dusty corners of Heaven's library and followed Quince to the only place in Heaven that could see into Hell. Heero started. Then his parents had either contacted or were contacted by the demons. His heart skipped a beat. And what, exactly, did that mean?

His mother beckoned and slid an arm around his shoulders. "We wanted you to be here, to witness their impossible conduct, so that perhaps you may finally see we had no other alternative than the one we ultimately chose."

Heero looked at her, wishing she would just _see_ the unbelievable hypocrisy of her own words. For now he held his peace, waiting to see what this audience would bring.

He recognized the face of the demon that appeared. This was the Queen of Hell, sometimes called Tovala the Cruel. On Candora she'd become known as the Black Mother, though no angel actually knew why. It was generally assumed a negative thing.

"I'm a little surprised you have the courage to face me yourselves," she said in a voice dripping with scorn. Her tone and pitch were both higher and lighter than Heero's mother's.

"It was not cowardice that drove our actions," she said, sounding unwavering in her conviction. "Whether you see it or not, we did the right thing. Your son has not been mistreated during his stay with us, and that way it will remain."

Heero twitched as though she'd buried a knife between his shoulder-blades. Either his mother had turned into a bald-faced liar, or she truly did not know to what lengths Oraia was willing to go.

Tovala, apparently, didn't buy it either. Her eyes, nearly red in hue, darkened visibly. "Hear me, you narrow-minded, lying bigots. For thirty-eight thousand years we have quietly bore the lies and slander, simply living our own way apart from you. You have pushed us past the point of no return. I know very well that my son has been hurt, and I _will not_ allow it to continue! From this day forward, consider yourselves at war with us. I _will_ have my son back, and when he is safely here where he belongs, I will not rest until Heaven is broken and destroyed!"

The demon's face was awful and beautiful in anger, her eyes crimson flashes of light. Heero felt his chest tighten. _I knew this would happen,_ he thought grimly. _I knew your rash actions would drive Hell to equally desperate measures. This is your fault._

And yet, this effectively tied his hands even more. What would happen if he did manage to free Duo? If he returned the demon Prince to Hell, they would begin in earnest their campaign to destroy Heaven. Heero was no longer sure he would lift a finger to stop it, either. But Candora would suffer greatly because of it, and as the Prince of Heaven he had a responsibility to those innocent souls, each just continuing on his or her endless journey.

Wrenching away from his mother, hating her for putting him in this position, he stalked back to his room.

* * *

Pain, it seemed, was something strong enough to take on dimensions of its own. There were places in his body Duo had not even been aware could feel at all, let alone such intense, unbearable agony. It was like white-hot flame had taken up residence just under the surface of his skin, rippling across muscle and bone and sinew, burrowing into him like a sliver determined to fester and rot him from the inside.

He had no strength left. He couldn't keep his eyes open, could not lift his head. It put tremendous strain on his arms and shoulders that they now supported his entire limp weight — slight though it might be. His throat burned a raging fire itself, raw and torn from screaming. So raw he was still swallowing blood — or, rather, it continued to drip from his mouth. He couldn't swallow anymore. He couldn't scream anymore, either.

_"Demons are wicked, deplorable creatures living in the darkest places where God's love no longer reaches. You are evil beings long lost to His light. Admit to your evil, demon. Admit it, repent, and be saved. Only by repenting can you find your way back to His grace."_

Over and over, Oraia had repeated these words in a toneless litany. They ran around and around in Duo's mind, a heartless mantra that tormented him. _I am evil, I deserve to be tortured. Ha. You really expect me to buy that? You're the evil one, God would never condone this._

The ward opened. He felt it, and it hurt. The ripple of power caused the threads still holding him up to shift in response, digging into wounds that could bear no more negative stimulation. All Duo's nerves were raw and shrieking their protest, a clamor in Duo's brain that left little room for anything else.

"You are stubborn without cause," came that hated voice. So calm, so cold. A voice that so believed in its own message it sickened Duo. "I don't understand why you are resistant to salvation. Do you truly have no wish to be saved? Have demons sunk so far in the space of a few millennia?"

No, Duo wanted to say, you have just sunken farther. Your ideas of 'salvation' are warped beyond all sense and reasoning. You are not trying to save me, you are trying to break me. _I'll die first._

"No matter," Oraia said. He could imagine her shrugging. "We will simply begin again. I have all the time I need, Duo. An eternity, if that's what it takes."

The threads began moving. Began their ever-tightening spiral dance around his body, the spikes tearing into his flesh. Duo was way past the point where this was bearable. Part of him was perversely glad he had no voice to scream.

Something rippled across the ward. The threads froze in their motion. Had Duo the energy to stiffen from the pain when it began, he would have fallen limp. For a moment there was a pause, then he felt Oraia leave the ward. Duo hoped whatever had captured her attention would keep it . . . forever. That would be nice.

The ward shifted again, but this time it didn't open upon request so much as be pushed aside. It took every ounce of will-power and strength Duo still possessed to lift his head, because only one angel entered Oraia's ward like that. Heero.

He caught that cobalt-eyed gaze just in time to see those eyes widen in shock and horror. "Dear _God_," Heero whispered, sounding sickened. "_What _did she _do_ to you?"

It took Duo a moment to realize what the young angel must have meant. Then he remembered his wings, falling broken and bleeding down his back. Black feathers liberally littered the floor below him. He wished he had the strength to offer some sarcastic comment, but it deserted him moments later. Just as Oraia entered back through her ward.

Before his head fell back to his chest, Duo saw a brilliant silvery-white nimbus surround the Prince of Heaven.

**o0o 0o0**

Heero whirled to face Oraia, filled with an anger the likes of which he had never, ever experienced in his entire life. It burned hot and terrible inside him, demanding he act. Act _now_. And had he been able to ignore it, he would have chosen not to. His wings burst free of his back, glimmering and bright. He embraced as much power as he could safely hold.

"You," he hissed, sure his face must be contorted into the most awful expression. "How could you . . . and you claim to understand so much! He's right, you are a hypocrite! Of the pair of you, if God reserved judgment at all it would be _you_ who is undeserving of His love!" And he struck, not giving her the chance to respond or defend herself. There was no defense. Her actions were inexcusable, unforgivable.

**o0o 0o0**

Even behind his closed eyelids Duo still saw the blinding flash of light. Oraia's ward literally buckled under the sheer force of Heero's blow, and he wished he had the energy to look up, to fully appreciate it. So the Prince of Heaven was defending him, huh? Imagine that. Miracles happened, after all.

The next instant, the flow of power to her threads was cut. Duo really wished Heero would have caught him as he hit the floor with a bone-jarring thud that nearly took his consciousness with it. Levering his eyelids open, he managed from this position to see a little of the battle. Or, at least the tail end of it. He could only see Oraia's face, and the ice had cracked to be replaced by real fear.

Not that Duo could blame her. That level of power running bright and hot through Heero? She was no match. As the last of his awareness trickled away, Duo hoped he would turn her into a lump of celestial rock.


	7. Chapter 7

**Genre:** Fantasy

**Pairings:** 1x2, other

**Disclaimer:** Don't own nothin' but these words

**Warnings:** Gratuitous violence, abuse, torture, language, yaoi, lemon, angels, demons, bigotry, hypocrisy, blasphemy, heresy, sacrilege, and general religion-bashing. THIS IS NOT A STORY FOR THE CLOSE-MINDED.

* * *

**In Heero's Care**

When Duo opened his eyes, the first thing he noticed was the pain. Or, rather, the dramatic reduction of pain. In his disorientation it took several moments for him to realize where he was. First, he was lying down now, no longer secured to the cross. Lying on his stomach on some soft, comfortable surface. What did that mean? Oraia had suddenly grown a conscience.

Wait. No. That wasn't right. Recollection slowly settled in. Heero. Yes, that was right. Heero had challenged her. Attacked her. And . . . freed him? It took a great deal of effort to lever up his eyelids. He was in a small room in what looked like a mortal house, which would mean they were in . . .

"Candora?" he croaked, voice dry and breaking. It started him coughing.

Cool hands abruptly gripped his shoulders, shifting him to his side a little, easing the strain on his chest. "You shouldn't try to speak just yet," came Heero's newly-familiar voice. "Your throat is torn raw. Here's some water. It will help."

Maybe it should have been embarrassing or upsetting that he couldn't support his weight enough to drink the cold water. It wasn't. He was simply too relieved to be out of Heaven for anything else. The water felt good going down, but Duo could taste blood as he swallowed. Heero let him drink it all.

"Why did you bring me to Candora?" he asked when finally he felt able. Talking hurt. "Why didn't you take me to Hell?"

By the look on Heero's troubled face, he was wondering the same thing. Gently lowering Duo to the bed, he rose and paced to the window. "I couldn't," he said finally. "I knew that would start a war between Heaven and Hell. Your demon kin don't attack Heaven because they believe you're there. I don't really care what they do to each other, but their actions cause much turmoil and grief here, on Candora."

Duo watched him. So there were at least a few angels in Heaven who still believed in God's plan. "Why did you free me?" he finally asked.

Now Heero turned to him, his cobalt eyes dark and hooded. "I had to," he said. That was all.

Not exactly the sort of answer Duo was looking for. "Did you kill her?" he asked softly, not sure which answer he would prefer more, a yes or no.

Heero shook his head. "Even had I been able I wouldn't have."

The Prince of Heaven was full of unhelpful responses today. Duo dropped it, throat too sore for more talk. Until, that is, Heero made him suddenly and once more painfully aware of something he would rather forget.

"You'll heal much slower here than you would in Hell," the angel said — unnecessarily, too. "I'd just finished wrapping your other wounds when you woke. Both your wings are broken, Duo. I'm going to have to reset the bones, or you'll never fly again."

The thought of that made every nerve-ending in Duo's body cry out in protest. He closed his eyes, unable to help the tremor that started up in his frame. "I know," he said faintly.

A cool hand pressed between his shoulder blades, and Duo was glad his wings were already extended. Making them come out would have hurt like hell — a pun he could make because he was a demon. Heero didn't give him any warning. He just took the left one and squeezed the large, main bone. In fact, the only bone in the wing of either a demon or an angel.

And oh, _god_ did it hurt. The world whited out, all the air seizing up in his lungs so quickly he literally choked on it. He couldn't help it and cried out, a little too ragged to be a scream — and even that hurt. It lit his throat on fire, bringing reactionary tears to his eyes. He could tell Heero was trying to be gentle, but it was still agony.

Finally the pain eased a little, and Duo could feel the restriction of bandages. Panting, he tried to make his fingers loosen their white-knuckled grip on the blankets. That was just the first one. Heero didn't really give him the chance to get the pain under control before his hands took the other wing.

Duo really, really wished he would just black out. At least he knew Heero wasn't deliberately trying to hurt him. Knowing Heero was trying to help him actually helped. A tiny, miniscule bit. He was so focused on not moving and jarring Heero and making it worse that he didn't notice Heero had stopped until he felt a calming pressure.

Heero was gently stroking his wings. For a moment he thought the angel was trying to soothe him, then he realized those gentle fingers were actually combing through the soft feathers in search of injuries. It felt good. Such gentle ministrations after so long of pain felt really, really good. Absurdly good. His whole body went limp and pleasantly numb. He was safe. Heero would protect him.

He giggled in the haven of his own mind. Wasn't that a thought! Heero, his knight in shining armor, his guardian angel. His eyes drifted shut without his permission, sweetly enticing the world away and stealing him into sleep.

**o0o 0o0**

Heero watched the young demon fall asleep and felt some of the tightness in his chest loosen. Seeing Duo in pain, knowing he was causing it made him physically ill. He'd tried to hurry as fast as he could, get it over with, but speed wasn't a real option when he had to be so careful. It would have been easy to make the damage worse.

As he brushed his fingers through the luxuriously soft feathers, he felt that awful anger burning behind his vision. The world took on a peculiar red tint, making his heart beat a little faster and his breathing speed up. How could Oraia have done this? There was no crueler torture to inflict upon angel or demon, because wings were incredibly sensitive. Every sensation was magnified a thousand-fold, making tender ministrations that much more pleasurable, and ungentle ones that much more painful.

In fact, it had been an unspoken rule between them that no matter the fight between them, no matter how bloody the battle, they never touched each other's wings. It was a cheap, low blow intended only to cause pain. That Oraia would even _consider_ resorting to such . . . despicable tactics made Heero desire to drag her out of Heaven, tear her wings from her back, and leave her to bleed to death somewhere on Candora's most desolate plains.

And such vehement feelings surprised and disturbed him. Why was he so protective of this young demon? He didn't know. It didn't make any sense, and at this point he was past trying to work it out. What did it matter now? He grimaced every time his fingers encountered evidence of a new wound or laceration, and there were many, many of them.

It took him almost four hours to clean and apply salve to them all.

**o0o 0o0**

Oraia picked herself up off the floor, trying to collect her scattered wits. Heero had gotten much stronger. So much so, in fact, she doubted even his parents could match him for sheer power.

And what, exactly, was that? What possible reason could Heero have for attacking her like that? And _then, _for the love of all things holy and just, free the demon? She couldn't figure it out. Eventually she shook her head, straightening her white robes. Somehow, she had to explain this.

By the time she reached the King and Queen of Heaven she had it. She bowed before them, allowing great sadness to etch her features.

"I bring terrible news," she said. "The demon prince has escaped, and I fear he has cast some sort of evil charm over your son. He managed to get Heero to attack me and free him."

The queen leaped to her feet. "What?" she cried, looking at once panicked, shocked, and angered. "I thought you were keeping the little beast under control!"

"I was," Oraia said, lowering her eyes, "but he is the Prince of Hell. Extremely powerful, young though he is."

"We have to find them," the king said, his eyes darkening. "We'll know the instant they return to Hell if they go there. If not, assume they did not and search for them. Find them, Oraia. I will not accept failure!"

Nodding, Oraia swept from the hall. Was it possible Heero had somehow learned of her plans? No, that was absurd. No one but herself knew. It simply wasn't possible that it could have leaked out. Heero was just . . . confused right now. He didn't see that demons were evil who had to be dealt with using harsh methods.

Yes. That was all.


	8. Chapter 8

**Genre:** Fantasy

**Pairings:** 1x2, other

**Disclaimer:** Don't own nothin' but these words

**Warnings:** Gratuitous violence, abuse, torture, language, yaoi, lemon, angels, demons, bigotry, hypocrisy, blasphemy, heresy, sacrilege, and general religion-bashing. THIS IS NOT A STORY FOR THE CLOSE-MINDED.

* * *

**What You Believe Of Me**

Heero started in his chair when Duo stirred. For the last many hours, at least ten, he'd watched the demon sleep. He'd lost count of how many times Duo had started crying out in his sleep, thrashing and sweating as he wrestled with his dreams. Heero was fairly certain of what he dreamed, and it took a great deal of care and skill to subdue Duo without worsening his injuries. Especially his wings. It would be very easy for the young demon to jar the bones out of place, in which case he would have to reset them. Causing Duo more pain.

But Duo didn't start flailing. In fact he finally woke. His eyes were dulled with pain, and they looked bruised they were rimmed with such dark lines. They inevitably settled on Heero, and he licked his lips.

"My throat hurts," he croaked, and immediately started coughing.

Grimacing to hear the dry, rough sound, Heero grabbed a waterskin and quickly went to Duo's side. Gingerly lifting him to a semi-upright position, he let Duo drink his fill. Then he gently wiped the blood off the demon's lips.

"Do you feel any better?" he asked softly.

Duo's eyes slid shut, his head lolling to rest on Heero's shoulder. "Depends," he said, voice sounding a little less raspy. "I traded stabbing agony for a sort of aching pain." For a moment he fell silent. "I guess I feel better."

"Then stop talking," Heero admonished.

"You don't know me, Heero," Duo said, lips curving into a smile. "That's what I do. I don't like the silence, so I talk to fill it. I don't like emptiness."

"Even if it's filled with meaningless sound?" Heero asked quietly.

That brought those lovely eyes back up to meet his. They gazed at each other for quite awhile in silence. Finally Duo broke the spell by blinking. "You're different, aren't you?" he mused. "You get right to the heart of something with one question, see right through me. Am I that transparent?"

"I get the feeling you're trying to be," Heero said after a moment.

Duo shrugged, then winced. "I don't have to try. I'm a demon, remember? Epitome of evil and debauchery and all that shit."

For some reason, the harsh language didn't offend Heero. In fact he noticed it hardly at all. "Are you trying to convince me of that?" he asked somewhat pointedly. "Or yourself?"

That made Duo look at him. Hard. Then he barked a laugh. "Fuck. What kind of dumbass question is that? Really, Heero. You angels are all crazy. Psychedelic shit like that."

Heero slid his arm farther under Duo's shoulders to cover the demon's mouth. "Stop talking. Your throat needs to recover."

As if to prove his point, Duo started coughing a little. Heero held him until it past, once more wiping the blood from his lips. "Here, drink some more water."

Duo didn't argue. Then he collapsed back against Heero. As if all of his strength was gone at once, he simply fell back to sleep. Heero carefully lowered him back to the bed, rearranging his wings so there would be less chance of them getting jarred. Of all Duo's injuries, his wings concerned the angel the most. It would probably take weeks — if not months — for them to heal.

**o0o 0o0**

At first, Duo developed quite a fever. It broke after three days, and slowly the terrible injuries began to heal. Sometime during the intervening period the pain lessened to the point where Duo could sit up in the bed and actually eat real food — not the nutrient-rich, tasteless liquids Heero had been feeding him.

It was nice, and Duo found himself increasingly . . . edgy. He'd never spent so much time around an angel before, and it was weird. Weird in a surprisingly good way. He actually found himself enjoying Heero's company; the angel was sensitive and unfailingly gentle.

He also seemed immune to Duo's attempts to convince him he was an evil demon. His reactions were at once amusing and frustrating. A patient sort of patronization. It was a little annoying.

"Duo," Heero said, startling the demon as he walked into the room, "I found some watercress and made a soup. Are you hungry?"

Nodding, Duo refrained from telling him he always felt hungry. Heero never quite fed him enough, it seemed. Then again, it might be his body trying to catch up. Heero handed him a fat bowl of steaming soup. Sampling it, he found it to be surprisingly flavorful.

"What's that spice?" he asked.

Heero gave him a funny little smile. "I don't know. I found it, and it smelled sweet so I put it in."

Duo blinked. "My, aren't you bold. What if it had been poisonous?"

Heero raised an eyebrow. "I guess I would have gotten sick and died. I sampled it a few hours ago."

Well. Didn't that just beat all. Duo found himself being constantly surprised by this angel. "You've got something loose in your head, risking your life for a worthless demon. I can't be saved, remember? Not even Oraia could save me."

"Oraia wasn't trying to save you," Heero said, something dark entering those luminous eyes. "And why are you so certain you need to be saved in the first place?"

Duo raised an eyebrow. What a question. "Why are you so certain I don't?"

Heero rose off his chair so suddenly it startled Duo. For a moment, Duo actually felt a thrill of fear course straight down his spine at the look that flickered through those eyes. Then it was gone before Duo could even blink, making him wonder if he'd imagined it.

"That you're trying so hard to convince me you're evil," he said in a low voice, "is what convinced me you're not."

Duo felt like someone had yanked the entire world out from under his feet. _What_? It was a strange sensation, feeling like he was no longer standing, falling rapidly toward something that had no foreseeable bottom. How . . . odd. Heero was surely the strangest individual he had ever met, bar none — angel or demon.

"So . . ." he began, but he didn't know what to say. "I'm not evil?"

"Why don't you tell me?" Heero replied, and his cobalt eyes bored through Duo. Then he turned, opening the bedroom door. "I'm going to clean up the kitchen. Then I'll be back to check on your wings, all right?"

That effectively killed . . . whatever it was happening between them. Duo made a sour face. His wings were the only part of his body still in a substantial amount of pain. It hadn't gotten much better, he'd just learned to deal. What else could he do? Short of chopping them off to stop the pain, there weren't any real solutions. And Heero was right; he couldn't return to Hell yet and risk a war that would wound and scar Candora. He didn't want that, either.

"You don't have to," he muttered.

Heero didn't look at him. "Yes I do," he said over his shoulder. "Else they won't heal properly. I'll be back in about twenty minutes."

Settling back into the pillows, wincing when his wings shifted a little, Duo tried to figure out . . . whatever this was. What was it? A faint grin crossed his lips. That was the question, wasn't it? Did he actually like Heero? An angel? The icing on the cake, the Prince of Heaven? Didn't that just beat all. He didn't know if he liked Heero. He did know he trusted him, and that was a start, for sure.

Heero came back much sooner than he would have liked. "Shit," he said, "you didn't have to hurry on my account."

Heero gave him a strange look that seemed to say he wasn't amused. It almost annoyed Duo that his attempts to get to Heero failed so miserably. At least he wasn't cold as ice like Oraia. One of those warm, strong hands landed on his shoulder.

"Lie on your stomach," he instructed in a tone best described as no-nonsense.

Duo considered pouting or throwing a fit or just plain refusing, anything to delay having the daily inspection. He knew Heero tried to be gentle, but it wasn't enough. It still hurt. And he was sick, sick of pain.

"Can't you come up with a better solution?" he asked, turning to lie down on his stomach.

"Short of surgically removing them?" came the somewhat tart reply.

Duo held his tongue. He felt Heero push the blanket out of the way and held his breath without any conscious decision to do so. He still wasn't prepared for it when Heero actually touched him. It startled him, but didn't hurt. Those hands lightly gripped the tips rather than the top. Skilled fingers shifted the black feathers, obviously searching through the more superficial injuries. It didn't hurt much, because most of those were healing nicely.

It felt kind of unpleasant when Heero's fingers worked against the natural lay of the feathers, but Duo didn't complain. Oh no, that he reserved for when Heero's hands reached the large bone at the top. Heero made a soft sound in his throat that made Duo's entire body tense.

"They're not healing like I'd hoped," he said. "If we were in Hell or even Heaven the bones would be knitting back together by now. Duo, I'm going to have to splint them. The pieces are beginning to separate again."

Duo actually whimpered. "Ah . . . no other choice?" he said, licking lips gone dry.

"No," came the soft response. "I do have some knowledge of herbs, though. There's a specific one that grows in standing water that numbs nerve-endings. I'll try to find some."

"Thanks," Duo said faintly. "Any chance of finding one that will knock me out?"

"I don't know of one for a demon," Heero said, "only humans."

Duo just nodded.

It was probably half an hour when Heero returned. "I found some," he said, "and I made a salve."

Not trusting himself to speak, Duo just waited. The tightly-woven bandages already around his upper wings came off, and Duo viciously bit back a cry. He could literally feel the bone sliding out of place.

"Ahh . . . h-hurry . . ." he gasped.

He got no reply, but he hadn't been expecting one. Heero drizzled something warm and sticky over his wings, and that was all the warning he gave. In Heero's defense, he was quick. It didn't make any difference. It still hurt like hell, and Duo was practically sobbing by the time Heero finished with the first one. The only saving grace was that by that time, the numbing quality had kicked in and taken the unbearable edge off.

**o0o 0o0**

Heero coated his fingers with the sticky salve when he finished setting and splinting both wings and massaged it into the silken feathers. Duo was panting and sweating, his eyes glazed with pain.

"I shouldn't have to do that again," he soothed, gently rubbing some of the stuff onto Duo's shoulders where they connected with his wings.

Duo slowly calmed, his body relaxing. Soon the pain left his countenance, color returning to his cheeks. In fact he started purring at the contact, eyes drifting shut. "Damn you know how to apologize," he mumbled. "Keep that up and I might just sell you my soul."

A muscle in Heero's cheek twitched and he removed his hands. "Why do you insist on making references like that?" he demanded, rising.

Duo didn't sit up, but he did turn his head to look at Heero. Surprise glittered on the surfaces of his eyes. "Why does it bother you so much?"

Heero frowned at him. "You're the one who told me angels and demons were once the same. That it was us who wronged you. And yet you try so hard to live up to the stereotype we've thrust upon you. Why is that, Duo? Is it a defense mechanism? Or is it that you just don't trust me? Afraid I might have had ulterior motives in bringing you here?"

Duo raised an eyebrow, pushing himself up onto his elbows. "I can honestly say there's nothing about you that scares me. I've never met such a pushover. Just mindlessly believing whatever you're told. Do you honestly just believe whatever I tell you? Over everything you've known all your life? Ever heard of being too trusting?"

Heero could feel his own eyes ice over. "I don't trust you," he said flatly, "and I'll be the first to admit everything I know about your kind says you _would_ lie to me. But while there was a time I thought all demons were lying, self-serving creatures of evil, there was also a time when I thought angels would never lie or cheat or deceive anyone. Circumstances of late have given me reason to believe that neither of these is true. Namely, _you_ falling into my life."

There was silence for a time while Duo stared at him. "I didn't mean to offend you," he said quietly. "I guess . . . you were right. It's a little hard to just . . . trust you."

Heero sat back on the edge of the bed, reaching up and squeezing the back of Duo's neck. "You should try to get some sleep."

He could see the demon appreciated the attention, for in moments his eyelids drooped. He obediently lowered himself back to the bed, making himself comfortable. Heero applied a little more pressure until the Prince of Hell drifted into sleep. Dropping his hand, Heero sighed. What a strange, strange day.


	9. Chapter 9

Genre: Fantasy

**Genre:** Fantasy

**Pairings:** 1x2, other

**Disclaimer:** Don't own nothin' but these words

**Warnings:** Gratuitous violence, abuse, torture, language, yaoi, lemon, angels, demons, bigotry, hypocrisy, blasphemy, heresy, sacrilege, and general religion-bashing. THIS IS NOT A STORY FOR THE CLOSE-MINDED.

**A/N:** This story is dedicated to my sister, because she encourages me to write shit like this. XD

* * *

**The Difference Between Us**

"How do you feel?"

Duo started, heart leaping into his throat. Heero, it seemed, had a sadistic streak a mile wide. Blinking, he glared up at the angel as he entered the room. "I'm sorry I told you I'm easily startled. Jerk."

Heero's lips quirked. "I'm not trying to startle you. But it is past dawn, and I assumed you'd be awake by then."

Grumbling under his breath, Duo heaved himself into a sitting position. "That, guardian angel of mine, is one of the many differences between us. You are up at the most ungodly hours imaginable, and I am nocturnal."

Heero ignored him — big surprise. "I made you breakfast."

Breakfast was just as bland and boring as every meal Heero had brought him for the past . . . what? Month? He wasn't really sure how much time had passed anymore. He ate it without complaint while Heero sat by the window, staring outside with unfocused eyes.

"Thanks," Duo said when he finished.

Blinking, Heero pulled himself out of his private musings and rose. "Are you ready?"

Duo took a deep breath. Heero had finally decided last night to remove the splints and see how the wings were healing. They should have set by now. They had since stopped causing Duo undue discomfort, though they were still a little tender. Nodding, he shifted on the bed to present Heero with his back.

Strong hands made short work of the splints. Duo let out an involuntary sound when his wings shifted free of their bindings. It hurt, but it wasn't unbearable. More like the feel of a sensitive bruise. Heero's fingers ever-so-lightly stroked over the ridge of bone, probing along where the breaks had been.

"Does that hurt?" he asked.

"Not really," Duo said, unable to contain his glee. "I can't move them at all, though."

"Don't worry about that yet," Heero said. "I'll work them back into shape. The bones knitted back together cleanly, Duo. With patience and care, you'll be flying again in . . . maybe three weeks."

A tremor ran up Duo's spine. Wriggling around to face Heero, he looked into those amazing cobalt eyes. They glinted in the dawn light. "And then what?" he asked softly. "What will you do with me then?"

Something troubled flickered across Heero's eyes. "I haven't decided," he admitted. "I want to avoid a war at all costs. Do you think you could convince your parents not to outright attack Heaven?"

Duo shrugged and winced a little. "I don't know. Do you think you could convince _yours_?"

Snorting, Heero broke eye contact and paced back to the window. "I don't know. I'm beginning to feel no one else feels the same way I do."

Duo couldn't begin to define the emotion that slivered through him. Slowly getting to his feet he followed Heero, putting one slim hand on the angel's shoulder. "I do," he said quietly. "Do I not count?"

Cobalt met indigo-violet again, and the intensity in those incredible eyes stole all the breath from Duo's lungs. Dear loving God of All, Heero was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. Then Heero broke the spell again by looking away.

"At the moment," he said in an almost-petulant tone, "you're the only one who counts."

Unable to help it, Duo giggled. Grabbing Heero's chin, he made the angel look at him again. "They're not bad, just misinformed," he said. "We can inform them."

"Of what?" Heero wanted to know.

Duo realized his thumb was stroking Heero's lower lip. Now, why was it doing that when he'd not given it permission? It refused to stop, either. "The truth," he said. "What else is there?"

"And will they believe that easily?" Heero countered, a nearly inaudible quiver in his voice.

"They will if _you_ are the one to tell them."

Heero caught Duo's wrist and pushed him back. "I know that when I took you from Heaven, Oraia simply told them you managed to get to me. Cursed me or some ridiculous thing like that."

A wicked gleam entered Duo's eyes. "Who's to say I didn't?" he whispered.

There it was again. That look. That expression that said Heero was angry with him, but something else, too. Something Duo was no longer certain wasn't desire. It made his heart race and blood turn to flame. _Am I actually falling for an angel? What kind of fucked up fate is that?_

"You should rest," Heero said, turning for the door. "I'll be back in awhile. And tomorrow I'll start on your wings."

Hmph. Heero certainly knew how to kill a mood. When the angel left, Duo tried moving his wings on his own. They were stiff and sore, and trying hurt too much. Sighing, he gave it up for now. There were more interesting things to do, anyway. Such as, what was this developing feeling for Heero? He supposed it was natural for a demon to fall for his angel rescuer.

Only, since when did angels rescue demons? Groaning around his grin, Duo buried his face in his hands. "Shit," he muttered. "Shit. This is so fucked up. Heero, get your angel ass back in here and help me figure out what the fuck's going on."

**o0o 0o0**

In all honesty, Heero wasn't looking forward to the task ahead of him. He didn't relish the thought of causing Duo any more pain. There wasn't any other choice, so he didn't put it off any longer than necessary. When Duo laid down, the rigidness of his posture spoke volumes of his dislike of the process, too. Heero started with a very basic one. Placing one hand under the wing at Duo's shoulder, he gently gripped the large joint and carefully lifted.

Duo stiffened, but he didn't act like it hurt unduly. Heero kept it up, using small and steady motions, until the muscle warmed in his hand. Heero continued with every joint in the wing until it relaxed in his hand. Then he moved to the other. He heard Duo utter a soft sigh.

"That hurts," he admitted, "but it feels good, too. Good 'cause it feels like my wings're working again."

Heero felt a smile of satisfaction tug at his lips. "I'm glad," he said. "I'll keep this up every day until there's no more pain and you can move them freely. Then we'll try flying a little, all right?"

"Sure," Duo acquiesced, sounding sleepy. Already. "Can't wait."

Later that same day, Heero stood out in the full sun, eyes closed and face tilted into its warming rays. He'd always loved Candora. The place was full of turmoil and unease, but there was a resilience here, a hardiness that spoke of the love with which it was created. Heero was not old enough to have met God. Not nearly old enough. But God's love filled this world with a peaceful glow, spoken of in the simple perfection of its beauty.

His shirt was long discarded, so he didn't worry about tearing the fabric when his wings slowly slid free of his back, cascading down to brush the grassy carpet on which he stood. The sunlight glinted off gleaming white, blinding had any eye been witness. The pure-white wings rose into an aggressive position, the stance of an angel who is ready to attack. They rose a little higher, an angel ready to take flight.

A warm breeze whispered through the silken feathers, and Heero's lips parted at the pleasurable sensation. While an angel or demon's wings were the most easy place to cause pain, they were also the easiest to bring pleasure. Every sensation was magnified a thousand-fold, so Heero nearly leaped out of his skin when cool hands brushed the feathers.

Whirling, wings falling into attack position, he stopped short to see Duo.

Who had a strange look on his face. "Sorry," he murmured. "They're just so pretty . . ."

They vanished in a haze of sparkling white. "You shouldn't be up," he admonished.

Duo looked at him. "My legs are fine," he said rather tartly. "Besides, I'm sick of being in that bed. I don't even know how long it's been anymore since you brought me here, but it's been way too long."

Heero rolled his eyes. "All you've done since I rescued you is complain."

The demon shrugged, unrepentant. "Demon." As if that explained everything.

And it bothered Heero. Bothered him that Duo should be so accepting of the label, the stereotype. "I told you to stop," he said in a low voice.

"Can't help it," Duo said, an impish grin on his face. "It's the easiest way to excuse my poor behavior." He let out a sound suspiciously close to a giggle. "Besides, I like seeing that intensity in your eyes. Has anyone ever told you what incredible eyes you have, Heero?"

Heero blinked. Well, he hadn't been expecting that. He took a deep breath, one that quivered the tiniest bit in his lungs. What was that? That strange warmth in his chest? "Don't change the subject."

"I wasn't," Duo said. "Not really. And I wasn't joking, either. When you're angry, when you're frustrated, when you're just plain annoyed, your eyes . . ."

Heero realized Duo was getting closer to him. Suddenly, Duo was way too close. He could almost feel the heat emanating from that slim frame, and his pulse sped up in reply. Dear God, what was this? Duo's pale, slim hand rose to lightly touch his face, his upper cheek right below his eye. He should have started back from the contact. He shouldn't have let a demon touch him, get so close to begin with. He should . . .

God, Duo was so close. He would just have to lean down a little bit to kiss him. It felt like all time slowed down, catching him in a strange warp, hanging suspended all around him. Slowing until he could see and feel every individual moment sliding by. _What is he doing?_

Literally dragging himself back to the present, Heero pulled back and turned away. "You shouldn't be moving around too much yet," he said. "You don't want to make your injuries any worse."

And he didn't want to deal with that look in Duo's eyes. Whatever it was, he didn't want to even think about it. _Not now._ Not ever.


	10. Chapter 10

**Genre:** Fantasy

**Pairings:** 1x2, other

**Disclaimer:** Don't own nothin' but these words

**Warnings:** Gratuitous violence, abuse, torture, language, yaoi, lemon, angels, demons, bigotry, hypocrisy, blasphemy, heresy, sacrilege, and general religion-bashing. THIS IS NOT A STORY FOR THE CLOSE-MINDED.

**A/N:** I have a feeling you will like this chapter . . . This is for all of you. Send me more e-cookies!

* * *

**Wicked**

Eventually, Duo stopped trying to figure it out. Trying gave him a headache. He had no idea how things could so suddenly and completely turn upside down, but he'd never spent a great deal of time questioning how things worked. He was too lazy, his one personal vice.

And while he was lazy, Heero was the poster-child for denial. It annoyed Duo that Heero was so good at acting like nothing was different, nothing was happening, nothing was changing, nothing nothing nothing. It made him feel like banging his head against a brick wall. Or maybe banging Heero's head against it. Yeah, that might make him feel better.

He was falling for his guardian angel. There. Plain and simple. He'd said it. At least, thought it. He was a demon, Heero was an angel. And he was falling for Heero. Falling in love with him? Possibly. Probably. It at once frightened and thrilled him. He could never predict what Heero was going to do, what he was thinking. And those eyes. Duo's heart pounded just thinking about those eyes. Just a handful of days ago, he'd been so sure Heero would kiss him. All that wonderful intensity was focused on him.

And _God_ he'd wanted. If Heero asked, Duo would give. Hell, roll over and offer himself up, probably. He'd never felt this attraction to anyone else. Not even close. He'd fooled around a little — hey, he was young and beautiful and male. But he'd never given himself to a lover, and never had he wanted before now.

And his desired mate was an angel. An _angel_. Shit, how fucked up was that? It made Duo want to laugh, to cry, to gnash his teeth, to howl. It made him want to tackle Heero to the floor and ravage him. It messed him up so good inside he didn't know what the fuck he wanted. Only that he wanted it _now_.

A quick knock, then the door opened. "Ready to try moving them yourself today?" Heero asked, not even looking surprised Duo was up at dawn.

Damn him. "Sure am," Duo confirmed. Turning, he let Heero take in his appearance.

The scars were gone. Of course they were. Angels and demons did not scar. So he stood before Heero now, his skin unmarked and flawlessly pale, hair cascading down his back in silken waves. It would also be the first time Heero ever saw his hair down. He let every rampant emotion in his heart rise in his eyes, not bothering to hide a single one. Let Heero make of that what he would. He was tired of fighting something he neither had the reason nor will to fight.

He could almost feel the weight of Heero's gaze like a physical caress. It sent a delicious shiver down his spine. What was it about him? What was it that took his breath away, made his heart pound, made his knees weak, made his mouth so dry? He willed Heero to move, to say something, to do something, to give in to that barely-detectable desire in his cobalt eyes.

He did not. The Prince of Heaven simply gave him a slight nod and turned and left. Duo actually hissed at the closing door.

"All right," he whispered. "You're going to fight it? Keep denying what you feel for me?" Heat glazed the surfaces of indigo eyes. "All right, Prince. Let me show you what it means, rousing a demon."

The sky was overcast, and the air bore that heavy feeling, that silence before the storm, that breathless hesitation that spoke of clouds ready to burst. It was warm enough that Duo suspected it would turn into a thunderstorm. The weather suited his mood. Heero would never know what hit him.

"I'll watch right behind you," Heero said, voice as calm as ever. "Don't move them too much. I don't want you to stress the newly-healed bone."

"Of course not, guardian angel of mine," Duo said softly, flicking a sultry smile over his shoulder. "I'll do whatever you say."

Oh _ho_, did that get a reaction. Okay, it was a barely visible one. But it _was_ a reaction. The normally calm veneer on Heero's face gave way for a split-second to a raging heat that nearly made Duo's knees buckle. Oh yes. Heero wanted. And Duo was determined to make him stop pretending he didn't. Or ignoring it. Or whatever the fuck it was he was doing.

A very slight breeze rippled through the air. Duo's eyes fell to half mast, enjoying the feel of air moving the feathers. This time, it didn't take much effort. In fact it didn't hurt at all. Duo raised them to the aggressive attack position, then let them fall again. Several times he did this, making sure his movements were slow and anticipated. Then he raised his ebony black wings higher, bending his knees, muscles coiling and tensing.

"Duo —" Heero said in a warning voice.

Grinning, Duo ignored him and shoved himself off the ground. His wings spread wide, beating for altitude. It was harder than he'd thought it would be, letting him know he still wasn't ready for this. That was fine. He didn't expect to be in the air long. It was a matter of seconds before a dull ache started along the ridge of his wings, and only a heartbeat after that when they simply collapsed, unwilling to support his weight.

He wasn't extremely high in the air, but he didn't fall very much before strong arms were around him. His wings vanished even as Heero's beat the air around them, long and slow and steady. Cobalt eyes shimmered with anger as the angel landed on the ground.

"Idiot!" he growled. "Are you trying to hurt yourself again? You could have stressed the break, fracturing the bone aga —"

That was as far as he got. Duo, still held securely in his arms, grabbed Heero's face and sealed that mouth shut with a fierce kiss. For a split second he actually thought he might get what he wanted without a fight. Then Heero wrenched away, rather unceremoniously dropping Duo. The demon barely managed to land on his feet.

"What was that?" Heero demanded, his eyes glittering for all different reasons now.

Duo licked his lips. "A thank you. I'm a demon, but you still caught me."

Heero abruptly closed the distance between them, grabbing Duo's upper arms and shaking him a little. "Stop saying things like that! Being a demon does not make you evil!"

_Says who?_ Duo wanted to say. He left that argument for later. There were still some things Heero needed to be shown. Now was neither the time nor place. He wanted Heero, he wanted Heero to want him and take him and claim him indelibly as his own. Right _now_. So he sidled closer, running his hands up Heero's chest.

"Okay," he all but whispered. "Being a demon does not make me evil. But let me be wicked."

A nearly imperceptible tremor shivered over Heero's skin as Duo quickly leaned up and claimed his mouth again. Demons didn't have much use for personal boundaries, and they played and experimented with each other freely. Duo had a bit of experience with intimacy, though he'd never actually had sex with anyone. A distant cousin of his and two of his friends had been Duo's first foray into intimacy. They'd not given Duo much say in the matter, but it had been . . . utterly delicious.

Thunder rolled in the distance. The faint breeze picked up strength, and Duo felt the first sprinkles of rain. The storm was nearly upon them. Only then did it finally dawn on Duo that Heero was kissing him back. The hands still on his arms were squeezing hard enough to hurt, lifting Duo up onto his tiptoes.

Heero, he thought with an inward smile, was like a volcano. Everything looked calm from the outside as long as nothing disturbed the sleeping intensity within. Duo had been the earthquake. The ground splitting open. The upset that had the dormant magma within start boiling, ready burst free at the slightest provocation.

Duo intended to provoke that explosion. He wanted Heero to pour out all his passion and intensity right into him, he wanted to be the recipient of it, to feel afraid by its power and lulled by the security of its strength. He wanted everything, all of it, and he was more than ready to take it. Hell, he was pretty sure he'd been ready after first meeting Heero.

He broke the kiss to trail his mouth down Heero's neck, teeth nipping, tongue licking and probing. "Let me seduce you," he breathed, teeth snapping together so hard he tasted blood.

Heero hissed, head canting to the side a tiny bit. It was enough of a cue for Duo. Pulling back he gave the angel his darkest, most wanting gaze, holding onto Heero's wrists as he backed toward the small house that had become his haven. There was still a lot of turmoil in Heero's eyes, but for once the angel didn't protest. He followed Duo, allowing the demon to take the lead.

Duo pushed Heero down onto the bed, finally drawing a sound of protest from Heero's lips. Duo silenced him quickly, nibbling on the full lower lip. "You're not allowed to speak," he whispered, eyes ablaze. "Otherwise you'll tell me to stop."

Heero surprised him again by obeying. Wow. Who would have thought something that simple would light his blood on fire. He wanted to see Heero under him, wanted to see that calm crack, wanted to see the volcano lose control. He wanted to feel it. Taste it. Smell it. Be the cause of it.

Climbing on top of him, Duo settled himself onto Heero's pelvis. Oh yes, his guardian angel wanted this just as much as he did. Heero was already hard, and there was intensity beginning to seethe behind the surfaces of those amazing blue eyes. An intensity that took Duo's breath away.

"Don't resist," Duo breathed into Heero's ear, licking and nibbling along the outer shell, "don't fight, don't protest. Just close you eyes. Close your eyes and let me show you what Heaven _should_ feel like . . ."

Heero might have tried to call him on that — after all, he was an angel. But Duo chose that exact moment to grind his pelvis down, showing Heero for the first time that he was every bit as aroused as the angel. His action gave him a perfect view of Heero's sudden pleasure, cobalt eyes falling shut as the angel let out the faintest of moans, a sound low in the back of his throat. Biting his lip, instantly addicted to both the sight and the sound, Duo did it again.

This time, Heero responded. His hips jerked up, the pressure sending electricity up Duo's spine. His back arched, mouth falling open to pant out a moan of approval. "Th-that's right," he gasped. "Let it sweep you away, Heero . . ."

He had to drag himself back into focus. It would be wonderful to just keep it up until Heero came like that. But he wanted the angel's first time to be much, much more. He wanted his own body to be Heero's undoing, not dry humping like this. Hot as it was to watch it on Heero's face.

So he brought their mouths together, using this as a distraction while he stilled his hips. Either Heero didn't notice or he really was letting Duo set the pace because he went still as well. Duo eagerly attacked Heero's shirt, and in short order it was in a heap on the floor. It was the first time he'd ever seen the angel without it, and he leaned back in order to appreciate the golden beauty of it. Toned to perfection, Heero was like a masterpiece work of art.

Those full lips parted, but Duo pushed two fingers into Heero's mouth. "I told you not to talk," he whispered, knowing his eyes reflected his own need and burning desire.

That were also smoldering in Heero's eyes. The volcano was still rigidly kept under control. Heero obediently sucked on Duo's fingers, which made Duo's blood boil in his veins. Amazing that someone who didn't know a thing about seduction could be so God-damned sexy. _He might drive me crazy._

"Good angel," Duo said with a grin.

Heero bit the fingers between his teeth. Duo growled but didn't remove them. With Heero's mouth occupied, Duo turned back to the task of making Heero lose control. He fastened his mouth to Heero's neck, licking and sucking, nipping and nibbling, lavishing the slim column with attention until the faintest of moans poured up from Heero's throat. _Shit_ was that hot. Heero's tongue curled around his fingers, nudging between them, making Duo's arousal jump in jealousy.

_Maybe I won't make him lose control, _Duo thought dimly as he wrenched his fingers free and all but tore Heero's bothersome pants off his legs. _Maybe he'll be the one to make me lose control._ The thought didn't worry him all that much as he pushed Heero's legs open and swallowed him whole.

Heero's hips thrust up hard and fast, nearly choking Duo with the rigid length in his mouth, and he looked up in time to see those eyes go wide and sightless, mouth gaping open in a soundless cry.

"God . . . _Duo_ . . ." Heero gasped out, fingers tightening to white-knuckled grips on the bed sheets.

Grinning, Duo hummed in reply, relaxing his throat muscles to take all of Heero in. He swallowed around every inward thrust, hands coming up to massage Heero's inner thighs. Damn did he want to finish Heero off like this. He would love to taste him, drink down his essence, but he was afraid Heero wouldn't let him continue if he did. Lost in his passion like this, Duo doubted anyone had the kind of self-control it would take to push him away now. He knew very well what he looked like. And oh yes, Heero was watching him.

Swallowing one last time, Duo lifted his head and let Heero slip from his lips. It wrung the most delicious sound from Heero, faint though it was. A fine sheen of perspiration covered all that wonderful golden skin, and Duo gave into the temptation to sample it. He kissed and licked at Heero's tight belly, making the muscles there quiver in response. He grinned.

He didn't have many powers on Candora, but simple conjuration was among them. Beside Heero on the bed appeared a shallow bowl of oil. Heero was well-endowed, and God-be-damned if Duo was going to do this without some kind of lubricant. Kicking off his loose pants, he climbed back up to straddle Heero's hips. Grabbing Heero's hand, he raised himself up onto his knees.

Confusion flickered over Heero's amazing features for the heartbeat it took him to catch on. When Duo dipped his fingers in the oil and guided them to his own entrance, cobalt eyes widened momentarily before one slim digit breached the tight resistance and pushed into him.

Duo's eyes slid shut of their own accord. It was different, that was for sure. Incredibly intimate, a little tight, a hint of a burn in his muscles, it was the most erotic thing he'd ever felt. Squirming a bit to encourage Heero to move, he leaned down and softly bit Heero's lower lip.

"Stretch me," he instructed in a low, almost raspy voice. "Get me ready for you."

Oh, oh. Duo hadn't thought he could get more eager and hot. That look, that look that burst into flames in Heero's eyes, that was something he wanted to see over and over again. Every day if he could manage. It was liquid desire, demanding and at once begging, a burning ache, heat and want, plainly and blatantly telling Duo exactly what Heero wanted to do with Duo, do _to_ him.

The finger inside him drove deeper. A simple in-and-out motion. It made Duo crazy. It wasn't enough, not nearly enough. Just when he felt ready to beg or command Heero to do something more than just that, Heero added a second finger. That delicious burn increased, spreading from the tight ring of muscle Heero invaded to pool in his groin. He was so hard it hurt, and damn it did he wish Heero would stop moving so slow —

His back arched and he cried out when Heero's fingers flicked over something deep inside that had him seeing stars. Oh, _that_ was what Heaven should be like! Pleasure chased itself up and down Duo's body, quivering from the intensity, making him gasp and pant, driving down wantonly on Heero's fingers.

That was approximately when he lost patience. Grabbing Heero's wrist he pushed it down to the bed, trapping the other one with it alongside Heero's head. He released one just long enough to align Heero with his aching and ready body before impaling himself on the hot, burning hot, rigid proof of Heero's desire for him.

Sure, it hurt. How could it not? But Duo barely noticed the pain for the spine-tingling pleasure being penetrated so deeply brought. The head of Heero's length nudged right against that sweet-spot, and Duo felt he couldn't catch his breath. He did notice Heero opening his mouth again to speak, and he cut it of with an aggressive, demanding, begging kiss.

Wrenching away, unable to stay still a moment longer, Duo lifted his hips and pushed back down. It felt incredible. He could feel his inner walls gripping Heero, as if reluctant to relinquish the feel of him. When he sank back down they squeezed, welcoming him home. It was enough to make him throw his head back with a low groan. God, who knew it would feel so good? Opening his eyes, he looked back down at his captive lover just in time to see the surface tension reach critical mass.

The volcano exploded. A sound lost between a groan and a snarl burst from Heero's throat as he broke Duo's hold on him, grabbing the smaller demon's arms and pulling free from his body. He reversed their positions so fast Duo never had the time to form a protest before Heero slammed back into him, making his toes curl and back arch up off the bed with a cry of tormented pleasure.

The feral desire and carnal lust in Heero's eyes about made Duo come undone. His lips peeled away from his teeth, revealing sharp fangs, eyes burning as he wrapped his legs around Heero's waist, driving him deeper.

"God, _yesssss_," he hissed, meeting Heero thrust for thrust. "Let go, Heero . . ."

"Why don't you stop talking now?" Heero said in a tone Duo had never heard him use, never could have imagined him using.

His hips snapped forward, pistoned back. Every movement every time long and deep and swift and powerful. Heero was in control, but he was out of control. Untamed, wild passion flamed in his eyes, and they never left Duo's. When he shifted the angle of his hips Duo couldn't help it and cried out, hands clinging to Heero's shoulders, clawing for purchase as his world whited out in mind-blowing pleasure. He dimly saw Heero wince, but neither of them slowed down.

Not in his wildest dreams could he have imagined his first time with an angel. But as Heero sent him spiraling into intense, mind-numbing release, he supposed Heaven was good for something after all.


	11. Chapter 11

**Genre:** Fantasy

**Pairings:** 1x2, other

**Disclaimer:** Don't own nothin' but these words

**Warnings:** Gratuitous violence, abuse, torture, language, yaoi, lemon, angels, demons, bigotry, hypocrisy, blasphemy, heresy, sacrilege, and general religion-bashing. THIS IS NOT A STORY FOR THE CLOSE-MINDED.

**A/N**: I hope you will forgive how I wrote this chapter, I simply could not help myself. XD

* * *

**Wicked: Reprise**

_Heero's lips parted, but Duo pushed two fingers into his mouth. "I told you not to talk," he whispered._

Heero's eyes smoldered with desire. Every part of him felt too hot, his skin too tight as he obediently sucked on Duo's fingers. The normally indigo surfaces were near black with passion and their own heated want.

"Good angel," Duo said with a grin.

Annoyed, Heero bit the fingers between his teeth. Duo growled but didn't remove them. Apparently satisfied that Heero's mouth was preoccupied, Duo turned back to the task of driving Heero mad. He attached his mouth to Heero's neck, laving it with his tongue at the hollow, nibbling and nipping at the junction of his shoulder. These sensations were all new, and it was enough to provoke the faintest of moans from his throat. His tongue writhed around the slim fingers in his mouth, pushing between them and stroking.

He heard Duo let out a breathy almost-gasp, then the demon wrenched his fingers free and all but attacked Heero's pants. Heero barely had the time to form the beginnings of a protest in his mind before Duo pushed his legs open and swallowed him whole.

_Oh God! _Heero's hips thrust up of their own volition, eyes widening to stare sightlessly at the ceiling above. Never in his life had he felt anything like this, experienced such an intense rush of physical pleasure that his brain literally shut down and all thought simply flew away.

"God . . . Duo . . ." The words fell off his lips without his permission, but he barely noticed as his fingers tightened on the bed sheets until he thought they would break.

He felt the lips around him turn up in a grin, and then Duo hummed. It was incredible. Heero could no more stop thrusting into that hot, wet cavern than separate his head from his own shoulders. Duo swallowed around every inward thrust, hands coming up to massage Heero's inner thighs. The touch of his surprisingly cool hands made Heero look down, and he nearly gasped out loud at the sight waiting for him.

He'd never seen anything more beautiful than Duo. Never seen anything more debauched, true, but for some reason the vision of Duo's lips and throat work around him to bring him such incredible pleasure was quickly driving him to that point where he lost all control.

Swallowing one last time, Duo lifted his head, releasing Heero. Heero barely heard the faint whine in the back of his throat, the sound of disappointment that he more felt. Perspiration shimmered on his skin, and Duo leaned up to lick Heero's flat belly, making the muscles there tighten in response. The demon grinned. It was a deliciously wicked grin.

Beside Heero on the bed appeared a shallow bowl of oil. It might have startled Heero had he been focused on anything other than what Duo was doing to him. He should stop. Really. This was getting out of hand. If it went much farther, he would—Duo chose that moment to kick off his loose pants. Heero bit his tongue to keep from moaning. He'd seen Duo's naked body before. Why was it different now? Because all that pale skin was unmarked now? The demon climbed back up to straddle Heero's hips. Grabbing Heero's hand, he raised himself up onto his knees.

Confused as to his intent, Heero caught on a split second later when Duo dipped his fingers in the oil and guided them to his own entrance. Heero's eyes widened when the demon pushed one of the angel's fingers past the tight resistance and up into himself.

It was hot and impossibly tight. Duo's eyes slid shut, and Heero wanted to groan. He could not recall ever seeing anything so . . . so . . . Duo squirmed a little, leaning down and to lightly bite Heero's lower lip.

"Stretch me," he instructed in a low, almost raspy voice. "Get me ready for you."

Heero felt like someone had replaced the blood in his veins with liquid fire. The fire of ten-thousand suns. It felt like a burning ache, heat and want. Oh, he wanted. Wanted to feel that tight heat encasing him, squeezing him, pulling him deeper. He wanted to watch Duo come undone, wanted . . . _wanted_ . . .

He pushed the finger inside Duo deeper. A simple in-and-out motion. He felt Duo's thighs tense, teeth capturing that full lower lip as his hips encouraged the movement, encouraged more, his eyes begging for it as Heero added a second finger. It was obvious Duo wanted more, and wanted it _now —_

Heero twisted his wrist. The demon suddenly arched his back and cried out, whole body quivering. He raised himself up and drove down hard, mouth open and panting.

That seemed to be the end of his patience. Grabbing Heero's wrist he pushed it down to the bed, trapping the other one with it alongside Heero's head. Heero didn't resist or try to stop him as Duo aligned Heero with his clenching entrance and impaled himself. Heero's whole body froze, sensations he never could have imagined streaking up and down his spine.

Pain washed over Duo's countenance. It was somewhat lost within the expression of sheer ecstasy, but Heero didn't want Duo hurting himself. No sooner did he open his mouth to speak than Duo cut him off with a kiss that was at once an aggressive demand and a sweet plea.

The beautiful demon wrenched his mouth away a moment later, lifting his hips and pushing back down. Damn it, but it felt incredible. Duo's velvet inner walls gripped Heero as though trying to keep him in. When the demon sank back down they squeezed, welcoming him home. Duo threw his head back with a low groan, his hair cascading around him in gleaming waves, caressing his gleaming, naked skin. And that was when the rigidly-controlled tension inside Heero reached critical mass.

A sound he could not differentiate between a groan and a snarl burst from Heero's throat. Breaking Duo's hold on him, he grabbed the smaller boy's arms and pulled himself free from the siren's body. He reversed their positions so fast Duo never had the time to form a protest before Heero slammed back into him. Duo's back arched up off the bed, eyes squeezing shut again, a cry rising from his throat.

When their eyes met again, Duo must have seen something in Heero's eyes. His lips peeled away from his teeth, revealing sharp fangs, own eyes burning as he wrapped his legs around Heero's waist, driving the angel deeper.

"God, yesssss," he hissed, meeting Heero thrust for thrust. "Let go, Heero . . ."

"Why don't you stop talking now?" Heero hissed, not recognizing his own voice. Low. Husky. Needy. Nearly desperate with desire. He wanted Duo. More than anything he'd ever wanted in his life.

His hips snapped forward, pistoned back. Every movement every time long and deep and swift and powerful. Heero was in control, but he was out of control. Duo had finally claimed the last vestiges of his resistance, and he was no longer sure that it hadn't just been token because Duo was a demon and tradition dictated this was wrong. He didn't care. He fucking _didn't care_ as he shifted his angle to hit that sweet spot he'd found earlier. Duo cried out his appreciation, clawing up Heero's back in his mindless bliss. The sharp sting was a bright counterpoint to the unimaginable pleasure of being joined with Duo.

Not in his wildest dreams could he have imagined his first time with a demon. He found he didn't care much as the wave Duo had drowned him in reached its peak, cresting and sweeping him away. Pleasure poured from him in a veritable flood, he could feel it filling Duo, and the demon accepted it. It was all he could he could do to keep his eyes open so he could watch Duo's face. And the sight took his breath away.

After what might have been the longest, most mind-blowing eternity of his young life, it passed. It took Heero's strength with it, and he barely managed to catch himself on his elbows before crushing Duo. His body felt pleasantly numb, tingling with glittering aftershocks of pleasure. He didn't want to move, didn't want to think. Just wanted to lay there, basking in Duo.

Gradually he became aware of warm wet against his neck. Duo was licking him. Not really an attempt to garner his attention. The somewhat erratic strokes struck Heero as a way for Duo to calm himself down, because he could feel the demon's heart racing. They were so close he could practically hear it. And yet he felt no desire to pull away. There was no sudden repulsion, no dramatic disgust or disappointment. In fact he felt very little at all besides a golden contentment he was loath to break. He wasn't ready for his brain to catch up with him and give him a long list of reasons as to why this was a terrible mistake.

Duo's hands, still surprisingly cool considering the heat of his body, slid down Heero's back to grip the firm globes of muscle. He squeezed and kneaded, pushing Heero's hips forward. The velvet drag over his sensitive length made him hiss, especially when Duo squeezed his internal muscles. Those indigo-violet eyes peered into his, still burning, still full of raw passion. The demon licked his lips.

"I want you," he breathed, leaning up to lick and nip at Heero's mouth.

It seemed unnecessary to say he _had_ him. His temperature rose rapidly, his body more than ready for another taste of Duo. Lightly gripping Duo's arms he pushed them down to the bed beside Duo's head, mimicking their earlier positions. He tangled their hands together, fingers entwining. Duo's eyes widened a little, but before he could say anything to ruin Heero's mood, the angel leaned down and captured his mouth in a slow, sweet, lingering kiss. Then he pulled out of Duo's willing body and slowly sank back in.

Duo's inner walls gripped him every inch of the way. It felt incredible. The desperate passion was gone. A tender languor had replaced it, and Heero coveted it. He didn't break the kiss until the angle of his hips made Duo arch back with the sweetest little cry, eyes falling shut. His fingers tightened around Heero's, mouth open and panting. "He-Heero . . ." he moaned.

God, hearing his name like that, falling off Duo's lips like honey, it went straight to Heero's arousal. His hips snapped forward a little faster before he brought his ardor back under control, and Duo writhed under him. The pleasure was easily readable on that expressive face, and Heero once again found himself struck by what a beautiful face it was. Had he always found Duo this beautiful? He gave in to the temptation to kiss those full, sweet lips. Duo immediately opened for him, and Heero gently sucked on his plump lower lip.

The furor never returned. The languid passion cast a spell over them that did not break, and by the end Duo was panting and moaning, writhing as he wordlessly begged for Heero to finish him. Heero gave into the siren's call of pleasure, and this time it broke over him in sweetly cresting waves rather than a tumultuous rage. It was even better the second time, and this time the bliss that stole his strength refused to give it back. He fell to his side, feeling momentary regret when he slid out of Duo's body. It made the demon shiver, and he didn't move, his indigo-violet eyes never leaving Heero. It surprised him, but he realized Duo was waiting to see what he would do now.

In the morning, things would be different. In the morning, perhaps things would go back to how they were before. He didn't know. But right now he didn't care. Right now he slid an arm under Duo's shoulders and pulled the boy against his chest. Right now, he just wanted to hold Duo and bask in the golden afterglow of what they'd just done.


	12. Chapter 12

**Genre**: Fantasy

**Pairings**: 1x2, other

**Disclaimer**: Don't own nothin' but these words

**Warnings**: Gratuitous violence, abuse, torture, yaoi, lemon, angels, demons, bigotry, hypocrisy, blasphemy, heresy, sacrilege, and general religion-bashing. THIS IS NOT A STORY FOR THE CLOSED-MINDED.

**A/N:** It's been awhile. This chapter is a long apology, and I hope it makes you all forgive me. There's a little angst ahead, but don't worry. It will all end well. (I think.)

* * *

**Discovery**

Heero woke slowly, body pleasantly numb and heavy. For a time he couldn't figure out what was causing such a feeling. Then it occurred to him. He wasn't alone in bed. Warm pressure spread out over most of his body because there was someone lying almost directly on top of him.

Duo. The demon's slim, naked body was aligned perfectly with his own, his sparse curves fitting into Heero's as though they were made to go just there. His dark eyes were closed, his expression peaceful in sleep. Heero's heart jumped in his chest as last night came back all at once.

He'd slept with Duo. He'd _had sex_ with a demon. A demon! Had he lost his mind? He was an angel! He gripped Duo's thin arms and rolled him off him, fully intent on dressing and leaving right now. Not coming back until his mind was back together, until he knew what he would do now.

That didn't quite happen. For starters, Duo came awake instantly, indigo eyes snapping open. Heero saw a flash of heat on their surfaces before the demon made like a leech and grabbed back onto him. Heero could see his sharp teeth as Duo snarled at him, claws digging into his naked arms deep enough to draw blood.

"Where are you going?" Duo snapped.

Heero leveled him with a flat look. "Out. We need something for breakfast, and it's well past dawn."

"Yeah right. You're planning to pretend this didn't happen. Well, it _did,_ guardian angel of mine. You fucked me. Not once but _twice_. And I won't let you pretend anymore!"

"Duo," Heero said, forcing his voice to stay even, "last night was a mistake. Now let go of me and get up. Get dressed."

Something vaguely panicky in Duo's eyes made the angel pause. _What was that?_

"A mistake?" Duo repeated.

And though it was faint, Heero could still hear the tremor. He blinked. Was it possible the demon _hadn't_ been toying with him? That Duo actually wanted . . . something more from him? Could he even _give_ Duo more?

"You're a demon," Heero said, firming his tone. "I'm an angel. We're not compatible. I know it's just a game to you, Duo, but it's different for me."

"Different!" Duo nearly yelped. His claws tightened on Heero's arms and he shook the angel. "God, you're so obtuse! Different _how_? Do you even know what's going on in my head? Or _yours_, for that matter?"

Heero gripped his wrists and squeezed until Duo winced and let go. "You want something I'm not capable of giving." He rose, not sure why his heart hurt so much.

But Duo wasn't ready to let him go. He scrambled across the bed and threw his arms around Heero's waist, squeezing so hard it crushed the air out of the angel's lungs. His body bowed forward and he gasped, trying to pry the demon loose.

"Let go of me," he choked out.

"No!" the demon growled. "Damn it, Heero, _look at me_!"

Momentarily startled by that tone, Heero twisted enough to look down at Duo. And reeled at what he saw. The demon's eyes were wide and for once completely honest. He'd never seen such a painfully vulnerable expression on anyone's face. Duo was biting his lower lip, and to Heero's shock, tears were gathering in those brilliant eyes.

"You actually think I would just let you . . . _let_ you . . . and that it wouldn't mean anything to me?" he demanded in a breaking voice. "You're the one who won't believe that I'm evil, but you're still willing to believe something like _that_?" His arms finally released Heero, and he sagged down onto the bed as though his energy was suddenly gone. A tear trailed down his cheek, glinting in the late morning sun.

"Duo . . ." Heero began, though he wasn't sure what he wanted to say.

"What Oraia did to me . . ." Duo all but whispered, "I wanted to die. If that would end the pain, that's what I wanted. I hated Heaven, I hated angels, I hated my existence because all it was . . . was endless pain. And then . . . then you came along, Heero, and showed me that there are still good angels. You challenged her for me, you _saved_ me. I had no idea I would ever come to feel this way about an _angel_. I want to be where you are. _With_ you."

Heero found his tongue to be suddenly uncooperative. He couldn't speak. He could barely think. That sounded like a confession. It was dangerously close to a confession. He realized his heart was pounding. Did Duo love him? Is that what he meant?

Another tear streaked down Duo's cheek. The other one, this time. "Heero, please . . ." he whimpered.

Feeling as though everything were in slow motion, Heero reached out and gently brushed the tear away. "I'll . . . be back in a little while, Duo. We really don't have any food here."

By the stricken look in those amazing eyes, that wasn't what Duo wanted to hear. He backed up on the bed until his back hit the wall. Heero saw him swallow as he nodded. He left the demon alone, then. He needed a bit of time to think, to get his mind working again, to sort this all out in his head. To figure out what he felt for Duo.

**o0o 0o0**

Duo watched the cobalt-eyed angel leave. His throat was too tight for breathing, but not for breaking down and crying like a baby. _Fucking bloody hell. I'm fucking in love with an angel. A god-damned, blind, king-of-fucking-denial angel. Shit, what the hell was I thinking, hoping he would actually love me back?_

They wouldn't stop. Hot, bitter, angry, and hurt, the tears burned down his cheeks. He'd felt pain in his body that he'd thought couldn't be topped. The agony in his heart right now was worse. He'd take Oraia over Heero's rejection any day.

"Stupid, stupid Heero," he muttered, burying his face in the pillow.

Last night, he'd actually dared hope that maybe — possibly — Heero was done denying and fighting. That maybe Heero would allow himself to love Duo back. After all, their second time had ended and he'd held Duo. He couldn't remember anything in his life feeling so good, comfortable, and right. There, sheltered by the dark, they'd not been an angel and a demon. They'd just been two boys snuggling in post-coital bliss.

Why did that have to change just because the sun came up? Duo found himself hating the harsh, glaring light of day. Maybe if it had stayed night forever, Heero wouldn't have pushed him away. _You have a fucked-up sense of humor, God. Of course _I_ would fall in love with an angel. The Prince of Heaven, no less. And of course his sense of duty would override anything else._

Fortunately, by the time Heero returned with breakfast made, Duo had pulled himself together. Dressed and feeling more presentable — if no less vulnerable — Duo managed to give Heero a neutral smile. He couldn't read Heero's expression to save his life — but then, he seldom could. It just seemed even more blank at the moment.

Heero didn't say a word all through the boring meal. Duo could feel the awkwardness like a physical presence, and he hated it. Maybe he shouldn't have said anything. _Maybe I should just have let him go, pretended that it didn't matter to me, either._ Thoughts like that threatened to betray him, and he fiercely blinked against tears.

But the silence didn't last. Eventually Heero's blue, blue eyes met his. "Duo," he said quietly, "do you love me?"

Well. That stunned Duo into momentary stillness. What kind of cruel, absurd question was that? Unless Heero was just that dense, and Duo didn't believe that for a second. He wanted to deny it. To laugh it off. Demons were unkind pranksters, after all. But when he opened his mouth, that wasn't what came out at all.

"Yes," Duo snapped. "Yes, I love you. I'm in love with you. There, are you happy? Fucking sadistic angel." He hated that those words sounded whining, pleading, hurting, longing. As if he was actually saying, _please please _please _love me back_.

Heero stirred on his chair. "I'm sorry," he murmured, rising and brushing Duo's hair back with one warm hand.

Duo blinked, feeling his anger starting to return. "Sorry? For what? Sorry that I love you?"

A tiny, barely-there smile crossed Heero's lips. "For what I said earlier," he elucidated. "It was . . . cruel."

Hope flared in Duo's heart. An apology. That could be a step in the right direction. "Yeah," he agreed faintly. _If you break my heart one more time, Prince, I'm going to fucking _kill_ you._

"Thank you for loving me, Duo," Heero went on in a rather subdued voice. "I'm flattered."

Hardly the most romantic thing he could say. That wasn't an exchange of vows, either. Duo waited, never taking his eyes off his guardian angel. Heero's hand stroked down Duo's jaw, thumb caressing Duo's lower lip. Indigo-violet eyes widened when the angel leaned down slowly. _Is he going to kiss me? Please, please yes. Kiss me, Heero. That's _got_ to be a good sign._

"You already know I'm not good with things like this," Heero whispered, their faces only centimeters apart, "but . . . I want you to stay with me, Duo." And their lips met.

That wasn't an 'I love you.' But it wasn't a 'get the fuck away from me you disgust me,' either. Duo submitted at once. He was willing to settle for that, for now. Leaning up, he wrapped his arms around Heero's neck and let Heero take the lead. Maybe if he was patient, he'd get what he wanted in the end.

He barely noticed Heero pulling him closer until warm hands worked up under his shirt and stroked his wing scars. That made him jump, consequently pushing him even closer against Heero. Part of him wondered if that was intentional. The vastly larger part of him was just inwardly dancing and singing that Heero was kissing him. Of his own volition. Without any prompting from Duo.

As the angel pushed him down onto the bed, the last words that were spoken were Heero's. His kisses wandered over Duo's cheek until his lips were teasing Duo's ear. He lightly nibbled around the shell, making Duo shiver as he whispered,

"Stay with me, Duo . . ."

**o0o 0o0**

Eyes of a piercing verdant hue watched the small, secluded house only a few hundred feet from the Eirwhyn River. It should have been empty. No one was living there, right now. Because its owner was not in the country, right now. The owner of the eyes knew that. After all, it belonged to his lover.

Trowa rose from his crouched position and ghosted through the trees toward the house. If the individuals inside were bandits looking for a hideout, they were going to receive an extremely rude awakening. The tall, slim elf wouldn't let anyone destroy his love's home away from home. Drawing his longsword from its sheath, he stalked around to the back entrance.

The unwanted guest startled him. He was standing right in the backyard. For a moment, Trowa was frozen into motionlessness. On the small side of average with hair longer than any girl's, stood a demon. He was unmistakable, for long black wings flowed down his back. They were raised as though he was ready for flight.

This took less than a second. He whirled to face Trowa, eyes wide and surprised. And to the trained eye of a warrior, Trowa could see the movement was slow and somewhat choppy. The demon was injured? Those glossy wings vanished, letting a few feathers drift to the ground. That wasn't natural, either.

"Who are you?" the demon asked, caution entering indigo-violet eyes.

He could obviously see that Trowa wasn't a human. It was readily apparent, after all. No sooner had Trowa opened his mouth to answer — though he wasn't sure what he would say — than a brilliant wave of white light had him shying back, closing his eyes. When he recovered a few seconds later, he about swallowed his tongue.

An angel. Standing directly in front of the demon, wings spread aggressively. Eyes the color of cobalt glared at Trowa, seeming to dare him closer, ready to fight. Trowa stared at him. An angel protecting a demon? Had the world come to an end while he was away?

The demon touched the angel's arm. "I don't think he was looking for a fight, Heero," he said slowly.

Heero. The name suited the angel. "Then why is his sword drawn?" he challenged, the question half directed at Trowa.

If it came to combat, Trowa was exceptional. However, he wasn't on par with an angel. He sheathed his sword. "My name is Trowa Barton," he said, offering a polite bow. "I came to investigate who was staying in this cabin, as it belongs to my lover and he is away right now."

To his relief, the aggression immediately faded from the angel. Heero lowered his wings. "Then I apologize. Circumstances had me desperate of a place to shelter. My companion was gravely injured."

Trowa didn't miss the look the demon gave the angel at those words. He wished he knew exactly which of them made him unhappy, but he wasn't about to ask. "In that case, please be welcome. Quatre rarely uses this cabin for anything but pleasure, anyway."

"Please come in for a bit," Heero said, those white wings finally disappearing. "I would like the chance to talk. Namely, to learn how things fare here on Candora."

Well. That was a telling question. How long had this angel been stranded from Heaven? And, more pressingly, why? Was he, perhaps, in exile? He sighed. "They fare grimly," he said. "Very grim, indeed. Sit. I will tell you everything I know."


	13. Chapter 13

**SEE ALL WARNINGS AND DISCLAIMERS IN PREVIOUS CHAPTERS. I'M TOO LAZY TO INSERT THEM HERE.**

**A/N:** Lemon ahead again. I like them too much. Hints of angst, too.

* * *

**A Place of Safety**

Duo's wings ached with a vengeance when Heero finally sent the green-eyed elf away. He shrugged his shoulders, trying to relieve tension without being obvious. "At least Candora's not in a state of war, yet," he said.

His guardian angel looked troubled. "I don't know if that's good or not. I hope it means Heaven and Hell are not at war yet. If Hell still thinks Heaven has you, that would certainly hold them back. But it also means Oraia will have mobilized a search for us."

At the thought of that sadistic bitch Duo shivered involuntarily. Heero's cobalt eyes met his, clouded.

"I'm going to have to move you," he said at length. "If we are stationary, they will find us all the easier."

Duo hoped he wasn't reading too much into Heero's protectiveness, but he was pretty sure it was because the angel cared. "But . . . where will we go?" he asked hesitantly. Having never before left Hell, he had no idea of any safe place on Candora.

Heero closed his eyes for a moment. "I know of a few places we would be safe," he said. "I'm more concerned about how to get _you_ there since you can't fly."

Rising off his perch, Duo pressed himself against Heero. "Thank you," he mumbled, "for helping me all this time, Heero. Without you I'm sure I would still be there, her having fun torturing me." Another shiver raced up his spine, harder this time.

To his surprise and delight, Heero's arms went around him, a gentle kiss to his temple. "From now on, Duo, I'll protect you. No matter what."

Duo actually felt tears sting his eyes. He blinked them back. God, did he ever want this angel to love him. "Kiss me, Heero," he begged softly.

There wasn't even the slightest hesitation. Heero cupped his chin and tilted his face up, bringing their mouths together in a deep kiss. Heero dominated him at once, and Duo submitted without a struggle. It was, after all, what he wanted.

Applying a little pressure with his hand, Heero encouraged Duo to open his mouth. Their tongues met, dancing and writhing against one another. Duo moaned faintly. He clung to Heero for support, legs feeling too wobbly to hold him up. Then Heero broke the kiss, leaving Duo feeling breathless and weak.

"I have been to Candora several times as an emissary for Heaven," the angel said, not releasing his hold as his thumb stroked Duo's lower lip. "There is a group who does not believe Heaven did right by demons. I'm certain they will shelter us from Oraia."

Damn, but even such a simple caress was distracting. "Who?"

"They're dragons," Heero replied. "In fact, their favorite demon is your mother, Tovala."

Duo blinked. How was it _he_ didn't know that but Heero did? "Are you sure they won't just tell my mother I'm with them? She'll attack Heaven if she knows I'm not there." He didn't know why, but he was ready and willing to do whatever Heero wanted.

Heero sighed. "I don't know for sure. If you talked to them, I hope so. I know they want to avoid war on Candora as much as we do."

The angel hadn't removed his embrace, nor had he pushed Duo away. Blissfully happy just to be in his arms, he sighed and rested his head against one strong shoulder. "That's good. But I would at least like to let my mother know I'm safe. Maybe I could convince her not to attack Heaven."

Heero shook his head. "I can't risk it. For now, it's best if no one knows where you are."

Duo felt like arguing, but he decided against it. "Okay."

He felt the reverberation of Heero's soft chuckle. "That reaction was quite a departure for you," he teased. "A far cry from the argumentative demon of before."

Duo just smiled. "You're the one who tried so hard to convince me I'm not evil."

Heero planted a kiss on the top of his head. "The only issue will be how long it takes us to get there since you can't fly. And how safe I can keep you."

There seemed to be nothing to say to that. When night fell Heero made them dinner and told Duo to get ready for bed. He didn't kiss the demon, but he did climb in with Duo and spoon up behind him. Perfectly content just to be so close to him, Duo nestled down into his arms with a tiny little sigh. He fell asleep to the steady rhythm of Heero's heartbeat against his back.

**o0o 0o0**

"I know I don't have any right to ask favors of you," Heero said early the next morning, "but I'd like to ask you to be our guide."

The green-eyed elf gazed at him a moment. "May I ask why you're protecting a demon?"

Heero's thoughts strayed to his violet-eyed charge. When he'd gotten up just before dawn to go find Trowa, the demon was still sound asleep. Heero hoped to return before he woke. He sighed. "I can't answer that. Not yet."

He could tell Trowa didn't find that answer satisfactory. "Why do you feel he needs protection?" the elf asked next. "He's a demon, after all."

"He can't fly," Heero said.

Now Trowa stared at him. "He . . . no. Never mind. It must be important if an angel is risking so much to protect him. I won't ask who either of you are, though I feel I deserve an answer. If you'll be ready first thing tomorrow morning, I will lead you to your destination. Further, my friend and companion Quatre will join us. He's perfect for these types of missions. And he'll gladly help, if I know him at all."

Heero didn't miss the amusement that flashed briefly over those verdant surfaces. Possibly this Quatre was the elf's lover. That word got hung up in Heero's mind. Lover. _Is that what Duo is? My lover? I know it's what he wants._

And if he was perfectly honest with himself (which he seldom was), it was what Heero wanted, too. The thought of any other hands touching Duo, any other pair of arms holding him, any other name spilling off those full red lips . . . Heero shut his eyes for a moment. Thoughts of those things made him more angry than he cared to admit. Especially to himself.

"Thank you," he said aloud. "I appreciate your help. Do you mind my asking the name of your dragon friend? Perhaps I know him."

"Wufei," Trowa said. "He's a fierce, proud creature. I'm sure your plight will appeal to his sense of justice, but I must warn you he will want more direct answers than the ones you've given me. I will consider myself satisfied with them, but he will not."

Heero waved it away. He didn't know this Wufei, but there was no way a dragon wouldn't instantly recognize him as the Prince of Heaven, and Duo the Prince of Hell. Unlike other inhabitants of this world, dragons had keen magical senses. They could smell it like a dog could smell meat from yards and yards away.

"Again, I thank you, Trowa. Would it be possible to procure mounts from somewhere?"

A half-grin quirked Trowa's lips. "Yes, but they may not be . . . exactly what you expect."

Not quite sure what he meant by that, Heero let the elf have his mystery. "I'm sure anything that can move faster than a snail will suffice. I must return before Duo wakes and wonder where I've taken myself. Thank you, Trowa."

The elf gave him a slight bow. "Until tomorrow."

Spreading his wings, Heero sprang into flight. He wasn't sure why it felt so urgent, but he really didn't want Duo to wake alone. He landed just outside the tiny cabin and went inside, wings vanishing. He needn't have worried. Duo hadn't stirred. A smile tugged at Heero's lips, demanding to be allowed into existence. For once, Heero just let it.

The demon looked absolutely angelic in his sleep. What a paradox! Superstitious angels believed demons to be warped, hideous things who exuded evil. Duo was beautiful, and that dark gleam in his eye grew harder to detect every day. That gleam that always made Duo look like he was on the verge of sneering, something calculating and mischievous always hovering just out of sight. Heero only realized it just now, thinking about it. He climbed onto the bed, pulling Duo against him, not caring if the demon woke.

Which he did, of course. The jostling brought him awake with an adorable little grunt, eyes blinking open slowly. When he saw what had awakened him, he smiled a bit, stretching against Heero's side. "Mm. Morning. Why do you always have to wake me in these dismal hours? Can't I sleep until _after_ the sun has risen for once?"

That sweet, whining complaint made Heero smile slightly. "Laziness is not good for a body."

"Oh? Then why exactly are _you_ still in bed?" Duo demanded, drumming his fingers against Heero's chest.

Heero raised an eyebrow. He didn't know quite what it was, but something in Duo had changed. The nearly-oppressive scorn was gone. The attitude, the self-assuredness. Heero wasn't sure he recognized his vulnerable thing in his arms, this open and honest boy who was giving everything he had to Heero, offering it up with a plea in his eyes not to be broken and cast aside.

"Beds are not necessarily sites for laziness," Heero said quietly, eyes burning. "I can think of at least one way to keep active."

Oh, _that_ was new. A delightful uncertainty crept over Duo's countenance. No answering leer, no crude comments about being a demon. Heero didn't keep him in suspense. He leaned down and fused their mouths together, determined to kiss the life out of his lover. Duo's reaction was immediate, twisting until he was sitting in Heero's lap, legs wrapped around the angel's waist.

_This is wrong. I shouldn't be doing this. I shouldn't be kissing him of my own volition. He didn't initiate this. It's wrong._

But for once, Heero ignored that annoying, nagging voice.

**o0o 0o0**

Duo thought his heart would stop. Just stop. Fall out of his chest. He was breathless and dizzy. Heero was kissing him. Kissing him without any prompting at all. It was _his_ idea to kiss _Duo_. Not the other way around. Those incredibly strong hands were digging into his hips — that would probably leave bruises. He didn't care. He welcomed them. Wanted them. Wanted the marks of Heero's claiming. He wanted Heero to want him so much it made him crazy, jealous, and possessive. So he would never let Duo go.

_I'll wear a fucking collar listing you as my owner, if that's what you want, Heero. God, please just love me. That's all I want. That's all_ . . .

The thought spun around and around in his mind as Heero's tongue stroked, teased, and writhed against his own. It plunged so deeply into his mouth he almost couldn't breathe, exploring every corner, thrusting against the roof of his mouth in a way that made Duo's spine turn to water. If he hadn't already been sitting down he would have fallen over.

With a suddenness that made his head spin he was flat on his back, naked. He let out the most piteous whine when one hot hand closed between his thighs, wrapping around him and stroking long and firm. He was instantly rigid and begging, losing focus as Heero continued to plunder his mouth. A thin bead of saliva spilled past his lips and trickled from the corner of his mouth. Heero's free hand came up and cupped his jaw, squeezing until Duo opened wider.

He was so turned on, so stunned and eager and flustered he could barely respond. His hands weakly clutched Heero's shoulders, body reacting helplessly as Heero squeezed and pet him. What was wrong with him? This was so, _so_ different than a few days ago. Their roles had inexplicably reversed, Heero the one in complete control. He felt so strange, it was almost as if he was feeling these things for the first time, hardly knowing what to expect.

Heero's mouth finally released him and he gasped for air, black spots dancing in his vision. His heart was pounding. He wanted to beg Heero to take him, take him _now_, to not tease him and draw this out when he wanted it so badly. But he couldn't make his voice work other than to whimper and moan, breaths coming in panting gasps.

"Maybe I'm the evil one," Heero whispered suddenly in his ear.

Duo couldn't begin to work up a response to that as the angel used his knees to spread Duo's legs open so he could plunge one finger inside the demon. He cried out. He only felt complete when Heero was filling him.

"I know you won't stop me," the angel went on in that heated whisper. "Because you love me. You want this. And here I am taking advantage of that. Of you."

Practically in tears as Heero's finger unerringly found his sweet spot and ruthlessly struck it, glittering shocks of pleasure arcing over Duo's nerves, the demon shook his head. "No," he gasped out, head tossing back and forth on the pillow. "Don't . . . care . . . just . . . want . . . ahh, use me, He-Heero, just . . . want to . . . be yours . . ."

Somehow, there were three fingers inside him, spreading and opening him, preparing him to accept Heero inside. No sooner had the thought left his mind than the fingers withdrew and the angel drove in to the hilt. Duo's body arched off the bed with a cry. Heero didn't move, his head dropping forward to rest between Duo's neck and shoulder.

"Can you stay with me if I don't love you?" Heero breathed, barely audible.

"Yes!" Duo panted. "Yes, Heero, just _move_!"

"I don't know if I love you," the angel murmured, "but I want you to love me. God, that's so fucking _wrong_ . . ."

Starting to get angry, Duo clenched his muscles around Heero and lifted his hips. "Only you could be thinking things like that during sex. Come on, guardian angel, _fuck_ me!"

That brought his lover's head back up. Glowing cobalt eyes gazed into his, and a slow smile spread over Heero's lips. "That sounds more like you," he murmured, and finally moved.

His movements were brutal, almost savage. Duo could barely move, could only ride out the sensations, the pleasure almost — but not quite — overshadowing the pain. He clung to Heero's shoulders, barely aware of his claws digging into smooth golden skin for purchase. The metallic tang of blood colored his senses, but he was too lost to understand what that meant.

Heero's lips descended on his once more. It was a kiss without tenderness. Duo tasted blood and drank it down as his fangs cut Heero's tongue. Neither stopped. Heero gripped Duo's hips and lifted until the demon was bent nearly in half and thrust straight down. For some reason, that was all it took. Duo's eyes squeezed shut as completion found him, driving his pleasure from his body in streams of white. He felt Heero's burning heat fill him, almost unbearable.

When his senses finally returned, Heero was cradling him against his chest. There were smears of blood on Duo's fingers. Blinking, he gave the angel an apologetic look. "Sorry."

Heero shook his head. "Don't be."

Sitting up with a wince, Duo glanced down Heero's back. The claw marks were long and livid, and they streaked right across Heero's wing scars. He grimaced. "Shit. Now I'm even more sorry. Do they hurt, Heero?"

"No. Don't apologize, Duo. I deserved worse than that."

Remembering what the angel had said, Duo pushed himself off the bed. "Yeah. What the fuck was all that about, anyway?" He felt Heero's release slide down his inner thigh, and he was gratified to see no blood.

Now Heero looked away. "I'm sorry. I want you to stay with me, to love me, but I don't even know if I love you."

Duo rolled his eyes. "Only you would feel the need to make it so complicated. I _love_ you, idiot angel. Get it through your thick skull. I'm staying with you because I want to, not because you want me to. Okay, that you want me to makes a huge difference. But I _want_ to stay with you. And if you're so ready and eager to fuck me so energetically, it means you probably don't hate me. So for now that's good enough."

Heero raked fingers through his dark hair. "Is it?"

Duo reached out and touched his face, grinning faintly. "For now."


	14. Chapter 14

**SEE ALL WARNINGS AND DISCLAIMERS IN PREVIOUS CHAPTERS.**

**A/N:** Sorry it took so long to update! I finally finished "A Time For Us," and now I can focus on this one. Enjoy!

* * *

**The Forest of Mists**

"Wake up, Duo."

Startled out of a deep sleep, it took Duo several moments to orient himself. He blinked barely-focused eyes at Heero, not quite able to process coherent thought. It was still pitch dark outside.

"Whaa . . . umm . . . Heer . . ."

"Shh," the sound washed over his ear. "Not a word, Duo."

He couldn't seem to rally himself. Apparently it didn't matter much as warm arms slid beneath him and lifted him out of bed. Duo immediately dozed right off, his sense of urgency losing against the total safety he felt in Heero's arms. He drifted peacefully, distantly aware of motion.

". . . didn't follow you?" he heard.

That wasn't Heero's voice.

"No. I never saw them. I just felt them coming."

That was.

"How did they find you?"

"I don't know. Help me with him."

More jostling. Duo willed himself to stay out of it. He didn't feel like waking up yet. Heero would take care of him. Warmth wrapped around him again. Everything swayed. It felt a little strange. But it was soothing, somehow. He fell back into deep slumber.

"Good morning, Duo."

Blink. He didn't recognize that voice. Levering open sticky eyelids, Duo stared somewhat blearily up into a pair of aqua eyes. He didn't recognize the face, either.

"Who are you?" he asked, not really alarmed.

The cheerful face grinned. "My name is Quatre."

"Hmm," Duo said, eyes falling shut. "You're not human, are you?"

"Nope," came the reply, "but neither are you."

Duo yawned. "What are we doing in the middle of a fucking forest?" he asked.

"Don't you remember leaving last night?"

Oh. Yes. He did vaguely recall Heero carrying him somewhere. Hearing Trowa's voice. "So you're the owner of that cabin, huh?"

"Yes. I only have it because it's nice to have a place to meet Trowa. Both of us like wandering."

Duo slowly sat up. "Where are Heero and Trowa?"

"They went hunting," Quatre replied.

At this point, Duo finally realized why he was so warm. He was snuggled against a living body. An enormous creature with five serpentine heads. All five of which were gazing down at him, blinking sleepily. Unable to help it, Duo giggled.

"Never seen a hydra before. You don't look very mean at all, do you?"

Quatre giggled, too. "They don't look like it, but they move quickly. He really seems to like you. Normally they're pretty standoffish with strangers."

Duo rose to his feet, stretching. All five heads followed his movements, looking more alert now. A bit more interested. Smiling, Duo reached out a hand. The scaly necks stretched, all five heads snuffling at him. He laughed.

"Cute. How long are they with us?"

"Only until we leave the Forest of Mists."

Finally awake enough to feel curious, Duo looked at Quatre. "You're not an elf like Trowa. Mind my asking what you are?"

"Certainly not," Quatre said. "I'm a gryphon." So saying, he transformed.

Half eagle, half lion, Quatre was a lovely uniform gold. Aqua eyes gleaming over his cruelly hooked beak, he wasn't a whole lot bigger in this form. And he attracted the hydra's attention. Big black eyes studied him curiously, making Duo grin.

"You're cute. And so are you, Quatre."

Shifting back, Quatre laughed. "Why, thank you." He looked up. "Ah! There you are. Did you bring back something tasty?"

Heero and Trowa strode into the camp, both holding fat hares. The angel's eyes immediately sought Duo, and something soft entered them. The hydra looked at the newcomers, seeming quite interested in the hares.

"Go hunting for yourself, silly snake," Trowa ordered, slapping a scaled flank.

The hydra gave him an offended look from all five heads and disappeared into the forest. Like Quatre had said, it moved surprisingly fast.

Quatre took the hares. "I'll make us some breakfast."

Heero moved to Duo's side. "How are your wings?"

"Fine," Duo replied. "Umm, I don't really remember why we . . . left."

The angel snorted. "I couldn't wake you." He sobered at once. "I sensed Oraia."

Duo stiffened, slivers of ice stinging up his spine. ". . . oh."

Heero touched his face, gently caressing his cheek. "It's all right, Duo. I promised I would protect you, and I will."

Closing his eyes and nodding, Duo moved forward until he was pressed against Heero's chest. His guardian angel's arms immediately went around him, and Duo was glad. He may rather face Oraia than Heero's rejection, but that didn't mean he would face her again if he could help it. Heaving a sigh, he let Heero's nearness and strength comfort him.

"Heero didn't tell us why he's taking you to a dragon's den," Quatre said abruptly.

Duo held his peace, waiting to hear Heero's response. For a moment the angel said nothing.

"As long as Duo can't fly, he's vulnerable," Heero said at length. "I suppose since you two are helping me protect him, you deserve to know the truth. Duo is the Prince of Hell, and the King of Heaven had him kidnaped. He's been the prisoner of Oraia, Bright Lady of Heaven. I freed him from her hold and brought him to Candora so he could heal."

Quatre cocked his head to the side, eyes bright and curious. "Why didn't you just return him to Hell?"

Heero shook his head. "I can't do that. If I do, what will keep Heaven and Hell from entering into another all-out war with each other? As an angel, it's my duty to protect humanity from that at all costs."

It was Trowa who responded first. "I understand your dilemma. And I understand if you do not answer this question. I know you are the Prince of Heaven, Heero. Why did you rescue Duo? I would have thought an angel would believe in Oraia, even if her methods could be seen as cruel."

Duo, who'd rather been wondering that himself, looked up at Heero to find cobalt eyes pensive.

"I had to," Heero said. "I didn't really think about it. It was just something I had to do."

Trowa didn't react a great deal to that, he just nodded and got a thoughtful look on his face.

"I can guarantee you this," Quatre spoke up after a slight pause. "People here on Candora will agree - it's about time you did something."

Duo bit his lip, trying not to smile. That would be rude, and he didn't want to do anything to make Heero change his mind about letting him stay with him. Heero, however, seemed to take that comment very seriously. His eyes darkened.

"I know what Oraia did was wrong," he said after a moment. "But most angels believe in her. However much things have changed, we did believe our mission was a righteous one. I believed that. But Oraia went way too far. And any angels who could agree with what she did are just as in the wrong as her."

"She tortured me," Duo told the elf and gryphon. Just thinking about it made his blood go cold and his body tremble. "She broke both my wings."

Quatre made a funny little hissing sound, and Trowa's eyes widened. "I see," the elf said. "I understand why you felt you had to get him out of there, Heero. In that case, I will do everything I can to help you. Both of you. Quatre and I will take you ourselves to the dragons."

Heero nodded, and Duo settled against him with a soft sigh. He didn't know why he was comfortable leaving his fate in Heero's hands. Probably because he'd already saved his life. His guardian angel would take care of him.

* * *

Hmm, I think that was a boring chapter. It's all right, the action will pick up right away now that I'm finally writing this story again. See you soon!


	15. Chapter 15

**Genre:** Fantasy

**Pairings:** 1x2, 3x4, other

**Disclaimer:** Don't own nothin' but these words

**Warnings:** Gratuitous violence, abuse, torture, yaoi, lemon, angels, demons, bigotry, hypocrisy, blasphemy, heresy, sacrilege, and general religion-bashing. THIS IS NOT A STORY FOR THE CLOSED-MINDED.

**A/N:** I'm in the flow . . . but it's the holiday season which means I'm really busy with stuff . . . so I'm not able to update as often as I would like. Oh well. Send me Christmas e-cookies as encouragement.

* * *

**A Bygone Era**

"Duo . . . mmm . . . wake up, Duo . . ."

_I don't want to. Mm, that feels nice . . ._

Something like a soft laugh. "Wake up, sleepy demon."

Barely awake though he was, Duo still grunted and turned away from the ticklish sensation against his ear. It returned to his neck. Whatever touched him was quite cold, and there was the impression of something sharp. Not enough pressure to hurt, but definitely the potential. It stroked his neck.

_Wait. What is that? Heero wouldn't call me that . . ._

More soft laughter.

Duo jerked, eyes flying open as he sat up in his start. Bringing him face-to-face with the fierce aqua eyes of a very amused gryphon. Quatre's beak fell open in what could only be a laugh.

"Time to wake up," he crooned.

It was only at this juncture that Duo realized the gryphon was speaking into his mind. Of course. How could that beak form words? Duo glared at him.

"What the hell did you wake me up for?" he demanded.

Quatre settled into a lazy sprawl, flexing gleaming claws. Which, Duo noticed, were covered in blood. The gryphon began carefully cleaning them. "It's late. It's almost noon."

"So?"

"Shouldn't you be taking an active interest in your journey?" Quatre asked.

Duo's jaw clenched at the tone. "What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing," the gryphon said, shrugging his feathered shoulders. "I just find it . . . odd that a demon is so easily handing his fate to an angel."

"Heero saved my life not once, but twice," Duo informed the enchanted creature. "I trust him."

"I'm not trying to diminish that fact," Quatre said somewhat primly. "I just think it's odd."

Duo really didn't know what to say to that, so he subsided. Looking around, he carefully sat up. The movement upset one of the hydra heads, which was coiled around him - napping right along with him while the other four paid attention to the trail they followed. It struck Duo funny, and he scratched its chin. Quatre, he noticed, was perched rather precariously on the largest head. He looked a little too big for that position, but the hydra didn't seem to mind.

"Where are Heero and Trowa?" he asked.

Quatre shrugged. "I don't know. I was napping when they disappeared. Probably scouting ahead or something. Trowa's an elf; they like to do that."

". . . oh. Where are we now?"

"Somewhere in the Forest of Mists," Quatre replied, unfolding his wings. "Other than that, I don't know."

Duo looked at him, torn between amusement and annoyance. "And you were just bitching at me that I don't take an active interest in my journey?"

Quatre made a sound not unlike a hiss - Duo guessed it was laughter. The gryphon fluffed his feathers a little, making the hydra's head bob for a moment.

"I am not grounded like you. And gryphons are not forest-dwellers. I live in the mountains and cliffs, so all this green looks the same to me."

"Only because you are too lazy to learn the distinctions," Trowa's voice said suddenly.

The tall elf and angel strode into the hydra's path, making the creature pull up short with a grunt. Four of the five heads peered down at the elf, obviously waiting for some explanation. The fifth head remained dozing on Duo's lap.

"We're almost out of the forest," Heero said, looking at Duo. "It's about to get a lot more dangerous for us. We're going to make camp for a few days so I can work with your wings, Duo. If we could even fly in short bursts it would greatly speed our progress."

"I could fly ahead," Quatre offered, finally getting off the hydra's largest head. He transformed midway to the ground. "Let the dragons know we're coming. They won't get all territorial with me, either."

"Why not?" Duo asked.

"For some reason, dragons don't bother gryphons," Trowa said, looking at the young demon. "They drive all other creatures - except wild animals - out of their territories."

"Oh," Duo said, lapsing into silence. He didn't know anything about dragons.

"And I think that's a good idea," Trowa went on. "Fly ahead and let Wufei know we're coming. I doubt he could fly out to meet us without drawing too much attention . . . I take it you don't want anyone to know where you are, Heero?"

The angel shook his head. "No. Oraia may not directly challenge the dragons - especially if they're willing to give us sanctuary - but I would rather she not have any idea where to find us. Not until I have a better idea of what I'm going to do."

Trowa nodded. "Then fly ahead, Quatre. Keep your eyes open for any pursuit while you're up there, too. Meet up with us past the Keirwhyn River."

Duo listened to them, trying not to be annoyed that they were completely excluding him from their discussion. Seeing as how it actively affected him . . . Quatre caught his eye, and the gryphon gave him an inscrutable look. Something almost like a challenge, but so buried beneath a plethora of other things Duo couldn't be sure. He transformed and leaped into the air, winging upward through the trees in a graceful arc until he disappeared from sight.

There was no mistaking the affection in Trowa's eyes as he watched the gryphon go. "The hydra will have to leave us now," he said, looking at Duo. "They won't leave the forest - too far from the swamps."

Sighing with no small regret, Duo shifted the napping head. Black eyes regarded him reproachfully, and he slid down to the ground. Trowa made a strange hand signal to the hydra, and it turned back the way they'd come. It vanished back into the forest with surprising speed.

In less than half-an-hour Trowa had a small camp set up. Then the elf ventured back into the forest to hunt. Heero turned to Duo.

"You ready to test your wings?"

Nodding, Duo rose to his feet. A bit of concentration and his black wings flowed down his back. It happened much more smoothly this time, and fewer feathers drifted to the ground. Heero, watching, got a tiny smile on his face.

"That was much better. Do they hurt?"

"Not really," Duo replied, shifting them a little. "Still pretty stiff."

Warm, strong fingers delved into the sleek feathers. It was so sudden Duo actually moaned, eyes sliding shut at the warm and brilliant surge of bliss. He melted into Heero's skilled touch, and he heard the angel make a soft, amused sound.

"The bone healed well," Heero murmured, sliding his hand under the large joint and lifting.

Not so long ago that would have caused Duo indescribable pain. Now it was just a little uncomfortable, the natural stiffness of recently healed muscles. Soon Heero's massaging fingers warmed the large joint, and Duo was able to move them much more freely.

"Go ahead and move them up and down yourself a few times," Heero said. "I wish I dared let you fly. But who knows who's watching the skies?"

Duo obeyed him until he felt the first twinges of protest. Lowering them, he let them disappear. He did it a few more times until Heero touched his shoulder.

"That's enough."

The shining black wings disappeared once more. Duo looked at Heero, a strange mix of emotions running through him. "Can you still sense Oraia?" he asked at length.

Understanding filled Heero's cobalt eyes. "No. She's not anywhere close, though I'm certain she will not give up the pursuit. When she has set her mind on something, she's very determined to see it through."

Duo resisted the urge to shiver. Thinking about her didn't make his blood run cold, as long as he knew there was some distance between them. He suspected it would change rather quickly if actually saw her.

Then again, they were on Candora now. Her powers, like his, would be limited.

"Duo?" Heero queried, brushing the backs of his fingers over Duo's cheek.

Closing his eyes, Duo turned away from him. If he ever came face-to-face with Oraia in Hell, he would show her no mercy. He would show her why he was the Prince of Hell.

**o0o 0o0**

It was a few days before Heero decided to break camp and leave the outskirts of the Forest of Mists. During that time he made Duo exercise his wings frequently to get them back into flying shape. He knew the demon prince wouldn't be able to fly for any great duration, but his wings were strong enough now he could maintain flight for at least short distances.

"We shouldn't fly too long, anyway," he said. "Oraia may be watching the skies, and the longer we stay airborne the greater the danger she'll see us."

Duo wordlessly agreed, but for some reason his compliance bothered Heero. He wasn't quite sure why. _Is it because it's so different than how he was before? Do I actually wish for that behavior over this?_ He didn't know. It was almost like . . . Actually, he didn't know what it was like. Why wasn't he grateful Duo wasn't being his usual difficult, argumentative self?

"It will take at least seven days to reach the Keirwhyn River," Trowa said. He'd procured a new mount from somewhere - this one a beautiful white doe. She had eyes darker than sable, soft and gentle.

Heero and Duo had less unusual mounts. Bay geldings for them both. The horses were both handsome creatures, though. "When we break out of the forest," he said, looking at Duo, "let's try flying for a little while. We can still use the trees as cover, so it should be safe enough."

Duo nodded, his dark violet eyes introspective, gaze turned inward. Heero wondered what he was thinking about, and the strange thought flashed through him that he wished they were close enough he could ask. _He loves me. We've had sex several times. Doesn't that mean we're close enough? _Sighing, he stopped thinking about it. Right now wasn't the time for this. It would probably never be the time. There was a war brewing, and until it was well and over he couldn't spare the time to think about these things.

Abruptly he was aware of eyes on him, and when he looked up Duo was watching him. Heero could not begin to read the expression on that normally open face. But the intensity actually made him shiver - not enough that it was visible, but he felt it just the same. Then it was gone.

Soon enough the trees tapered off to just a few here and there, the forest giving way to gentle landscape. Nodding at Trowa to keep going ahead, Heero motioned Duo to follow him in dismounting.

"Let me know when you're tired," he said, "or if there's any pain."

Duo gave him a cheeky grin, reminding Heero sharply of when they'd first been alone here together. "Wanna race?"

Heero gave him a flat look. "No. And stay lower than the treeline."

It was Duo's turn to make a face. "The treeline? How are we supposed to get any speed flying that low?"

"We're not going for speed right now," Heero said firmly. "I just want to build back up your strength and stamina."

Tightening his lips, looking none too happy, Duo nevertheless obeyed. His beautiful black wings spread into flight position, and he followed Heero off the ground. Heero leveled off maybe thirty feet above the ground, wings beating the air while he waited for Duo to catch up. The demon didn't seem to struggle greatly for that small altitude, which was good.

Angels and demons had powerful wings that were meant for great speed, so it was actually harder to maintain relatively low altitude and slow speed. Heero could tell Duo wanted to put on a burst of speed and vie for some height, but he stayed at Heero's side. Heero was glad, because he had no way of knowing if their position was secure.

**o0o 0o0**

Quatre met up with them at the Keirwhyn River only a few hours after the three of them arrived. He told them the dragons were waiting, expecting them within a week or two. The trip to the Black Mountains took twelve days, during which time Duo's wings got stronger and stronger. He still could not fly great distances.

When they reached the craggy cliffs and sheer faces of the Black Mountains, Quatre paused. "These mountains are home to many gryphons," he said, "including me and my kin. We're going to have to fly up to those caves." He pointed high, high up. "There's no way to safely walk. I will carry Trowa, but I can't fly as fast as you two will be able to. Go on ahead. Wufei knows you're coming."

Duo nodded and waited for Heero's go ahead before extending his wings. Not a single feather fell to the ground, which obviously pleased Heero. He gave Duo a small smile before extending his own wings and springing into flight. Duo followed him. This would be the first time in a long, long time he'd fly to any altitude.

About halfway there he felt the first thermals. His wings spread wide, gratefully accepting the temporary aid. It took very little effort on his part to fly higher, letting the upward draft of warm air do most of the work. Heero seemed to have caught one, as well, as he spiraled lazily ever higher. Glancing down Duo saw Quatre begin his ascent with Trowa. The elf looked perfectly comfortable being held in the gryphon's wicked talons.

Angel and demon landed on the ledge of the caves, and Duo's wings vanished. A single feather drifted off in the breeze, but for once Duo ignored it. "That was much easier than trying to fly low," he told Heero.

"I'm glad you had no trouble reaching my cave, little demon," came a huge voice.

Not booming loud, just huge. It didn't hurt Duo's ears, it just made his whole frame quiver. Out of the cave came a black dragon.

He was enormous. And he was magnificent. The first dragon Duo had ever seen in his life, he was duly impressed. He was jet black, scales glittering with a metallic sheen. Long and lithe with great fan-like wings that attached to his body at the shoulder and all the way down half his tail. His spined crest was silver, and his eyes shifted between black and gold.

"You must be Wufei," Heero said, inclining his head.

"I am," the dragon confirmed, "and you are Heero, Prince of Heaven." He looked to Duo, "And Duo, Prince of Hell. I will be honest. No stranger company has ever sought sanctuary with the dragons. Please, be welcomed in my lair. No harm will come to you here, not from any source. You have my most solemn vow."

"Thank you," Heero said.

Wufei led them deep into the caves. As they got further from the entrance the natural light slowly disappeared. It was replaced by a deep red glow, and eventually they came to the source. It got warmer and warmer until it was hot, and then they broke into an impossibly large cavern. In the center of the floor in a perfectly round hole bubbled a pool of lava.

Duo blinked, taken by surprise. "Where does this come from?" he asked.

Wufei glanced toward it. "These mountains have many active volcanoes. This particular pool was rerouted a few centuries ago, so it's connected to a main tunnel. My species does not indulge, but there are many smaller fire dragons that love bathing in the lava."

That was hard to imagine. Duo shivered just thinking about it.

It wasn't long before Quatre and Trowa appeared. "Wufei," Heero said, "if you don't mind I'd like to leave Duo with you and do a little scouting in search of any pursuit. I'm certain no one will find us here, but I want to be sure."

Wufei nodded. "He will be safe here."

"Thank you. Quatre? Would you mind coming with me? I could use those keen eyes of yours."

The gryphon nodded, fierce eyes bright and eager. "Happy to. Trowa, you keep Duo company ne?"

Duo caught another strange look from the gryphon, then he and Heero were gone. Duo felt a strange tightness in his chest ease a bit. "So what do dragons do for fun around here?" he asked.

Wufei's jet black eyes peered down at him, head canted ever-so-slightly to the side as though he saw something unusual. "I am quite certain dragons and demons would have vastly different ideas of 'fun'," he said.

Duo snorted. "I'm sure of that. So Heero told me dragons think a lot of my mother, Tovala the Cruel. Is that because dragons are decadent, depraved creatures, too?"

Wufei lowered his head all the way to the ground. At the top of his crest his head was still taller than Duo's full height. "Hmm. You are much different without your angel friend around. I get the feeling you waited to ask that until he was gone."

For some reason, the words bothered Duo. His back stiffened, leaving him feeling quite defensive. "I don't know what you mean."

Those endless black eyes regarded him silently for a time. "No? Never mind then. Are you hungry? Fatigued?"

"Bored," Duo supplied. "I want something to do. Do you have young dragons around here who would have more interesting things to do than sit around making oblique comments to visitors?"

Wufei rumbled a low laugh. "Indeed." He rose back to his feet and disappeared into a side chamber.

It wasn't long before two other dragons replaced him. They were much, much smaller. One was a deep bluish color, the other a wheat-gold. For some reason, Duo could tell they were both female. And neither of them were the same species as Wufei. They both lacked the crest, and they looked less serpentine and more lizardlike. Still quite beautiful.

"You must be Duo," the bluish-black one said. "I'm Hilde. This is my cousin, Relena. You know, I think you're the first demon I've ever met. Come on! We'll show you around and you can tell us about Hell. I've heard so much about it I scarce know what's truth and what's myth!"

Duo's lips twisted into a smirk. "It's probably all true. Have you heard of fire and brimstone? Damnation and despair? Absolutely immoral behavior and decadence running rampant? Lustful creatures who allow their physical desires to rule them? All true."

The gold one named Relena raised her head as though she found the imagery unpleasant. Duo couldn't care less, but the dark one, Hilde, broke into giggles.

"I like you, Duo. Come on! There's a lot to see around here. We'll take you to the lava fountains. And if you're curious, we'll take you to the city."

"The city?"

"Oh yes. An entire city carved out of the granite. Can you picture it? It's magnificent."

Duo blinked, surprised. "I can't wait to see it!"

Dark eyes brightened with delight and good humor. "I know you'll love it! Come on, Relena, move your gold butt. We've got a lot of ground to cover!"

Relena's pale blue eyes showed her displeasure. Finally feeling a bit more like himself, Duo ignored her. Besides, Hilde was great company. She chattered about this and that while they walked, and soon they came to the lava fountains.

If the pool of lava had been unexpected, the fountains were doubly so. Running in deep crevasses or bubbling lazily or shooting up many feet in the air the lava moved about the huge system of caverns. The closer to the ground the deeper red the color. The peaks of lava were almost gold. It was breathtaking.

"Wow," Duo muttered. He could see many small dragons splashing around in the pools. "Are those fire dragons?"

"Yes. Relena and I are wind dragons, and Wufei's an Imperial dragon. They're the biggest, and they're pretty rare. Anyway, come on! We've got to show you the city!"

And if the lava fountains were impressive, the city shocked Duo into complete silence. Ten-thousand times bigger than the biggest city he'd ever seen, the tallest buildings spanned almost out of sight. The architecture was flowing and smooth, a sharp counterpoint to the obviously rough surfaces. Duo stared, trying to take it all in at once, not able to, eyes not sure where to go first.

Hilde giggled at his expression. "Yeah, it's pretty amazing, isn't it?"

"I'd say . . ." Duo managed after catching his breath. He suspected he could spend days wandering this city and still not see it all. "Does it have a name?"

"Ne'sa Sair'aiyn," she replied, "which used to mean 'city of wonders' or maybe even 'beautiful city'. That language is spoken no longer, and mortals do not even remember it. It's from an era long gone."

The words brought a sudden surge of melancholy. Sighing faintly, Duo looked to his two escorts. "Can we explore it a little? Do dragons still live here?"

"Not so much anymore," Hilde answered. "This is also a relic from that time. We don't really need it anymore, so it's pretty much abandoned. Most of the dragons you'll see are just younglings playing hide-and-seek."

Duo nodded, feeling a bit blue now.

"Showing a blatant lack of respect for our past, if you ask me," Relena suddenly piped up. She glared over the ancient city. "This is hallowed ground, not a playground."

Hilde shrugged. "What can we do? They're not hurting anything, and at least it keeps them out of trouble."

Relena just made a rude sound. Duo followed Hilde, unable to shake his unease around the gold female. He just didn't like her.

* * *

I suspect there will be Relena bashing in this story . . . XD


	16. Chapter 16

**SEE ALL WARNINGS AND DISCLAIMERS IN PREVIOUS CHAPTERS. I'M TOO LAZY TO INSERT THEM HERE.**

**A/N:** Damn! Just . . . damn. I reread some of my shit, and it's a little angsty, ain't it? So I'm going to fix that, pronto! I don't care for angst. It's just exhausting after awhile. I think this will be a longish chapter, it's an apology. This chapter is dedicated to Fyre Farae - you'll see why.

* * *

**Don't Leave Me**

"So tell me about the Prince of Heaven?" Hilde asked.

Duo, lying flat on his back amidst the buildings of the great city, turned his head to look at the dark dragon. "What do you want to know?"

"I'm dying to hear how he wound up being with the Prince of Hell. And what does he look like?"

Glad Relena had disappeared some hours ago, Duo smiled wistfully. "He's very handsome. Dark hair all roguish and messy, cobalt blue eyes, all this wonderful golden skin . . ."

"Ooh, he sounds perfect!" Hilde squealed - a very un-dragonlike sound. "So you obviously love each other."

At her words, Duo sat up. An unexpected pain wrapped around his heart like a poisonous vice. "Yeah, I love him," he said at length. Was it really possible to have any kind of functional relationship where that painfully strong emotion was unrequited?

If Hilde heard that half-omission, she made no comment. "How long will you be staying here?" she asked.

A question he'd been dying to ask abruptly superceded his desire to answer that question - at the moment he had no answer, anyway. "Why do dragons supposedly love my mother? Or is that just a rumor?"

Hilde's head rose off her front legs, eyes narrowing. "No, it's not rumor. We really do love her. And . . . I don't know that I could explain why we love the Black Mother. We've loved her so long the reasons matter less than the love itself, if that makes sense."

Duo sighed. Yeah, it did, even if it didn't answer his question at all. "You couldn't tell me more?"

"Well, there was a time - and this was a long time ago, mind - when angels were starting to get more and more forceful with this world. Everyone had to live a certain way, follow a strict dogma of beliefs, you know. Dragons were not willing to make a lot of those concessions. Tovala defended us against the King of Heaven, even though she was more vulnerable here than us. She told him he had no right to demand anything of us, since dragons were Candora's defenders. There's an old legend about her. Wanna hear it?"

Drawing his knees to his chest and wrapping his arms around them, Duo nodded.

"Kay. It's why she's called the Black Mother. Eons ago, back when this world was younger, the first dragon was born. Legend has it that the magic on Candora coalesced into an actual being, most powerful of all the beings in the world. Word reached the villages and towns and cities that this powerful being had been born, and naturally there were those who decided to hunt it, wanting to use its power for their own.

"The dragon was still very young and inexperienced. He didn't know anything about anything. He was innocent and naive, and he believed all things he saw were beautiful and treated them with respect, curiosity, and eager excitement. He met several humans, most of them girls and young adventurers, and he loved them. He spent many, many hours playing with them.

"So when the hunting party found him, he wasn't expecting them to attack him. He was severely wounded in moments, and it was a frightened and confused little dragon that took flight to escape. He couldn't fly very far before his wings gave out and he crashed to the ground. Wounded, bleeding, and terrified, he lay there in a kind of stupor. All he kept thinking was, why would they hurt me? Won't someone help me?

"Someone heard his prayer. The young dragon, scarce more than a few months old, looked up to see a woman approaching him. She had long, blood-red hair and gold eyes. Her skin was like molten lava, and her voice was soft as shadow. She knelt beside him, pulling his small head into her lap and soothing him. She whispered in his ear she would take care of him and protect him. When the hunting party found them, she risked her own life to drive them away.

"She managed to succeed, though she herself was wounded. She took the little dragon deep into the mountains where no one could possibly find him. For many, many days she stayed with him, nursing him back to health, hunting for him, talking to him, restoring him to his former kind and loving self. And because he was little more than a baby, he called her Mother.

"Tovala stayed with him for almost ten years. She taught him how to hunt, how to swim, and what kinds of fruits and roots tasted the best. She taught him that humans could not always be trusted, and she taught him caution. She taught him what kinds of buildings to stay away from, and when a group of adventurers could be approached. She taught him to respect all life as sacred, and to not harm others for the sake of causing harm.

"And when he was bigger, stronger, and able to take care of himself, she left him. She promised she would return as often as she could, and he never stopped calling her Mother. It's said that when he had lived long enough, he retired his immortal life in Hell to be with her forever."

Duo listened to the long tale, eyes closed. That physical description of his mother was not quite accurate - she had red eyes and black hair. But everything else was accurate. He could easily see her doing exactly that. An ache settled in his chest. He loved his mother fiercely, and she loved him just as fiercely. They were close, because he was her only child. It was a strange thing, but the Queen of Hell (or Heaven, for that matter) could have only one child.

Tovala the Cruel was a strange title for her, because Tovala was rarely cruel. She could certainly _be_ so, but she wasn't as a general rule. Tovala's wrath was an awful thing to behold if her kith and kin were threatened. He couldn't imagine how furious his mother must be in Hell right now, not knowing if her son was alive and well, or if he was suffering horribly at the hands of the angels. Even his father, Anzuei the Destroyer, was known to balk at Tovala's fury.

"Thanks, Hilde," Duo said at length, aware she was giving him a curious look. "That's a great story."

She broke into a wide dragon grin. "I know. At first, that's how all dragons were born. Tovala found the first female, and introduced her to the one she'd saved. They had the first dragonlings together."

Sighing, Duo abruptly rose back to his feet. "Can you take me back to Wufei? I want to see if Quatre and Heero are back yet."

"Sure!" she chirped. Her eyes sparkled with good humor. "Wanna ride on my back?"

That grin was infectious, and Duo felt himself returning it. "Sure."

She ran through the caves with a swiftness that could only be rivaled by the wind - hence, no doubt, their name. Duo had little trouble hanging on as she wound her way back the way they'd come.

Hilde led them right to Wufei. The massive black dragon lounged on the ground, talking to Trowa, Quatre, and Heero. Hilde paused to let Duo slide down off her back. The demon ignored the others for now in favor of addressing Quatre.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked the gryphon.

Quatre was halfway through rising in an instant, but Heero forestalled him.

"Can it wait, Duo? We're discussing -"

Duo sent him a withering glare, _daring_ him to finish that sentence. Quatre's beak opened in hissing laughter, that fierce gleam back in his aqua eyes.

"Apparently it can't wait, Heero," he said, rising fully and following Duo.

Duo led him away from the others, back to the mouth of the caves, peering down the sheer cliff-face. Up here the wind was warmer, and he closed his eyes against it, feeling it whisper across his face.

"What is it?" Quatre asked, spreading his wings momentarily as though considering catching an updraft. Then he folded his wings back to his body.

"You were mocking me, weren't you?" Duo said, turning to face the gryphon fully.

For a moment, the magical beast looked taken aback. Then his head tilted to the side, keen eyes narrowing. "You mean back in the forest."

Grateful he wasn't being deliberately obtuse, Duo nodded, allowing the first hints of anger to seep through for the first time in a long time. "I don't appreciate being mocked, Quatre."

More hissing laughter, but it wasn't mocking this time. "I was simply wondering why the Prince of Hell was being so taciturn. I never expected to find one of the most powerful demons allowing an angel to decide his fate so quietly. You've only done what he wants so far, is that not true? What about what _you_ want?"

It was Duo's turn to be caught off guard. _What I want?_ He'd barely stopped to consider that since being brought to Candora. He wanted many different things, most of them standing at cross purposes. He wanted Heero to love him. He wanted to return home to Hell. He wanted to stop any war from returning to this world. He wanted to kill Oraia. He realized he'd closed his eyes against the onslaught of thoughts and feelings and forced them to open to meet Quatre's inquisitive eye.

"I don't know what I want."

"You mean you don't know how to pick which desire you want more," Quatre corrected sagely.

Duo snorted. "Splitting hairs. Right now, I don't want to leave Heero."

Quatre, who'd been sitting upright to now, lowered himself to the ground, front legs crossed. "You love him."

"Yeah."

"But he does not love you."

Duo's head whipped around, and he stared at the gryphon. "Is that what he told you?"

"No, that was a guess. But an accurate one, I see."

Once more Duo turned away, anger and hurt seething through him. He said nothing, neither willing to confirm that nor lie and deny it.

"And you're staying with him anyway," Quatre went on.

_Yeah, stupid isn't it?_

"How long can you stay with someone who doesn't love you?"

Duo turned his empty gaze on the sky. _Good question._ He'd thought he could do it. But Quatre's words, and Wufei's too . . . they were painful to hear. He didn't want to change who he was. But if he was brutally honest with himself, that's exactly what he'd been doing. Who knew how long Heero would wallow in denial and his sense of duty?

"Quatre, can you do me a favor?"

The gryphon merely looked at him, though he did incline his head.

"Tell Heero I've gone back to Hell."

Duo couldn't begin to define the gleam that entered Quatre's eyes. "I suppose you don't need any help finding your way there?"

"Of course not." Spreading his shining black wings wide, he prepared to spring off the ledge. He cast one last glance at the gryphon. "Thanks."

Another nod. "I hope we meet again soon."

Duo's lips quirked in a slight smile. "Lead an immoral, decadent life and when you die, I guarantee it."

Quatre burst into hissing laughter as Duo stepped off the ledge. He immediately caught a thermal and allowed it to boost him higher. He could see Quatre's eyes on him as he slowly spiraled up out of sight.

**o0o 0o0**

It was some time before Quatre's keen eyes could follow the Prince of Hell no longer. He felt immensely satisfied - he'd been disappointed to learn the demon Prince was so easily controlled by the Prince of Heaven. He'd wanted a headstrong, brash, willful demon of legend, not a mousy, quiet boy who did as he was told.

Perhaps because that's exactly what Quatre was himself: stubborn and willful to a fault. Which was exactly why Trowa, an incredibly upright and sensible elf, loved him so much. Clicking his cruelly hooked beak, Quatre finally rose to his feet and turned back into the caves. It had been awhile since he and Trowa had shared a night together. He rather missed those acts of physical pleasure. Perhaps Trowa could be seduced into making love to him.

Such was absurdly easy, after all.

Elf, angel, and dragon were still where they'd been before. Heero frowned at the sight of him, eyes obviously taking in the lack of Duo.

"Where's Duo?" he asked predictably.

Quatre took his time answering, going back to Trowa's side and giving his elf lover a little nudge of affection with his beak. Then he daintily folded himself down into a lazy sprawl, curling his tail around his powerful back legs. Only when he was nice and comfy did he turn back to the angel, who by this point was looking annoyed and even a little concerned.

"He asked me to tell you he's returning to Hell."

Silence.

"_WHAT_?" Heero eventually exploded, looking suddenly every inch the powerful and wrathful Prince of Heaven. "And you didn't bother to _stop_ him? What the HELL is he even thinking? Doesn't he _care_ that by doing so he's assuring _war_?"

"He was probably just tired of giving his love to a fool angel who's merely using him," Quatre said primly, grooming his feathers with his beak.

That comment earned him three sets of incredulous stares - although in Trowa's case it was laced with both awe and amusement.

"Gryphons," Wufei said, chuckling. "You're all the same. Meddlesome little troublemakers."

Heero looked as far from amused as he could possibly get. He whirled away from them, running back the way Quatre had come. Quatre ignored him. Really, when had his feathers become so mussed?

Arms abruptly went around his neck, interrupting his fussing. He could feel Trowa shaking with laughter as he hugged his lover. "You rotten little beast. What are you trying to prove?"

"Nothing," Quatre protested. "I just want Heero to realize he loves Duo, too. I can't stand to see Duo doubting himself."

Still chuckling, Trowa released him and kissed his forehead. "I love you."

Quatre gave him another affection nudge, in a much less appropriate place. "Love you, too."

Wufei snorted.

**o0o 0o0**

There were only certain places on Candora where a demon could re-enter Hell. Most humans and mortals would never even know they were there, but Duo was a demon. He could sense them easily, it was second nature. Dragons tended to lair near sources of great power, so the caves were not far from one such place. Duo could see the strange energy warping the air around it, though to a human it would seem as though they passed through a place that gave them a sudden chill and nothing more.

Wings feeling a little tired from more flying than he'd done in weeks, Duo saw it gratefully. He had just begun his descent when he felt it.

Or rather, felt _her_.

It sent a shiver of ice down his spine. But at the same time, heat flared in Duo's belly. If he could somehow trick Oraia into entering the doorway to Hell, he could fight her on _his_ terms. She would lose, and he would kill her. So he reversed his path, flying directly toward where he could feel her, blood racing and burning in his veins.

Those cold, cold eyes of hers saw him. She was not alone, but there were only two other angels with her. Duo drew a black sword of pure power, the blade gleaming with an unholy light.

"Well, well," he sneered from his position above her, wings spreading wide to keep him aloft, "look who it is. The Bright Hypocrite of Heaven. What in heaven's name are _you_ doing here, Oraia? Lose something?" And he dove down at her, the black sword singing a discordant melody as he struck at her.

A white sword of pure power appeared in her hands, and she deflected the blow. "Attacking me will not save you, Demon," she said in that hated, cold voice. "I will take you back to Heaven, and you will repent for working your evil wiles on the Prince of Heaven. Where is he? What have you done with him?"

Duo watched with eager eyes as she took flight after him, and he fell before her attack, leading her slowly backward. "That's not the question you should be asking, Oraia. You should be asking what he's done with _me_. After all, _he's_ the one who fucked _me_. Again and again."

The cold mask cracked again, and heat flared in her eyes as she shrieked out her anger, doubling the ferocity of her onslaught. Duo continued to allow himself to be driven back. _So close . . . almost there . . ._

"How dare you speak of the Prince that way!" she snarled. "As if he would stoop so low as to allow a filthy demon to touch him! He is not like you!"

Duo laughed, deflecting blow after blow. "_He _touched _me_, Oraia! _He_ stuck his holy cock up _my_ ass. Not the other way around!"

She let out a scream that sounded like a dying banshee and abruptly reversed her trajectory, flying away from him to land on the ground. Surprised and a little confused, Duo pulled up short to watch her. _What is she _-?

"Duo!"

Startled by the sound of that voice so close, Duo took his eyes off Oraia to locate the source. Heero was flying toward him, worry, anger, and fear written on his beautiful face. Damn, he had the most amazing eyes. Heero's frantic gaze was on Oraia, jarring Duo back to the seriousness of the situation. He turned back to the angel.

But that second of distraction cost him. Oraia now held a bow in her hands, drawn tight, a gleaming golden arrow nocked. She released it, eyes filled with pure hatred.

_"DUO!"_

The arrow struck him right through the heart. Duo's indigo eyes went wide as unimaginable cold suddenly froze his entire body. His wings spasmed and collapsed, sending him falling back to the earth.

**o0o 0o0**

Heero, already feeling anxious and tense, felt his heart double when he suddenly sensed Oraia as he flew. She was so close! He saw Duo first. The demon was in the air, holding a black sword. He called the Prince's name, but a split second later his eyes found Oraia. She was holding a bow, and he saw her nock a golden arrow, drawing the bow taut. That was an Unsummoning Arrow!

The scream that left his lips did not sound like himself at all. So desperate, so terrified. The warning came too late - the arrow hit Duo in the chest. The only weapon in existence capable of killing a demon had just struck Duo right through the heart.

The beautiful demon went rigid, eyes wide. Then his wings folded and he fell. Heero's wings furiously beat the air for speed as he raced to catch the demon before he hit the ground.

Duo's skin was freezing, and his lips were blue as Heero landed. He sensed Oraia's intent just before she moved and immediately erected a temporary barrier around himself so she could not touch him. It blocked out everything so he could neither see out nor could anyone see in. He gently lay Duo on the ground, cradling the demon's head to his breast.

"Duo?" he whispered, noticing how badly his hands shook.

Indigo eyes fluttered open, and Duo offered a weak, strangled cough. Blood trickled down his chin, the brilliant red a disturbing contrast to the icy blue of his lips. "H-Heero . . ." he gasped. "Ungh . . . hu-hurts . . ."

Hot wetness spilled down Heero's face. To his astonishment, he was crying. He touched the shaft of the arrow, hissing out a gasp at its infernal cold. "Duo," he barely managed, watching with growing horror as the young demon struggled to breathe.

"Sh-shit, Heero," Duo mumbled, "why're ya c-cryin'?" He raised one trembling hand to brush one of Heero's cheeks, leaving a red smear behind.

"Don't talk, Duo," Heero said in a voice far less firm than he would have liked. "Just stay still."

Duo's normally bright eyes looked so dull. They slid shut. "I-I think . . . I'm d-dyin', H'ro . . ." His voice sounded so faint.

Feeling like an Unsummoning Arrow had pierced his own heart, Heero crushed Duo even closer. "No. No! You're stubborn. You're a demon! Don't . . . don't leave me, Duo . . ."

But each breath sounded more labored, the pulse under his fingertips was getting thready. There was, Heero knew, only one way to save Duo. If he stayed here on Candora, no matter what Heero did Duo would die. That thought hurt far more than Heero ever thought it could. He could not let the demon Prince die.

He would have to take him back to Hell.

* * *

A longish one with a terrible cliffy! I just realized something. I DON'T WANT DUO TO DIE! Now I'm going to have to hurry and write the next chapter to see if he's okay!


	17. Chapter 17

**Genre:** Fantasy

**Pairings:** 1x2, other

**Disclaimer:** Don't own nothin' but these words

**Warnings:** Gratuitous violence, abuse, torture, yaoi, lemon, angels, demons, bigotry, hypocrisy, blasphemy, heresy, sacrilege, and general religion-bashing. THIS IS NOT A STORY FOR THE CLOSED-MINDED.

**A/N:** Now that I have you all thoroughly scared for our sweet Duo, here's the next chapter! Can you believe how fast it came up? I can't!

* * *

**Return to Hell**

_He could not let the demon Prince die. He would have to take him back to Hell._

Taking a deep breath, Heero gently slid his arms under Duo's body. Those great black wings of his were awkward and in the way, but Heero didn't dare ask the demon to make them disappear. Expending any energy at all - even such a small amount as that - would probably cost Duo his life.

Once standing, he paused. _Shit._ Now what? How could he get all the way to that gateway with Oraia so close? She would probably attack him the instant the barrier dropped. He could still feel her trying to break it. Duo was getting paler and weaker in his arms. He didn't have time to deal with that stupid bitch.

The strength of his anger might have surprised him, once. Now, only one thing mattered, and it sure as hell wasn't her. "Hang on, Duo," he whispered in his lover's ear, squeezing as gently as he could.

Nothing left but to go for it. Heero concentrated all the power he could muster - which on Candora wasn't much. He was still stronger than her, though. Pouring it all into his barrier, he shoved _out_ with all his might. He had the dark pleasure of hearing Oraia squawk like a frightened bird, and saw her out of the corner of his eye go tumbling away from him. That wouldn't kill her - certainly not. It wouldn't do much more than bruise her up. But it got her away from him as he burst into flight, not bothering to look back to see if she followed.

The gateway wasn't as far as he'd thought, but it still seemed so far. He could feel Oraia closing on him, but then he hit the gateway.

Hell swallowed him in instant darkness. For a second Heero floundered with his burden, senses temporarily disoriented. Then he landed, and the heat slightly surprised him. It wasn't hot, but it was a great deal warmer than Candora. Having never before been in Hell, he had no idea where to find anyone. Every second that he wasted trying to find someone was a second death crept closer to Duo.

So he sent out a surge of power. It could be compared to a beacon similar to a lighthouse beckoning for ships. Any demons anywhere nearby should be able to feel it. And since demonic power could never be mistaken for angelic power, they should know it meant an angel was in Hell. If that didn't bring them running, nothing would.

It worked. Nine demons converged on him, all male but for one extremely tall female. Their eyes were all glowing bright red, black wings extended. Heero's wings quickly disappeared, eager to be as non-threatening as possible. He didn't want to waste any time with a confrontation.

"What the hell are you doing here?" the tall female demanded, and Heero could see her white fangs.

Turning so they could easily see Duo, Heero looked pointedly at the still-glowing arrow. "He was shot with an Unsummoning arrow. This is Duo your missing -"

"Prince!" she cut him off. "So you cowardly angels shot him and brought his dead body back to us -!"

"He's not dead!" Heero snapped, "though he will become so if you don't hurry your asses up!"

At the female's nod, two of the males all but grabbed Duo out of Heero's arms. Heero resisted the urge to cling to him, reminding himself all the while it would slow things down. Nothing was more important than making sure Duo did not die. As soon as Duo was safely in their arms, they broke into flight. Midway in the air, a doorway of shimmering red appeared and they disappeared through it.

Now the female looked at Heero. Her eyes were colder than ice - or perhaps hotter than molten lead. "You, come with me."

A command, not a request. Well, Duo had suffered greatly at the hands of the angels. Turnabout was fair play.

**o0o 0o0**

Tovala the Cruel. An ironic title for a demon who was not known for her cruelty. It could be said she had a cruel sense of humor, but Tovala was known more for her mothering nature than her cruelty.

She'd been Queen of Hell for a long, long time. About three times as long as her husband had been King of Hell. Anzuei the Destroyer lived up to his name in a big way - he'd been an avid supporter of war with Heaven for as long as he'd lived. Tovala loved the fire in his eyes, she loved his deep voice, she loved his powerful hands, and she loved the way he loved their son.

Duo was her pride and joy. Tovala had wanted to be a mother for centuries before finally meeting Anzuei. And at the time, there'd been no time for children. Too much turmoil, too much war. But an uneasy truce stopped the fighting, and shortly after that Tovala gave birth. Her pregnancy was a mere eyeblink, and then she had Duo.

The precious child she'd always wanted, the Prince of Hell was beautiful, sharp, clever, funny as hell, and sarcastic. She loved his razor wit. She loved him fiercely. So when Heaven had tricked her and Anzuei just to take him from her, she'd been absolutely livid.

She didn't know exactly how she knew they were mistreating him. It wasn't like she could feel his pain. But somehow, she was _aware_ of it. For the first time in her long existence, she wanted to completely annihilate Heaven.

Her attitude hadn't improved much when two of her sentries along one of Hell's gateways brought her son to her, shot through the heart with an Unsummoning arrow. The only thing in the world that could kill a demon. An angel had brought him, they told her - which dimly surprised her - but another sentry had taken him to a holding cell in the palace dungeons.

Ironically, it was the Prince of Heaven.

My, how karma came around to bite the wicked in the ass! Smiling to herself, Tovala drifted down the luxurious halls of the palace. It had taken almost four days before they knew Duo would survive, the longest eternity of her life. Never would she ever have imagined fearing losing her son. Even angels had never been so vicious against demons. Using an Unsummoning arrow on him! Her eyes narrowed and glinted at the mere thought. No one had so much as spoken to the angel Prince since throwing him in the dungeons, but she intended to wring it out of him who had shot her son.

He looked a little haggard, but none the worse for wear. Her husband had told the demons to stay away from him, so he'd not been mistreated in any way. Tovala entered looking every inch the demon with her long flowing black wings, glowing red eyes, molten red gown, and sharp fangs. She was angry - but not yet ready to kill.

"So . . ." she said in a low, sultry voice. "The Prince of Heaven. In Hell. Tell me, angel. Do you find it ironic that you are now in my hands, when once my son was in your mother's hands? Because I find it unbelievably ironic."

The Prince of Heaven had amazingly intense cobalt blue eyes. Like pools of molten glass. He didn't answer her question. Instead he asked his own. "How is Duo?"

Well, she'd not been expecting that. "An angel, concerned for the well-being of a demon?" she mused. "I find that ironic too, since you're the ones who _shot_ him."

The words were harsh and cold, meant to cut deep. The Prince of Heaven flinched, those brilliant eyes of his lowering. "It was my fault," he murmured.

Tovala blinked. She'd not been expecting a confession, and she'd certainly not been expecting such a contrite tone. "Your fault because you shot him?"

"No . . . but I saw Oraia draw her bow. I distracted Duo at the last minute, and she . . ." his voice trailed away, eyes closing against what Tovala could only guess was genuine remorse. Or something.

But as much as she might have cared, nothing made it past her icy, white-hot fury. So the Bright Lady of Heaven had shot her son?

"How . . . how is he?" the Prince almost whispered.

Tovala looked back at him, and this time her anger was shocked into momentary stillness. The young angel had tears in his eyes. He was crying.

For her son?

"He lived," she replied shortly. Turning on her heel, she stalked from the cell.

It was spartan, but not cruel.

As soon as she was back in the palace proper, she stormed into her husband's study. He jokingly called it his war council room. That didn't seem so funny anymore. There were several demons gathered around the huge round table.

"Anzuei!" she snapped, eyes blazing.

The powerful King of Hell looked up at his wife, nodding to his gathered companions. They scattered with one smoldering look from the Queen - no one liked to be around an angry Tovala. Anzuei straightened.

"What is it?"

"I just spoke with that angel brat," she spat. "Come with me. We're going to have a little talk with Heaven."

Looking both mystified and happy to oblige, her husband followed her to a room empty but for a wide pool of water. It was the only place in Hell where they could see into Heaven, connected at the other end by a great mirror. Tovala looked into the pool, Anzuei strong and solid at her side. The water rippled, turning opaque then black. In less than a minute the King of Heaven responded, face looking a little gray.

Tovala broke into a smile.

"Well," she said. "We seem to find ourselves on the same footing as before. One of us has the other's son. Only this time, it is _I_ who has the upper hand. Irony's a funny thing, isn't it?"

The King of Heaven blanched. "Please don't harm my son, Tovala," he said quietly.

"Why should I make a promise you yourselves not only wouldn't make, but didn't? When my son was returned to me, he had been shot through the heart with an Unsummoning arrow."

The angel winced. "Oraia did not act at my behest," he said. "_Please_ believe me, Tovala. I never would have ordered her to kill your son."

"Just torture him," Tovala countered with enough venom to kill a hundred mortals.

This time the King of Heaven actually flinched. "We didn't know what she was doing," he tried in a pathetic voice.

"You mean you didn't bother to find out what she was doing because you had your backs turned," Tovala retorted coldly. "Duo is home now, remember? I know everything that happened to him. Did you know your precious Bright Lady broke both his wings? Was that another thing you didn't know about, King?"

As she spoke, the King of Heaven looked more and more desperate. "Tovala -"

"Well, we will never be so careless as to trust angels again," Tovala cut him off ruthlessly. "You are lucky, Odin. Heero falling into our hands will stave off the war you angels seem so eager to start."

"If you even attempt to enter Candora," Anzuei added smoothly, "I will shoot _your_ son with an Unsummoning arrow. And he will not be so fortunate as Duo to find a doorway to Heaven so close."

Tovala gave her husband a sideways smile.

Odin looked utterly defeated. "We will do as you say," he said. "Will you . . . may I have your promise not to harm my son?"

Tovala gave that cold, cruel smile for which she'd been named. "I suppose that just depends on my mood at the time," she said.

Anzuei burst into laughter, and she slapped her hand onto the surface of the water. The image vanished.

"Tovala the Cruel, indeed!" the King of Hell chortled. "I believe I will see our son, my Queen. Wish to come with me?"

Allowing him to kiss her cheek, she shook her head. "I'm going to tell our sentries to watch the doorways to Heaven on Candora. That threat you made - I have no intention of allowing it to be an idle one. Tell Duo I'll be along to see him shortly, though."

"Will do, my Queen," he said with a low chuckle, leaving the viewing room.

Tovala allowed a tiny, vindictive smile. Yes, irony was a funny thing.

**o0o 0o0**

Duo sat up when his father entered his room. The King of Hell was an incredibly imposing demon, almost seven feet tall. Broad and strong, he reminded Duo of a tree trunk. Like if an elephant rammed into him, it would fall down and Anzuei would laugh at its attempt to try. Like Tovala he had red eyes, but his hair was fiery red like molten lava.

Duo looked more like Tovala, slight of build. But everyone said he had Anzuei's eyes. He smiled.

"Father."

"Welcome back to the land of the living, son!" Anzuei boomed out, clapping his son on the back.

Much softer than he normally did. For which Duo was grateful. He was still incredibly sore. The wound from the arrow was gone, not even a scar left behind. But he could still feel it, and the bruise on his chest was . . . quite a sight.

"It's good to be back, Father. I haven't ever had this many visitors all in one day."

"Well, I suppose you're the first demon in history ever to be shot with an Unsummoning arrow and live to tell of it. Stubborn son of a bitch!" He laughed. "That's my boy."

"Don't call Mother a bitch," Duo quipped.

Anzuei snorted. "She wouldn't mind."

"No . . . Father, where is the angel who brought me here?"

"Oh, we had him thrown in the dungeons. He's just been down there, cooling his heels."

"Has . . . has anyone hurt him?"

"No. Much as I would have liked to, your mother thought it might not be wise," the King of Hell said with a little frown. "Actually, she said we ought not to be like them. Can't say as I disagree, but it would have been satisfying just the same. Damn hypocritical, self-righteous angels."

Duo couldn't help the rush of relief. Heero was all right for now. Probably unhappy and maybe even lonely, but all right. He closed his eyes. "What are you going to do with him?" he asked.

"I believe I'll let your mother decide," Anzuei replied. "How're you feeling, anyway? Why don't you open your robe and let me see."

Duo obeyed, wincing when the action had him moving muscles not yet ready for movement. His father's large, cool hands gently ran over the extremely colorful bruise. The demon gave a chuckle that managed to sound sympathetic.

"Bet that's painful," he mused.

"It doesn't feel great," Duo admitted. Then he grinned at his father. "But I survived being shot with an Unsummoning arrow. That makes me the first, doesn't it?"

Anzuei burst into laughter. "That it does! That's my boy. Well, you've got several thousand cousins all clamoring through the palace demanding to know how you are and demanding that angel's blood. I think I'll go let some of the calmer ones come see you, then I'll go try to calm the rest down and remind them you're still recovering. Your mother said she'd be by in a bit, too."

"Thanks, Father," Duo said. Then, softer, "I'm glad to be home."

Anzuei gave him an uncharacteristically gentle smile. "We're glad you're home, too." And he left his son alone.

Though he didn't stay that way for long, Duo used the time to try and figure out what to do now. The irony of the situation wasn't lost on him. But he was genuinely worried for Heero's well being. He trusted his parents not to do anything rash, but demons were . . . vengeful creatures. He had a lot of first, second, third, fourth, fifth, sixth . . . and so on . . . cousins who might try to exact a little revenge for Duo's appalling treatment in Heaven.

He didn't want that. He still loved Heero with all his heart. The emotion was sadder than it had been before, because who knew if Heero would ever really return it? He sighed.

That was about all the time he got to himself before several of his less rowdy cousins came in - that is, all girls. After that, there wasn't much time to think at all.

**o0o 0o0**

For about the hundredth time in only a handful of days, Heero found himself close to tears. Duo was alive. But was he all right? He hadn't been separated from Duo for any great length since he'd rescued him from Oraia. He couldn't stand it. He'd not been mistreated-just completely ignored-since being thrown in this cell. It had a cot and nothing else, but it wasn't anything like Duo's captivity had been.

Duo. Duo. The Prince of Hell was the only thing he could think about. The vision of Duo's beautiful eyes widening as the Unsummoning arrow pierced his flesh would not leave his mind. The pained, labored breathing. The fading heartbeat. The whispered words, "_I think I'm dyin', H'ro . . ."_

God. _Duo . . . if you're well, if you're healed, please come see me. I have to see you, I have to know you're all right . . ._

_

* * *

_

OMG, Heero and Duo are separated! Hopefully it will not be too much longer. Hope you enjoyed, lovely readers!


	18. Chapter 18

**Genre:** Fantasy

**Pairings:** 1x2, other

**Disclaimer:** Don't own nothin' but these words

**Warnings:** Gratuitous violence, abuse, torture, yaoi, lemon, angels, demons, bigotry, hypocrisy, blasphemy, heresy, sacrilege, and general religion-bashing. THIS IS NOT A STORY FOR THE CLOSED-MINDED.

* * *

**Reunited**

In two days, Duo could move without pain, and his father finally let him get out of bed. He was glad - any longer and he would have started throwing temper tantrums. Those always got results. He shared a secret smile with himself as he hurried down the halls of the palace. Barefoot, dressed only in a pair of breeches (with most of the legs missing) and a sleeveless shirt of red, he moved without a sound. He didn't want anyone knowing where he was - yet.

He couldn't believe how much he missed Heero. His guardian angel had never been too far from him since their flight from Heaven . . . however long ago that was. It felt like forever. He absently rubbed his chest. The bruise was not fully healed yet, but it wasn't so sore anymore.

In many ways, this separation was a good thing. It had given him time to critically analyze his feelings. He was sure now that if Heero didn't love him, he could kiss the angel good bye and walk away with his heart mostly intact. His inward smile went a little bitter. Mostly intact. Actually, it would be completely broken. But here surrounded by those who loved him, it would heal.

In the dungeons, he stopped by the cell. The architects of this place had only thrown them in as a joke. No demon had ever expected them to be used. Least of all for an angel. Duo pressed his forehead against the cool stone for a moment. The first love of his young life was behind this door. As much as he wanted to see Heero, he was also afraid. What if Heero said he didn't love him?

Taking a deep breath, reminding himself he would be fine if that happened, Duo pushed the door open.

Heero. God, he was so beautiful. Those eyes of his were like deep wells in which a person could so easily drown. The angel looked a little paler than Duo remembered, and Duo had never seen that expression on his face before. Too wild to be worry. Too desperate.

"Heero?" he asked softly when the angel didn't move, didn't blink.

Heero sort of lurched up off the cot, bolting across the room to grab onto Duo in a tight hold. The bruises across his back and chest screamed in protest, pain lancing to the base of his skull and the tips of his toes. But as the door swung shut behind him and the pair sank to the floor, he decided he didn't mind all that much. This wasn't the reaction he'd been expecting, but it seemed like a good one.

"God, Duo," Heero rasped, voice dry and cracking, "I thought you were dead. I thought you were going to die. It . . . it shot you right through the heart . . ."

Taken aback, Duo carefully wrapped his arms around Heero's shoulders. They were shaking. "It's all right, Heero," he said softly. "I'm _way_ too stubborn to be killed by that bitch. Promise."

The words had the desired effect: Heero snorted, and Duo could see a grin tugging at his lips. "You definitely are stubborn," he agreed. "Why else would you have seduced an angel?"

Duo stiffened. Gripping Heero's arms, he pushed the Prince of Heaven back, rising to his feet. He could feel the glacial cold cross his face. "What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

Heero's eyes widened again. "I . . ."

"I suppose you _would_ think that way," Duo snapped, cutting him off. "I mean, no way an angel could want a demon on his own. Of course, I _would_ have had to seduce you to get you to fuck me."

"God, I didn't mean it that way, Duo," Heero said in a pleading tone.

"What did you mean then?" Duo demanded. _Damn, I must have been repressing my own feelings in a big way. Why am I so angry with him?_

Following Duo to his feet, Heero reached out and took Duo's hand, pressing it to his cheek. "I meant, otherwise you wouldn't have bothered with me and my angst."

Duo stared at him, mesmerized by the tiny, tender smile that graced Heero's face. He could feel the soft movement of Heero's lips against his fingers. _What . . . what . . . ?_

"Duo," Heero whispered, kissing Duo's palm, "I mean I'm in love with you, and I'm sorry it took me so long to admit it. You deserved better than my playing with you. I was a coward, but I know better now. Seeing you like that . . . thinking you were going to die . . ."

Tears. There were _tears_ in Heero's eyes. The Prince of Heaven, normally so cold and king of denying his own emotions, was crying. Spellbound, Duo reached up and lightly brushed one hot, glittering droplet away. It scalded his finger.

"You . . . you really mean that, don't you?" he breathed.

"God, yes," Heero choked. "I love you so much, Duo. I don't want to lose you. Please say you'll stay with me."

Feeling caught in a dream, Duo allowed himself to be pulled back into that crushing embrace. How could he say anything else after that heartfelt confession? "Of course I will," he whimpered, feeling tears sting his own eyes. "After I spent so long trying to seduce you?" He laughed weakly.

Heero joined him, squeezing impossibly harder until Duo finally couldn't take it anymore and let out a short yelp of pain. Heero immediately released him, eyes dark with concern.

"What?"

Rubbing his chest, Duo lifted his shirt so Heero could see the discoloration. The bruise was a mottled brown, yellow, and pale green. Ugly, really.

Heero's eyes darkened more as they rose from the bruise to meet Duo's gaze. "I'm going to kill her, Duo," he said quietly.

Duo immediately shook his head. "No way. She's _mine_, guardian angel." He grinned savagely. "But you can lure her to Hell so I can play with her first."

Heero made a rude sound. Then the darkness was gone from his expression, replaced by a sort of longing. He ran his hand down Duo's arm, stopping at his hand to clasp it. Using it to pull the young demon against him, he gently kissed him.

Duo melted against him, mind spinning. He couldn't believe this was happening. It was almost too much; he'd been ready to hear Heero say he didn't love him at all. Now just the opposite was happening. His lips parted at Heero's insistence, moaning faintly when Heero's tongue plunged inside his mouth. The heated sensation invaded his senses, just that contact making his legs feel weak. Heero's arm went around him, one around his waist and the other his shoulders, tugging him against his strong, broad frame. Duo clung to him, feeling slightly delirious.

The cell door banged open. Duo nearly jumped out of his skin, whirling to face the intruder. The King of Hell stood there, huge and impressive in his stance. Anzuei the Destroyer had eyes like molten lava - and he looked absolutely _livid_. Duo froze.

"So," the demon King said in a surprisingly silky voice. "What have we here. You angels are still playing with my son, eh?"

"Father," Duo began in placating tones. He'd seen that look on Anzuei's face before. It ususally came moments before terrible violence.

"Come over here, Duo," the King of Hell ordered quietly. A tone that left no room for disobedience.

Duo obeyed, eyeing his father warily. Anzuei gently squeezed his son's shoulder, pushing Duo behind him. He never took his eyes off Heero as he took one step forward. Heero watched him cautiously, managing to look contrite but not scared. Anzuei moved so quickly Duo blinked and it was over. He backhanded Heero so hard the angel reeled, slamming against the wall and sliding to the floor.

"Father!" Duo cried, leaping forward to grab Anzuei's arm when the demon King took another step forward as though he planned to repeat that action.

Anzuei looked down at his son, expression immediately softening. "It's all right, Duo," he said in a soothing voice. "You just come with me now." He threw Heero a look that could have crumbled mountains. "I'll deal with you later."

Duo sent Heero a frightened look, heart nearly breaking as he saw the bruise already forming, blood trickling down his love's pale face. He didn't want to be separated from him. But he wasn't nearly strong enough to break his father's implacable hold, so he didn't try. He tried to send as much love and reassurance in a glance as he could, and he just hoped Heero understood.

**o0o 0o0**

Heero watched the King of Hell leave with his son. His own father wasn't half that physically imposing. Anzuei the Destroyer certainly seemed like an apropos title for the demon. He honestly didn't care if he came back and beat him half to death. But being forced away from Duo . . .

Never in his life - short though it may have been for an immortal angel - had he felt like this. An almost debilitating _need_ to have Duo with him. He wasn't sure if this came from seeing Duo dying in his arms, or finally admitting that he loved him, or the same desire to protect him from before. He hated it almost as much as watching Duo taken from him.

For what felt like hours and hours and small eternities he sat on the cot, ignoring the congealing blood on the side of his face. He barely felt it. He barely felt the pain from the wound itself nor the intense headache. Duo. He wanted Duo. He had to have him in his arms.

_What's wrong with me?_

The cell door opened. Heero expected it to be the King of Hell, so he was a little surprised to see the Queen. Tovala quietly closed the door behind her, those dark red eyes of hers taking in the wound on Heero's face. Her expression was closed and dark.

"I want to know what exactly you think you're doing, kissing my son," she said in a frosty tone.

"I love him," Heero said. It fell off his lips so easily. No shame. No embarrassment. Just plain, simple truth in a surprisingly flat tone.

She blinked slowly, as though not quite taken aback but rather weighing the words. "You're the Prince of Heaven," she said. "An angel."

Heero shrugged. _Like I don't know that myself?_ "But I love him."

Tovala looked at him long and hard. "How can you expect me to just believe that?" she demanded at length. "You must understand how it sounds to me. Heaven takes my son and tortures him mercilessly for days without end. Oraia shoots him with an Unsummoning arrow. And now the son of the angel who concocted this plan in the first place tells me he loves my son? A demon? Forgive me for not readily accepting your claim."

Looking away from her, Heero let his eyes slide shut. "I don't care," he said, feeling tired beyond belief. "All I care about is Duo."

Silence as he refused to open his eyes and look at her. "Hn," she said eventually. "We shall see."

Then she was gone and he was alone once more. He'd never minded being alone before. Now it felt oppressive, huge and empty without that brilliant, beautiful one filling it.

_Duo, hurry back to me soon._ He smirked faintly, the irony of this situation not lost on him. Not so long ago, it had been Duo waiting on him.

_I'll never make you wait again, love. I swear. So hurry back to me soon._

* * *

SOB. This is sad. I seriously am crying!


	19. Chapter 19

**Genre:** Fantasy

**Pairings:** 1x2, other

**Disclaimer:** Don't own nothin' but these words

**Warnings:** Gratuitous violence, abuse, torture, yaoi, lemon, angels, demons, bigotry, hypocrisy, blasphemy, heresy, sacrilege, and general religion-bashing. THIS IS NOT A STORY FOR THE CLOSED-MINDED.

* * *

**This Space Between Us**

_The beautiful demon went rigid, eyes wide. Then his wings folded and he fell. Heero's wings furiously beat the air for speed as he raced to catch the demon before he hit the ground._

_Duo's skin was freezing, and his lips were blue as Heero landed. He gently lay Duo on the ground, cradling the demon's head to his breast._

_"Duo?" he whispered, noticing how badly his hands shook._

_Indigo eyes fluttered open, and Duo offered a weak, strangled cough. Blood trickled down his chin, the brilliant red a disturbing contrast to the icy blue of his lips. "H-Heero . . ." he gasped. "Ungh . . . hu-hurts . . ."_

_Hot wetness spilled down Heero's face. To his astonishment, he was crying. He touched the shaft of the arrow, hissing out a gasp at its infernal cold. "Duo," he barely managed, watching with growing horror as the young demon struggled to breathe._

_"Sh-shit, Heero," Duo mumbled, "why're ya c-cryin'?" He raised one trembling hand to brush one of Heero's cheeks, leaving a red smear behind._

_"Don't talk, Duo," Heero said in a voice far less firm than he would have liked. "Just stay still."_

_Duo's normally bright eyes looked so dull. They slid shut. "I-I think . . . I'm d-dyin', H'ro . . ."_

Heero floundered out of his disturbed sleep with a choked cry, heart racing. His senses returned a split second later, and he rubbed a hand over his sweat-damp face. How long until he could sleep without seeing that play over and over in his dreams? Many times, Duo died in his arms before he could get to Hell. Duo was alive. Well. He'd seen him just a few days ago. Just a few days, three at most. It wouldn't be long before his love came back to him.

Closing his eyes, he laid back against the cot and tried to relax again. It wasn't easy.

More than anything, he wanted to be with Duo. But obviously, they couldn't stay in Hell. Duo's parents would keep them apart, their prejudices always getting in the way. But they couldn't stay in Heaven either, for the same reasons. And on Candora they would always be too vulnerable, neither able to bring their power with them.

He pressed the heels of his hands to his eyes. Damn it. Why hadn't God returned? This whole plane of existence was slowly imploding. Heaven and Hell, playing tug-of-war with Candora. An angel falling in love with a demon and unable to be with him. The thought of being separated from Duo hurt.

Easier to ask him to cut off his own right arm than leave Duo.

Shit.

There was a thump and rustle outside his door. Startled, he sat up. Moments later the heavy door swung open and three demons stepped in. They all looked about twice Heero's age, maybe a little bit younger than that. One of them looked vaguely similar to Duo, though he was not near as pretty. A cousin, perhaps?

All three wore dark, malicious smiles.

"Well hello there, angel Prince," said the auburn-haired one probably Duo's cousin. The dark locks hung ruler straight in his face, shoulder-length. His eyes were dark, dark blue almost black. "Nice to meetcha. I'm Davrian, Duo's cousin. Father's side."

Heero held his peace, made a little uneasy by the strange smirks on their faces.

"Duo probably never mentioned me," the demon named Davrian said. "Not all that long ago, my friends and I convinced Duo to . . . play with us."

The other two snorted.

"What he means," said one of them, "is we held him still while we stripped his clothes off and then held him down while we took shameless advantage of him."

"Molested and ravaged him," the third said, eyes gleaming cruelly. "We found out you're the only other person who's seen him naked."

"And you did far more than molest my pretty cousin," Davrian said, mouth twisting in an ugly sneer. "You actually fucked his tight little ass."

Wondering how they knew that, Heero tensed minutely. Ready for action if they attacked. Though how he would defend himself against three demons in Hell . . .

"Goddamn angels," one of the other two growled. "We had his first time planned out, yanno. It was gonna be romantic. All candles and chocolate and scented oil . . ."

"And _us_," Davrian snarled, "not a fucking angel. You always think you can do whatever the fuck you want. She told me what you angels did to him. Tovala did. She told me you broke _both_ his wings." A dark, awful smile crossed his lips. "Turnabout's fair play, don't ya think?"

**o0o 0o0**

Tovala started when the door to her private study banged open. Her son stormed in, slamming the door behind him with enough force the walls shook a bit. He stalked across the floor to the couch where she sat and flung himself down onto it, dropping his head into her lap with a face like thunderclouds.

Amused, she closed her book and laid a hand on his forehead, stroking lightly. "What's wrong?"

"Father is such an _ass_," he growled. "How can anyone be so fucking obtuse?"

Smiling at the words, Tovala brushed his hair back. "What makes you say that?" Talking always made Duo feel better.

"He thinks it's some angel trickery," Duo huffed. "He says he believes my feelings for Heero are as real as they can be, but he thinks Heero is just toying with me."

"Your father and I are not in the habit of trusting angels," Tovala reminded him gently, running her fingers lightly over his closed eyelids. "It has been tens of thousands of years since they last did anything we could trust. And they tricked us into lowering our guard to take you. I'm afraid history's against the young Prince."

Duo made a rude sound. "If I can put history aside, so can he. I love Heero, and that's not going to change."

"I know, sweetheart," she said slowly, "but how can you be certain he loves you, as he claims?"

For a long while Duo said nothing, merely laying quietly against her. Then he sat up, his dark eyes meeting hers. "In Heaven, not long after Oraia started torturing me to save me, Heero found me. I thought right away he was the strangest angel I'd ever met. He asked about demons. He listened to my story. And . . . he was kind. He brought me water. And when he came back after Oraia broke my wings . . ." She saw the shudder run up his spine. "He defended me, Mother. He attacked Oraia, got angry for me, and took me from Heaven. On Candora he stayed with me until my wings were healed. He took care of me."

Tovala listened. It was difficult to imagine, an angel being so thoughtful toward a demon. But her son wasn't finished.

"I was attracted to him, practically from the beginning," Duo went on. "You've seen him. He's fucking gorgeous. But for some reason, I fell in love with him. We went through so much together, Mom. And then, when Oraia found me on Candora, and after she shot me with that Unsummoning arrow . . . you didn't see the look on Heero's face. He looked at me like, if I died, so would he. And then down in the cell, he finally admitted he loved me and I could see it in his face, Mother. He _meant_ it."

It was Tovala's turn to hold her silence. She watched all the emotions play over Duo's face as he spoke. Whether Heero truly loved her son or not, Duo truly believed he did. That was almost good enough. Duo wasn't a fool. But the mother in her could not stand idly by and wait. She had to know herself if Heero loved Duo before ever giving her blessing to such a union.

An angel and a demon.

Trust her son to be the one to break past all stigma and fall for an angel. And not just any angel. The Prince of Heaven. Ruefully shaking her head, she sighed. "I'll talk to your father. Why don't you bring Heero up here so the four of us can talk?"

He brightened immediately. "Sure! When? Right now?"

She shrugged. "Might as well. I'll go find your father." She wasn't concerned about the young angel doing anything dangerous. Heero was hardly any threat here. "Maybe you can get one of the chefs to bring something decent to eat."

No one had a sweeter smile than her son. Painfully, heart-meltingly sweet. He flashed it at her, impulsively throwing his arms around her and squeezing. "Thanks, Mom. You're the best!" And he was up, bounding out of the room, good humor and spirits restored.

Smiling, Tovala shook her head and rose to keep her side of the bargain.

**o0o 0o0**

Grinning from ear to ear, Duo all but skipped down the halls of the palace. Trust his mother to make things all better. She'd been doing that all his life. He loved his old man, but sometimes Anzuei was an ass. He couldnt help it, so Duo didn't begrudge him. It just annoyed him, especially when it came to important things like this. Anzuei had never, ever been able to stand against Tovala, though, so it would all work out. He sighed a happy sigh, so glad to be getting Heero out of the dungeons he was practically singing inside.

He stopped in front of the door and knocked a few times just to alert Heero to his presence before pushing it open. The cheery grin froze on his face, washed out by horror at the sight that greeted him.

Heero sat on the floor by the cot, arms resting on it, face buried in his arms. Not exactly alarming by itself. But his wings, his long, gloriously shining white wings were trailing down his back, stained wet crimson. The smell of blood and vomit hung heavy and thick in the air, enough that Duo nearly gagged. He could see the single, large bone at the top of both wings was broken clean in half.


	20. Chapter 20

**Genre:** Fantasy

**Pairings:** 1x2, other

**Disclaimer:** Don't own nothin' but these words

**Warnings:** Gratuitous violence, abuse, torture, yaoi, lemon, angels, demons, bigotry, hypocrisy, blasphemy, heresy, sacrilege, and general religion-bashing. THIS IS NOT A STORY FOR THE CLOSED-MINDED.

**A/N:** You gotta love me after the cliffy I left you with. XD Evil me. Okay, here is the update. I sense angst ahead.

* * *

**They Say Revenge is Bittersweet . . .**

_The smell of blood and vomit hung heavy and thick in the air, enough that Duo nearly gagged. He could see the single, large bone at the top of both wings was broken clean in half._

"Oh my god . . . Heero . . ."

Those cobalt eyes, normally so bright and clear and keen, were dull and clouded. Duo wanted to run to him and throw his arms around him and cradle him against his chest, hold him tight until the pain left his eyes. Of course, that wasn't possible . . .

He didn't remember crossing the room, but he was suddenly by Heero's side, cupping the beloved face in his cold, shaking hands. Blood sluggishly leaked from Heero's mouth, bright and freakishly disturbing against his skin. In seconds it covered Duo's hands, and Heero coughed weakly.

Red filmed Duo's vision. In a heartbeat panic and fear changed to rage. Even here in Hell it would take awhile for Heero's wings to heal - it was the worst injury an angel or demon could incur.

"What else did they do to you?" the demon Prince growled. "_What else_?"

Heero didn't answer. His eyes slid shut, and his head bowed forward to come to rest on Duo's chest. Belying the murderous fury in his mind, Duo's hands were gentle as they came up and threaded through Heero's hair, slow and soothing.

"My turn, guardian angel," he whispered. "My turn."

It boiled and churned inside him, growing in strength and violence. He would turn over all of Hell if he had to, to find out who'd done this to his love. A demon in full fury, his eyes turned red as fire, molten pits of burning rage. His wings extended from his back, spreading aggressively. Out into the palace and much further still he sent a wordless pulse of power, though perhaps pulse wasn't an accurate description. Waves upon waves of silent screaming fury poured off him, roiling out into the palace and Hell beyond.

Just as he wouldn't have healed quickly in Heaven, Heero would not heal quickly in Hell. Faster than on Candora, though . . . that was something at least. His wings folded around them both, forming a protective shield between Heero and the door. He didn't care of every demon in Hell suddenly turned on him. No one would so much as lay a finger on his lover.

At some point Heero's hand had clasped his, fingers squeezing in a grip so tight the bones in his hand ground together. Duo didn't try to loosen his grip, barely noticing the pain. _Mother, Father, come NOW_, he sent out in his poisonous, wrathful waves. He didn't care of they were the King and Queen of Hell, didn't care if they didn't like Heero, didn't care if him loving an angel went against their delicate sensibilities, didn't fucking care about anything. Except Heero. Just Heero.

It only took his parents all of fifteen seconds to respond, and they both appeared in the room. Apparently they sensed this was not the time to stroll through the palace halls. The second Anzuei's hand reached for them, Duo's head snapped up. The surface of his skin burned, he could feel the heat gather in his eyes enough to melt lead.

"Don't touch him!" he snarled, the elongated fangs pricking his lower lip.

His father actually recoiled a few steps, looking startled and momentarily caught off guard. Tovala lay a hand on her husband's shoulder as though to steady him.

"We won't hurt him, Duo," she said in a low, soothing voice, her eyes flicking the briefest of glances over Heero's bent form. "In fact, we should get him out of here. Heero, can you stand?"

Her tone calmed some of the seething anger in Duo's head. Heero responded to the question by trying to rise, but the movement jarred his wings. Several glistening white feathers drifted to the ground, their fall made heavy by blood. Heero's skin, normally such a warm golden, blanched the color of sour milk, and Duo could see he clung to consciousness only barely.

Fuck, could he ever sympathize. When Oraia had demonstrated her cruelty on him, he'd blacked out several times, unable to tolerate the pain.

"Never mind," he whispered, brushing a kiss over Heero's forehead. He looked at his parents. "My room." A doorway of rippling darkness appeared around him to swallow them both.

As soon as he got to his huge room, all shades of crimson and black, he was faced with another dilemma. The way Heero crumpled against him, he wasn't sure if he could get his lover to the large bed. He wasn't anywhere near as physically strong as Heero. Just as he was ready to try anyway, Tovala came in through the door. Anzuei was not with her.

"I told him to come back later, after I'd helped you take care of Heero," his mother explained, moving to Heero's opposite side and sliding his arm around her shoulder. "Come on, now, Heero. We just need you to take a handful of steps to Duo's bed."

For some reason, his mother's soft words soothed Duo as much as they were meant to soothe Heero. Intentional on her part? Probably. Did Duo care? Not at all. It was Tovala's way, to assume control and offer comfort and calm. It was reassuring. Heero let out a ragged groan after a few steps, which tore at Duo's heart, but a few more and he was to the bed. Tovala and Duo supported him so he could lay down on his stomach, and he was white as paper.

"Duo, why don't you hold him, sweetheart?" Tovala said gently, touching her son's face.

Absurdly relieved she planned to do it herself, Duo just nodded and sat on the bed to cradle Heero in his lap. Heero wrapped his arms around Duo's waist and buried his face in the demon's stomach, and Duo could feel each panting breath he took.

Tovala had come prepared - she had a narrow-but-strong splint meant especially for broken wings. "Brace yourself, Heero," she said quietly, grasping his wing beside the break in the bone.

It snapped into place with a sickening crack that made Duo nauseous. Heero made a heartbreaking noise and finally blacked out. Duo's fingers combed through his hair continuously, more to soothe himself now as his mother wrapped the wing.

When she finished with the second one she used a large sponge to clean away all the blood. "Help me undress him," she said when she finished. "We should check for other wounds."

Duo wordlessly obeyed until Heero was completely naked. His glorious golden skin was a washed out yellow-white now, and it was covered in mottled purple and black bruises. But something else made Duo's heart stop.

"Mother . . ." he whimpered, staring.

Tovala followed his gaze. Blood stained the backs of Heero's thighs. Duo had to breathe hard and deep for fear of vomiting. He watched his mother's long, slim fingers gently probe for a source of the blood while holding his breath. _Please, please -_

Tovala's red eyes met his. "There's no semen," she said, smiling gently. "It looks like your cousin Davrian is responsible for this."

Blinking, Duo looked where his mother indicated. There were three deep gashes on Heero's inner thigh, pressed right up against the junction of hip and thigh. They formed a sharp letter 'D', the mark Davrian always left on his enemies. He usually used a special 'cursed' blade that would scar even an angel. The fear and sick feeling were once more swept away by explosive anger.

"Davrian," he snarled. "How dare he?" _How DARE he touch what's MINE!_

Tovala's eyes rested on her son with a peculiar expression. "I'll bring some numbing ointment," she said after a moment. "If you use it now, it'll be effective before he wakes."

Duo barely heard her.

**o0o 0o0**

Tovala watched her son for a few moments longer before rising and retreating. She didn't think she'd ever seen that dark gleam in his eye. In fact the normal stormy indigo-violet had been replaced with liquid black, a stark and unnerving difference that made his face look cold and . . . deadly. He was ready to kill his cousin, a demon she knew to be quite close to Duo. Davrian was an incredibly rash and impulsive youth, even for a demon, but Duo had always enjoyed spending time with him.

Which meant Heero had become more important. Far more. More important to him than friends and family. More important than even herself and Anzuei? Perhaps.

That scared her far more than she cared to admit. And yet . . .

She also felt the first stirrings of hope for the first time in millennia. Before returning with the ointment, she sought out her husband and bade him find Davrian to confine him somewhere. She didn't want her son doing something now he would regret later.

**o0o 0o0**

Heero woke to conflicting sensations. The first, it was relatively new and yet he knew it anyway. Duo was stroking his face. It was pleasant. The second sensation was also new, and this one he hated.

Pain. Overwhelming, it ate at all his senses so strongly he thought he might vomit again. How many times in that small cell had he thrown up? He could still feel the ache in his mucles, and that was new too. Pain consumed all thought. Shit. How had Duo managed to survive having both his wings broken?

"I had you," came the soft reply to the question he didn't remember speaking aloud.

Heero looked up at his lover. Duo's face was a peculiar mix of worried, scared, tender, loving, and coldly angry. Strange. When had he come to read Duo so well?

"I know it was Davrian," Duo said next. He didn't stop stroking Heero's face. His hands were cool - it felt good. "Tell me exactly what he did to you, Heero."

Heero's eyes drifted shut. Talking, even so much as one word, seemed like a monumental effort. It was nicer to just lay here and focus on Duo's hand, because even though it could not compete with the pain, it was still nicer to try.

"Heero," Duo murmured in his ear. "I have to know."

Such a soft plea. Not a command. A sort of desperation laced his voice, and it was something Heero hated to hear. So he levered open sticky eyelids to look at his love. They'd really come full circle.

"He and his two friends beat the living shit out of me," he said flatly.

For a moment, Duo looked shocked into speechlessness. Then he burst into giggles. "Ahh . . . I never would have expected such strong language from _you_!"

The sweet sounds were just as soothing as Duo's hand, and for some reason it made Heero feel a bit better. Then Duo settled down.

"Go on."

Heero sighed, eyes sliding shut without permission. "They broke my wings. Davrian used a strange dagger to cut a few slashes on my inner thigh." Which burned like unholy fire, when it should have been little more than an irritation.

He was relatively certain Davrian had meant to do more than that when his friends held Heero's legs open. The looks on their faces were full of awful lust. But they'd abruptly left him, and he managed to crawl to the cot about two minutes before Duo appeared.

"He also used that knife to slash up my wings," he told Duo tiredly. "It must have been a 'cursed' blade."

"It was," Duo confirmed, but his voice sounded very far away.

He didn't mind falling back to sleep, but he wished there were some way he could take his love with him.


	21. Chapter 21

**Genre:** Fantasy

**Pairings:** 1x2, other

**Disclaimer:** Don't own nothin' but these words

**Warnings:** Gratuitous violence, abuse, torture, yaoi, lemon, angels, demons, bigotry, hypocrisy, blasphemy, heresy, sacrilege, and general religion-bashing. THIS IS NOT A STORY FOR THE CLOSED-MINDED.

**A/N:** Damn, sometimes I'm just not good at focusing. Sorry! Oh, and wondering about the title of this chapter? Refresh yourself on last chapter's title. (wink)

* * *

**. . . But I Find It To My Liking**

When the fear and concern for Heero subsided, something else took its place. Though time had changed it from mindless, white-hot fury to cold, calculating fury, it still pulsed through Duo with intent and the need to _do_ something. He spent several hours watching Heero sleep, trying to decide what, exactly, he should do. Davrian was his cousin, and he'd been a good friend. He was pushy and arrogant (and it had always been obvious he had a thing for Duo), but he was loyal and fun.

In the space of an eyeblink Duo had gone from affection to hate. He did a little soul-searching (phrasing that made him smirk), trying to see if he could forgive Davrian and settle for chewing him out. All it took was remembering his near-panic at seeing Heero hurt, and the pained sounds his lover made as his mother reset the broken bone.

No, he couldn't forgive Davrian and no, he wouldn't be satisfied with talking. He wanted to make Davrian _suffer_.

And after a little consideration, he figured out just how to do it.

**o0o 0o0**

Annoyed didn't begin to describe Davrian's current mood. He couldn't believe the King of Hell had placed him under house arrest. The powerful demon had given him an odd look and told him he was not allowed to leave, under any circumstances. And why was he being punished for paying back an angel?

Lounging on his bed, he idly stared at the ceiling. For an angel, the Prince was hot. Turn those wings black and change the heavenly being to a heretic and Davrian would have whole-heartedly pursued him in an instant. But no, that bastard had touched _his_ Duo. He growled in the back of his throat. Maybe he should have just finished with the angel and not worried about the consequences.

A whisper of movement outside was his only forewarning before the door quietly opened. Duo slipped inside and shut it behind him, leaning against it. With his head down like that, his cinnamon bangs obscured his pale face from view. Even so, Davrian still felt his temperature rise in appreciation of that lithe, beautiful figure. No one was as perfect as the Prince of Hell.

Slowly, slowly, Duo raised his head. For a moment, Davrian's heart stuttered to a halt. Fire burned in the pits of Duo's eyes, a seething heat that easily consumed reason and rational thought. Duo didn't merely look angry. The fury shadowed his face, twisting the familiar beauty into something dark and awful, a promise of retribution, suffering, and pain. And promising to enjoy every second of it.

"Davrian," Duo whispered.

It sent shivers down the older demon's spine. And this time they had nothing to do with arousal.

"You touched my guardian angel." One step forward. Just one. "You hurt him." Another step. "You broke his wings_._" One more.

Davrian did not realize he'd been backing away until his shoulders hit the wall with a soft thump. Where was that mischievous, gleeful, wicked little demon he'd known? What was this awful, frightening, _evil_ one in his place?

"_I'm going to destroy you._"

Such a soft voice. Little more than a whisper. It carried through the distance easily. Had Duo always been that tall? An inky aura swirled around the Prince, his gleaming wings cascading down his back-wait, when had he extended them? They spread and rose into an aggressive stance-a demon ready to attack. It made Duo look impossibly bigger, a being stepped right out of a terrible nightmare.

Duo spread his hands. In moments a bow materialized between them, swathed in shadow. Nearly formless. Duo's fingers curled around it, and in his other hand appeared a golden arrow with a blood-crimson tip. A cruel, awful smile twisted Duo's lips into a heartless sneer.

An Unsummoning arrow.

He drew the bow taut. Davrian found he couldn't move, frozen in horror. The golden arrow nocked to the string, Duo's stance graceful in its deadly intent. No hesitation in his poise, in his eyes, or in his movements. He bared his fangs and let out something like a hiss crossed with a laugh.

"Pathetic. You look like you're about to cry. Where's your bravado now, _cousin_? You disgust me." That smile contorted into a scornful smirk. "I could never want you. You'll never be _anything_ compared to Heero. Take that with you to the Abyss. _Die_." He released the arrow.

It was eerily silent. The bowstring didn't twang like it should have. It cut through the chilling shadow with glimmering purpose, winking like an evil eye as it caught the light on its flight. Davrian didn't have enough time to fling himself out of its way before the tip pierced his flesh. Momentum carried the shaft deep into his body, breaking through on the opposite side to bury the tip in the wall and pinning him.

Duo let out a low laugh. "Like a bug." He spun on his heel, wings lowering and disappearing. He didn't so much as glance over his shoulder as he stalked from the room.

Davrian wanted to scream from the blinding pain, but his throat locked up and nothing came out but a weak whine.

**o0o 0o0**

Duo didn't slam the door shut, but he closed it with finality. He blinked when he saw his mother, only a few feet away. She had a strange look on her face, a mix of understanding, curiosity, worry, concern, and even a touch of amusement. A very small touch. He paused in front of her.

"Was that really an Unsummoning arrow?" she asked.

Duo allowed a small, evil smile. "No. It's only a cursed arrow. He'll be in a shit-ton of pain, but he won't die."

Tovala the Cruel let out a snort. Such vindictive glee. "You are truly my son, you wicked boy. Come, your guardian angel is awake and asking for you. It's only been two days, but he's remarkably resilient. I suspect he will be well on his way to fully healed within a few weeks."

Falling into step beside her, Duo quelled some unkind thoughts. That wasn't fair, now, was it? It had taken him well over two months on Candora to heal. He felt a twinge somewhere deep in sympathy for the memory of pain. Davrian hadn't suffered enough yet. Grinning faintly, Duo shook his head. He wasn't done with his cousin. Not quite.

To his surprise, Heero was sitting up. His mother had left him a few doors down, and he gratefully walked in alone. Those amazing cobalt eyes found him at once, and a faint smile settled on Heero's lips.

"Hi."

Some greeting. Crossing the room, Duo leaned down and planted a warm kiss on Heero's lips. "Hi yourself, angel. How are you feeling? You look so much better it's almost sick."

Heero gave him a blank look. Duo made a huffy sound.

"Two days for me might as well have been two minutes," Duo pointed out with a little frown.

Not looking apologetic in the least, Heero shrugged-obviously not a good idea because he winced. "We were on Candora."

Duo tried not to fuss at the display of pain, minor irritation forgotten. "Don't move like that, silly." He smoothed his palms down the lower part of the white wings, touch light and ginger so as not to cause more pain.

Heero all but purred under the attention. "It's all right. Your mother gave me something for the pain. They're almost completely numb."

For a time Duo merely looked at Heero, studying that beautiful face. Then he climbed onto the bed beside him, rising on his knees. Carefully threading his fingers through Heero's hair, he pulled the angel to rest against his chest, cheek pressed to the top of his head.

"Heero, I've been thinking about a lot of things since coming back to Hell," he began softly. "I'm going to be the King of Hell someday, and you will be the King of Heaven. I . . . I want to end the war. For good. No more uneasy truces. Peace."

Heero pushed him back to peer into his eyes. "So do I. But . . ."

Duo nodded. "I know. How? I don't know, exactly, but I want to start considering options with you. And some of the people of Candora."

"People . . . ?"

Grinning, Duo kissed Heero between the eyes. "A few, to be more specific. A dragon, a gryphon, and an elf to be precise."

"Ah," Heero said, returning the smile. "Yes, I agree. Those three could undoubtedly provide us with invaluable assistance."

**o0o 0o0**

Heero watched the words bring a bright, mischievous gleam to Duo's eyes. "I love it when you agree with me, guardian angel. Now let's agree that you're mine and you will obey everything I say from now on, too."

For a moment, that riled up the dominant angel in Heero. He _was_ the Prince of Heaven, for God's sake! He answered to no one. But as soon as it flared it died back down into little more than embers. He had almost lost Duo once. Fortunately for him, Duo was too stubborn to let him go. He would never, _ever_ let that happen. Probably listening to Duo was the better thing to do, because it seemed the demon had better sense all around.

So he gave his partner and lover a small smile. "All right."

That was obviously not what Duo had been expecting, because he looked shocked. He recovered in an instant, a dark little grin crossing his face. "That was easy. I thought I would have to resort to coercion." His hands ran up Heero's chest. "Just remember that in the future, guardian angel of mine. You _are_ mine."

Burying his hand in the gloriously thick and shining fall of Duo's hair, Heero pulled him down to kiss him. "I won't forget," he murmured against those soft lips. "And I will obey."

A wicked little chuckle. "I like this side of you, Hee-ro. If you weren't injured, I'd order you to strip and fuck me."

Heat burned through Heero's body at the dirty words. "If it were in the realm of possibility, I'd obey in a heartbeat," he whispered.

Indigo-violet locked with cobalt, electricity crackling between them. Heero watched in utter fascination as Duo's eyes darkened to nearly black. A pink tongue darted out to moisten full lips, and Heero saw a flash of needle-sharp fang.

"Don't. Tempt. Me," Duo rasped, hands tightening in Heero's hair until the tug was almost painful.

It was several moments until the pair brought themselves back under control. Heero decided to help them both by changing the subject.

"Are you going to talk to your parents about us going to Candora?"

Duo lowered himself into a sitting position, holding one of Heero's hands between both of his. "No. I'll leave them something so they know we left, but I don't want anyone interfering for now. My father is the king of interfering. They'll keep Heaven out of our way too - after all, there's no reason for your parents to think mine let you go." His eyes sparked with dark humor.

Unfortunately (or perhaps fortunately), Heero agreed with him. "Ironic that it would be angels so closed-minded and hypocritical," he mused.

Duo pecked him on the lips. "Welcome to Hell."


	22. Chapter 22

**Genre:** Fantasy

**Pairings:** 1x2, other

**Disclaimer:** Don't own nothin' but these words

**Warnings:** Gratuitous violence, abuse, torture, yaoi, lemon, angels, demons, bigotry, hypocrisy, blasphemy, heresy, sacrilege, and general religion-bashing. THIS IS NOT A STORY FOR THE CLOSED-MINDED.

**A/N:** Check this action out. I didn't make you wait for sixteen years. Go me! Seriously though, I will stop being so bad at updating. Sometimes life overwhelms the unsuspecting. **BAM**! And there it is. So onto the next chapter! Sorry if I didn't prolong the Heero-torture as much as Duo-torture, but I don't enjoy it as much. Poor, poor Duo. I'm not over it yet, either. BE WARNED!

* * *

**Haven in the Dark**

It took three weeks for Heero's wings to heal. Three weeks when it had taken Duo closer to three months. He grumbled good-naturedly to his lover, but secretly he was glad. It was unsettling to see Heero vulnerable.

Duo's mother was surprisingly good about the whole thing. She brought them meals and redressed Heero's wounds every few days. And when the large splint came off both wings, Duo's father shocked the hell out of him (a pun only a demon could make) by coming and gently exercising the stiff muscles. Heero later told him Anzuei's hands were careful and the attention felt good. Pressure in all the right places.

As such, Duo didn't feel guilty about his decison to leave Hell without telling anyone. He suspected his parents would understand, and even if Anzuei didn't, Tovala would. And she would fill her husband in when she figured it out.

"You won't be able to fly much right away," Duo said, running his fingers through shining white feathers, "but we're going right back to the dragons. Plus, there's really no way any angels will be on Candora right now."

Heero said nothing, eyes closed and looking like he was thoroughly enjoying the attention. He'd been quiet and compliant these last several days. As nice as that was, Duo hoped when they returned to the mortal world Heero would regain that take-charge attitude and start brainstorming with Wufei and Quatre and Trowa right away. Frankly, Duo had no idea what to do. He wasn't all that worried, because he got the feeling Heero was merely biding his time.

After all, an angel really had no place in Hell.

**o0o 0o0**

They reentered Candora via the doorway through which Heero had entered Hell. Duo looked around, feeling a strange rush of emotion. Not that far from here, he had nearly died. Thinking about Oraia no longer sent a thrill of terror stinging down his spine. He felt two things. First and predominantly, seething, roiling anger. Like magma boiling down below the surface, waiting for the right moment to erupt.

Second, a strange sense of sadness. It was much deeper buried than the anger, but it was there. What exactly he was sad about, he didn't really know. Perhaps her blindness? Devotion to a set of beliefs that was wrong? Or the fact that an angel, supposedly a loving god's champion, could be so cold-hearted and _evil_?

"What are you thinking about?"

Duo shivered when fingers threaded through his hair. "Oh, this and that," he murmured. Reluctantly pulling from the angel's hold, he absently walked toward where he'd fallen from the Unsummoning arrow.

That was a strange name for them, since that wasn't accurate. Unraveling arrow would have been more apropos, because they returned a demon or angel's soul to the formless energy of which all life was made. Eventually that energy would reform into a new life, but it would be a very _long_ time.

Even after all this time, the area still rippled with the energy of the battle that had taken place. The fight itself, the arrow, and Heero's barrier. And an area of ground stained with blood.

His blood. Seeing physical evidence of the violence done to him was . . . unsettling. To say the least. He shuddered. Heero must have seen it, for a moment later arms were around him.

"I'll protect you from now on," the Prince whispered in his ear.

Appreciating both the words and the comfort, Duo smiled and twisted to look into blue, blue eyes. "What makes you say that?"

"I'm your guardian angel, aren't I? I've saved you twice. As long as you remain in the habit of getting into trouble, I'll remain in the habit of saving you."

Meant to tease, but Duo didn't rise to the bait. Instead he pecked Heero on the lips and smiled brightly. "Good, because it's a _pain_ having to watch my own ass. I mean, the strain on my neck . . ."

"Duo," Heero groaned, wincing at the language.

Grinning like a fiend, Duo broke away from him and extended his wings. Sunlight glinted off the shining feathers, glossy black. "I'm kidding. Ready to go? It's not that long a flight."

Nodding, Heero's own wings burst forth. A few white feathers drifted to the ground, but only a few. The sun on pure white made them look dazzling. Duo thought he would never get tired of Heero's wings. So beautiful. Duo reached out and tangled their fingers together and gave Heero a nod before springing into the air.

Slightly below him - it wasn't exactly practical to fly side-by-side - Heero flew strongly, powerful wings pumping with seemingly no effort. It made Duo feel another twinge of annoyance. It didn't seem fair that Heero had recovered so much quicker and better than him. Of course, to be fair he'd had to recover entirely on Candora. Heero must have sensed his gaze because he looked up. And perhaps he could sense the train of Duo's thought, too, because he smirked. Duo scowled at him.

The flight was swift and uneventful. Landing on the ledge into the high caves, Duo let his wings disappear and waited for Heero to settle beside him. Their hands came back together almost as if drawn by a magnetic force. This time Heero took the lead back into the cave.

The first dragon to find them was the gold Duo had met only once - Relena. Seeing her still brought the same emotions as before. Something about her just put him off. He wasn't sure what it was, but she had an air about her that put him on edge. Her jaws opened in what he supposed was a smile.

"Well, fancy seeing you two here. I had thought you returned to Hell, demon."

The tone was polite, but scorn hovered just beneath the surface.

"We did, for awhile," Heero said, his tone not even pretending at politeness. "We need to see Wufei." It was cool and indifferent and a hint standoffish. Well, that wasn't exactly something new.

It made Duo struggle to hide a grin.

She sniffed. "I'll go find him." She made a graceful turn and strode into the bowels of the caves.

While they waited, Heero turned and abruptly pulled Duo against his chest, holding him firmly in place. A little surprised but pleased nonetheless, Duo breathed deeply of his familiar scent. "What?"

"Mm, just thinking it will be nice to be alone with you tonight," his angel lover said. "Now that I'm recovered . . ."

He let that sentence hang, but Duo didn't need a map to find his way to Heero's intent. Heat immediately flashed through him. Apparently Heero still had that kind of power over him. Then again, he probably always would. He didn't think he would ever get used to Heero's aggressive passion or tender gentleness. The angel was such a perfect paradox.

He really, truly loved him. "Remember my command? In my bedroom?" he murmured huskily.

"Of course," was breathed hotly against his ear.

Duo shivered again. "Consider it issued again," Duo whispered, leaning up to bring their mouths together.

It was the first time they'd kissed in . . . well, since Duo couldn't even remember how long. Far too long. He threw himself into it wholeheartedly, eager for the taste, touch, and feel of Heero. Strong hands came to rest on his hips, pulling him impossibly closer. Duo's temperature rose fast and high, spreading his legs so Heero could slide a knee between his thighs. When the angel ground up he cried out softly, but it was lost in Heero's mouth.

Part of him felt flustered, amazed, and lost. There was a time not _all_ that long ago when he was ready to give up on Heero. And look at him now! Once more holding on for dear life as Heero took what he wanted from him. Only this time, there was real emotion behind it besides physical lust and attraction. He couldn't help it and moaned almost continuously as Heero continued to ravage his mouth, bringing him perilously close to release with his insistent knee.

A deep, low sound like a growl crossed with clearing of a throat had Duo wrenching away and whirling in surprise. Looking amused and apologetic, Wufei stood at the other end of the cavern. Which put him about ten feet away because the enormous dragon filled up most of the space.

"I didn't mean to interrupt," he drawled, "but I was told by an uptight dragon that you had returned."

The words made Duo snort, and the distraction helped cool him down a bit. He didn't think he would be completely calm until Heero made love to him (Duo wasn't sure what it would take to get Heero to just fuck him - rough and raw and hard), but he _could_ function until tonight.

Heero planted a kiss on top of his head and smiled at Wufei. "We've been in Hell for the last several weeks."

"Both of you?" Wufei said, looking momentarily taken aback.

Duo nodded. "I was injured, and Heero took me back. After a . . . misunderstanding, Heero was hurt, too. After he recovered, we decided to come back and discuss the situation."

"Hm. And what situation would that be, little demon?"

For a moment Duo fixated on that. He glared his disapproval at the dragon. _Just because you're a massive behemoth . . ._ "The brewing war between Heaven and Hell that will inevitably spill into Candora," he said calmly. Not in a tone made to make Wufei feel stupid because it _should_ have been obvious. Definitely not.

Wufei chuckled, an exceedingly huge sound. "I'm pleased and flattered you chose to seek my council. Won't you follow me to more comfortable caverns?"

"We were hoping to include Trowa and Quatre, as well," Heero said as they followed the Imperial dragon.

"Ah, the stoic elf has long left," Wufei said. "His little gryphon lover told us he has a pervasive case of wanderlust. As for the little gryphon himself, he will be around the mountains somewhere, probably wherever he can make the most mischief and create the biggest stir."

Duo bit back a giggle. That did sound like Quatre, though he was quite fond of the gryphon. Then he frowned. "Why do you call everyone _little_?" he demanded. "Just because you're spacially challenged . . ."

Wufei looked at him, and his eyes were a rich gold. "Because to me, you _are_ very little. After all, you are the size of a dragonet, and even in fact a little smaller."

Duo huffed. "But just as cute, right?"

More laughter. The sound filled the cavern. "Every bit," the dragon agreed.

As the three of them were settling down, another dragon came in to join them. Duo recognized her at once and broke into a wide grin. The dark female returned it.

"I'm so glad you're back, Duo, because I didn't get to know you _near_ well enough!"

"This time, I promise to stay longer, Hilde," Duo said, eyes sparkling.

"You better! What did you need, Wufei?"

"I need you to go out and find that gold gryphon, Quatre," Wufei replied. "Bring him here. Tell him our favorite angel-demon pair has returned. That ought to bring him like his tufted behind was on fire."

Heero snorted. Duo had to agree - the image was a comical one. Hilde giggled as she left.

"So," Wufei said, coiling his great body into a slightly-less-great pile. "Tell me your ideas for stopping this war."

Angel and demon exchanged glances. "Well," Duo began, "we were hoping you would have some. We're . . . not as familiar with Candora as you."

Wufei made a rude sound. "What you mean is, you're not as old as me. Well, that's true enough. You two are probably only a handful of centuries between you?"

Both nodded.

"I have been around a few millennia. I'm sure between the four of us, we can come up with something. Are you in a particular hurry?"

Now they exchanged slightly mischievous looks. "Ah, not really. Angels can't enter Candora at the moment because they believe Heero is prisoner in Hell."

"I see. Well, it sounds like we can take our time and come up with a good one, then." Said with a dark edge of humor.

Quatre followed Hilde into the cavern some time later. Those fierce, hunter's eyes of his were gleaming and bright. His claws clicked on stone as he moved to Duo's side. That wickedly hooked beak of his nudged Duo in the center of the chest. "I'm glad you're back."

Smiling, Duo wrapped his arms around Quatre's neck and hugged him. "Me, too. Where's Trowa?"

Quatre shrugged and settled himself down by Duo. "I don't know."

On Duo's other side, Heero stirred. "Isn't it hard on you two to be away from each other?"

"Oh, not really. When we get too lonely we find each other. But he's a wanderer, and I am too. It works better this way."

By the look on Heero's face he agreed with Duo - he would never want that. Apparently Quatre really didn't mind. He radiated no sadness at all. He clicked his beak.

"So, why are you two here again? Not that I mind. Interesting things are sure to follow an angel and a demon."

"We came back to discuss ways to end the war between Heaven and Hell," Duo said. "Since the solution can't be found in either place, we came here."

Quatre nodded, giving the demon a contemplative look. "And I suppose you two have found peace?"

Duo grinned. "We have. Heero agreed that he belongs to me and will obey my every command."

Quatre burst into hissing laughter. Heero merely gave Duo a look that spoke eloquently of the punishment awaiting him tonight when they were alone. Duo shivered. _Can't wait._


	23. Chapter 23

**Genre:** Fantasy

**Pairings:** 1x2, other

**Disclaimer:** Don't own nothin' but these words

**Warnings:** Gratuitous violence, abuse, torture, yaoi, lemon, angels, demons, bigotry, hypocrisy, blasphemy, heresy, sacrilege, and general religion-bashing. THIS IS NOT A STORY FOR THE CLOSED-MINDED.

**A/N:** I'm back into this. For awhile there I was like, "AAAAAHHHHHH! I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT'S GOING ON IN THIS STORY!" Fortunately, I regained control of my insane tendencies and realized since I'm writing it, I CAN MAKE HAPPEN WHATEVER THE FUDGE-NUGGETS I WANT! So there should be no more long delays where you are left wondering what the fuck happened to me. XD Also, I think this story will be wrapped up in about another five chapters or so. PS, there's smut ahead. It was time. LOL!

Damn, that was a long note.

* * *

**Plans Go Awry**

"Wufei's really well respected here, isn't he?"

Heero blinked and looked at his demon lover. Duo appeared to be awake, but Heero could tell by his slumped posture he was tired and almost dozing off. It was cute. "Hn."

Eyes sliding to half-mast, Duo snorted softly. "Some response. Eloquent as ever, angel of mine."

"Hn."

Duo chuckled and flopped down onto his stomach, stretching out. With his chin resting in his hands, he gazed out over the lava fountains. Small fire dragons played around in the lazily boiling pools, splashing each other and erupting into chirping laughter that was actually pleasant to hear. Every once in awhile a few would grow brave and venture toward the angel and demon. Duo would make little cooing noises that the dragons seemed to find funny. They would giggle and go racing back to their pools.

Feeling peaceful for the first time in a long time, Heero reached over and grabbed Duo's braid, breaking the tie. Fine silk cascaded over his fingers, the strands separating easily. He worked his way up the braid until it was completely unraveled, laying in soft waves all around Duo like a cinnamon-chestnut halo. The red glow from the lava made it gleam. Heero continued running his hands through the silken mass, tugging gently, massaging Duo's scalp when he got to the demon's head.

In moments Duo was a limp, purring puddle. Apparently his bliss was a thing of curiosity to the little dragons, for a few came over to study him critically, just out of reach. Duo chuckled low in his throat, which made the dragons burst into giggles and flee once more. Heero smiled faintly. They really were cute. Only about twice the size of a house cat.

"You have forever to stop doing that," Duo mumbled, sounding half asleep.

The smile strengthened a little. Brushing the beautiful hair to one side, he turned his attention to Duo's neck, shoulders, and back. His strong hands dug into muscles that retained only a little tension. Soon it was gone, too, and Duo looked barely conscious. Unable to help it, somewhat mesmerized by the pretty sight Duo made, Heero leaned down and brushed his lips over Duo's exposed neck.

A shiver passed through his lover's lithe frame. Heero did it again, and again until his lips had traversed the entire pale expanse.

"Heero . . ." Almost a sigh.

"Shh," Heero breathed across one upturned ear. Sliding his hands under the soft tunic Duo wore, he pulled it of without moving his love.

Duo chuckled. "Cheat. Use magic, why don't ya?"

"You look too comfortable to move," Heero explained, pressing kisses down the length of Duo's spine.

His actions were rewarded with another shiver. When he got to the demon's tailbone he licked the smooth skin, and Duo uttered a faint moan. Using the same simple spell, Heero removed the remaining clothing barriers on Duo's body. Duo hissed in a sharp breath when his skin was introduced bare to the heated stone beneath them. Heero didn't give him time to think about it. He continued his downward trek, softly kissing down one perfect globe of flesh, all the way down to a slim ankle before switching to the other leg and going back up.

Deciding to continue his massage, he dug his hands into Duo's lower back. He could feel muscles pop and stretch satisfyingly under his hands, and Duo moaned his appreciation. When he made his way back to that smooth, pert rear, he didn't hesitate to continue. He used the flat of his hand to grip the small mounds and push them apart with every downward grind. The closer he got to the center the less Duo breathed, and he pushed his thumbs boldly against the already-clenching opening.

Duo made a sound not unlike a whine crossed with a yelp. Smirking, Heero continued like that, hands spreading, thumbs pressing, until Duo was practically panting. He spoke not a word, perhaps fearing sound would convince Heero to stop. Then he let his hands continue their massage down Duo's right leg, then down his left. He lightly kissed the soles of both feet, which made Duo let out a strained-sounding giggle.

In the lava pools, several little fire dragons had gathered to watch, never blinking, heads tilted to the side in curiosity. Duo started squirming under Heero's hands.

"Hee-ro," he all but croaked, "d-don't do that . . . th-they're watching-"

"So?" Heero said, swiping his tongue across one globe. They were getting an eyeful, sure. But it was educational.

"You-you're not the naked one!" Duo gasped, getting his hands under him and shoving backward.

Almost smacking Heero in the face with his ass, consequently. Heero snorted. "I could easily become so," he retorted, grabbing his skittish lover and planting a fierce kiss on his lips.

At first, Duo fought. He even sank his fangs into Heero's lip - a sure sign he was not amused. But Heero continued to tempt him with his tongue until the writhing demon relaxed and began a different kind of battle. He pressed himself against Heero, legs opening to grind himself shamelessly against Heero's abdomen. The feel of his turgid length made Heero bow forward, body responding in kind. Duo's pert ass, nestled right against his groin, shifted downward in a sensual motion. Heero groaned, hearing an answering chuckle.

"Serves you right, bastard. If you're going to fuck me like an animal right in front of these little dragons, _get naked already_."

Smirking, taking that as permission to go on, Heero obeyed. In moments they were skin to skin, and Duo's ass against his unclothed erection lit his blood on fire.

_Have we ever done anything like this? _Heero gently pulsed his hips up, watching Duo's face as ecstasy began to play across it. No mad rush toward actual sex, the act of penetration? Just a playful exploration? He didn't think so. Before it had always been about the physical. Now Heero found he didn't care as much about his own pleasure. It was far more incredible to watch Duo lost in his own. To know he was the one making his precious demon come undone.

Because lost in the throes of passion, Duo really let himself go. And he was so, so beautiful. Reaching down, he cupped Duo's rear in both hands and lifted until his arousal could slip into the cleft. Duo let out a whimper as Heero rubbed his length against the demon's entrance, and he could feel the little bud clenching erratically.

"God . . . Heero . . ."

Heero smiled. He was torn between the equally fierce desires to tease Duo until the demon broke down and started begging, or until the demon lost his temper and seized control. Which did he want to see more? The thought of either excited him, and he glanced at their captive audience.

_What do you guys think?_ he thought at them. Every single one of them looked at him, giving him the eerie impression they had heard his thought. Their heads canted to the side as though considering, and their wings shifted and rippled. Then they looked at each other, shifting and shuffling as though they couldn't make up their minds. It was rather comical.

Snorting softly, Heero leaned forward and kissed Duo again, shoving his tongue into a panting mouth. Duo returned it with enthusiasm, holding on as if for dear life. Heero continued his gentle rocking motion, in no great hurry to finish the act. Duo, apparently, felt the opposite. He broke the kiss and gave Heero a heated glare.

"What are you _waiting_ for?" he demanded. "I want you to shove it in me!" He reached between them and gripped Heero firmly. "And I know you feel the same." A wicked little grin, showing gleaming fangs.

Given his expression, Heero considered it more likely Duo would lose his temper and take control. _It's decided then. I can make him beg at another time._ The little dragons nodded their heads as if agreeing. Heero about broke into laughter. Never in his life would he ever have thought he'd be doing something like this, to a demon, in front of fire dragons.

As he was considering slowing down even more to push Duo, the demon snapped. Those glorious wings of his burst forth, shadowing some of the red glow from the lava. His eyes darkened to jet black, and he shoved Heero down onto the stone so hard he actually saw stars. Duo moved so fast he barely had time to reorient himself before Duo was straddling him. The demon's claws pricked his skin as Duo guided Heero to his entrance and sat down _hard_.

His hips connected with Heero's thighs with a loud slap of damp flesh, and Heero nearly blacked out from the breath-stealing, heart-stopping, mind-numbing pleasure that bolted from the tips of his toes to the crown of his head. Without preparation Duo's body gripped him tight and hot, an inferno that threatened to shut down all higher brain function. He dimly registered Duo's snarl of pain/pleasure and had enough presence of mind to grab Duo's hips to hold him still for a moment.

"You little voyeurs," Duo abruptly said, voice alight with mirth. "Like the show? Taking home a few tricks? Well, how about this skill. Driving an angel wild."

He lifted himself off Heero until only the tip of his arousal remained inside him. He hovered there long enough Heero thought he might go mad, then he slammed himself back down. It was Heero's turn to cry out, though the sound caught behind his teeth and sounded more like a strangled growl. Duo set up a ruthless pace, his skin aglow thanks to the light in the room. It caught on his hair, his eyes, his wings, surrounding him with a dark nimbus.

"You . . . are . . . _so_ . . . beautiful," Heero gasped out between each breath. Reaching out, he grabbed Duo's shoulders and pulled him forward until he could run his hands into those luxurious wings.

The action shocked Duo into complete motionlessness, body thrumming, eyes squeezing shut. "Ohh . . . H-Heero . . . gnhh . . ."

As if petting an animal to soothe it, Heero stroked the demon's wings. The feathers were softer than the finest spun silk, smooth and glossy. He knew it must feel incredible, being the most sensitive area of either an angel or a demon. He thrust his hips up hard just as he applied pressure to a downward stroke.

Duo's eyes flew open, back arching into the touch, mouth jaw hanging slack. He visibly shook himself and met Heero's eyes. "Heero . . . let me . . ." he whispered.

_God._ Heero sat up so Duo now straddled his lap, and moments later his own wings cascaded down his back. In an instant Duo's fingers delved into the feathers, and coupled with the sensation of physical pleasure where their bodies were joined, Heero nearly came. It stole every ounce of breath from his lungs, blinding him momentarily.

When he opened his eyes, Duo was smiling at him. "Beautiful," he murmured. He lifted himself up and slowly lowered back down.

The furor vanished. It was replaced by sweet passion, and both of them swept their wings forward until black merged with white, gleaming feathers forming a shield between them and the rest of the world.

Now the pace remained slow and sensuous. Eventually their bodies gave into the inevitable, but only they were witness to the tenderness, devotion, and love in each other's eyes.

**o0o 0o0**

"I don't trust Relena."

Blinking, Duo turned his head to look at Quatre. The gryphon sat primly on a flat slab of rock, looking extremely prissy as he groomed his feathers with his beak. He wanted to sit up and reach over and ruffle the beast's feathers. The only problem with that was the sitting up. Abandoning himself to passion wasn't a good idea with Heero. The angel was well endowed, and Duo was paying for his lack of foresight.

He was _sore_. "Oh yeah? Why not?"

The tone made Quatre give him an affronted look. "Are you telling me you _do_?"

Duo snorted and closed his eyes again. Lying flat on his back out in the sun amidst the cliffs, he drew a deep breath of mountain air and enjoyed the sun beating down on him. "I didn't tell you anything. I asked you a question."

Quatre sniffed. "I don't trust her for the same reasons you don't."

"Hmph. Know-it-all gryphon," Duo muttered. "I thought your wayward lover would be joining us by now."

"Oh, I'm sure he's on his way," Quatre said. "He's just, you know, an elf. Like I can keep track of him."

"Like you even try," Duo retorted. He yelped when he received a sharp nip.

"As opposed to you," Quatre went on. "Heero keeps very good track of you, doesn't he?"

"Shut up."

That hissing laughter. "By the way, I'm amused by the reversal of your roles. I could not have imagined a subservient Heero. He does just about everything you tell him to."

Except in matters of sex. A shiver ran up Duo's body before he could stop it. "I was shot with an Unsummoning arrow," he said after a time. "I guess seeing me almost die unnerved him."

He received another nip. "Now making light of his feelings. What has gotten into you two?"

Duo levered open one eyelid to glare at the gryphon. "I'm a demon. What else did you expect me to do? I'm only vulnerable and broken for him. Sorry, Cat."

The gryphon snorted. "Lucky him. I would not want to deal with a basket-case Duo, no matter how much you amuse me."

"Gee, your affection overwhelms me."

Quatre nudged him with the flat of his beak. "As well it should. Trowa highly covets it."

"Yeah well, I ain't fucking you on a non-regular basis."

"And what makes you think it is him fucking me?" Quatre demanded.

"Please, you whiny beast. I can't see Trowa offering it up for _any_one."

Gleaming aqua eyes met indigo, and after a moment the pair burst into laughter. It was some time before they calmed down, and Quatre daintily dabbed at his eyes.

"Oh, what an image. Your astuteness does you credit, though. Despite his quiet demeanor, Trowa is a very . . . adamant lover. And demanding. And forceful. And aggressive."

"What an animal," Duo said. "And you love him because . . . ?"

Quatre tossed his head. "Must be those elvish good looks."

That set them off all over again.

**o0o 0o0**

"They seem to be having a good time."

Blinking, Heero glanced at his enormous companion. The black Imperial dragon looked especially impressive in sunlight, the rays glinting off his scales like fine metal. The pair sat several hundred feet above the demon and gryphon, watching them laugh and enjoy themselves. He smiled.

"Mm."

Wufei stirred. "There is another I have asked to come join us," he said presently. "He is a siren."

That managed to startle Heero. "A siren? How will he get here?" He couldn't imagine a water-dwelling siren thriving in the craggy cliffs of these mountains.

"He is being escorted by a human companion, actually," Wufei said. "I respect them both-they are men of sound minds. That aside, they are both clamoring like idiots to meet a demon and an angel. I haven't told them your true identities-I reserve that right for you two if you deem it necessary. But neither are fans of this war brewing among Heaven and Hell."

Heero just nodded. If Wufei trusted them, that was fine. He trusted the dragon's judgement. After a moment, he stirred. "Can fire dragons speak?"

"No. And unlike other dragons, they cannot project their thoughts to communicate, either."

"Ah. Can they . . . understand?"

"Of course. They can also hear thoughts."

So they _had_ been listening. Heero wasn't sure whether to be amused, annoyed, or embarrassed. He opted for amused and brushed it off. "Do you know when they will be here?"

"Probably around the same time as Trowa, and I'll be glad of his arrival. Quatre is something of a nightmare without his calming presence."

Hearing that made Heero send a slightly alarmed look down at the gryphon and demon pair. What sort of mischief could they get into? Hopefully it would not cross their minds.


	24. Chapter 24

**Genre:** Fantasy

**Pairings:** 1x2, other

**Disclaimer:** Don't own nothin' but these words

**Warnings:** Gratuitous violence, abuse, torture, yaoi, lemon, angels, demons, bigotry, hypocrisy, blasphemy, heresy, sacrilege, and general religion-bashing. THIS IS NOT A STORY FOR THE CLOSED-MINDED.

**A/N:** This chapter is dedicated to Skean Dhu, because you gave me the idea! I can't believe how fast I'm updating! You all must love me, send me PRAISE! LOVE MEEEEEEEEEEE! I'll take e-cookies, too. If you reeeeeeeeeeally love me, send me an e-cake! XD

* * *

**The Siren's Song**

In the cool hours or late evening, Hilde came ghosting into the cavern where Wufei usually laired. "Sorry to interrupt," she said, "but three extremely distinguished gentlemen just arrived at our doorstep. We already brought them up, because we knew you were expecting them."

"Ah," Wufei said, rising to his impressive height. "Go ahead and bring them here."

Quatre, lounging against Wufei's side, gave the dragon a glare when his back rest rudely moved. Stretching his golden body, he rose to his feet as well. "That didn't take them long. I thought Trowa would beat them here."

Duo gave the gryphon a funny look. "How did you even know Trowa was coming, since you didn't send him word you wanted him to?"

Ruffling his wings to get his feathers to lay flat, Quatre looked at him. "When I need him, he always comes."

Heero, who had risen to his feet, pulled Duo up as well. He kissed the back of Duo's hand. "If we're ever separated and you need me, I'll come, too."

Quatre saw Duo shiver. Did he even know how much power Heero had over him? Quatre shook his head a little. It would never be like that with him and Trowa.

"Trowa!" he sang as his lover appeared, claws clicking on stone as he ran across the space between them.

A soft, low chuckled resounded through Quatre's ears as the elf's arms went around his neck. "I missed you, little one," Trowa murmured. He kissed the smooth feathers on top of Quatre's head.

It was Wufei's rumbling chuckle that had Quatre pulling back. He turned to gaze at the two newcomers.

They were both tall. The human, slightly taller of the two, had coppery ginger hair and elegantly arched eyebrows split at the ends. He carried himself with dignity, wearing refinement with ease. The siren had platinum hair, length only beaten by Duo's. It gleamed just as much, though. He had dark blue eyes, similar to the color of storm-swept seas. Just as mysterious and dangerous, too. They both looked around to all gathered, and Quatre saw the siren was instantly attracted to Duo while the human was instantly attracted to Heero. How amusing.

Clicking his beak to draw their attention to him, Quatre sat back on his haunches. "Since Wufei seems to have abandoned civil courtesy, allow me to introduce myself. I am Quatre, and this is Trowa Barton."

The siren gave him an elegant bow. "Please to meet you. I am Zechs, and my escort is Treize Khushrenada. I have never met a gryphon before."

"Nor I a siren," Quatre said with a nod. "May I see your second form at some time?"

Zechs smiled. "Certainly, if I may see yours."

"Agreed!" Quatre said, beaming. "Is it true you need water to transform?"

"Yes, regrettably. I am a comely siren."

Quatre hissed laughter. "There is a river not far from here. When the talks are done and it is time for a break, perhaps we can get one of our dragon friends to take us?"

"Perhaps we should steer the conversation back to the reason they're here in the first place?" Trowa interjected mildly.

Quatre butted his head into Trowa's midsection. "It's rude to interrupt."

Zechs snorted. "Treize is the same way. Always thinking he can control any situation." He gave Quatre another bow before turning to the angel and demon. "I am Zechs. Very pleased to meet you both."

Unsurprisingly, it was Heero who answered. "I am Heero, Prince of Heaven. This is Duo, Prince of Hell."

That managed to shock Zechs into motionlessness. For several long moments nobody spoke. Finally, Zechs turned a withering glare on Wufei. "You could not have warned me the first divine beings I met would be these two?"

Wufei settled his great bulk back down. "It was not my place."

Zechs gave him one last glare before turning back to the other two. He gave them a bow. "As I said, I am very pleased to meet you. I have never met either angel or demon."

**o0o 0o0**

Heero nodded to acknowledge the siren's respect. "Wufei has asked you to come here to end the war between Heaven and Hell," he said without preamble.

He could tell the words shocked the siren even more. This time, however, it was the human Treize who answered. "I for one am very glad to hear that," he began, "but I confess it was not what I expected."

Heero glanced at Duo. "No, I suspect not."

Zechs stirred. "I apologize for a question that is, for the most part, morbid curiosity on my part. How did you two meet and come to . . . this truce? I would never have expected two of the highest-ranking divine to come to Candora seeking peace."

By the look on Duo's face, his demon lover was not ready to impart the truth-if he would ever be. It was not Heero's story to tell, and he would respect Duo's wishes. "That's a long story," he said instead, "and it's not important. Fate brought us together, and we discovered a common goal. Now we are of the same mind-working toward lasting peace."

Treize nodded, and his face held open admiration. "It is our good fortune then, to have you on our side. Candora is long wearied of this war, I can assure you."

"How did _you_ two meet?" Duo broke in, looking from siren to human. "Immortal beings don't usually keep humans."

Heero _almost_ smirked at the affronted look on Treize's face at that wording, but Zechs burst into laughter.

"He sailed into my cove, and I wrecked his ship. He has stuck to my side ever since, vowing revenge." By the look in his eye, the siren did not believe the human would ever be satisfied.

"So you see, demon Prince," Treize said somewhat archly, "he does not _keep_ me like I am a _thing_."

Duo gave Treize an appraising look, one that clearly said not only did he disagree, but he could prove Treize was kept like a thing. Heero heard Quatre laughing like a fiend and came to a sudden, unpleasant realization. Zechs seemed to be of similar personality to both demon and gryphon. What sort of trouble could the three of them cause together? He barely managed to suppress his shudder.

A split second later, Duo dismissed Treize. Back to Zechs, now. "You've just arrived, there's no sense in rushing to get to work. Why don't you relax for the rest of the day? I would like to see your second form, too. Quatre, what do you say we take him to the river now? I'm sure Hilde would be happy to carry him."

"I don't think it wise-" Treize began right on top of Wufei's,

"Time isn't exactly on our side-"

Heero shook his head and looked at Trowa. The elf obviously agreed with his assessment-nothing would change either Duo's or Quatre's mind, and the two were wasting their time. Elf and angel were right, too. Duo and Quatre breezed right past dragon and human as if they didn't exist, siren between them. Zechs looked pleased, and Heero bit back a chuckle. When the three were gone, he looked at Wufei.

"I'm surprised you don't know better by now."

Wufei shrugged, causing a massive ripple of muscle. "I had to try. Perhaps the four of us can brainstorm while the troublemakers are away?"

**o0o 0o0**

Hilde was, of course, delighted to carry Zechs down to the Keirwhyn River. The four of them stood at the mouth of the cave entrances, Zechs watching Duo with rapt attention. Knowing what he was waiting for, Duo flashed him a smile. He let his wings extend slowly to give the siren a show. The dying sunlight streaming down on the feathers gave them a glossy, high shine. He saw Zechs reaching out and braced himself for the touch. Pleasure tingled down his wings to his spine when cool fingers sifted through the feathers.

"Beautiful," Zechs murmured.

"He is, isn't he?" Hilde said, nudging Zechs. "Climb up on my shoulder. Lucky I'm not all spiny like Wufei."

The siren obeyed, and Duo found himself struck by the sheer loveliness of the graceful immortal. That body was toned and lithe due to years and years of swimming, and he rather moved like he was in water still. The effect was pleasing to the eye. Zechs caught his gaze and gave him a slow, meaningful smile. Duo didn't hesitate in returning it. Spreading his wings wide, he simply let himself fall off the ledge.

Quatre dove off after him, and for the first time he really _saw_ Quatre fly. It was quite incredible to watch. The gryphon was unbelievably fast in the air, that lithe frame build for speed. He matched Duo's elevation and latched onto him with all four claws, sending them into a dizzying spiral. Duo laughed out loud, delighted and giddy. At the same moment they both opened their wings, creating a balloon effect that all but broke their rapid fall. They split from each other and vied for altitude once more, both bright-eyed and laughing.

"You two are crazy!" Hilde said, giggling, sounding breathless.

"I have never before wished I could fly until just this moment," Zechs said.

Demon and gryphon looked at each other, both smiling widely. "Nothing like it in the whole world," Quatre agreed. "But I cannot breathe underwater and enjoy the beauty of the seas."

Duo said nothing, smiling to himself. He could.

The Keirwhyn River, this close to the mountains, rambled by in no great hurry. It was an excessively wide river, and the torpid waters were still warm from the sun. As soon as Hilde landed Zechs vaulted off her back and looked at Quatre.

"You first."

Quatre straightened and transformed. Duo had not often seen this form, so it managed to take him by surprise a little. Looking almost perfectly human, Quatre was quite beautiful. Like his fur, his hair was a gleaming gold, and his eyes were the same piercing aqua. He was Duo's height almost exactly, though fate had given him about half-an-inch on the demon. Which put them both about a hand shorter than Zechs. The siren nodded with an appreciative smile.

"Still beautiful in human form," he complimented the gryphon. "Keep this one, then you can come swim with me."

Quatre returned the smile, looking completely unembarrassed about his naked body. Then again, what had he to be embarrassed about? Like Zechs said, he was beautiful.

"Your turn," the gryphon said, gesturing to the water.

Zechs just nodded. Stripping off his simple-yet-luxurious garments, he stepped into the water. Moments later his human form shifted to one far more exotic.

Like mermaids (which did not exist) of legend, sirens had the tail of a fish. The scales were opalescent gray, and Zechs' skin had taken on a similar hue. Duo could see scales covering Zechs' back, the backs of his arms, and to just below his belly button. Silver spines ran down his back, and from his elbows to wrists. Delicate webbing ran between his fingers and thumbs, as well as from his torso to his arms from elbow to shoulder. His eyes were the same color, but now they looked darker and more glassy covered in clear eyelids. Each finger ended in wicked claws, and his teeth were now needle sharp. The tail added about two feet of length to his body.

In all, still beautiful but with a potently dangerous edge. Duo couldn't help himself. "You look like you belong with all the demons in Hell," he said with a wicked grin.

Zechs chuckled. "I will take that as a compliment."

"Sing for us," Duo said. Not a request, but not quite a demand.

"Only if you take your clothes off and join me in the water."

Like Quatre, Duo was also not embarrassed about his naked body. He didn't hesitate to strip and slid into the water, Quatre right behind him. Zechs swam closer to them, slicing through the water without a sound, and Duo noticed gill slits on the sides of his neck. He began his song while submerged, and the effect was a melody peculiarly muffled but achingly beautiful. Duo's eyes fluttered shut without permission, instantly fallen under its spell.

It lulled him, so he wasn't startled when cold hands landed softly on his hips and trailed slowly up his torso to the sides of his neck. Zechs wound around demon and gryphon, the silken smooth of his scales teasing skin until both were highly sensitized. When Zechs finally broke the surface the melody poured around them, almost painful to hear it was so beautiful. Duo couldn't understand the words, but what did it matter? He realized somewhere in the back of his mind he was becoming aroused.

Shuddering, Duo dredged up the fraying remains of his self control. The moment he began resisting that enticing song he began to transform into his full demon form. For some reason, that made Heero's face flood into his conscious thought, and like that the siren's spell was broken. Blinking, he stopped the transformation. That was something the world was not ready for.

"Zechs," he said, allowing a dark smile, "if I didn't know better I would think you were trying to seduce me."

The music lingered in the air even after Zechs' stopped singing. "Who's to say I'm not?" the siren said with a smouldering look.

Duo snorted. "I believe they would call this a case of a bird loving a fish?"

Quatre started laughing.

Zechs merely shrugged. "You are not a bird, and I am no fish. And can I be blamed for enjoying a true beauty like such as is before me?" His gaze took in both the demon and the gryphon.

"Ah, I am flattered," Quatre said, still chortling, "but I am taken. My heart belongs to Trowa, though he is in the habit of wandering away with it."

Duo said nothing. It would be far more of a shock to learn of a demon loving an angel. He smiled inwardly. That was another thing he didn't think the world was ready for.


	25. Chapter 25

**Genre:** Fantasy

**Pairings:** 1x2, other

**Disclaimer:** Don't own nothin' but these words

**Warnings:** Gratuitous violence, abuse, torture, yaoi, lemon, angels, demons, bigotry, hypocrisy, blasphemy, heresy, sacrilege, and general religion-bashing. THIS IS NOT A STORY FOR THE CLOSED-MINDED.

**A/N:** I lied. This will probably go on for another 100 chapters. I keep getting new ideas. Skean Dhu, you are officially my muse. YOU KEEP GIVING ME ALL THESE AWESOME IDEAS!

* * *

**Ending A War, Ending an Era**

"Finding a solution to this war may be more difficult than we think."

Treize, sitting nearest the dragon, nodded slowly. "You may be right about that."

Almost directly opposite Treize, the beautiful angel Heero stirred. "I don't understand."

For long moments, Treize indulged and simply studied the Prince of Heaven. Every inch of him, he looked the part. Tall, regal of bearing, graceful, poised, and with eyes that managed to convey both a cool alertness and a gentle warmth. The benevolence of his kind. Those piercing blue eyes of his would not be easily deceived. Treize found himself longing to see his wings, to watch the true transformation of a divine being, such as was spoken of in holy texts.

Of course, who could even be certain those were true? Right now, aside from his stunning beauty, Heero looked almost human. "The war between Heaven and Hell has gone on so long, it is part of daily life on Candora. It is deeply ingrained in our lives, especially humans."

Heero mulled this over for awhile. Then he shifted. "What is religion like on Candora, now?"

Treize blinked, a little surprised. "Have you never been here before?"

"Until recently, not much," Heero said with a shrug. "I am still young for an angel."

"_Very_ young," Wufei added, causing Heero to give him a Look.

Treize chuckled. "Never mind. Religion is much the same as it ever was, but it does seem there is a rise in fanaticism. Churches and temples preach the only way to salvation is by worshiping God, and in the last several decades there has been a dramatic rise in those who consider angels God's voice on Candora. In fact, they have been elevated nearly to the status of God Himself."

The human did not miss the sudden trepidation that crossed Heero's face, and the slight tension of his shoulders. "Is there any angel in particular humans follow?"

Expecting the answer already. And expecting not to like it. Treize wondered what that meant. "Yes, Oraia. Bright Lady of Heaven."

**o0o 0o0**

Heero felt like someone had hit him in the gut with an elephant. It figured. The most frightening mask for evil to hide behind was virtue, and Oraia claimed to be the most virtuous of all angels. He realized he was shaking. Anger? Worry? Fear? Something of all three? Wufei abruptly rose and nudged Heero toward the entrance of the cavern.

"Forgive us, Treize," he said, herding Heero out and effectively blocking the angel from the human's view. "We'll be back momentarily."

Feeling like a machine, Heero walked down the halls until he felt the first cold breath of outside air. The stars broke into view, and sharp claws carefully wrapped around his middle. Blinking, he realized he'd just about walked off the ledge.

"Why don't you sit down for a minute?" Wufei said softly. "You look completely shell-shocked. I didn't know how much you want a human to know at this juncture."

Heero obeyed and sat, mind spinning. What was her plan? Power? Or something far more sinister? Heero knew beyond a shadow of a doubt the King and Queen of Heaven would back Oraia, probably no matter what. They had ridiculous amounts of faith in her, as evidenced by the fact they went along with her harebrained scheme to abduct Duo. Was she _trying_ to incite a war?

"Damn it, Wufei," he ground out. "What the hell is she doing?"

Wufei gently nuzzled Heero. "I really wish I could say for sure," he said softly. "This is a terribly unfair burden to place on such young shoulders, and it seems she is quite at the root of it."

Heero snorted. "Right where she likes to be. It's ironic, in a way. Oraia was always saying change was needed. I just wish I knew exactly _what_ change she had in mind."

"All that time you were in Hell, how did you come to feel about the King and Queen?" Wufei asked after a moment.

Leaning against the great dragon, Heero shrugged a little. "Actually, I don't know."

A longer pause. "What I meant is, can we trust them?"

Closing his eyes, Heero pinched the bridge of his nose. "I don't know. I don't think they _want_ war, and maybe that's enough." He heaved a sigh. "Damn it, Wufei, I . . . I should have killed Oraia when I had the chance."

He felt his backrest shift and cracked open an eye to see a very surprised look on Wufei's face. "What an un-angelic thing to say."

Raking fingers through his hair, Heero laughed dully. It was a mirthless sound. "Tell me about it. Fuck, I hate this."

"Blasphemy followed right by profanity. How far you have fallen, Prince." Amused.

After what felt like a long time but could only have been a few minutes, Heero rose. "Don't tell the human about me and Duo. Or the siren, for that matter. It's none of their business, and . . . well . . . an angel loving a demon could inspire a fanatical uprising. I don't think people are ready for that, yet."

"If I actually had lips they would be sealed," Wufei promised, "though I would not have said a word without your express permission."

"Thanks," Heero murmured, leaning his forehead against Wufei's.

The dragon's eyes slitted to half mast, and he uttered a rumbling purr. "Like I said, I have been alive a long, long time. I will help in any way I can."

**o0o 0o0**

Treize, not quite sure what to make of the silent elf, was relieved to see Wufei return with a tired-looking Heero in tow. Unlike Zechs, who could keep up a smooth and stimulation conversation, Trowa barely gave two words in response to anything and seemed content with the silence. Treize didn't particularly _need_ chatter, but he had become used to it.

"I apologize if anything I said -" he began.

Heero didn't let him finish, holding up a hand. "No, you were not at fault. I apologize for my reaction to that news. I have not often come to Candora, so I had not expected things to be so . . . to have progressed the way they have."

Treize nodded thoughtfully. "You may find this a question to which I am owed no answer, but I feel I must ask. Every major religion on the planet teaches that demons are deplorable beings cast from Heaven for their miscreant, amoral ways. Having met the Prince of Hell himself, I find that somewhat difficult to believe. What is the truth of this?"

Heero hesitated. He was an angel, and old loyalties were hard to sever. "The truth," he said quietly, almost to himself. "The truth is that the grudge between Heaven and Hell is based on miscommunication and a difference of opinion."

The cryptic answer made all three of his companions give him odd looks. He sighed.

"It would be better to hear it from the lips of a demon. Duo knows the story with far more accuracy than I. But the truth has been buried so long there are few left in Heaven who know it."

"Then you bear this grude no longer," Treize surmised. "You are a strong, wise angel, Heero, and I am honored to be chosen in aiding you end the misunderstanding."

His smile took a wry twist on his lips. "Thank you, but I'm not wise. Just determined."

"Which is," Trowa murmured, "as Quatre would say, all you need."

**o0o 0o0**

"I want to hear the story of you and Treize," Quatre said, climbing onto the river's bank and transforming into his primary shape. He shook his wings to dispel some of the droplets of water now clinging to feathers instead of skin.

Zechs paused his idle humming - even this was exquisite to hear. "I'd be glad to tell it. Duo, are you interested as well my Prince?"

"Do you really need to ask?"

Zechs snorted. "Perhaps not. Very well. I am from far, far south of here, though these mountains eventually drop into my seas. You, Quatre may know it. The Mystic Sea?" At the gryphon's nod, he continued. "I habituate many of the dark coves. There used to be a great many sirens there, but as with all immortal beings, our numbers are dwindling. Few ships pass close to the cliffs, but one night a great hulking ship sailed right through one of my coves. I was irritated by the disturance of the peace, so I lured it into a particularly deadly maze of great, jagged rocks. It sank in about five minutes."

Chuckling at the memory, Zechs flicked his tail. "I suppose most of the crew made it to safety, though a few may have been lost in the waves. The captain proved far more resourceful than his men. He sought me out. I do believe he meant to slay me on the spot, if you can imagine anything so foolish."

Both gryphon and demon burst into laughter. "Imagine!" Duo chortled. "A human, taking on a siren? Go on, what did you do then? Tell him to go home to his yard to play with the puppies?"

"I considered it," Zechs said, examining his claws. He gave a toothy grin. "I was amused, so I didn't dash him immediately to his death. Perhaps I should have. He has stayed close to my side ever since, following me wherever I go. He vowed revenge, but I fail to see how he could ever achieve it."

"Humans," Quatre sniffed. "Who knows how they think. I would not keep one if all the other pet choices ran out. Why don't you just abandon him somewhere?"

Zechs shrugged, his tail making lazy sweeps in the water. "I find him entertaining enough. And he has a remarkably clever wit. And he is something to look at, don't you agree?"

Quatre nodded slowly. "True enough. He is pleasing to the eye." He looked at Zechs again. "And it would have been hard on you to make this journey by yourself. At the very least, Treize was useful?"

"As beasts of burden go," Zechs confirmed.

All three of them shared unkind laughter.

Back in the caves, Treize sneezed.

**o0o 0o0**

There were many, many different kinds of dragons. From the great Imperial dragons, oldest of all dragons, to the tiny fire dragons, barely bigger than a house cat. From sun dragons who derived healing power from the sun, to wind dragons, fastest of all dragons. Relena raced through the night, little more than a golden gleam in the sky as she winged toward her destination. Dragons, magical beings tied intimately to all power on Candora, were the most powerful of immortal beings.

As such, Relena carried with her the memories of her former life. She'd been a high-ranking angel, one of the commanders of King Odin's great armies of Heaven. A fierce champion of the cause of good. She had been one of the most vocal advocates of Oraia, blessed Bright Lady of Heaven. During one of the bloodiest battles in history, Relena had been confronted by none other than Tovala, Queen of Hell. At the time she'd had no title. She had engaged Relena and shot her through the heart with an Unsummoning arrow.

She could remember the savage, icy cold as it burrowed into her flesh and consumed her. There had been no one around to carry her back to Heaven where she might have been saved. It was that incident that had branded the Queen Tovala the Cruel, some ten thousand years before she met Anzuei, her husband. Relena still burned at the memory. She had sincerely hoped Tovala's son would die at Oraia's hands.

Smiling to herself, she winged out of the sky when she saw her destination: an enormous camp that looked run by mercenaries. All of them wore gleaming white armor emblazoned with a golden symbol of the sun surrounding white wings. She landed just outside the camp and approached the two humans on watch closest her.

"I wish to speak with the Bright Lady," she said.

They recognized her at once and escorted her into the camp. There, discussing plans with several human generals, was Oraia. Resplendent in her gleaming white robes, she saw Relena and smiled.

"Ah, welcome back. Please, follow me to some place more private."

She led Relena to her enormous pavilion, and for once Relena was glad of her relatively small size so she could fit inside. Once the flap was closed, she immediately transformed into her second shape. Now she looked like a young woman with dark blonde hair. Exactly as she had looked as an angel. Oraia smiled and embraced her.

"I'm happy to see you again, Commander Raestha. Sit, and tell me what you've learned."

Feeling a twinge of pain at her name as an angel, Relena sat. "The demon brat survived, somehow," she said, practically spitting out the words. "He and Heero returned to Candora just a few days ago. They are now discussing ways to 'end the war' with that fool Wufei."

"So the Prince survived?" Oraia mused, not looking terribly distressed. "No matter. I am finally ready to implement the final stages of my plan, and with you by my side once more, I believe everything will fall into place with no struggle. A pity I must disgrace Heero. I had such hopes for him."

Relena folded her hands and settled in to listen to the Bright Lady. She could not help but smirk when Oraia told her of Anzuei the fool's order that no angels were to enter Candora. What a pity for him he had neglected to check that there were no angels _on_ Candora at the time.


	26. Chapter 26

**Genre:** Fantasy

**Pairings:** 1x2, other

**Disclaimer:** Don't own nothin' but these words

**Warnings:** Gratuitous violence, abuse, torture, yaoi, lemon, angels, demons, bigotry, hypocrisy, blasphemy, heresy, sacrilege, and general religion-bashing. THIS IS NOT A STORY FOR THE CLOSED-MINDED.

**A/N:** Seems like my favorite OC of all time is none other than Tovala! That's okay, I love her, too. Believe it or not, I based her character on me. XD I would so be like her if I was a demon and Duo's mother.

* * *

**Way of the World**

When angel, demon, dragon, gryphon, elf, siren, and human got to the task of brainstorming, Zechs inquired if they could sit outside. Actually he demanded it rather bossily, and when Wufei hedged it might not be a wise idea he licked his lips as though threatening to sing. Obviously the siren was not above using his remarkable skills to get his way, so Wufei hastily agreed. He carried Treize, Zechs, and Trowa while the other three flew beside him. At the summit of the mountains he landed in a small meadow. It was much cooler up here, but the odd company settled in a small grove to enjoy shade from the sun.

Treize looked at all gathered and chuckled. "If any ever know of this alliance, I'm sure it will make history. Dragons who traditionally drive away all others allowing such a gathering on their territory. A siren who are traditionally selfish and self-centered, and an angel and a demon who by all rights should be at each other's throats."

Zechs gave the human a flat look. "And why in the world we're allowing a _human_ to take part when traditionally they are narrow-minded and stupid."

For a moment, the words rankled. That by itself annoyed Treize. He'd thought he was long past the point where Zechs' poisonous barbs could affect him. The siren seemed to delight in his torment. But he was so beautiful, so captivating, Treize could not part himself from the wild creature. He knew Zechs did not respect him, and he was determined to rectify that.

After all, as humans went, he was very powerful.

"Let's not start off by name-calling," Wufei said, but he did sound amused. "I'm quite capable of making you behave, Zechs. And don't give me that look. Your songs will not affect me."

Treize swallowed his laughter. Imperial dragons were the only beings on Candora who could not be affected by any magical or supernatural ability. Now, divine abilities . . . that was another story.

Duo, the beautiful demon, flashed Wufei a wicked little smirk. "I designate you the peacemaker, Wufei. You're big enough to kick anyone's ass if they start getting out of line."

"Yours included, little demon," Wufei warned.

Duo subsided with an undiminished grin.

"We should have a spokesperson," Quatre piped up. "All meetings should be organized, otherwise nothing will be accomplished. Any volunteers?"

"Heero," Duo said at once.

Treize nodded immediately. "I agree."

The angel didn't look surprised, but he did look a little guarded. Treize found himself once more struck by how sublimely beautiful the angel was. He looked a boy of nineteen, but his cobalt eyes held the wisdom of a man a thousand times that age. He held himself with such grace, such silent dignity, such understated power and danger. In his lifetime Treize had read many religious texts that described what an angel looked like fully transformed into their true form. What must Heero look like, then?

Too beautiful to gaze upon directly? Too radiant?

That had his eyes flicking to Duo. Religious texts described demons as hideous, twisted, deformed creatures made all the uglier by their own inherent evil. Their true forms were hidden behind guises of attractive youth, but when fully transformed they could not be mistaken for anything but the evil filth they were. Looking at Duo, Treize found he could no longer believe that.

Heero, sitting cross-legged, folded his hands on his lap. "The first thing I want, then, is for all of you to listen to Duo's story. The day demons became separated from angels. Treize, you are human, so you will have been spoon-fed the most lies. Do not interrupt him, and withhold your judgments 'til the end. And before the thought crosses your mind, I am an angel. I can sense lies as clearly as if they were spoken aloud. I can vouch for the truth of this tale."

Treize blinked. For a split second, he thought he saw something pass between the angel and demon. It was gone so quickly he was left wondering if he imagined it. Shaking it off, he turned his attention to Duo.

The demon sighed. "A long, long time ago, God left Candora in the charge of divine beings. Guardians that humans eventually began to call angels. It was God's will that angels help mortals along through life, guiding them if needed, teaching them when asked. Angels were considered the stewards of Candora.

"Eventually, this began to change. There were some angels who believed they were entitled to power over mortals. Angels who believed they should be worshiped as God was. They began creating religious cults, a dogma that required strict adherence to their set of moral codes. These angels were led by one named Kysaan, and he believed that mortals who had committed grave acts of evil should be banished from Heaven and never allowed to return."

Here Duo paused, and Treize was suddenly overwhelmed by the great sadness in the young demon's eyes.

"There were angels who did not agree with Kysaan. They believed all souls should have the chance to return to Heaven, and therefore to God's light. They did not believe any soul was beyond redemption, and they further believed that angels didn't have the right to create religions in their name. These angels were led by one named Bryna. She was Kysaan's twin sister.

"The rift between these two groups began to grow. Kysaan began to slander them, telling the people of Candora that they were beings of evil who would consume the souls of the unwary. The lies and fear grew, and eventually Kysaan gathered enough followers to cast his sister from Heaven. Bryna and her followers, six-hundred-and-sixty-six altogether, were banished to the realm that became known as Hell. They were branded as traitors and forevermore became known as demons. As if proof of our separation, our wings turned black." Duo took a deep breath, and now he looked directly at Heero. Treize got the feeling the demon was speaking to the angel alone. "My mother, Tovala, is Bryna's daughter."

-

Several thousand years ago there had been at least a dozen different countries on the face of Candora. Now there was one, under the rulership of a human king. There was only one religion, and they called it the Way of Light. Zealots and fanatics took it upon themselves to recruit everyone in the land to the Way. The deity to whom they paid homage was known as the Bright Lady of Heaven, a powerful archangel who promised to lead them back to God if they followed her. Sin was met with extremely harsh punishment. If one did not attend church, they were assumed sinners. It took very little suspicion of evil-doing for the church to snatch them up and lock them away. Those individuals were never seen again. The demon worshipers were publicly beaten and executed to set an example.

Relena watched Oraia spread out a map of Candora's main continents. The angel traced a line from the country's capitol to a smaller continent separated by a dozen leagues of ocean. "There are still factions of demon-worshipers on this continent," she said. "I will take my army and make an example of them. They are open and vocal about it." She made a scornful sound. "The fools actually dare preach that demons are the way back to God."

Relena bared her teeth. "Could you spare any number of men to attack Wufei's lair? The dragons will resist mightily, and if you were able to kill him, it would be a terrible blow. He is one of only three Imperial dragons left in the whole world."

Oraia stepped away from the table, folding her arms. "That wouldn't be wise. A human army would never win against a dragon force. No, I have a better idea. Do you think you could lure him out of the Black Mountains?"

"With the right excuse, I'm sure I could."

"Excellent. Now, I hate to demote you to mere messenger, but you are far faster than any pigeon. I need a message delivered to the general of my army in the capitol with all possible haste. If you could deliver it right away, Commander Raestha, I would deeply appreciate it."

Relena nodded. "I'll take it at once."

"Thank you. Return as soon as it is in his hands--you are imperative to the next stage of my plan."

Filling with pride that Oraia still considered her worthy despite her current form, Relena bowed her head and accepted the message tube. In moments she was airborne. She knew only the beginnings of Oraia's plan, and she could not wait to see it unfold. She did know, however, that it did not stop with just the control of Candora. It extended to nothing less than the complete annihilation of Hell.


	27. Chapter 27

**Genre:** Fantasy

**Pairings:** 1x2, other

**Disclaimer:** Don't own nothin' but these words

**Warnings:** Gratuitous violence, abuse, torture, yaoi, lemon, angels, demons, bigotry, hypocrisy, blasphemy, heresy, sacrilege, and general religion-bashing. THIS IS NOT A STORY FOR THE CLOSED-MINDED.

**A/N: **A special thanks (and note of adoration) to Gamisra, Skean Dhu, StandingOnTheRooftops, and It's Raining Snow! All of you sent me cookies, cakes, and brownies! I'm getting e-fat! LOL!!!!! XD I'm a dork. A special thanks to Ardra, hugs to you too, and here's the next chapter. I would never deny anyone their fix! (wink)

Skean Dhu: you will get your wish. Oh yes.

* * *

**The General**

"I have never given it any real thought," Heero said, "ending the war. I think the place to start is not brainstorming solutions. Rather, we should focus on what started it in the first place."

Across from him, Quatre stirred. The golden gryphon raised his head from Trowa's lap, those keen eyes of his narrowing slightly. "You two are on your own, then," he said. "It may have spilled into Candora, but it originated in Heaven."

That was true. Heero conceded with a nod and looked at Duo. The demon frowned, looking a little troubled. "I don't know the exact reason," he said slowly. "Power? The only angel who could answer that is Kysaan, and he is long dead. He and Bryna were among the first casualties of the last great battle four-thousand years ago."

Heero pinched the bridge of his nose. "You said your mother is Bryna's daughter. What about Kysaan? Does he have any surviving children?"

Duo shrugged. "Dunno. I never met Bryna, she died long before I was born. And Mother never talks about her."

Heero sighed.

It was Treize's turn to stir and draw attention. Heero looked to the tall man. He may be human, but Heero suspected there was far more to Treize than simply that. He got the feeling Zechs greatly underestimated him, because something in those ice blue eyes denoted a man of a cunning, sharp mind. He was not willing to write the man off simply because he was mortal and human.

"Perhaps," he began, "the reason the war began is no longer pertinent. It has been a long time, has it not?"

"Very," Heero agreed. "Tens of thousands of years."

"Then perhaps the relevant question is not why it began, but why it continues to this day," Treize said. "There are different leaders now. Duo has said Kysaan and Bryna are gone. The new leaders may very well have new reasons."

Duo blinked as though that would not have occurred to him. Heero agreed--he would not have thought of it that way. He nodded. "Good point. Duo, who are the main proponents of the war in Hell?"

"My old man," Duo said at once with a wry little grin, "and most of his family. My mother is somewhere on the fence. She has never supported open combat, but neither has she ever run from a fight."

"Heero?" Treize inquired. "Who are Heaven's?"

"Oraia," Heero said. "She has many, many followers. My parents among them."

"Anzuei the Destroyer and Oraia, Bright Lady of Heaven," Treize said. "Duo, what reason could your father have for continuing the war?"

Duo gave him a flat look. "Other than Heaven won't leave us the fuck alone?"

Zechs burst into laughter.

Treize ignored the demon's sarcasm and the siren's scorn. "Heero? What about Oraia?"

The question gave Heero pause. He honestly had no idea why she might be such an avid supporter of war with Hell. Did she really despise demons that much? Did she consider angels their betters? Did she want complete control of Candora? And if so, _why_?

"I don't know," he said at last. "I never questioned Oraia's doings before. I never once considered what she was doing as _wrong_. Angels were good, demons were bad. What other reason did we need, except the ongoing battle between good and evil?"

"A bit of a standstill," Wufei inserted. "Anzuei may feel it is a matter of pride, not backing down. I do not know him personally, but I do know the Black Mother. She has let a few things slip over the centuries. And Oraia's motives are in the murky area between black and white. Her reasons could be one of any hundred things. Heero, what do you feel is the most likely?"

Heero ran his fingers through his hair. "I don't know. At one point, I would have said she feels it's the right thing to do because demons are evil. Now I don't know what to believe."

He blinked and suddenly Duo was behind him, his cool fingers threading through the angel's messy hair and gently massaging his scalp. It felt blessedly good, and he let his eyes slide to half-mast.

"Oraia preaches that her war is God's will," the demon said quietly. "Angels have long stopped questioning that. My mother told me there are very few of her generation left. Oraia is one, and there are only about six more in either Heaven or Hell. The King and Queen of Heaven are not among them. They are much younger than my mother. Even my father is about ten-thousand years younger than her. That probably has helped Oraia gain such a foothold. Although I don't know why she didn't become Queen of Heaven when the former queen died. Her lies have become accepted truth because none now live who remember it."

Heero ground his teeth. For a moment, he pictured himself back in the gleaming halls of Heaven, a devout angel well on his way to becoming a righteous, _good_ King of Heaven. He had been privately tutored by Oraia from a young age, as had his father and his father's father. She was the oldest scholar in Heaven, and what reason could an angel have for _lying_? He might still be there now, in fact, if Oraia had not hatched her fool plan to abduct the Prince of Hell and torture him to force him to repent.

_Only, I would have been a self-righteous, hypocritical King of Heaven. And the worst part is, I wouldn't have known better. I suppose, in a backward way, I should be grateful to her. Otherwise, I would never have learned the truth._

Ironic that it should come from a demon, from whose lips truth had never fallen. This amazing, loving, smart-assed creature so free and easy with his emotions, so careful with his love, who had given all of himself to Heero. An angel.

_I love you so much, Duo. In a way, I bless Oraia. She was the one who brought you to me._

Duo's fingers rubbed his temples, perhaps a little too slow and intimate for companions bonded only by common purpose.

"Perhaps we could pay her a polite visit and ask her why she wants war," Quatre suggested airily.

Heero gave him a Look. It started the gryphon giggling like a fiend.

Treize, however, sat up. "That's possible."

Blink. Heero grabbed Duo's wrists and made the demon sit back down beside him. "What do you mean?"

"Oraia, the Bright Lady of Heaven, is considered the Prophet of Candora's only religion, the Way of Light," Treize said. "She often visits important spiritual leaders of the churches, to see how they are doing in converting all mortals to the Way. A few hundred years ago, when she united all the kingdoms on the main continents into one large country under one rule, she had the king and queen form an army, now called the Army of Light. The army defends the country from all, and they also travel to outlying lands to begin converting or make sure the capitol's reach extends to the farthest borders. The Army of Light is under the command of one individual, the General."

It was Zechs who replied first. He gave Treize a bored look. "So?"

Heero could only describe Treize's smile for the siren as patronizing. He hid a grin.

"So," Treize said, "I am the General."

-

Wufei sensed a sudden surge of strong emotion from a dragon long before he saw her. It was Relena, one of the younger wind dragons. Her lithe, golden body winked in the sunlight as she flew toward them, with all the speed only a wind dragon could attain. She had obviously been flying hard, because when she landed a few hundred feet away her sides were heaving.

"Wufei!" she gasped, wings drooping to the ground. "I knew you were planning with the Princes of Heaven and Hell to end the war, so I came as fast as I could. Oraia is still on Candora!"

He blinked, and Duo rose to his feet. "Impossible," the demon said, eyes full of distrust and suspicion. "My father had demons watch all the entrances from Heaven to Candora. No angel could have gotten past."

Relena shook her head. "I don't know how she is here, then, but she _is_. Hilde and I were flying along the Keirwhyn River, and we _saw_ her. Wufei, I overheard her talking to some men that she has some plan to kill Heero and Duo. I tried to fly lower to hear more, but they saw us. I think they must have been prepared for dragons, because they had Slayer arrows. They shot Hilde--I don't think they killed her--but they _have_ her now, Wufei! And it's my fault!"

The tumultuous tangle of her emotions momentarily flustered Wufei. Even a distraught dragon should not have such shoddy control of her emotions. Shaking it off--she was still fairly young--he rose to his feet.

"Thank you," he said to the much smaller gold dragon. "I can see you came as fast as you could. I will go after Hilde myself, you stay here. I will be back shortly."

Looking shaken and mournful, Relena nodded and sank to a sitting position. Wufei strode into a clearer area before spreading his great wings and taking flight.

-

Duo watched Wufei slowly disappear. When he could see the great black beast no more, he turned and regarded Relena. Her story bothered him. She was flying with Hilde? He knew Hilde didn't like Relena. He also didn't believe Oraia was on Candora. No way she could have slipped past the demons watching the gates.

Unless . . . Duo felt a shiver run up his spine. Unless, after shooting Duo with her Unsummoning arrow, she had never returned to Heaven in the first place. That was possible.

But Relena's story didn't sit well with him. He didn't trust her, and he couldn't exactly say why. There was something about her that was just . . . off. For a moment, he found himself wishing angels really _could_ sense lies as Heero had claimed. That made a grin beg to cross his lips and his gaze flickered to Heero. What a clever angel, flat-out lying to the human so he would not immediately discount Duo.

Treize rose to his feet, brushing off the legs of his pants. "Perhaps it is not wise for us to let Wufei leave alone."

Relena looked at him. "There is no dragon more wise or powerful than Wufei," she said with no small amount of scorn.

Duo could not tell if it was directed at Treize, or Wufei.

"It is never a good idea to enter danger alone," Treize replied, moving to stand at Duo's side. "Would you carry me to him, my Lady?"

Relena looked away, her eyes tracking somewhere to the south. "Your concern is unwaranted, General."

Duo did not miss how Treize stiffened at his side. He cast the human a questioning look.

"I have never before encountered you," Treize said slowly, softly. "How do you know who I am?"

Relena's eyes widened a fraction just as Duo took several steps away from the general. His wings burst free, spread wide and high--a demon prepared to attack. He saw Heero come to the same conclusion a split second later, his actions matching Duo's almost perfectly. Relena went on the offensive in an eyeblink, wings billowing to spin her around impressively fast. The sweep of her long, whip-like tail nearly caught Quatre, but he leaped into flight with a vicious hiss and avoided it. Trowa was not so lucky--her blow caught him on the hip and sent him flying like a ragdoll. His reflexes kept it from hitting him in the ribs--which probably would have broken him in half.

The tip of her tail slashed across Treize's chest as he flung himself backward, and in the next moment Relena was bearing down on him. Now Zechs, who had rolled away from her tail, rose to his feet and opened his mouth. His eyes looked like an ocean raged into a frenzy by a storm. Furious and ready to _kill_.

A melody that absolutely bled poured from his throat. Quatre, who had cut through the air toward the dragon, aborted his attack with an outraged scream. It affected Relena the same way--her wings filled once more and she launched herself away from Treize and back into the air. Quatre didn't offer chase, he instead flew to his felled lover.

Duo knew his eyes were black. "That bitch probably sent Wufei into a trap. Get up, Treize. We're following."

Heero's eyes were no less stormy than Zechs'.

-

Wufei, keeping high and flying in the sun, had no trouble seeing the mercenary camp several thousand feet below. It was quite some distance from the Black Mountains, and it was quite large. Easily large enough to hold and conceal a wind dragon--they were not very big. Perhaps twice the size of a horse. There were at least half a dozen pavilions that could contain Hilde's bulk. He extended his senses, trying to see if he could locate her emotions. But she must be unconscious--there was nothing.

He could not approach the camp in his true form. Even an Imperial dragon could be harmed by Slayer arrows, and as quickly as he could decimate a camp, they would probably be on guard and a few of them could get lucky. He was never hasty, and acting on emotion would get both him and Hilde killed. He spiraled out of the sky a long distance from the camp and changed into his seldom-used secondary form. That of a young, slender man with inky black hair and eyes. Like all immortal beings, probably a little too striking for a human.

But considerably less conspicuous than his form as a dragon. He chuckled to himself and began to cover the distance to the camp on foot.

-

Heart pounding, unable to believe her slip, Relena's wings beat the air back toward the camp. Bloody Hell! They were now in league with a fucking siren! And judging by how easily he had diverted Relena's attack, he was a very, _very_ powerful one. Most sirens couldn't really affect dragons with their song-spells. This one's song had driven her away before she even realized what she was doing. She had no doubt the angel and demon would follow her, and possibly the gryphon too. All it would take was one tiny warning from them to ruin Oraia's plan for Wufei.

He was their biggest threat, after all. As she flew like the wind itself, her mind raced. But it had been a nasty shock, seeing Treize Khushrenada up on that mountaintop. What was the General of Oraia's Army of Light doing in league with those five? She had been unable to find him in the capitol, so she'd gone right to the Black Mountains to follow through with the plan for Wufei's demise.

It didn't matter if they knew she was a traitor to her kind. Unless they managed to warn the Imperial dragon. That, she would not allow.

-

Though Duo had been fully prepared to carry Treize between him and Heero, Hilde found them first. The dark wind dragon looked extremely worried. She had sensed the extreme emotion from Relena, and the retreating gold only barely missed running right into her. Duo gave her a terse request to carry Treize and Zechs. As the three flew, Duo told her what had happened.

Hilde's eyes flared in anger. "She's a dragon, and she would betray Wufei?"

Duo found that odd, too. Traditionally, dragons were more loyal to demons than angels.

-

For a moment, Wufei lingered on the outskirts of the camp. What excuse could he give for entry? Eventually he settled on stealth rather than the direct approach. He carefully observed one of the patrolling men and, when he deemed it safe, lured him away from the perimeter. His attack was swift and silent--the poor human never saw it coming. Wufei then stripped him of his plain gray uniform and shrugged into it himself. Then he slid into the patrol, and simply walked into camp.

No one looked at him twice. He began his careful search for Hilde. The moment he found her, these humans would know his wrath.

* * *

OMG, WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN NOW??


	28. Chapter 28

**Genre:** Fantasy

**Pairings:** 1x2, other

**Disclaimer:** Don't own nothin' but these words

**Warnings:** Gratuitous violence, abuse, torture, yaoi, lemon, angels, demons, bigotry, hypocrisy, blasphemy, heresy, sacrilege, and general religion-bashing. THIS IS NOT A STORY FOR THE CLOSED-MINDED.

**A/N:** Normally I don't put ultra-personal stuff here, but yesterday something terrible happened in my family. Not a death (thank all evil deities), but almost as bad. The only way I can escape when reality turns to shit on me is to write, so here is the next chapter. Send me your love and encouragement, it helps. And yes, chocolate helps too.

* * *

**The Imperial Dragon**

_He began his careful search for Hilde. The moment he found her, these humans would know his wrath._

Wufei had not spent a great deal of time in human company, but he was a very old dragon. He knew how to blend and disappear. The trick was not in skulking and lurking in shadows and corners, rushing to get out of the way and not be seen. The trick was all about how you moved. He could very easily walk the open pathways between tents, tables, and firepits. All he had to do was seem confident, unimportant, and like he belonged there. He looked very much all these things as he perused the camp, in no great hurry, drawing no attention. No one even looked at him twice.

The camp was huge, and he took care not to look rushed. As such, it took some time to make it between the great pavilions. By the time he reached the fourth of six he was wondering if Hilde would be in the last place he looked--that would be typical. He only gave them the briefest of glances as he meandered through the camp. Every once in awhile fellow gray-dressed mercs would nod at him in passing, one soldier to another in friendly camraderie. Wufei always gave a hint of a smile and a nod in return.

The fifth was not hiding Hilde, so he made his way toward the sixth with a resigned sigh and a rueful smile. He was halfway there when the shout went up. Blinking, surprised, he looked to see what caused the alarm. And blinked again. There, descending at breakneck speed, was a golden dragon. Slim and lean and lithe, none other than Relena.

And hot on her tail was a red-eyed, furious gryphon.

-

Duo watched as Quatre dive-bombed Relena, and for a moment he was caught up at the sight of the gryphon. Quatre had come out of nowhere, and he was _fast_. His eyes were solid red, claws outstretched. Relena outweighed him probably by several hundred pounds, but Quatre was heedless of her greater bulk as he slammed into her, that cruelly hooked beak tearing into the softer skin around her neck.

Relena shrieked in either anger or pain--or both. She performed an impressive roll in midair, the speed and sharp angle managing to dislodge the gryphon. Quatre tore a large chunk of flesh out of her hide for the stunt, and he righted himself a split second before his body crashed into the ground. With a challenging scream he went right back at her.

Humans were beginning to gather below, and Duo saw Hilde drop to the ground to deposit Treize and Zechs. Both men broke into a headlong sprint toward the camp, and Duo decided it would not be wise to fly over those mercenaries. A Slaying arrow could not kill him, but it would cause a lot of damage. So he landed and opted to run. Heero was at his side in an eyeblink.

Out of the roiling camp--they seemed not to know what to do--came running a tall, lean young man with gleaming black hair and eyes. He made a beeline for Duo and Heero, stopping right in front of them.

"Why is she here?" he demanded, "and why is Quatre attacking her?"

Duo stared at him in astonishment.

Treize was not so affected. "She is in league with Oraia, Wufei," the General said quickly.

Oh, the look on Wufei's face was one that made Duo go absolutely still. A thrill of terror shot straight down his spine--a dragon ready to kill. And not a small dragon like Hilde or Relena. _Heaven help you, fucking bitch. You're dead meat, and I actually feel sorry for you._

"Don't be rash!" Treize snapped.

A split second before Wufei transformed. He leaped so that it happend sort of in midair, otherwise his bulk probably would have crushed Duo, Heero, Treize, and Zechs. In moments he was a mammoth black Imperial dragon in a rage. Relena's speed did not help her. She certainly tried to get out of his way. Quatre, being far smaller, had more luck. And the gryphon was not Wufei's target.

"Betray your own kind!" Wufei snarled, his claws latching around her body like she was a twig.

Duo heard a sickening crack of bone. Wufei flung her down toward the camp, and she fell twisted and limp.

"Wufei!" Treize shouted. His voice was a mix of concern and anger.

Literally shaking himself out of his awe, Duo looked toward the camp. Several mercs were lined up, nocking arrows to their bows. Slaying arrows--jet black with a red stone tip. Grabbing Heero's wrist, he ran toward them. Wufei, apparently unconcerned, completely ignored them and flew toward the center of the camp.

"Oraia!" he roared. "I'll kill you myself!"

"He's not thinking clearly!" Treize snapped. "Zechs, move your siren butt and help stop those fool humans! I'm going to try and stop Wufei!"

Duo didn't question how easily Treize assumed control. He continued on with his mission to stop those humans. A few had loosed an arrow or two and were nocking more. Calling to his hands his gleaming sword of power, Duo swept down on them and saw Heero do the same. He nearly decapitated his first target, who went toppling to the ground with a gurgling scream. He chanced a look up. He no longer could see Quatre, but Wufei was diving toward the center of the camp. The great dragon could easily take out the entire establishment in a few passes.

He was on his fourth victim when he heard chilling laughter. It was enough to give him pause. Oraia stood atop a slight bluff, her golden bow in her hands.

"Look at you, you great fool!" she jeered, raising her black and red arrow. "Your actions are doing all my work for me. How considerate of you." She released the Slaying arrow.

Made ten times faster by her divine power, the arrow slashed through the air with a vicious twang. Duo's eyes widened--Wufei would not be able to get out of its path quickly enough. But it never made it to its intended target. Heero, glorious wings spread wide, flew into its path.

It pierced his chest all the way through, low and to the right. Duo heard someone scream . . . was that him--? Heero's wings curled in as his body bowed forward, face contorted in pain. Something flickered over Oraia's face--was that actually concern? It was gone in an instant.

"Prince," she said softly. As if suddenly no one else were there but the two angels. "Why are you defying me? I have not but Heaven's best interest at heart, you should know that. I seek only to eradicate evil, to stop its spread, and return all to the embrace of God."

Heero landed somewhat awkwardly on the ground below her, eyes glazed over in pain, but his expression still challenging and defiant. "Your methods leave much to be desired," he spat. Blood trickled down his chin, a vibrant scarlet ribbon against his paling skin.

She looked at him, and Duo could not define her expression. Anger? Pity? Even perhaps regret? Whatever it was, the momentary distraction cost her. Wufei descended like Armageddon. Oraia barely managed to avoid being torn in half by his claws. As it was, she flung herself backward. In an eyeblink she opened a portal and was gone. Duo blinked, startled. Portals usually could not be opened on Candora. How had she managed to make one, and so quickly? He broke into a run, catching Heero as the angel started to fall.

"Psychotic angel," Duo growled under his breath, hating the hitch in his voice but unable to help it.

Heero smiled weakly. "Maybe she's just misinformed."

"I was talking about _you_," Duo said, pressing a hand to the wound. "Couldn't you just have knocked the arrow out of the sky instead of offering yourself up as a pincushion?"

The angel chuckled faintly, followed by a spasm of coughing. "Next time, I'll do that instead."

"You better," Duo chided, pressing a light kiss to his forehead.

-

Treize saw it a split second before it happened. Wufei, who had landed where Oraia had been standing, looked like a predator denied its prey. His sides were still heaving from his rage, obviously it could not be contained. And where one of Heaven's most powerful angels had failed, a _human_ got lucky. The cry of warning had barely left Treize's lips when the Slayer arrow punctured those gleaming black scales.

The anger vanished from ebony eyes to be replaced by surprise. An eyeblink was all it took, and suddenly Wufei was crumpling to the ground. The great dragon form disappeared, replaced by his human form which suddenly looked so small and fragile. Treize was at his side just as Zechs rose to his feet and opened his mouth.

Like the melody on the mountaintop, this one raked through the air and causing it to bleed. Every armored man close enough to hear clapped hands over his ears and ran in the opposite direction. Treize recognized that song. A sort of dirge of peace, it forced all combatants to cease--and usually seek the closest retreat.

Treize dropped to his knees beside Wufei, carefully repositioning the fallen dragon so his head rested in his lap. Wufei's chest rose and fell far too fast, and his eyes were growing dim.

"Why are you always so rash?" the General whispered, smoothing back gleaming hair. "You never listen."

Was it his imagination, or did Wufei smile a little?

A cold hand fell on his shoulder. Zechs. The siren's eyes for once held no scorn or contempt. Merely sympathy and equal concern. "Earth dragons can heal," he said quietly. "If we get him back fast enough, they can help."

It was a disturbing reversal of their roles, Treize lifting Wufei. He'd only seen the dragon's secondary form a few times, and none of those times had he been injured. He kept control of his faculties as he carried the dragon. Most of the mercenaries had scattered to the far side of the camp, so they made it to Hilde without incident. Her eyes went wide at the sight of the Imperial dragon.

"Wufei . . ." she whimpered. "Hurry . . . we've got to . . . he can't . . ."

Treize carefully climbed onto her back, and Zechs slid up behind him. The siren's slim, strong arms went around his waist, and Treize held Wufei against him. Hilde sprang into flight, and this time her speed was fueled by all different reasons. Treize never took his eyes off the dragon, and to his surprise Wufei remained conscious. Perhaps disoriented and slightly out-of-it, but cognizant and obviously aware. The flight back to the caves seemed to take forever.

Then Hilde was landing, and she let out a call that sounded for all the world like the mournful howling of wind.

"Careful, Treize," she said quietly as the human dismounted.

Back into one of the large caverns, Treize gently lay Wufei down and resigned himself to wait. Those jet black eyes never left his--Treize got the feeling Wufei needed something on which to focus. Because his rapid breathing was beginning to falter, and a film glazed his eyes. His skin was ghastly pale, a sickly gray tinting it.

Starting a little when a warm hand landed on his shoulder, he looked up into the cool, cobalt eyes of Heero. "The arrow," the angel said quietly. "We've got to remove it. It's 'curse' is weakening him. We can't wait for an earth dragon."

"It's all right," Duo immediately piped up from directly opposite Heero. "He knows what he's doing, Treize."

"I can sing to ease his pain," Zechs added, kneeling across from Treize.

Nodding tersely, Treize repositioned himself out of Heero's way. Zechs began to hum a soothing melody, one that actually calmed Treize. Heero's hands were rock steady as he braced Wufei's shoulder and gripped the arrow. The black shaft pierced through the dragon's chest at a long angle, making Treize wince in sympathy just thinking about it. As soon as Heero touched the arrow, Wufei's failing gaze focused on the angel instead.

Heero only gave Wufei time to brace himself. He snapped off the bloody tip, and gave a firm, swift tug. Wufei's body arched upward and he groaned faintly, but that was all. When he collapsed back down, his eyes fluttered shut and did not reopen.

"No," Treize growled, shaking him. "Don't fail on me now, Wufei. Wake up! You only have to hang in there until the earth dragon arrives. Open your eyes!"

Astonishingly, the Imperial dragon obeyed. His lips quirked into a weak smile, and his eyes were surprisingly clear. "I'm sorry," he whispered. His body went limp.

-

The earth dragon was only a little smaller than Hilde. She arrived and immediately pushed everyone out of her way, making them move to the other side of the cavern. It was only then that Treize noticed Heero was injured, too.

"You were shot," he said in a dull voice.

"I'll be fine," the angel said immediately. "Slayer arrows can't kill me."

But they could obviously hurt him. Heero's eyes were dull and dark. Duo, the beautiful demon, hovered close to his side, looking both angry and concerned. He distantly wondered about their relationship. It definitely seemed like an odd one. He didn't wonder for long before his eyes tracked to the other side of the cavern. What was the earth dragon doing? What was taking her so long?

A cold hand on his arm. He looked down to see Zechs watching him with sorrowful eyes. "Wufei is stubborn," the siren murmured.

Why did Zechs always feel so cold to the touch? He pushed the siren's hand off his arm, gently enough he hoped it didn't seem brusque. "Let me see your wound," he said, steering Heero toward the wall.

He was a bit surprised when Heero went without resistance. He sank to a sitting position at Treize's direction and removed his tunic. The soft green looked good on him. In desperate need of a distraction, Treize examined the wound with careful fingers. It was ugly. Obviously the arrow had gone right through Heero, too. But though it was angry red and raw, it looked like it had already started to heal. Heero's skin was too pale, though, and his face was pinched with pain.

Reaching into his belt pouch--which never left his person--he dug out a small jar of clear ointment. It had a sharp, fresh scent like a forest after rain. Smearing a small dollop on his fingers he gently spread it over both sides of the wound. Heero winced at the initial application, but he didn't try to pull away. He gingerly bound the wound with strips from his own tunic, and it required a little creativity to make sure it would not fall loose. Finished, he gazed at Heero's naked back for a moment.

Alongside his shoulderblades were two jagged, identical scars. His wing scars, no doubt. He found himself reaching out and brushing fingers over them before consciously registering a decision to do so. Heero shivered under his touch, subtly arching away. Painful? Or too pleasant? Treize suddenly wanted to know. He dug in just a little with his thumbs--like a massage. The pressure made Heero bow forward, lips parting with a faint sound not _quite_ a moan. Unable to help himself, Treize did it again, this time stroking his thumbs upward.

The angel gasped softly, head tilting backward. Treize was mesmerized by the faint splash of color on his face. Hands abruptly gripped his wrists, and he looked up into the eyes of Duo. The demon's expression was unreadable, but his eyes were stormy. He pushed Treize back, just hard enough to let him know he was not welcome this close.

"Don't ever touch an angel there," he said. He smoothed the flat of his hand over Heero's back. "Do you want to cause him more pain?"

Treize could not tell if Heero's expression was one of pain or pleasure, but Duo's was obviously displeasure. He merely nodded and moved to lean against the wall. Bereft of his distraction, his gaze wandered. He never had been good at waiting.

Eventually the earth dragon drew a deep breath and expelled it in a sigh. She turned to face the gathered companions, and her eyes were grave.

* * *

Sorry if this feels rushed. I wasn't really into it.


	29. Chapter 29

**Genre:** Fantasy

**Pairings:** 1x2, other

**Disclaimer:** Don't own nothin' but these words

**Warnings:** Gratuitous violence, abuse, torture, yaoi, lemon, angels, demons, bigotry, hypocrisy, blasphemy, heresy, sacrilege, and general religion-bashing. THIS IS NOT A STORY FOR THE CLOSED-MINDED.

**A/N:** It's been a week or so, I'm doing better now, I'm hoping things will work out for the best. My family is nothing if not stoic, and sometimes a Que-friggin-Sera attitude works. XP

* * *

**Infiltration**

"We need a plan."

Zechs looked at Heero. The beautiful angel had been reserved and quiet for the last two days since the run-in with Oraia and Relena. He was glad the gold dragon was dead. He did not appreciate being toyed with, and he recalled with extreme satisfaction watching Wufei fling her aside like a twig. And Heero was not the only one who had been affected by that short battle. Treize had barely spoken two words to anyone, and for the first time since meeting the human, he was not clinging to Zechs' side like a limpet.

In fact, he often wandered off by himself.

Duo constantly looked like a thundercloud. His eyes looked like a horizon with a storm just out of sight. He snapped at anyone who came too close, and he hovered over Heero like a possessive, overprotective mother-hen. Quatre wasn't much better. His elf lover had been seriously injured by Relena, and he couldn't move around without aid. Trowa keeping quiet wasn't anything new, but Quatre's normal sharp humor had been dulled by anger. He responded to almost nothing, and when anyone got too close he hissed and reared up like a snake preparing to strike.

It was wearing on Zechs, so he was almost desperate for a distraction. He focused quickly and readily on Heero when the angel spoke.

"For what?" Treize said dully.

"To end this," Heero snapped.

As close to a temper as Zechs had ever heard him. Duo, sitting not far from Heero's side, nodded. Frowning thoughtfully, Zechs started pacing.

"At the very least, a plan to figure out that bitch's plan?" he suggested.

"That's a start," Heero said, sounding impossibly weary, leaning against the wall.

"Infiltration."

The softly-spoken word drew attention to where Trowa lay against Quatre. The elf was recovering well from his injuries, which included two broken ribs. With his head pillowed on Quatre's flank and the golden gryphon curled around him protectively, he looked quite comfortable. Quatre, who hadn't seemed interested by the conversation, looked a little more alert at his lover's assertion.

Finally, Treize came back to life. "Yes. I see where you're going with this, Trowa. I think that's a great place to start. I am already close to the queen, who is close to Oraia. It is also not uncommon for immortals to advance quickly through the ranks of Oraia's army, because they are typically far more skilled than humans. Quatre, you and Trowa would be excellent additions to my entourage. If we were careful, Heero, you and Duo could join in too. But Oraia knows both your faces, so we would have to make sure never to lower our guard for a second. Zechs, you are a master at the art of persuasion, which is never to be disregarded."

For some reason, it relieved Zechs to hear Treize becoming involved once more.

But Heero looked far from convinced. "If there are other immortals in your army, Treize, they will not be fooled by any disguise Duo and I could don. Eventually they would learn our true nature. I am in far less danger from Oraia than Duo."

"But immortals don't habituate human towns and cities," Trowa piped up. "They have their own. You two might be able to facilitiate operations outside of Oraia's army. Such as learning about her religion. What is her dogma? Perhaps we could glean some truth about her plans, there."

"A good way to get to know your enemy," Quatre added with a click of his beak, "is to learn their doctrine."

"Especially since her religion seems such a key component to her plans," came another voice.

All eyes looked up to see Wufei enter the cavern. Zechs, who had only seen this form a few times, couldn't get over the jarring difference. Wufei was such a powerful dragon. It made his human form seem so . . . fragile. Those eyes were the same, however, full of indomitable strength and an unbreakable will.

"I will join Heero and Duo," the Imperial dragon went on. "And before you finish the thought you opened your mouth to voice, Treize, this is not open for debate. Heero and Duo came here seeking my help, and I included you. Not the other way around. My injuries are mostly healed. I will not be caught off-guard a second time. Trowa, I know elves are masters of stealth. I will leave that part in your capable hands. Quatre, I will have need of your impressive speed and keen eyesight. I believe a few days rest are in order so Heero and Trowa can fully recuperate, then we will be off. Good night, my friends."

Zechs watched him go. Something about the dragon always made Zechs feel . . . strangely vulnerable. As though even in human form he was more than capable of taking control of any situation. The thought of all that power being used on him . . . a shiver ran straight up his spine before he could stop it.

Duo was the first to move. He rose to his feet. "I would like a little fresh air before I try sleeping. I'll be back in awhile. Good night." And he quietly left.

Eventually they headed into separate caves for privacy and sleep. Zechs, feeling restless, wandered past the lava fountains. A few fire dragons, still cavorting about, paused to give him a critical eye. Their gazes were such that Zechs had the uncomfortable feeling they were weighing and measuring down to his very soul. He wandered past. Soon voices drew the curious siren, and he blinked when he recognized Treize's voice.

". . . unused to it," the General was saying. "In my world, I always have complete control."

A soft, gentle snort. "The world is always bigger than humans think, Treize." That was Heero's voice. Not a tone Zechs had ever heard him use. Unable to help it, Zechs carefully peered around the cave wall.

Human and angel were standing quite close, Treize's face drawn and haunted. He stood a full head taller than the lithe angel, who looked strangely sympathetic and compassionate. Zechs was once more struck by how angelic a figure he cut. He really would make an amazing King of Heaven someday.

Treize abruptly reached out and stroked one finger down Heero's jaw. "I had no notion, until I met you. I had only read about angels. Beings full of compassion, full of grace and beauty, pure and virtuous. I never expected literature to so accurately portray them. It's almost like all those scholars and historians were writing about _you,_ and you alone."

Heero didn't blush. Zechs wasn't sure he would have been able not to. Instead the angel gave the human a very faint smile, but Zechs could see it didn't quite reach his amazing, cold blue eyes. "I doubt I'm as pure as you think, Treize."

Treize shook his head, and Zechs blinked. Was the human actually leaning forward? "You are everything I ever believed angels to be," he murmured. "I am honored and humbled to be serving you in your quest to free Candora."

Heero took a single step back, his hand capturing Treize's and pushing it down to the man's side once more. "We serve side-by-side," he said quietly. "That is all."

Zechs noticed finally how close Heero was to the wall. All Treize had to do was take one more step forward and trap the angel against it. The General did so, one hand laying flat on the stone alongside Heero's head. Not a threatening gesture because of the expression on Treize's face. One of adoration.

"How could Oraia turn against one such as you?" the human whispered, and he _definitely_ leaned down. "You are so beautiful, Heero. Everything about you is poetic grace, and your eyes are so kind and wise. So beautiful . . ."

Zechs didn't wait to see their lips connect. He already felt like an intruder for watching such an intimate moment, and he did not want to watch the human steal what was very likely the angel's first kiss. Someone like Heero? Definitely untouched. He ghosted through the halls, not quite able to discern his own mood. It felt like a storm raged in his breast. He moved with purpose until he found Hilde, the dark wind dragon.

"Will you take me to the Keirwhyn River?" he asked politely.

She agreed, and soon enough he was sliding from her back.

"Do you want me to wait?" she asked.

"No."

So she left him. Zechs shed his clothing and stepped into the sluggish river. The cold water immediately chilled his skin, and he shifted forms. Silent and dark and graceful he sliced through the water, feeling the occasional slimy brush of a fish. The fool creatures always seemed to take comfort in the presence of a siren. As he roved the river's depths, he caught sight of a dark shape on the bank. Swimming closer, he was surprised to make out Duo. He broke the surface slowly, not wishing to startle the demon.

Duo didn't look surprised to see him. But his eyes were curiously blank. They appeared completely black in the darkness. Still so, so beautiful.

"I suppose great minds think alike," the siren teased gently.

After a moment, the demon's full lips quirked up in a faint smile. "Suppose so. What are you doing down here?"

Zechs hugged the bank, resting his elbows on the grassy slope. "Probably the same thing you are. A little time alone. You should apologize for interrupting my solitude."

Duo raised an eyebrow. "You interrupted mine."

"Ah, well, don't expect an apology from me," the siren said smoothly. "I am not sorry to have you to myself. Come join me, Duo. The water feels . . . delicious."

Dark, dark eyes regarded him. Zechs was instantly swept away by what he found there. Anger. Worry. Pain. Desire. Fear. Weariness. Despair. All of that and so much more, roiling just beneath the surface. Spellbound, Zechs found himself humming as he reached out and closed his fingers around Duo's hand. The demon didn't resist being pulled closer, perhaps lulled by the sweet melody. Reaching out, Zechs cupped one pale cheek in his hand, watching moonlight glint off the moisture left behind. Duo's eyes slid to half mast.

"Beautiful," Zechs whispered into his song. "I want you, Duo. I want to cherish you, I want to pleasure you into a haze of bliss, I want to watch you come undone, and I want you to know I'm the one causing it."

Unlike Heero, Zechs _knew_ Duo was not untouched. But the demon just smiled, a flash of sharp white fangs catching the light before vanishing. "I'm a demon, Zechs. You can't follow me to Hell, and I can't stay with you on Candora. I'm the Prince. What would happen when this is over?"

That thought had crossed Zechs' mind. He was relatively certain one taste of Duo and he would be addicted, unable and unwilling to let go. "Then just let me have you until that time." He stroked the back of Duo's hand, raising it to his lips to kiss each knuckle. Never ceasing his seductive hum. "I will treasure you, Duo."

Duo pressed two fingers against Zechs' lips, but as soon as Zechs parted them the demon withdrew. He wore a strangely wistful smile. "I'm certain you would. But I can't reciprocate, and I don't think I'm the one you really want." With that he stood, stepping backward away from the river. His glorious wings burst forth, gleaming in the moonlight. In an eyeblink he was high in the air, winging higher until he was little more than a shadow.

Zechs drew a deep breath and sank back into the cold water. _". . . I don't think I'm the one you really want . . ."_


	30. Chapter 30

**Genre:** Fantasy

**Pairings:** 1x2, other

**Disclaimer:** Don't own nothin' but these words

**Warnings:** Gratuitous violence, abuse, torture, yaoi, lemon, angels, demons, bigotry, hypocrisy, blasphemy, heresy, sacrilege, and general religion-bashing. THIS IS NOT A STORY FOR THE CLOSED-MINDED.

**A/N:** Dedicated to all of you who were wondering. XD Oh, and there's a lot of lemon in this chapter.

* * *

**If I Hurt You**

_"How could Oraia turn against one such as you?" the human whispered, and he definitely leaned down. "You are so beautiful, Heero. Everything about you is poetic grace, and your eyes are so kind and wise. So beautiful . . ."_

Heero, who had rather been expecting it, was not surprised when Treize leaned down to kiss him. _"I doubt I'm as pure as you think . . ."_

Instead of ducking out of Treize's not-quite-embrace, Heero simply turned his head so warm lips brushed his cheek. When the human drew back to gaze at him inquisitively, he smiled faintly--a little wistfully. If he had never met Duo, could he have fallen for Treize? Perhaps. There was much about the General that made him easy to care for. And Heero did care.

_But not the way you want. _"Don't put me on a pedestal," he said softly. "The only difference between us is I won't die of old age."

The words caused Treize to snort laughter. "Add modesty to the list of things that make you perfect," he said, eyes sparkling with good humor.

Closing his eyes for a split second, wondering what Duo would think of that comment, Heero placed his hand flat on Treize's chest and pushed him backward. Not a forceful shove, but firmly enough to let him know he was not welcome this close. "I am not perfect."

Before he could fully lower his hand, Treize caught it and pressed a kiss to the back of it. "Will you not let me love you? Is it because I am mortal?"

"No," Heero replied, sliding his hand free. "I can't love you in return, Treize. And I saw the way you held Wufei when he fell. I would have thought you were in love with him."

The man barked a short laugh. "Wufei, ah. I will admit, I have harbored deep feelings for him since I met him. He is incredibly strong, brave, and wise. But he is also stubborn and rash. I believe he sees me as nothing more than a human, one whose lifespan is so short it registers as little more than an eyeblink."

Heero snorted softly. "So you choose an angel next? Treize, I will live far longer than even Wufei. You will be born again and again, and when you die you will take with you none of your memories."

"So it _is_ because I am human."

For some reason, his closeness made Heero ache to see Duo. "I will reiterate," he said quietly. "I am not as pure as you think." Giving the human a significant look, he stepped around him and made his way out of the cavern.

Only a few steps later he was almost run over by Duo. The demon let out a funny little 'eep!' and jumped backward, which made Heero grin. Duo recovered a split second later, and he broke into a bright grin.

"Hey, I was looking for you. Why are you clear over here? I'd have thought you'd be over by the lava fountains."

Heero didn't quite look over his shoulder, but it didn't quite matter. He heard Treize move up behind him right then, and Duo's eyes went dark and cold. Heero managed to suppress his shiver. _Don't do anything rash, love . . ._

"Treize," Duo said in a peculiarly flat tone. "Hope I'm not interrupting. Mind if I borrow Heero?" Without even waiting for the human to so much as open his mouth, he grabbed Heero's wrist and turned away, pulling him along.

Heero winced when he felt the prick of claws. Why was Duo angry? And at whom was he angry? He suspected he would find out. He led Heero along past the fountains, clear to Ne'sa Sair'aiyn, the ancient and deserted dragon city. Heero was a little surprised, but he was also glad. Apparently his lover wanted to be alone with him--he wanted that, too. Duo didn't stop until they were sheltered in the city's arches and shadows. Then he whirled to face Heero.

"What was that?"

For a moment, Heero's mind scrambled to discern what Duo meant. The demon wasn't stupid, so he would be able to read into him being along with Treize. But what, exactly, would he read into it? He shrugged one shoulder.

"Treize wanted to talk to me."

"About what?"

"Well, religion," Heero replied. Then, seeing the storm gathering in Duo's eyes quickly amended, "At first. He's developed . . . an attraction to me."

"An attraction." Spoken very flatly.

Reaching out, Heero ran the fingers of one hand through Duo's hair. The demon didn't pull out of reach, but he didn't melt into the touch like he usually did. "An attraction," he repeated. "I gently told him it could never happen."

Now Duo did pull away, backing up a few paces and turning around. "You didn't see the look on his face when he came up behind you. It wasn't the expression of someone who has been turned down. It was the look of someone who was given hope there might be something in the future."

"I can't control how he interprets my meaning," Heero said, suppressing a sigh. "We decided together not to tell him and Zechs about us. I couldn't exactly tell him my reasons for turning him down."

"All you had to do was tell him your heart is already taken," Duo snapped, throwing a glare over his shoulder. "You didn't have to say _who_. Unless you think it would throw the human off the track to fuck around with him. Then he'd have no reason to suspect you're already fucking a demon--"

Striding forward two steps, Heero grabbed his arms and spun him around, shaking him once for good measure. "Stop it," he growled. "I have no intention of 'fucking around' with _any_one, and that includes you. I _love_ you, so for once stop making light of every single emotion you encounter. Unless _you're_ trying to drive _me_ away?"

"Like hell I am, you bastard, I'm the one who seduced _you_, remember? Fucking self-righteous angel--"

Heero squeezed until his knuckles turned white and Duo actually yelped, and this time he shook the young demon much harder. "_Stop. _Why are you doubting me? Are you influenced that heavily by divine stigma? Or do you still believe you're not good enough for me?"

At those words, Duo's eyes went wide and he stared at Heero as though physically struck. Heero had never seen him look so vulnerable, or so scared. "How . . . why would . . . I never--"

"You didn't have to," Heero cut him off, "and I finally figured it out. It never occurred to me you might be just as worried about loving an angel as I was loving a demon."

To his surprise, those amazing eyes filled with tears. They didn't fall--quite. "That's stupid," he mumbled. "Fucking idiotic."

Realizing he was still squeezing Duo's arms with too much force, he loosened his grip. "It's why in the beginning you kept trying to convince me you were evil," he murmured, drawing Duo a little closer. "You wanted that difference between us because you actually believe I'm too good for you. Isn't that right, Duo?"

A single tear broke past the demon's defenses and streaked down a pale cheek. "Stupid, stupid angel . . ."

Heero's lips quirked into a mischievous smile. "I'm not as pure as you think I am." Leaning down, he sealed their mouths together.

Duo responded immediately, mouth opening. He could hear the demon start to cry in earnest, and he deepend the kiss. There were times when words could not accurately convey meaning and emotion. This was one of those times. So Heero poured all of his love, devotion, desire, and tenderness into his kiss, wishing for nothing more than to drown his lover in it. Until he was smothered by it, until he could deny it no longer, until he was finally and absolutely certain that Heero loved him and would never leave him. Nothing at all could pry Heero from his side, now.

He could hear Duo whimpering and moaning as he lowered them to the ground. Tear after crystalline tear rolled down Duo's face as Heero undressed them both, the demon unresistant and compliant. Gazing down at that gamine face, he stroked Duo to rigidity, urging the demon to open his legs. He pressed two fingers into Duo's mouth and the demon laved them with his tongue, eyes never leaving Heero's.

Heero prepared him in no great hurry, teasing and coaxing that burning tightness to relax around his fingers. When Duo started riding his fingers, moaning ceaselessly, he withdrew them. Leaning down he stole another slow, lingering kiss as he drew one long, slim leg over his shoulder. Wet, gleaming indigo eyes met his, and Duo must have seen something in them for they widened a split second before Heero positioned himself and slammed into the demon to the hilt with one sharp thrust.

Duo screamed, head thrown back and eyes squeezed shut. His teeth immediately clamped together, but Heero could see his whole face tight with pain from the sudden, forceful entry. Grabbing both Duo's hands, Heero pinned them to the ground alongside Duo's head, tangling their fingers together and squeezing. Just hard enough to get his attention.

"I _love_ you," Heero whispered. "I don't care if it hurts, I'll brand it into your body, down to your soul until you believe me. I am not any better than you. If I was, would I hurt you like this?" He drew out and snapped his hips back forward, drawing a ragged groan from his captive lover. Releasing Duo's hands, he wrapped his arms around Duo's shoulders and pulled him flush against his chest, holding him tightly. "But if I hurt you, I will soothe the pain. I love you, so much . . ." This time he pulled and and pushed back in long and slow and easy, making sure to aim for that sweet spot that made Duo tremble wildly and moan.

He made such sweet, sweet sounds in his bliss. He felt the arousal that had wilted somewhat from the pain return fully between their stomachs. He released Duo's leg, which had fallen to rest in the crook of his elbow, and Duo immediately wrapped both around his waist. Raising his hips, he tried to coax Heero back into movement.

He obliged without further urging, continuing with his slow rhythm. No more pain. He wanted only to see Duo's pleasure. He remained in control of their pace, Duo seeming incapable of fighting for dominance like he usually did. In fact Duo moaned and sweetly pleaded in his ear for more, scattering soft and erratic kisses over Heero's cheeks and neck. The pace never changed, no matter how much Duo begged, and when release swept them both away in its white embrace, it held them captive for a small eternity.

Heero recovered first. He rolled onto his back, moving Duo with him so the demon rested fully on his chest. He felt Duo drop a few moist kisses over the top of his chest, his ragged breathing slowing and beginning to even out.

"I love you, Heero . . ." the demon murmured, sighing softly. "You . . . always know . . . what I need . . ."

Smiling, Heero dragged his fingers through the silken fall of Duo's hair, the braid long undone during their passion. "It's because I love you," he replied. "Go to sleep."

Duo complied.

-

When Duo woke it was to find Heero had moved them at some point during the night. They were laying in what looked to be a bed of ferns, and a gentle brush of a finger found them to be velvety soft. They were in one of the mammoth buildings of the dragon city, shielded from any prying eyes. He was overcome once more with emotion. Heero was unfailingly thoughtful and considerate.

A strong hand captured his, stroking lightly over his fingers. Looking up, Duo found himself peering into wondrous blue eyes. Now it was the weight of Heero's emotions that overwhelmed him, and he looked away, allowing his eyes to slide shut once more. Last night ran around in his mind, Heero's words resounding.

He could actually feel himself flushing. He'd never been able to put a name to his early belligerence, not entirely sure himself why he was so insistent. It had remained with him even after Heero's confessions in Hell, it had just taken a different form. And now it had a name. He didn't care for it much. Never in his life had he been so vulnerable as last night in Heero's arms, nor so scared. Because part of him _did_ keep wondering if Heero would open his eyes and realize he was fucking a demon and walk away in disgust.

_Divine stigma_. That was what Heero called it. And that was putting it lightly. He couldn't imagine the reaction if all of Heaven and Hell found out. It would be considered blasphemy, their love an abomination, tainted and filthy. It would never be accepted. Angels were good and demons were evil. That was the way of things. He felt tears stinging his eyes once more and fiercely swallowed them. He was done crying.

As if able to read his mind, Heero's arms abruptly tightened around him. He didn't say anything, but it comforted Duo just the same. He could be strong enough to face all that when the time came, as long as Heero was by his side. _I can face anything so long as I have him._

_You won't leave me, will you?_

_"I don't care if it hurts, I'll brand it into your body, down to your soul until you believe me."_

_You would hurt me to reinforce your words. To make me believe you. To ingrain it into my thoughts, etch it into my being._ And ironically, it was exactly what Duo needed. Because the searing pain lancing up through him had sent Duo's mind into hypersensitivity, desperate for something else on which to focus. The determination in Heero's eyes. The strength of his embrace. The steely tone of his voice. And beneath it all, the driving force behind his words and actions, the soul-binding love as he broke past the last of Duo's defenses and finally pierced into the core of his being. Beyond the demon, beyond Hell, into the being that just _was_ Duo, and nothing else.

_I said you belong to me, but it's the other way around, Heero. I'm yours. Irrevocably and irretrievably yours. If you cast me aside now, you will break me forever._

But remembering last night he was finally, _finally_ convinced that would not happen.

"Duo?"

Spoken very softly, so as not to wake him in case he was asleep. Shifting, he lightly kissed the hollow of Heero's throat. "Mm?"

"Have I finally erased your doubt?"

Hearing the question that echoed his thoughts, Duo smiled faintly. "Yes," he murmured. "I'm yours."

"Mine," Heero agreed, pressing a kiss to Duo's forehead.

It was some time before either stirred. Duo dozed off for awhile, but eventually he felt the need to get up and see everyone else. They still had planning to do, and he didn't want anyone to come looking for them. Heaving an unhappy sigh, he slowly sat up. And toppled back forward with a yelp.

"Shit," he groaned between clenched teeth.

Heero's arms were around him instantly, blue eyes concerned. "Duo?"

Duo let out a rueful chuckle. "I'm sore," he explained. "_Really_ fucking sore. Shit, this is worse than my first time."

Warm hands soothed through his hair. "I'm sorry," Heero murmured. "I wasn't considerate at all. I'm sorry, love."

Considering the result of his brutal love-making, Duo wasn't sorry at all. "It's okay. I'm sure I'll live."

Heero kissed his forehead. "Stay here. I'll be right back."

Mystified, Duo watched the angel dress and take to wing. He quickly disappeared back into the caverns. Blinking, Duo tried once more to rise and was again assailed by the burning pain. Damn, maybe his lover had torn him a little. He didn't see any blood, to his relief. Heero was back quickly, carrying a small jar. He made Duo sit on his lap facing him, and Duo draped his arms around Heero's neck. Heero dipped his fingers in the pale green contents, lowering one hand behind Duo. He figured the angel's intent just before one slick finger carefully entered him.

The ointment smelled a bit like lavander, and it stung. Duo hissed, hips jerking up out of reflex, trying to flee the source of his discomfort. Heero's free hand easily held him still, twisting his finger a little. Unable to do anything else, Duo bore it. A few moments more the sting was replaced by a cool numbness, and that was much more bearable. In fact it was almost pleasant, and Heero's finger withdrew only to slide back in and apply more. Soon the burning inside him was completely gone, cooled by Heero's mystery ointment and the soothing ministrations of his finger.

Once Duo's passage was completely coated, Heero gently slid a second finger in alongside the first and probed a little deeper. His longer middle finger brushed over Duo's prostate, and the demon moaned faintly, already half-aroused. Heero rubbed the slick substance over the little bundle of nerves, and it made Duo's whole body tingle. He didn't think the angel's attention to the nub was medically inclined any longer. Resting his head in the juncture of Heero's neck and shoulder, Duo stopped trying to fight it and lightly thrust his hips down. It caused the two fingers to press harder against his sweet spot, and that finished arousing him.

He gasped, eyelids flickering closed as Heero leisurely fucked him with two fingers. He shifted his hips a little, pressing his pelvis forward to rug against Heero's belly. The drag of fabric over his heated arousal made him moan and whimper, near-desperate for some friction. Heero rewarded him by closing his hand around Duo and squeezing. Duo bucked forward with a breathless whine, rocking hard. Pushing forward into the tight, hot tunnel of Heero's hand, pulling back to impale himself on those long fingers. Apparently Heero had smeared some of the ointment on both hands, because Duo slid into his grasp easily. His whole body tingled, reduced to a mindless creature of need. It just felt _so good_ . . .

He came hard, pleasure dragged from him in blinding white waves. When it at last released him he sagged bonelessly against his lover, panting, heart racing. Every nerve-ending in his body tingled, and he dimly felt Heero's fingers still stroking him inside. Slow and almost soothing, now. Calming him down.

After a time he laughed softly. "I still can't stand," he said, "just for a different reason now."

Heero snorted and withdrew his fingers, causing his lover to shiver. "Better?"

"Mm, much," Duo purred, nuzzling Heero's neck. "Ready for more sleep."

"Huh uh," Heero immediately denied him. "You were right, we still have a lot to discuss before we're ready to start anything."

"Can't it wait for a few hours?" Duo protested.

Heero shook his head, and Duo pouted. Apparently Heero was immune to that. He just smiled and kissed Duo, rising to his feet and lowering the demon to the ground. "Get dressed, love. Before everyone wonders where we went and comes looking."

Muttering under his breath, Duo slowly obeyed. His body had traded the soreness for a pleasant, tingling numbness he was loath to relinquish. As he slid his pants up over his hips, he caught sight of Heero watching him with lazy interest and cast him a wicked little smile. It seemed they were back to how it was before--Heero was once again in control.


	31. Chapter 31

**Genre:** Fantasy

**Pairings:** 1x2, other

**Disclaimer:** Don't own nothin' but these words

**Warnings:** Gratuitous violence, abuse, torture, yaoi, lemon, angels, demons, bigotry, hypocrisy, blasphemy, heresy, sacrilege, and general religion-bashing. THIS IS NOT A STORY FOR THE CLOSED-MINDED.

**A/N:** I know I've been gone for a long time, and I'm sorry. My motivation was nil for awhile. But I'm doing better, and so are the people I love. For the record, I have no idea how this story is going to end.

* * *

**Through My Lover's Eyes**

Quatre was startled out of a light doze when Trowa shifted. Blinking, he lifted his head and looked down at the elf. Piercing verdant eyes were open, regarding him with affection. Clicking his beak a little, he yawned and stretched as best he could without moving Trowa too much. He was stiff from lying in one position too long. Small price to pay for his injured lover's comfort. Though thanks to the earth dragon, his injuries were healing quickly. And it helped that elves naturally healed faster than humans. He sighed and rubbed his cheek against Trowa's forehead.

"Sleep well?" he asked.

"You're a very soft pillow," Trowa replied, reaching up to sift his fingers through the feathers around Quatre's neck.

The gryphon purred. He could recall in horrific, vivid detail the sight and sound of Trowa slamming into the tree. He'd actually thought it had killed his lover, such was the sickening crunch of bone. It was as if every function of his mind shut down and let anger simply take control. Never had it occurred to him that he was no match for Relena in a contest of strength. He simply _wanted her dead_ and he wanted to watch her bleed. He had only come back to his senses a little when he felt Trowa's weak call in his mind.

He had known Trowa a long time. They had met over two-hundred years ago, not long after Trowa first left his forest home and set off to explore the world. As far as Quatre knew, Trowa had never stopped exploring during that time. The elf had an incurable case of wanderlust, seeming to want to see and experience everything at least once. Quatre, not much older than a fledgling at the time, had been anxious to test his wings and get out of the nest, so to speak. So when they met it was instant and _right_ chemistry.

Quatre traveled with Trowa for about thirty years, the two of them growing and maturing together. They were like a match made in heaven, and it didn't take Quatre long to realize he was hopelessly in love with the elf. He would never forget their first time. Quatre spent most of his time in human form then, and like everything else Trowa did his seduction of Quatre was quiet, methodical, well-thought-out, and undeniable. He played Quatre like a well-tuned harp, every touch and movement sure and confident and skilled.

Now, they spent less time together. Their love had perhaps tempered over the years, but it had lost none of its potency. Quatre knew with quiet assuredness that he would never love anyone else but Trowa. He did not dread the thought of Trowa wandering off and leaving him behind, even if he never saw the elf again. That was simply the way of their relationship. Perhaps most would not understand. That didn't, of course, mean that when Trowa wandered back into his life he was not ecstatic to see his wayward lover.

Heaving a sigh, Quatre laid his head back down. "Think you'll be up to travel, soon?"

"I'm ready now," Trowa replied, sitting up.

Quatre didn't see any real pain on the elf's face as he rose to his feet. He made a few loose circuits around Quatre, seeming to gauge his own reaction. Then he nodded.

"Yes, I feel worlds better."

"Good, because I'm tired of being holed up in here," the gryphon groused. "I'm actually looking forward to making hell for this angel-witch."

Trowa's mouth quirked up in a crooked grin. "You're just happy to get out and meddle."

Now able to fully move, Quatre stretched and arched his back, wings fanning out a little. "Same thing. I can't imagine you're happy to be stuck in here, either. I'd have thought you'd have gone stir-crazy by now."

"I was considering it," Trowa mused.

About this time Wufei entered their cave. He was in human form. Treize, Zechs, Heero, and Duo followed him, and Quatre found himself a little perplexed by the demon's countenance. He'd never seen Duo looking so . . . well . . . peaceful? Perhaps he'd had some sort of epiphany? For his part, Heero looked satisfied, but not in an obnoxious, self-congratulating way. As if he'd conquered some enemy against insurmountable odds. And had survived to reap the benefits. Insanely curious, he started to ask when Trowa's hand landed lightly on his flank.

"Later," his lover mouthed.

He understood. Nodding a little, he sat back on his haunches. Wufei looked like a dragon on a mission.

"We're leaving," he said. "I will fly Trowa, Zechs, and Treize down to the river. We're going to the capitol city Endina. Treize, from there you will take the lead. Quatre, Trowa, and Zechs will accompany you as new recruits. The goal is to find out as much as you can about the inner workings of Oraia's plots. I will take Heero and Duo to explore her religion a little. The Way of Light may have some clues. There may be fanatics with their ears to the ground."

"Mm, there might be a problem with that plan," Quatre piped up. "Zechs is a siren. Humans typically don't trust them as far as they can throw them."

Zechs smiled at him. "It's because they understand we're far superior. They feel threatened."

Quatre hissed laughter.

"That is a good point," Wufei conceded after a moment. "Very well, Zechs, you will accompany my team instead. You may be better able to lull zealots than hardened soldiers."

"Don't hold me in so low an esteem, Wufei," Zechs purred. "I could most likely win over anyone if I put my mind to it."

Quatre didn't miss how the siren's eye flickered over Duo. The demon, however, didn't seem to notice. Interesting. So Zechs had not given up on him. He wondered what Heero would do if he found out. He smiled inwardly. Perhaps he would have to tell the angel and find out. Would Heero react calmly, and reason with Zechs that his desires were unrealistic and downright impossible? Or would he turn into a jealous lover?

Quatre knew how _he'd_ react, but Heero? Nn, the angel was hard to predict.

Wufei, however, quirked a grin. "It's my great respect for your abilities that has me making this decision."

The siren gave the Imperial dragon a lascivious grin. "You mean you want me where you can keep an appreciative eye on me."

Quatre nearly choked on his tongue at the sudden burst of laughter he tried to suppress, but Wufei merely gave him a benign smile.

"Something like that. We'll arrive at the capitol under cover of night. I'm going to forge a telepathic link between all of us so we can call upon each other if need. Treize, I'll leave it to you to find a place for us to stay the nights."

"My estate will serve--"

"For Trowa and Quatre," Wufei interrupted, "but I can't risk the rest of us being seen with you. Remember, Oraia knows Heero and Duo are in league with me. Now, would you all mind gathering around me? Heero, Duo, you will be first. Divine energies meld well with mystic energies."

Angel and demon both nodded, and the odd company moved close to Wufei. Quatre, who communicated completely telepathically in his natural form, watched with interest. He had to be in close proximity to whomever he spoke for them to hear--he could not broadcast--so it made him quite curious. Wufei had both take his hands, and his eyes slid to half mast in a look of concentration. He could feel it the moment Wufei began.

He wasn't quite sure _what_ he could feel, but there was a definite and sudden surge of energy in the room. It almost felt like static in the air, intense and making the surface of the skin tingle. It made Quatre's frame quiver in anticipation, eager for his turn to learn more. It wasn't long before Wufei invited Quatre to join with a nod, and he eagerly made his way between Wufei and Heero.

It felt like a web of pure energy. It vibrated with unseen intensity, making the very air around them shiver. Quatre felt almost breathless as he waited, and then it settled over him. It felt like lightning took up residence under his skin, leaving him feeling strangely giddy. Wufei included Zechs and Trowa next, then Treize last.

"You will be the most difficult," the dragon told the human in a surprisingly soft voice. He smiled. "But I will be able."

Treize returned the smile, with one full of affection. That surprised Quatre, too. "I know you will. I could never doubt you."

Wufei didn't glow under the praise like a dragonling--of course he didn't. He was several thousand years old. But he did grin faintly as though the words amused him. "Those who do don't make the same mistake twice."

Soon, it was done. Quatre marveled at the finished web. It was intricate and tight, feeling like it would not unravel over time. The three brightest points on the web, a bit like large spiders, were of course Wufei, Heero, and Duo. Quatre had no trouble discerning them. Trowa was slightly more difficult, and Treize and Zechs doubly so. Like smaller, less significant spiders. That thought made Quatre hide an unkind grin.

"Hm," Zechs said after Wufei was finished, "what an interesting sensation. It's like I now have seven voices in my head instead of just one. How . . . distracting."

Wufei snorted. "All it takes is a little practice to block them out."

"I can demonstrate," Heero said abruptly. "To some extent, angels are all part of a web similar to this one."

Quatre blinked when the large spider that was Heero suddenly went dark. Moments later, Duo did the same thing and he went dark, too. He thoughtfully examined the two dark nodes and nodded to himself. That seemed easy enough. He did the same thing. Wufei looked at him with a slight smile.

"Just like that. Do you two understand?"

Zechs managed soon after, Treize took a little longer. But who could blame him? He had no source of magic, sorcerous, mystic, or divine.

"Good," Wufei said. "If you want to contact someone in this web, simply send a gentle request along the lines in the direction of the corresponding person's node. Heero?"

The angel sent a gentle pulse, and Quatre felt it. He knew who was trying to contact him, and that it was directed at everyone in the web.

"It will take practice to send it to one individual," Wufei went on, "so until you get the hang of it, just do exactly what Heero just did and send the request out to the whole web. It is much easier."

Quite happy with this new turn of events, Quatre stretched and fanned out his wings. "Can we go?"

Wufei nodded. "There's no point in lingering. Heero, Duo, Quatre, we'll fly high to stay out of sight. Let me know if you start getting tired. I can make the flight the entire way to Endina without stopping, but you three are significantly smaller than me."

They walked out to the ledge, and Wufei transformed back into his magnificent primary form. His black scales glittered in the sunlight. Trowa, Zechs, and Treize all climbed onto his back, and angel, demon, and gryphon took to the sky after him. Quatre, very happy to be out of the caves and back in the sky, winged high with speed and dove back down on his party. He flew close to Duo, begging the demon without words to play. Duo, grinning, took his invitation without hesitation.

Feeling full of energy too long suppressed, Quatre let out a burst of laughter. Duo joined in.

_Don't wear yourselves out immediately,_ Wufei sent through the telepathic web, but he sounded more amused than chastising.

Quatre ignored him, and so did Duo. If he really needed to, he could just bum a ride off Wufei. That's what overly large Imperial dragons were for.

* * *

Was this chapter boring??


	32. Chapter 32

**Genre:** Fantasy

**Pairings:** 1x2, other

**Disclaimer:** Don't own nothin' but these words

**Warnings:** Gratuitous violence, abuse, torture, yaoi, lemon, angels, demons, bigotry, hypocrisy, blasphemy, heresy, sacrilege, and general religion-bashing. THIS IS NOT A STORY FOR THE CLOSED-MINDED.

**A/N:** I received the warmest welcomes back! I love you all. Skean Dhu, I totally forgive you, just send me something tasty. XD PS, there's naughtiness in this chapter.

* * *

**The Way Of Light**

The capitol city of Endina sprawled over a great area, surrounded by walls of gleaming white stone. The color, Duo noted somewhat sourly, wasn't natural. It was the result of some very intricate divine magic, and he was _so_ tempted to taint it with a little black divine magic. Heero must have guessed his thoughts, because he lightly touched Duo's arm with a faintly amused smile.

"I wasn't gonna _do _it," Duo said with a dark little grin. "I was just . . . _considering_ it. You know, sort of a 'what if'?"

In one of Endina's smaller inns, Heero and Duo shared a room. It had two beds, but they slept in only one of course. Duo, who hadn't been able to touch Heero much lately, was quite glad of the change of scenery. They'd been in the city for three days now, and there were signs of Oraia's influence everywhere. It looked like the whole population were avid followers of the Way of Light. It kind of made Duo want to be sick. Because their chief deity was the 'Archangel Oraia,' raised to the status of demigod. Apparently the only way to God was through her.

Most of her dogma was set up in such a way that it established complete control over its followers, allowing no questioning or thinking for oneself. Duo knew a religion this widespread had to have been around for at least a few hundred years. It took very little, according to the Way, for a hapless soul to condemn itself and wind up with a one-way ticket to Hell. Where demons awaited to feast on said soul and torture it for all eternity in their depraved rituals.

Nothing like fear mongering. Fucking ignorant morons. Yesterday, they'd attended church for the first time. Aside from the church being absolutely enormous and luxurious--swelled with its own importance--the devotees acted like they were being saved from some horrible fate. Because, Duo had found out, those who did not attend church were just as condemned as your average murderer or rapist. It made him so angry he could barely sit through a sermon from the pompous bishop who was fat and wore robes of white silk with pure gold thread.

"I want to burn the church to the ground."

Duo blinked. "What?"

Heero's eyes met his, and the normal cool color was dark and cloudy. "Oraia is lying to these people for her own selfish ends," he said quietly. "I hate this religion, and everything it represents."

Duo broke into a grin. "So of course, you want to burn the church down. Makes perfect sense."

The look Heero gave him was far from amused.

Holding up his hands, Duo backed away. "Sorry, sorry, I shouldn't make fun. But you need to lighten up."

Heero sighed. "You're right." His look turned slightly sheepish. "Sorry."

Closing the distance between them, Duo planted a kiss on his lover's lips. "Make it up to me by committing a terrible sin?"

The surfaces of Heero's eyes cleared and darkened with something else entirely. He fused their mouths back together, tongue plunging demandingly into Duo's mouth, dominating and in control. Duo yielded without much fight, too eager for anything sexual Heero gave. He was such an ardent lover. The kiss dragged on until he was afraid he'd pass out, then Heero released him, breathing a little hard.

"We don't have time," he said. "There's a meeting for the 'especially devoted' starting that we need to attend."

Duo shook his head. "That can wait. I want you _now_."

A slow grin spread over Heero's face, not a very common expression on his beautiful face. "Patience is a virtue, lover."

"I'm evil; I don't need virtue," Duo growled, advancing.

Heero made a sound suspiciously like a snicker. "You won't convince me of that." Then, as an afterthought, "Or of _that_, either." As if coming to a decision, he reached out and grabbed Duo, wrapping his arms around him and squeezing like a vice. Not enough to hurt, but enough to hold him still. "Later." He planted a firm but short kiss on his lover's now-pouting lips.

"Fine. All work and no play, you angels." He squirmed until Heero released him. "Are we going with Zechs and Wufei?"

"No. They're coming, but we aren't going together. Larger groups attract more attention."

Duo humphed. "You and your well-thought-out plans. Fine. I'm going with Wufei then, and you can go with Zechs." With that, he stalked out of the room.

-

Wufei idly watched Zechs watch the city through the window. He knew the siren was fascinated by human behavior. Like a human watching an anthill. As though he could not fathom their reasons. It amused the Imperial dragon. Zechs wasn't a young siren, but he hadn't spent a lot of time around humans in his life. Like most immortals he believed them inferior.

Wufei was too old for ideas like that. Humans were different, certainly. Less powerful. But not inferior. They led such short lives they tended to live them with all their hearts, making foolish decisions and seemingly stupid mistakes. They didn't have time to ponder each and every action. As such, they were risk-takers where immortals tended to go with the flow.

"We haven't heard from Treize in three days," the siren abruptly said.

Almost startling Wufei. He'd been silent for so long it was unexpected. "He is probably quite busy. There has been a great deal of activity around the palace."

"It doesn't take any time at all to send us a thought," Zechs said, not looking up from the window. "We've kept them updated. Why doesn't he return the favor?"

Wufei hid a grin. For someone who held the human in such open contempt, the siren seemed very concerned with the man's doings. "I'm sure he's fine."

"I know _that_," Zechs snapped, looking up briefly with flashing eyes. "He could at least let us know if he's learned anything."

Chuckling, Wufei rose. "You're working yourself up for no reason, my old friend. Treize has more cause for caution than us. He is in the heart of the enemy's territory, so to speak. We should be leaving. That meeting is starting soon."

As if on cue, someone knocked on the door. A split second later Duo sent Wufei a wordless pulse to let the dragon know it was him. Wufei sent him a wordless invitation to enter, and the demon walked in.

"I'm not going with Heero," he announced with a scowl. "Zechs, you can have him as your partner in crime."

Wufei did not miss the sudden disappointed look in Zechs' eye. So he had not given up his useless pursuit of the young demon. To the dragon's surprise, Zechs simply nodded and left without another word. Wufei allowed his small grin to show.

"What happened?"

Duo's scowl grew. "Business is more important. He is making me _wait_." Absolutely scandalized.

Wufei nearly burst out laughing. "Ah . . . I'm sure he doesn't find our job here more _important_," he said, choosing his words carefully--he didn't want to offend the demon. "Just . . . time is of the essence."

Mood as fleeting as quicksilver, Duo immediately brightened. "Ah, that's true. Save the world today, play tomorrow."

Wufei snorted. "Something like that."

-

Heero couldn't quite decide what to make of Zechs. In some ways the lovely siren reminded him of Duo--dark, graceful, seductive. In some ways he could not consider them more different. Duo did not have that condescending edge, that knowing gleam in his eye that came from many years of believing in one's own superiority. Heero didn't think Zechs believed himself superior to the angel, but certainly to every human he came across. It was an interesting attitude. Wufei did not act like that, and he was at least ten times the siren's age.

But as immortals went, Heero was painfully young. The equivalent of a sixteen or seventeen-year-old human, most likely. Zechs would be closer to thirty while Wufei . . . was _old_.

And Zechs' attitude toward Treize bothered the angel. He considered Treize a good man, sound of mind with a good heart. His ill-placed affections aside. He was not a fool, whether he was mortal or not. He didn't deserve the scorn.

"May I ask you something of a personal question?" Zechs said abruptly, startling Heero out of his thoughts.

"It depends on the question," he replied. May as well be honest.

"It's actually about Duo," the siren clarified.

Heero inwardly tensed. _Then it really depends on the question._ "I can't speak for him," he said warily.

Zechs brushed it off. "You have spent more time with him than I," he said. "I was wondering if he had confided to you anything . . . well, that would make my attempt at seducing him successful."

For a moment, Heero floundered. That was _not_ what he'd been expecting. Nor even anything along those lines. "Ah . . . I confess, you caught me off guard," he managed after several awkward moments.

Chuckling, Zechs ran a few fingers through his silken, platinum hair. "It rather caught me off guard, too," he admitted. "I did not expect to so quickly and suddenly fall for a demon. It's just that he's so beautiful and mysterious, I find myself wanting to know everything about him."

Heero got the feeling the siren had wanted to add some explicit desires onto the end of that. Perhaps realizing his company, he figured it inappropriate. Which distantly amused him. _Everyone thinks I'm so pure._ He gave the siren a sidelong glance.

"Have you already tried?"

"Yes," Zechs said. "He turned me down, but it's too late for that. I've fixated, and I'm afraid I've never wanted anything as much as I now want him."

For a moment, Heero was caught up between two equally strong emotions. The first, something he'd never felt before: poisonous, possessive jealousy. He didn't want Zechs so much as _looking_ at Duo. And second, sympathy. How could he not be head-over-heels for the beautiful, feisty demon? Duo was sensual and graceful and dangerous. And it was a lost cause if ever he heard one. He knew he had nothing to fear, that Duo would never betray him for a siren. Beautiful as that siren may be.

So he opted instead for playing devil's advocate. "Are you sure you want to devote time and energy to seducing a demon? When this is over and we have done what we can, he will return to Hell, and you will most likely never see him again. He is the Demon Prince. He can't stay on Candora."

Zechs closed his eyes for a moment. "Funny. He said nearly the same thing. I know that, but I can't seem to help myself. He is . . ." He gesticulated vaguely.

Biting back a grin, Heero nodded slowly. "It is often difficult to deny the urges of the heart, even when the mind knows better. However, I know for a fact Duo is already madly in love. I sincerely doubt anything or anyone could convince him to turn his eyes away from his lover."

Finally Zechs looked at him, his dark blue eyes stormy. "You and he must be closer than I had assumed. He confided that to you?"

Oh, time to tread lightly. "We inexplicably find ourselves brothers in arms," Heero offered by way of explanation. "I know we seem an unlikely pair, but in uncertain times, unusual bonds are formed. And I saved his life, and he saved mine. That has a way of bringing people together."

The determination faded somewhat from Zechs' face. He heaved a deep sigh. "Might I impose upon you for a favor?"

"That would be dependant on the favor."

A slight smile. "Would you mind testing the waters for me, so to speak? Ask him if there is any way I would have a chance with him?"

Heero nodded gravely. "And in return, promise me you will not uselessly hold your chances in too high hopes. Understand; I say this for your own peace of mind."

The smile deepened a bit. "You are a very kind person, Heero. And wise beyond your years. I appreciate it, and I promise."

Finally, Heero returned the smile. "That's all I ask."

-

Treize dropped to one knee. "Your Majesty."

Looking up, he gazed into the dark brown eyes of Queen Diana Adaia III.

"I have a mission for you, General," she said in her strangely husky voice, "one you must conduct with the utmost secrecy. You must speak of this to no one, not even your most trusted officers. What I say is for your ears, and your ears alone. Do you understand?"

"I do, my Queen."

"Very well. These tidings have come from none other than the Bright Lady herself. There is a demon, here on Candora. One of Hell's foulest has come here to attempt the destruction of our peaceful ways. I want you to hunt him down and slay him."

It took every single ounce of self-control Treize possessed not to react. As it was, he blinked. "A demon? I thought the only way demons could be slain was with a special divine weapon called an Unsummoning arrow."

Diana nodded, and from behind the throne she produced a long bow made of white ash, wrapped in black velvet. With it was a single golden arrow. "The Bright Lady made this herself. All it takes is a single shot. I'm entrusting this mission to you."

Willing his hands not to shake, Treize took the bow and the softly gleaming arrow. He gave her a deferential bow, feeling as though his queen had failed him. "By your leave." And he turned to go.

"Treize," she called quietly. When he glanced over his shoulder, her eyes were grim. "Do not miss."

He simply nodded. "I won't."


	33. Chapter 33

**Genre:** Fantasy

**Pairings:** 1x2, other

**Disclaimer:** Don't own nothin' but these words

**Warnings:** Gratuitous violence, abuse, torture, yaoi, lemon, angels, demons, bigotry, hypocrisy, blasphemy, heresy, sacrilege, and general religion-bashing. THIS IS NOT A STORY FOR THE CLOSED-MINDED.

**A/N: **I can't believe how long this is already, and I still have all this stuff I want to have happen. Blame my muse. XD PS, some lemony goodness ahead. Go figure.

DO I WRITE TOO MANY LEMONS????????? If I do, I will cut back. Does it bother you, my lovely readers??

* * *

**Zealots and Fanatics**

"Evil is abundant, my faithful children," the fat bishop said, the strange overhead lighting gleaming off his gold lapels. "It has many guises, and it will attempt to seduce you into complacence . . ."

Barely managing not to roll his eyes, Duo tuned the fool out. God, but he was sick to death of this ridiculous 'evil demons!' shit. Beside him, Wufei stirred and inconspicuously squeezed his hand. He sent a wordless pulse of reassurance through the bond, one that also happened to be very soothing and calming. As though worried Duo might do something to jeopardize them.

Which served to further piss him off.

He glared around the church. It was full of its own importance, gleaming with opulence. No doubt charitable donations from the brainwashed populace. Exquisite stained-glass windows, statuettes and figurines of gold and silver, candelabras studded with precious stones, chairs gilded with gold, floors of marble . . .

Duo sincerely wondered if the royal palace was even this luxurious.

". . . nonbelievers out there," the bishop blathered, finally managing to recapture Duo's attention. "They hide out among the common people, trying to sow the seeds of doubt, quietly spreading their messages of hate, trying to whittle away at our faith, trying to discredit the Way. As you well know my children, a single bad apple can rot an entire barrel. We must be extra vigilant for these despicable worms, bring them to the attention of the Army of Light. Only our Bright Lady can save these damned souls."

"Why would anyone not follow the Way?" some zealot cried out in the group.

"Are they so evil they cannot see this path leads toward ultimate salvation?" another added.

Rejoined by, "They are completely evil, who could save them!"

"Demon-worshipers!"

"Filth!"

"Hell-spawn!"

"We should execute them when we find them!"

Anger began to film Duo's vision a peculiar shade of red when he realized he could hear someone humming. It was a soft melody, one both oddly soothing and captivating. The rage of the gathered simmered, and soon all were looking around for the source. Duo didn't bother--he knew it was Zechs. The siren looked quite blase about his interjection, and when he was the center of attention he offered a calm smile.

"I know I am the newcomer here," he said in a thoughtful voice, "but I think riling ourselves is a bit counterproductive, don't you?" His melody lingered even after he stopped humming. "I have traveled extensively and have seen many strange and wonderful things, things I would not have thought possible. Miracles, perhaps. We should not focus on the ugliness hiding in the cracks of this world. Rather, why not instead fixate on the many, many beautiful things? Does the Way not teach salvation for _all_? Therefore, even the most depraved individual may have his chance at redemption. Is that not God's merciful teaching?"

Everyone gathered looked at him in open astonishment, some awe and respect. Each and every one of them looked utterly dazzled.

"This young man speaks the absolute truth," the fat bishop said, nodding, clasping his hands. "We gently convert straying souls, show them the error of their ways through love and devotion. It is not our place to condemn anyone."

"But what about those who would harm us in their evil ways?" someone inquired.

Duo got the feeling the questions was as much for Zechs as the bishop.

"The Bright Lady was once a warrior," the bishop said, "and she would never condone allowing someone to harm yourself. But remember. It takes only a single action to start someone down the path of darkness."

For some reason, the words made Duo want to grin like a maniac. _Like fucking a demon, Heero?_ he thought at his lover.

The angel's lips twitched, looking like a grin _begging_ to happen.

_I suppose I am damned,_ Heero replied without taking his eyes off the bishop.

Duo swallowed his snort of laughter. Fine attitude for the Prince of Heaven. What would that bishop think??

After the long and utterly useless meeting of more self-righteous blathering, the bishop invited the faithful to stay for an open prayer session. Duo slowly rose, going to the head of the room and kneeling in front of one of the altars. The figure of a lovely, golden-haired angel gazed benevolently down on him as he folded his hands and bowed his head.

_I refuse to pray to you, Oraia,_ he thought viciously. _You work tirelessly to save the evil from themselves my ass. If you want to see evil, look in a fucking mirror, you bitch._

_Such strong language in a church,_ Heero's thought brushed over his mind.

Duo fought back a wicked little grin. _So this is to you, God, wherever you are. Mother says you were kind and loving, so maybe you can straighten this stupid world out. These idiot humans have no business worshiping an angel. She's just using them, though I still don't know exactly what for. I promise I will find out and let you know and keep you posted._

Lingering until all the others were gone, Duo knew Heero was lurking toward the back of the church, waiting for him. When they were the only two left, Duo slowly rose from the altar and turned to give Heero a look. One heavy with lust and desire.

"Remember when I asked you if you wanted to commit a terrible sin?"

Heero, who was slowly walking toward the demon, tilted his head slightly as though trying to recall. "Hn . . . vaguely."

In moments they were pressed together, fingers slowly interlocking, eyes burning into each other's. Duo licked his lips, watched Heero track the movement.

"I can't think of anything more blasphemous than an angel fucking a demon in a church."

Heero untangled their fingers to run his hands down Duo's back, cupping his ass and lifting up. Duo wrapped his legs around Heero's waist to keep his balance, arms going around the angel's neck. He licked his lips again, wondering what Heero would do now. The angel carried him back to one of the altars and set him down on it, gently pushing him back until Duo lay down. Sliding his hands under Duo's hips, he slowly pulled off the demon's full-leg breeches, dropping them carelessly to the floor.

Gripping Duo's knees, he pushed them up until Duo's feet were braced on the edge of the altar, spread open wide. Warm hands stroked the insides of his thighs. "Look at that angel, Duo," Heero's voice slithered over his senses. Soft, seductive, sensual. "Isn't she beautiful? Her white marble gown, her gold hair, those gemstone-blue eyes . . ."

Duo's eyes squeezed shut when skilled fingers teased over the half-hard length between his thighs. That was all it took to fully arouse him. Perhaps it was where they were, the danger of knowing what would happen if that bishop were to walk back in . . . Heero's hand closed around him, dragging up his flesh in a tantalizing motion.

"Don't take your eyes off her, Duo," Heero whispered. "She's praying for you . . ."

Duo bit back a cry when a sinful mouth surrounded him, hot and wet. The marble angel's slim hands were clasped together as if she earnestly prayed for all who knelt under her sheltering embrace. Loving and kind-spirited. Her eyes seemed to portray an endless kindness toward man, as though she believed in the goodness of all, the basic desire to do right.

A slick finger pushed inside him without warning, making him bite his lip at the heated intrusion. The marble angel's lips were curved up into the softest of smiles. She held a tenderness for all upon whom she gazed, ready to take the hand of any and lead them toward salvation. She was beautiful--

"Ahh, Heero!" he choked out when his lover finally plunged into him.

--but not the most beautiful angel he'd ever seen.

"She can save you . . ."

"Nngh . . . don't want her to," Duo gasped at the punishing rhythm Heero established without pause. "I w-want _you_ to save me, Hee-ro . . ."

Warm, soft lips captured his in a kiss that by contrast was quite gentle. A low chuckle. "We're defiling a house of God. I think we're beyond redemption, lover."

Finally lowering his eyes from the marble angel, Duo looked into the darker blue eyes of his lover. Heero had a mischievous expression on his face. Not a particularly common one, and it made his eyes much warmer than the color normally allowed. He gave his love an equally devious grin.

"Then I guess we will rule Hell together, ne?"

Heero snorted. "Fine," he said, driving his hips forward sharply, "but I get to be King."

Even through the pleasure that was numbing his mind, Duo managed to cackle in glee. "I . . . already m-might as . . . well be Queen--unngh!"

Their lips met, tongues clashed. Heero delved deeply into Duo's mouth as though trying to sample down to his soul. Made weak and compliant as usual by his powerful lover's passion, Duo merely rode out waves and waves of sensation. Soft words reached his ears, and he realized faintly Heero was praying.

". . . Your benevolent gaze to watch over us. This moment, never take it from me, God. I am in love, and I wish my love to remain in my arms forever. Bless us, and bless this union. I swear never to stray from my love, I will always shelter him and protect him. He will be my first, last, and only all the days of my life. I swear to love him to my last breath."

Tears stung Duo's eyes. He knew that prayer. It was a marriage prayer, offered by the husband on the night he married his bride. A tradition as old as Candora itself, it was a plea to God to always smile on the union and keep it strong throughout the years.

His arms tightened around Heero's neck, and he sealed their lips back together. "This moment," he gasped, "never take it from me, God. I am in love, and I wish my love to remain in my arms forever. Bless us, bless this union. I swear never to stray from my love, I will always support him and honor him. He will be my first, last, and only all the days of my life. I swear to love him to my last breath."

Heero's lips devoured his, stealing every last drop of air from his lungs until his sight darkened. Why could he not stop himself from giving everything over to this angel? No one, not even his beloved mother, had ever had this much power over him. He would not die for her. But Heero? He would throw himself in front of Oraia and an army of Unsummoning arrows if it meant protecting Heero. And he somehow knew his lover felt the same way. It was a feeling that made him feel weak, strong, helpless, and so, _so_ powerful. Knowing that as surely as he belonged body and soul to this angel, Heero belonged body and soul to him.

Heero still had not released his lips as one more particularly forceful thrust against his prostate sent him flying down into release. Dark spots danced across his vision, tears prickling his skin as he came and came. He could feel a rush of heat deep inside him as he dragged Heero along with him. He clung tightly to his lover, Heero's weight and strength keeping him from simply breaking apart. He actually blacked out for a time.

When his senses returned, his whole body felt blissfully numb. He felt like he was floating in a pool of golden warmth. Heero still lay over him, his elbows supporting his weight so he didn't crush Duo. When he saw Duo looking up at him he pressed soft kisses across his forehead and the bridge of his nose.

"Welcome back," he murmured. Not a hint of teasing in his voice. "Do you know how beautiful you look when you release?"

Duo felt heat flush his face. He knew his face was attractive, of course. But he had never really thought of himself as beautiful. When he was with Heero he _felt_ beautiful, and that was a new feeling. One he liked a great deal. Reaching up, he wrapped his arms around Heero and embraced him tightly.

"Why do you love me?" he whispered, the words more wondering than insecure.

He heard Heero let out a soft chuckle. "I defy anyone _not_ to. You're amazing."

Duo closed his eyes and smiled. "That's not much of an answer."

Gently disentangling himself, Heero slipped free of his lover's body. Duo felt a moment's regret when he felt Heero's heat trickle down the backs of his thighs. He pulled Duo to his feet, and they both dressed. Heero erased all evidence of their transgression, and the pair walked out of the church.

"I'm not sure I could tell you why," Heero said presently. "The list goes on and on, and I find new reasons every day. But I do love your strength. Even in the face of adversity, from the first moment I met you I was struck by that--you never lose sight of who you are, and you never make excuses."

Duo blushed. When they reached the inn, Heero sat on the bed and pulled Duo down beside him.

"Why do you love me?" he asked, nuzzling Duo's ear.

Though he'd posed the same question not that long ago, it still caught Duo off-guard. And shit, he suddenly realized what Heero meant when he said it was hard to say. He just _did_, there were too many things to say.

"Uh . . ." he began intelligently when Heero nibbled on his ear. That was making it hard to concentrate. Still, he felt Heero deserved an answer. "I-I love that you . . . do things like that so easily, even though I'm a demon and you're an angel. Shit, Hee-ro, I love everything about you." He pulled out of reach with a wicked little grin. "I love that you love me, and I love that you saved my life _twice_. Maybe I have a hero complex."

Heero snorted. "That was a terrible pun." He kissed Duo's impudent mouth. "We should conference with Wufei and Zechs. Figure out what we learned."

"That can wait awhile," Duo said at once, climbing onto Heero's lap. "How about another round?"

At this, Heero broke into warm laughter. "Insatiable as always."

This time, he didn't deny his lover.

-

Zechs drummed his fingers against the windowsill. He was irritated that Treize _still_ had not contacted them, and the fact that it irritated him only irritated him further. Why should he care what the fool human did? Why was he thinking about him so much?

"Zechs," Wufei said softly.

Startled, Zechs realized he'd been humming a dark melody and stopped. "We should talk to Duo and Heero," he said, rising. "Find out if we learned anything useful from that idiotic meeting."

Wufei's lips twisted into a funny smile. "I believe it can wait a bit. They seem . . . indisposed."

Frowning, Zechs tested along the telepathic web to find the pair tightly shielded from any contact. _What could they be doing?_ Of course, they were divine beings. There was a lot about them he didn't know. "They certainly seem to get along well for beings that should be enemies," he said at length. Speaking the words aloud made him wonder. How many times had he seen Duo touch Heero, or Heero touch Duo? Gentle, almost tender brushes that some might consider caresses.

Wufei offered a liquid shrug. "As they told you, they are bonded by common purpose. Sometimes working toward a goal can create strong ties. Duo is not the kind of person to turn down friendly overtures from any source, and Heero is very gentle-hearted."

"Yes, but it's more than that," Zechs mused. They spent a great deal of time alone together. They spent a lot of energy comforting each other, and he'd seen Duo acting more like a jealous, protective lover than a concerned friend.

Zechs' eyes widened. Shit. _Shit_. It all clicked into place. _That_ was what he'd seen in their eyes when they stole covert glances. Both were good at hiding it. No _wonder_ Duo had gently turned down his advances! He was in love with an angel! He sat down hard, legs feeling too weak and wobbly to support him any longer. An angel and a demon. Never in a million eons would he _ever_ have considered such a union possible. They were the bitterest of enemies! And the Princes of Heaven and Hell? It seemed too absurd to consider!

But all the evidence was right in front of him. Duo not liking it when Treize touched Heero. Duo turning Zechs down, who had never failed to seduce those he found desirable. The touches and smiles, the time they spent alone together, their furtive responses when pressed about their relationship.

"Shit," he finally said aloud. "Why didn't you tell me they were lovers?"

Wufei didn't insult him by denying it. "It was not my place to tell," he said simply. "It is the business of none but them. I will hold you to the vow I made. You will _not_ divulge this information to anyone. Do you understand me, Zechs?"

Suddenly and keenly struck by the dragon's powerful presence even in this form, Zechs nodded. Feeling too shocked to do much more. Regret and bitter disappointment lodged in his heart. _Then I truly have no hope with him. How could I possibly compete with an angel for Duo's affections?_ Thinking about it, he found it hard to wrap his mind around the concept of Heero being intimate. The angel seemed so pure. How had Duo convinced him to have sex?

Shaking his head, Zechs tried to force his mind away from those images. But as soon as he tried to picture it, he couldn't stop. The two of them, how beautiful they must look together. Duo's pale skin, Heero's golden skin. Two perfect young bodies, writhing against one another in ecstasy. Who would take whom? He couldn't imagine Duo taking Heero, but he couldn't imagine Heero initiating a sexual encounter. The way Duo acted, he finally settled on Heero as in control. How would Duo look, beneath Heero's powerful frame, lips parted and whispering Heero's name? And he could see Heero's muscles shifting and rippling as he moved, focused on Duo's pleasure.

Would Duo beg? Would he cry out?

He heard Wufei softly chuckle, and a hand squeezed his shoulder. "Maybe you should be careful to shield those thoughts around them, Zechs. Heero is far more possessive than Duo, though both are in their own way."

Incensed, Zechs forced himself to think about something else. Nothing came immediately to mind. "Why didn't they tell me?"

At the question, Wufei actually looked annoyed, but he never got the chance to answer. Someone knocked on the door, and unlike Duo their visitor didn't wait for an invitation to enter. Quatre simply walked in.

"How goes your investigation?" he asked without so much as a 'by your leave'.

"We got the short end of the stick," Zechs answered sourly.

Quatre snorted. "Treize introduced me and Trowa to Oraia, Wufei. She's quite the complicated individual. So holy-seeming. The entire country is completely taken with her. She was thrilled to have a gryphon and an elf recruited into her crusade. We are both officers already, scouts and spies for her. Apparently, her army is going to march into the neighboring country and impose the Way of Light on them. Can you believe the audacity of this woman?"

Zechs studied Quatre, wondering if the gryphon knew about Heero and Duo. Those bright, fierce aqua eyes settled on him.

"Yes," the gryphon said.

Startling the siren.

"But Treize does not," the gryphon went on, "so you should keep thoughts like those to yourself."

Chagrined, Zechs hmphed. "Of course I will. But . . . I don't think he would mind. He is not . . . narrow-minded."

The words made Quatre grin faintly. "No. He is interesting. He's been hiding something from me and Trowa for the last few days. No matter how we press, he won't give it up. All I managed to glean thanks to this web of yours, Wufei, is that he received some kind of order or mission from the queen."

Curiosity piqued, Zechs focused on Quatre. Then he looked at Wufei. "I could talk to him. He has never tried to keep anything from me when I directly asked him."

After a moment, Wufei nodded. "Of us all, you are closest to him. Send him a request to meet somewhere private, away from prying eyes. It may not be important. But if it is, and we need to know . . ."

Zechs nodded. "Agreed."

-

It was with some trepidation that Treize met with Zechs at a huge, noisy tavern on the poorer side of town. There would be fewer people here who might recognize the General and call him out. It was also quite late, so most of the people gathered would already be drunk enough not to care even if they did spot him. Humans were not as nosy as immortals and mystics.

The siren was waiting for him when he arrived, dressed simply in a stormy blue tunic and dark gray cloak. His breeches were tucked into his gray leather boots, and his beautiful hair was pulled into a low ponytail. It gleamed in the dull light. Treize slid into a chair opposite him at the table, removing his own plain cloak. No uniform tonight. He wanted to attract as little attention as possible. Zechs gave him a surprisingly welcome smile, pushing a tall tumbler of some amber liquid across to him.

Treize took a long drink before speaking. It tasted like spicy ale and burned like lamp oil. Obviously cheap for the folk who could not afford fine beer. "I apologize for not contacting you and Wufei earlier," he began on a neutral note.

Zechs waved a hand. "You have been busy. After all, you are the General. You have an entire army to look after. It would be selfish of me to assume you have the time to give me a point-by-point update on your doings."

Huh. He'd not been expecting such a magnanimous response. He didn't trust it. "Thank you," he said by way of reply. "I had been away long enough there was a great deal of catching up to do, most of which you would have found tedious and boring."

"No doubt," Zechs agreed. "The doings of humans do not interest me."

Well, that was more typical of the siren. "Have the four of you learned anything we might find useful?" he asked, taking another drink of the not-quite-bad-enough-to-be-nasty ale.

Zechs gave a graceful shrug. "Perhaps. The zealots who follow the Way are devoted enough to eradicating evil there is great potential for violence. That should never be discounted."

Treize nodded thoughtfully. "Often with humans, mob mentality rules. Fanatics are often the most dangerous mobs."

"They are also completely devoted to Oraia," Zechs went on, "not God. I don't know if they consider her a deity, but as far as they're concerned she is the only way to Heaven."

"Which puts her in a tremendous position of power," Treize muttered. "She was delighted when I brought a gryphon and an elf into her army."

"So Quatre told us," Zechs said in a mild tone.

Something about those words put Treize on edge. Innocuous by themselves, perhaps it was the tone. As if there was something hidden in them, something extremely sharp and dangerous. Treize watched Zechs take a sip of his drink. Carefully probing along the web, he tried to determine what Zechs was thinking, but the siren was tightly shielded. That only made him more guarded. Because he knew for a fact Quatre was suspicious. Ever since his conversation with the Queen, Quatre had been giving Treize hard, appraising looks as though he knew the General was hiding something.

Had he told Zechs as much?

"We all have our secrets," Zechs said abruptly. "I won't begrudge you yours, unless they in some way pertain to us. We're playing a dangerous game right now, Treize. And I don't see how we can win if we don't all know where the pieces are on the board."

About as direct as he could make it. But not a typical spoiled demand. That was more like a polite request followed by logic. More Wufei's tactics than Zechs'. It threw Treize off, making him feel unbalanced. Zechs dropped a few coins on the table and rose, beckoning Treize to follow. The look in his eye left no room for argument, so Treize went without resistance.

Zechs led him out into the empty streets, walking slowly. The moon softly illuminated him, and not for the first time Treize was struck by the siren's almost ethereal beauty. He was so graceful, so lithe. He fell into step beside the man, waiting for him to speak.

"Quatre said you had a meeting with the Queen," he said at length, "and that you have refused to say what about."

Treize nodded. "That's true."

Zechs didn't look at him. "Why is that?"

Taking a deep breath, not wishing to anger the siren, "She swore me to secrecy."

Now the siren cast him a sideways glance. "Did it have something to do with us?"

"Indirectly."

Finally Zechs stopped, slowly turning so he was facing Treize. "During these last several days, I have been given cause to reevaluate my initial judgments about you," he said. "You are not like a typical human. You are strong and intelligent and wise, and I have grown to respect you. I am not quick to change my opinions, Treize. I would not like secrets to destroy them."

For a moment, Treize was floored. How long had he toiled for the siren's respect? And now that he was suddenly given just that, he floundered for several disconcerting moments. "I can't tell you how much that means to me," he said.

"Then don't ruin it by lying to me," Zechs said, the soft warning clear in his tone.

Treize heaved a faint sigh. "I will tell you, but only if you give me your word you will not speak of this to anyone else. Not Wufei, not Heero, not Duo, not Quatre or Trowa."

A slight hesitation, then Zechs nodded. "If it is important, I give you my word."

"It is important," Treize confirmed, "but I cannot tell you why. Not just yet. I have my reasons, and please believe they are good ones."

Another nod. "I believe you." Then, "I trust you."

"It may shock you," Treize warned.

"I understand."

It was Treize's turn to nod. "The Queen informed me she's been made aware there's a demon in Endina. She has ordered me to hunt him down and slay him. She even had an Unsummoning arrow, which she gave to me."

Zechs did look surprised. After a long, long silence he nodded. "I don't understand why you wouldn't tell Heero and Duo, but I said I trust you and I do." He gazed hard into Treize's eyes. "You will not make me regret this trust, will you?"

For some reason, the moon falling softly down on Zechs, the slight vulnerability in the words conspired against Treize. Reaching out he lightly cupped Zechs' cheek. "You really are amazing, Zechs. All this time that I have been with you, you continue to amaze me."

Zechs' eyes were dark. "You didn't answer me."

Smiling faintly, he shook his head. "No, I won't."

To his surprise, Zechs reached up and covered Treize's hand with his own. "Good." Then he looked down as if embarrassed. Imagine that. "I don't give kind regard to humans lightly, Treize."

"I know," Treize said. Moving his hand to cup Zechs' chin, he gently lifted and leaned down to press a soft, chaste kiss against his lips. They were surprisingly cool. "I'm worthy of your respect."

Zechs snorted. "Always so cocky. Arrogant human."

Smiling, Treize kissed him again. Zechs didn't resist; indeed, his lips parted to reciprocate. It wasn't an eager kiss, but rather slow and exploratory. Zechs didn't respond with passion, but it was sweet. Somewhere in the back of Treize's mind he wondered if he'd fixted on Heero because he believed he would never win over the siren. Maybe. Probably. He wasn't sure he had, yet, but this seemed like a step in the right direction.

Zechs broke the kiss first, but it was to step forward, arms sliding around Treize's waist. He laid his head against the human's shoulder, just the right height to manage without it being awkward. Treize pressed his cheek against smooth platinum hair, momentarily distracted by a scent not unlike deep water. Cool, mysterious, dark.

"I don't love you," Zechs said in a strange voice. Almost . . . wondering. "I don't even like you. Why am I so drawn to you?"

Treize almost laughed, but he didn't think the siren would appreciate it since he sounded quite serious. "I couldn't say," he said, "but I understand. After all, I feel the same way."

Zechs gave him a look he could best describe as sullen. "You don't love me?"

Now Treize chuckled. "I don't know. But I've been following you around for months. At the very least I'm devoted." Then, because he felt Zechs deserved more than that, "I very probably am in love. Does it bother you?"

Storm-blue eyes regarded him for a time. Then Zechs laid his head against Treize's shoulder again. "No, I suppose not."

"Good." Then, "You're so beautiful, Zechs. You were made for the moonlight."

He caught the edges of a light blush. "Stupid, sentimental human." Definitely embarrassed, now.

Laughing quietly, Treize kissed his hair. Such beautiful hair. "Indeed."

* * *

OMG!!!!! I NEVER THOUGHT IT WOULD HAPPEN!!!! Damn, this is a long chapter.


	34. Chapter 34

**Genre:** Fantasy

**Pairings:** 1x2, other

**Disclaimer:** Don't own nothin' but these words

**Warnings:** Gratuitous violence, abuse, torture, yaoi, lemon, angels, demons, bigotry, hypocrisy, blasphemy, heresy, sacrilege, and general religion-bashing. THIS IS NOT A STORY FOR THE CLOSED-MINDED.

**A/N: **Normally I don't care to write lemons outside of 1x2 and 3x4, but would you like to see one between 13x6? I think the relationship between them is finally blossoming. Took long enough! Do any of you draw? If so, draw me a gift art based on this story. XD

_Chain_: I can't reply to you the normal way, so I am posting my response here. Your wish is my command. This chapter is dedicated to you.

* * *

**In the Dead of Night**

Winging silently through skies blackened by night, Quatre closed his eyes and simply enjoyed the feeling of wind through his feathers. This high there was no fear of running into obstructions, so why watch where he was going? He'd been flying for three days straight, and he was nearing his destination. The nearest town outside of the kingdom. The outlying countries, few though they were now, did not know their way of life was about to be threatened. Quatre was supposed to be determining their numbers.

That was not his intent. Opening his eyes, he saw the first lights winking at him far below and began a lazy dive. He was days and days ahead of the Army of Light, so he felt no great hurry. Soon he was low enough to estimate the size. Probably a population of five-hundred, maybe six. A small town.

As he dropped low enough to be seen, grateful for the large moon to reflect off his golden body, he unleashed a powerful scream. It would be too loud for an eagle. It took a matter of minutes for people to gather under him, gaping and pointing. He waited until a fair number had arrived before making his landing. The people made a circle for him, but as soon as he touched ground they clamored around him. It somewhat startled him, feeling their hands grasping at him, smoothing over his feathers and fur. They were gentle, so he allowed the attention and purred under it.

He was half great cat, after all.

Eventually, though, a large man shoved his way to the fore and began pushing people back. "Make room, you silly fools!" he rumbled. "Give the poor creature some space!"

Judging by the sooty stains on his clothes, he was a blacksmith. Those large arms of his certainly supported the theory. Quatre let the excitement die down a little.

"Thank you," he said to the man, clicking his beak.

To his surprise, the blacksmith offered him a deep bow. "It is us who should be doing the thanking here," he said. "We have never been graced by the presence of a messenger of the Goddess."

At the words, for the first time in his life Quatre found himself speechless. It was true he'd never been this far north, but he would never have expected to find humans here who did not pay homage to God, but instead his equal and counterpart, the Mother of the Universe. The patron deity of all immortals and mystics.

". . ."

"Grave must be your tidings to have come to us at this hour," the blacksmith continued. "Please, allow me to act as spokesperson for the town. I am Tomar Acrosoman, blacksmith and counsel to the mayor."

Managing to marshal himself, Quatre sat back on his haunches, folding his wings. "I have traveled from the city Endina," he began.

At the words, dark murmurs ran through the gathered. So they knew something of the Way, then.

"Why have you traveled from that evil place?" said an older woman.

"I am in the companionship of individuals who wish to learn about the Way of Light under the command of Oraia, archangel of Heaven."

A discontented rumbling rippled through the crowd. He could hear them talking of the arrogance of 'Heaven's witch.'

"Again, why?" the same woman demanded. "Why could you possibly want to learn of the so-called Way?"

"To destroy it, of course," Quatre answered, preening his breast feathers.

Shocked silence. This time, it was an absolute outburst that followed. If Quatre was any judge of expressions, a joyous one.

"Finally those tyrants will be brought to their knees!"

"Truly the Goddess continues to smile on us!"

"We will no longer live in constant fear!"

Quatre rose and let out a short growl. "You will have to wait to discard your fear," he said. "Oraia plans to send her army north to start imposing her religion on the outlying countries. I am acting as spy and scout to let her know how many people are here, but I'm issuing a warning, instead. You are desperately outnumbered, and I recommend fleeing north. If you all gathered, perhaps you could make a stand."

They were quiet for a time.

Then the blacksmith stirred. "You said you are in a companionship. May we know with whom?"

Quatre nodded once. "An elf, a human General, a siren, an Imperial dragon, an angel, and a demon."

More shocked expressions. "An angel and a demon?"

"Surely we are coming to the end of this dark age if such a partnership can exist."

"Perhaps, but only if the demon and angel are of some importance to Heaven and Hell."

Quatre smirked. "You can rest assured of that. They are of relative importance, Princes that they are."

For a moment, he thought the entire congregation might faint. It was satisfying to his mischievous side.

"The Princes of Heaven and Hell have _allied_?" the blacksmith finally choked out.

"Yes," Quatre said, "and they are not pleased by Oraia's meddling. They mean to end the war between Heaven and Hell once and for all."

For a moment no one spoke or moved. Then they were pressing forward again, and this time even the blacksmith's bulk could not keep them from touching and petting Quatre, tears in their eyes and laughter on their lips. Smiling to himself, Quatre allowed it. It was not in him to deny these folk their symbol of hope. Hope at long last.

-

After several days of careful digging, Wufei uncovered and interesting tidbit. The church had supposedly put together an extremist group of fanatics. They called themselves the Guardians of Light. He readily discovered they were far more dangerous than the general pious enthusiast. They actively sought out any they did not believe strictly adhered to the Way and arrested them on the authority of the church. These individuals were rarely seen again.

But upon discovering the existence of the Guardians, the dragon ran into the proverbial brick wall. He could not locate any members, nor where they took their prisoners, nor even what they did with them. He suspected, of course, but he could not find a single trace of them other than the rumors of their watchful presences. It was irksome. Finally he sent out a request along the web to Treize, asking about it.

"You are in a position of power," he said to the General. "Have you ever heard of them? Can you tell me about them at all?"

Treize did not seem surprised. "I have heard of them, but I have never been able to gather proof of their existence. There are occasionally public executions, and it is whispered that it is a Guardian who whips the crowd into a frenzy and so they kill the 'evil-doer.' These are people who secretly worship demons or commune with them or any minor blasphemer. There have been many of these, the number grows every day. I'm surprised it hasn't happened in Endina yet."

And of course, having said that, it did.

-

She was seventeen. A pretty girl with ebony hair and pale gray eyes. Someone broke into her home because it was whispered she was a witch. Whoever it was found a pendant of a pentacle on a silver chain. A symbol of evil. She was arrested by the church. The fat bishop spent hours and hours trying to force her to confess to her evil, desperate to save her soul. When she refused, telling them she was _not_ evil, they brought in a tall man with icy eyes.

The Guardian tortured her. Starved and beat her. Implemented methods that would have had even the coldest heart quavering. When she held out, she was dragged into the streets, followed by thousands of chanting individuals to "Burn the witch!" She was pale, eyes afraid, but she did not cower. She was tied to a stake and kindling was laid out at her feet.

-

Duo made his way through the throng from the marketplace, wondering why people were clamoring around like milling cattle. He could hear a great commotion, so his natural curiosity kicked in. Soon he could make out the chanting, and he blinked. Witch? What the hell? He hurried forward, elbowing his way to the fore of the angry crowd to find a young girl tied to a stake, a tall man standing in front of her with a torch as he addressed the people.

"This witch has refused to confess to her evil sins," he intoned in a completely emotionless voice. "She was found with a symbol of evil in her possession and repudiates our attempts to save her. For her crimes, she will be put to death."

Outraged, Duo snapped, "On who's authority?"

"The church," the man said, "and Oraia, Bright Lady of Heaven and orator of the Way of Light."

"For being in possession of a trinket?" Duo growled. "You need to reevaluate your justice system!"

"Be silent boy, unless you mean to join her," the man said in that flat, cold voice.

"You should take her place!" Duo snarled, leaping at him and grabbing the torch. He flung it out at the crowd, which parted with a shriek. "What kind of religion condones burning an innocent girl because she owns a piece of silver? God never, _ever_ approves senseless violence!"

The tall man's blank face could give Oraia a run for her money for icy chill. "You speak utter blasphemy," he said. "I'm placing you under arrest by the authority of the church and Oraia, Bright--"

Duo didn't let him finish. Rage filming his vision red, he viciously kicked the man right in the gut. He let out a satisfying 'oomph!' and collapsed to his knees, gasping and wheezing. Turning back to the girl, Duo set about releasing her. Her gray eyes were resigned, disbelieving, and grateful. He'd barely touched the heavy ropes, however, when the startled crowd rallied and suddenly swarmed the erected pyre. Hands clawed at his arms, angry shouting and yelling filling his ears.

"Blasphemer!"

"He must be in league with the witch!"

"If he wants to join her, let him!"

"Burn him, too!"

Duo whirled and knocked their hands away, knowing his eyes had gone red. He clawed at them, fangs bared, and he felt his ebony wings burst free and spill down his back. They raised aggressively, effectively shielding the girl. The quick transformation sent a dark wave of power out over them, forcing them back several paces. It didn't take them long to recover.

"DEMON!"

"FILTH!"

"Kill it!"

"KILL IT!"

Lips splitting into an awful parody of a smile, Duo ran his tongue over his fangs. "Try it, weaklings."

A dry, faint, "Look out!" was his only warning before something struck him _hard_ across the back. A shock of burning, electric pain crackled through him and his wings vanished. Eyes wide in surprise, he toppled over to find the tall man in his white and gold robes standing over him with a long staff. The only way it could affect him like that was if it was a cursed weapon. Shit.

"Today is a wonderful day, devoted. You have helped in the apprehension of a demon. I will send word at once to Oraia, Bright Lady of Heaven, and you shall witness this evil creature's execution. You will see with your own eyes her tremendous power, and know that in her truly lies our salvation."

Duo glared up at him, and the man looked down at him.

"As for trying to save your foul servant," he said, still utterly without emotion, "your pitiful attempts have counted for naught." He drew a long knife from his belt and drove it into her breast.

She gave only a sharp intake of air. Her pale eyes met Duo's, and he was surprised to see relief in them. She mouthed, '_thank you_,' and went limp against her bindings. Duo felt a peculiar combination of hate, anger, and despair twist through his heart. The man raised the staff again.

Duo's last thought was, _Great. I get to see that bitch again._


	35. Chapter 35

**Genre:** Fantasy

**Pairings:** 1x2, other

**Disclaimer:** Don't own nothin' but these words

**Warnings:** Gratuitous violence, abuse, torture, yaoi, lemon, angels, demons, bigotry, hypocrisy, blasphemy, heresy, sacrilege, and general religion-bashing. THIS IS NOT A STORY FOR THE CLOSED-MINDED.

**A/N:** I think you've suffered long enough after that cliffhanger. I know I posted a new story, but don't worry. I haven't forgotten this one.

* * *

**Like Rain**

Treize bolted up out of an uneasy sleep, and for several moments he couldn't figure out what had awakened him. Blinking rapidly until his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he breathed deeply until his heart rate slowed and evened out. A thin sheen of perspiration covered him, making his body feel sticky. Running fingers through his hair, he tried to discern the cause.

Nightmare? Maybe. He couldn't remember it if that was the case. Then he felt it. A questing thought, brushing tentatively over his mind. Duo.

_Yes, I can hear you,_ he thought. _What is it, Duo?_

_Sorry, I know it's late_, the demon said, and his mental voice sounded completely exhausted, and very weak. _I thought I should contact you first. I've been captured by the church, and now I'm in a prison._

If it was possible to swallow one's own heart, Treize would have accomplished it. WHAT? Duo captured? Instantly his mind began to race. It was fortuitous that Duo had contacted him first. It would make his plans easy to put into motion. _Where exactly are you, Duo?_

_Dunno. Capitol, still? Probably, but I was unconscious for awhile._

_Yes, it's likely you're still in the capitol. Very well. Thank you for letting me know first. Now, I want you to promise me something. Do NOT tell any of the others. Not yet. They would try to rescue you, and all that we're working toward would be compromised. Can you promise me that, Duo?_

A long, long pause. Perhaps Duo was considering, figuring out if he could do that or not. _All right. Just hurry, okay?_

_How long have you been captured, Duo?_ Treize asked, hoping the young demon had not been tortured already.

_Not sure. Awhile, maybe. I only woke up a little bit ago._

That had to be good. Treize hoped so. _Don't worry, Duo. I'll be there before you know it._

There was nothing more from the demon. Throwing back the blankets, Treize rose from the cot and stripped out of his nightclothes. His army wasn't far from its destination, but his second-in-command could take over. No one would dare question the general if he decided to leave. Grabbing a towel, he rubbed himself dry and quickly dressed. His pavilion would be packed by the others, no need to waste time worrying about it. He went right to the Lt. General's tent and entered without announcing himself.

Waking the man and leaving instruction took a matter of minutes, then he was saddling his horse and heading out. The sleek, beautiful black creature raced through the night like a shadow, and Treize's mind whirled. So much to do, and there was little time now. He could only hope it would be enough.

-

Duo gritted his teeth when the cell door opened. He didn't know where the church had gotten its cursed items, but the iron restraints keeping him chained to the wall burned his skin. If they didn't leave permanent scars, they would take weeks to heal. His wrists had open, raw wounds all around them now, the skin slowly blackening as it peeled away from muscle and bone. It hurt, though it was not the worst suffering that had been inflicted on him.

And fortunately, humans did not have the means to force him to reveal his wings like Oraia. Unless she came here. That thought made him shudder. He wanted to meet her again. Just not like this. Not when he was helpless and unable to fight back.

A shadow falling across him made him remember someone had entered the cell. He looked up into the face of that tall, thin man who'd murdered that girl. The sight of him made Duo shift into a more-upright position, lips peeling away from his teeth in a snarl. He flexed his claws, aching to bury them in this bastards gizzard. The expressionless face gazed down at him.

"Show your true form, demon-beast," he said.

Duo spat laughter. "You couldn't handle it," he sneered.

"It is a pitiful ruse, taking this form of relative beauty to hide your true hideous nature. Show your true form."

Leaning back against the wall, Duo let himself relax into an indolent sprawl. "I'm flattered you think I'm relatively beautiful. Do whatever you want, asshole. I won't show you my true form."

The blank countenance didn't change. Even Oraia had shown some heat beneath the ice once in awhile. Duo wondered if this man even was capable of showing facial expression as he lifted his cursed staff and used it to strike Duo across the face. It caught him high on the cheekbone, and he hissed in pain. He could feel the skin burning and peeling away on contact.

"Why are you on Candora?"

"Vacation," Duo said, adopting the flippant tone that had driven Heero nuts in the beginning. "You know. Hell's so hot, I thought I might take a trip to some more hospitable climes--"

Still no change in expression as the man struck him again with that staff. This time it slashed across his chest. "Have you come to assassinate Lady Oraia?"

"Hell yes!" Duo exclaimed. "That damn bitch is a thorn in the side of every decent demon this side of--"

Another blow, this one knocking the air from his lungs. Gasping and wheezing for breath, when he looked up the thin man looked the same. Not angry, not shocked, not appalled, not even satisfied or pleased. Just . . . nothing.

It was a bit unnerving.

"You will be executed for your crimes, demon-filth," the man said.

"What, no chance to confess and be forgiven?" Duo taunted in a somewhat breathless voice.

"Not even Oraia could save one so tainted as you."

Duo nearly choked on his cynical laughter. "Not for lack of trying!" he cackled.

The man struck him again with that staff, but it didn't cut off Duo's laughter. He knew he sounded a little insane as the thin man left the cell. The door slammed shut with gloomy finality.

-

The fat bishop was surprised to see Treize, that was apparent. Treize didn't give him the chance to speak. "A demon has been captured and brought here," he said without preamble. "You will release it into my care immediately."

The man blinked, obviously caught completely off-guard. "Ahh . . . General, I'm afraid that's utterly impossible. You see--"

"I have been issued orders from the Queen, and her orders came directly from Oraia, Bright Lady of Heaven. You will comply, bishop, or suffer the wrath of her righteous Army of Light."

The bishop paled. "Ahh . . . yes. Well, if the orders are from Oraia herself, then there's no reason not to comply. I will have the creature brought to you at once, General. In the meantime, may we offer you some refreshment?"

"No," Treize all but snapped. "Don't keep me waiting, man! Go!"

With something like a squeak, the fat bishop fled. Rolling his eyes, Treize paced in the office. So much of what he was about to do depended so critically on the right timing, and on everyone doing what he predicted they would do. Of course, if they _didn't_ do what he hoped, his plans would crumble into ruin.

Oraia, Heero, Quatre, and Trowa he did not have to worry about. The only person he could not fully predict was Wufei. The ancient Imperial dragon was a terrible force to be reckoned with, and he seldom did what Treize expected._ I doubt I will live to see my plans come to fruition. I can only hope Wufei will take care of Zechs._

At the thought of his beautiful siren, a faint smile tugged at Treize's lips. With moods like quicksilver, Treize could not accurately predict what Zechs would do, either. His actions would undoubtedly be far less destructive, that was certain. There was only one thing that needed to be ironed out. Should he tell Duo what he planned? Would the demon agree? He suspected Duo would--he seemed to care a great deal about Candora.

A tall, thin man strode into the room, dragging Duo behind him. Treize was appalled to see Duo's condition. The demon had obviously been tortured. The fat bishop followed behind, wringing his hands and looking like a fool. Treize held out his hand for the thick chain attached to Duo's restraints.

"I've been told to reassure you both this vile creature will receive his richly deserved fate," he said--a complete lie. "Oraia wished to oversee his execution herself, but at _my_ hand."

Neither man said a word, and Treize took the chain. It was heavy and faintly warm--cursed, then. Of course, how else could they keep Duo prisoner? Even on Candora a demon was still more powerful than a human. He tugged as roughly as he dared, and Duo glared daggers at him as he followed. Treize had to stop the grin as Duo easily played along.

Outside, he ensconced Duo in his private carriage and signaled the driver. "To my villa," he ordered, and climbed in himself.

Away from prying eyes and ears, he quickly released the restraints and bit back a gasp at the damage. Duo rested his hands in his lap and studied Treize.

"You gonna tell me what's going on?" he asked quietly.

For the first time, Treize realized, he was alone with Duo without Heero there. Though burned and bruised, the demon was still achingly beautiful. Unlike Heero, there was a lingering darkness in his eyes. Reaching up, he swiped a bit of blood off Duo's lower lip.

"First and foremost, I was given a secret mission by the queen to find you and slay you," he began. "She gave me an Unsummoning arrow, and I have no doubt she got it from Oraia."

Duo blinked, not quite looking surprised. "Are you going to use it?"

"Yes," Treize said. He saw Duo swallow compulsively. "I am going to arrange for your public execution, Duo. Oraia will be there. And there I will kill her with the very arrow she gave me."

The demon broke into a smile. "Devious and treacherous. Why didn't you want any of the others to know about this?"

"I can't risk anything stopping Oraia from coming," Treize replied. "She is cautious, especially now that she knows you and Heero are here."

Duo nodded. "Makes sense. What do I need to do?"

"Very little. Except maybe look tortured and pathetic." Said with a crooked grin.

Snorting, Duo leaned back and closed his eyes. "By the way, Treize."

"Mm?"

"Heero won't ever return your feelings. His heart belongs to someone else."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Sorry."

For a moment, Treize tried to imagine who. Surprisingly, he found he didn't care all that much. Heero had slowly been replaced by Zechs. Or rather, it had been Zechs all along.

"What about you?" he asked presently, trying not to let demonic stereotypes blind him to the possibility of Duo being in love.

"My heart taken?"

"Yes."

Without opening his eyes, Duo smiled. "Yeah."

-

Wufei had felt it the moment Duo went unconscious. The furious dragon had swept into the crowd too late, Duo was gone. He'd rounded up Heero and Zechs to bein the search, but something told Zechs Treize would already know. He sent out a request to meet, and Treize agreed. He told Zechs where to be, and it turned out to be an enormous villa in a residential area of the city. Walled off by tall, iron-wrought gates, it looked both imposing and somehow inviting.

The General led him inside and offered him a drink, which Zechs accepted.

"You know where Duo is, don't you?" the siren said after a moment.

Treize nodded but offered nothing more.

Zechs stared hard into those dark eyes. "If Wufei and Heero find out, Treize, they will be furious."

"I know."

Setting down his glass, Zechs leaned forward and clasped his hands. "I hope you know what you're doing."

"I do."

Something about his tone made Zechs look at him hard. His eyes widened at what they found. "You expect to die."

A slight pause, then Treize nodded again. He didn't look fearful or anxious. Just . . . accepting. A little resigned. Zechs rose swiftly, closing the distance between them and grabbing Treize's arm, hoping to shake some sense into the fool human.

"You don't have to take everything on by yourself," he growled. "What are we your allies and friends for if not to help?"

A faint smile flickered over Treize's lips, briefly drawing Zechs' eye. "I swore I would do everything in my power to end this," he said quietly. "My life is an acceptable price to pay for peace."

Zechs had to restrain himself from physically striking the idiot. "According to whom? You? That's not good enough! I won't accept that, Treize, and I can't believe you are!"

Treize abruptly rose, their proximity sending a startled Zechs stumbling back. He would have fallen had the general not caught him, leaving him trapped securely in strong arms.

"Zechs," he murmured in the siren's ear, making Zechs shiver, "this is for the best. Of everyone. I have had a long time to think this through and plan everything. I would not die for anything less than final, lasting peace for all of Candora."

Zechs shook his head, shocked to feel the sting of tears gathering. "No, _no_. That's ridiculous."

"I won't ask you to understand," Treize went on, voice almost hypnotic. "There's only one thing I would ask, and if you decline I won't think any less of you, nor care any less for you."

Still unable to find his center of balance, Zechs met the general's eyes. "What?" Barely more than a whisper.

Words were not his answer. Instead, the human kissed him. Deep, insistent, demanding, probing, hot, and impatient. Not waiting for Zechs to offer, simply taking. Zechs felt overwhelmed, lost, overpowered as the kiss lingered on, sweetly stealing all the breath from his lungs. He felt he was ready to faint by the time Treize released him, and all his strength was stolen by the look in those deep eyes.

Treize led him to his bedroom. There were no words exchanged, no promises or endearments. Zechs couldn't find the voice to protest as Treize undressed them both and tipped them down onto his large bed. Every surface of his body was mapped with lips, tongue, fingers. Caressed, stroked, pressed, or simply touched. He had never felt so cherished, almost as if Treize were worshiping him. For the first time in his life he was lost in a mortal's arms, lost to sensation upon sweet sensation.

And for the first time, he opened his body to a mortal. When Treize's fingers sought his hidden opening, Zechs couldn't find the strength to stop him. Even through the slow burn of the human's careful preparation Zechs was lost. And when Treize opened him further to accept his rigid sex, Zechs closed his eyes and let it sweep him away. Treize was a thorough lover, leaving no part of Zechs untouched or unexplored. He seemed more focused on his partner's pleasure than his own, and part of Zechs wished he could reciprocate.

The vastly larger part of him simply let himself drown in it. Submit and give himself over as Treize made love to his burning body long into the night.


	36. Chapter 36

**Genre:** Fantasy

**Pairings:** 1x2, other

**Disclaimer:** Don't own nothin' but these words

**Warnings:** Gratuitous violence, abuse, torture, yaoi, lemon, angels, demons, bigotry, hypocrisy, blasphemy, heresy, sacrilege, and general religion-bashing. THIS IS NOT A STORY FOR THE CLOSED-MINDED.

**A/N:** I think this will only be a few chapters more. It has already gone on much longer than I anticipated. And this is a REALLY long chapter. Oh, this chapter is dedicated to StarLight Pixie, because you pointed out a flaw and inadvertently gave me a great idea.

* * *

**Death of an Angel**

By nightfall of the third day with no word from Duo, Heero had had enough. He knew Duo had been captured by the church, so he did something he swore he would never do. He abandoned his search and went instead to the royal palace. There he was met by the Queen's Guard, and they gazed over at the youth who looked like a young--albeit surprisingly attractive--human.

"Who are you, boy?" one rumbled.

Heero shook his head. "I have a message for Oraia, Bright Lady of Heaven. I will speak to none but her."

"You are not a messenger," the guard said, dismissing Heero.

"No," Heero agreed, "but Oraia will see me."

That brought stern eyes back to him. "Oh she will, will she? Boy, what business could you possibly have with the Bright Lady important enough to interrupt her? She has too much to do to play with little kids."

"She _will_ see me," Heero repeated.

A snort. "And what makes you think she will see you, boy?"

With infinite care, Heero let his gloriously shining white wings spill down his back. They gleamed almost painfully bright in the sunlight. "Because I am an angel."

-

Oraia started when one of the Queen's Guard burst into her private study unannounced. Normally they were much more polite than that. She opened her mouth to berate the fool human, but he didn't let her get out so much as a sound.

"Bright Lady!" he panted. "There is someone here who insists on seeing you. Given who it is, I thought to come straight to you without delay. My Lady, it is a young angel."

Blink. Again, Oraia was startled. Rather, stunned speechless. A young angel? The only angel on Candora that she knew of was Heero. "What does he look like?" she managed.

"Dark brown hair, long white wings, blue eyes," he said, still trying to catch his breath.

Hope flared in Oraia's chest. If Heero had sought her out, had he perhaps finally come to his senses? "Another," she said. "Quickly, is there another with him?"

"No, Bright Lady. He is quite alone."

She drew in a deep breath. "Why are you still standing there, fool? Go! Bring him to me at once!"

Had he abandoned the demon Prince at last? Realized that she, Oraia, was right all along? Had he perhaps come to support her in her war against Hell? With his help, she had no doubt she could finish her noble mission in less than half the time she'd originally estimated. Even a quarter! Closing her eyes briefly, she tried to rein in her excitement. No sense jumping to conclusions. It was possible he'd come here to try and convince her to return quietly to Heaven. Or even to cease her persecution of Duo. Or even to spare him. After all, Treize had sent her word less than a day ago he had the demon brat in his custody and was preparing for a public execution. None knew this yet, but Heero _was_ an angel.

And suddenly, there he was. Walking through her door with all the quiet grace and dignity that set him apart from the rest of the angels. She felt an odd tug at her heart. He truly was a magnificent boy. He would make a marvelous King one day, better by far than his father. If only he would submit to her gentle guidance.

To her surprise, Heero inclined his head toward her. Oraia dismissed the guard with a hard look, and the human shut the door as he retreated. Alone with the beautiful young Prince, she stood from her desk and came around to stand before him.

"I was not expecting you to seek me out," she said in a neutral tone.

"Duo was captured some days ago," Heero began.

Oraia tried to quell the deep disappointment. "And?"

"And being apart from him has provided me with . . . unanticipated clarity."

Hope immediately battled back to the fore. "Clarity," she repeated. "That has taken what form?"

Heero paced around her to the desk, leaning almost demurely against it. "I'm an angel," he said simply.

"And he is a demon," Oraia agreed.

"I could never turn my back on God," Heero went on. "I believe it is His will that we purify Hell. I think Duo's nearness had . . . clouded my judgment. Can . . . would you forgive me?"

As she'd suspected from the beginning. The filthy little wretch. "Heero," she said in her gentlest, most loving tone, "God is forgiving, and so am I. You were under the wicked wiles of a demon, and you are very young. You have seen the error of your ways and come back to me. To God. There is nothing to forgive." She held open her arms.

Heero's expression was troubled, as though he didn't believe it should be that simple. But moisture glittered in those remarkable eyes of his as he came forward into her embrace, resting his head on her breast. She clasped him to herself tightly, breathing deeply through the near-giddy feeling of intense joy. Every angel in Heaven would back her if Heero was on her side. He was beloved of all.

Frowning, she felt warm wetness gather on her skin. Lifting his chin, she was shocked to see him crying. "Sweet child," she crooned, "why are you crying?"

He pulled free of her hand and buried his face in her neck. "I . . . I don't really know."

Tightening her hold, she ran soothing fingers through his hair. "Shh, Heero. Don't waste your tears in vain. Shh . . ."

-

Wufei watched Zechs walk back into their shared room. The siren looked utterly worn out and defeated. There was also a deep pain evident in his eyes, which made him go to his friend at once. With an arm around slender shoulders he guided Zechs to sit on the bed and perched next to him.

"Zechs? Tell me what's wrong. You look as though you've lost your best friend."

That brought storm-blue eyes up to his, and Wufei was shocked to see tears. "I've spent the night with Treize," he said softly. Voice almost unrecognizable.

"And?" Wufei prompted gently.

"He made love to me," Zechs said, voice breaking a little.

That came as no surprise--Wufei had been wondering when his two friends would realize their mutual attraction. Yet, why did Zechs sound so unhappy? He should look giddy and bright-eyed, not like a grieving lover. "What happened?"

Zechs abruptly grabbed both Wufei's arms, grip so tight it almost hurt. "You have to stop him, Wufei. He'll listen to you. He has Duo right now, he plans to take him out to the city center under the guise of public execution. He is hoping to lure Oraia to him and slay her with the Unsummoning arrow she gave him to kill Duo. He's prepared to die, Wufei!"

The rapid influx of information took a few seconds to process, but it all clicked into place. He blinked. "He probably feels he has the best chance of succeeding if he acts alone," he mused.

Apparently, not what Zechs wanted to hear. The siren reared off the bed, expression now one of red-hot anger. "That's your answer? You're just going to _let_ him die?"

Wufei's lips twisted, and he fought the grin. He didn't want Zechs to think he was making light of his fear. "I can't exactly stop him," he said in reasonable tones, "but no, Zechs. I would never stand by and watch Treize die if I could prevent it."

"Then prevent it," Zechs growled. "You're an Imperial dragon. If you challenged Oraia you would win."

"But I would not kill her," Wufei reminded. "Angels cannot die but by an Unsummoning arrow."

"I don't care about _her_," Zechs said, starting to sound strained. "I want you to save Treize, not kill Oraia."

Hating to see his friend's distress, Wufei reached out and placed a calming hand on his shoulder. "I don't know what his plan is, but I will do what I can."

-

Treize walked with slow-but-deliberate steps into the basement of his luxurious manor. There wasn't a dungeon down here, of course, but he'd ensconced Duo in one of these rooms in hopes that none of his staff would find the young demon. After all, Duo wasn't in chains as a demon "should" be. Quietly opening the door, he peered inside.

Duo lay on the wide bed, still asleep. He looked significantly better than he had the day before, though the burns around his wrists from the cursed manacles stood out stark and angry. He didn't know what could heal those, perhaps only returning to Hell. Leaning against the doorjamb, he watched the demon sleep.

Strangely, though today was the day that would decide his fate, he was calm. If he died, he would die peacefully. And hopefully, avert this war once and for all. He wasn't sure if Oraia's death would end it, but it was all he could do. Then it would be up to Duo and Heero. If anyone could do it, it was this dynamic pair. They were both so strong, both in many ways. And their obviously close relationship would be the foundation they needed to build something new. Stronger. More enduring.

Their close relationship . . .

Pushing away from the wall, Treize crossed the threshold and sat down on the bed. Reaching out, he lightly gripped Duo's shoulder and nudged him. The demon came awake quickly, blinking sleepily and yawning.

"Mm, Treize? Morning already?"

"Yes. Thought you might like some breakfast before . . ."

"Before we play with fire," Duo said with a smirk. "I tell ya, Treize. You are one audacious human."

Treize snorted. "Am I? I must have picked that up from you."

Duo glowed.

"Before we do anything, I have a question for you," Treize went on. "I understand if you wish not to tell me, and I will not pry. It's really none of my business, but I would still like to know if you trust me with the answer."

"I can't think of anything off the top of my head that I don't want you knowing," Duo said with a shrug.

Nodding, Treize took a slow breath. "You told me your heart was taken," he said after a moment. "That you have a lover. It's Heero, isn't it? Heero is your lover?"

Duo blinked, his obvious surprise giving him away without words. But the young demon did nothing to hide it, and after a moment he pursed his lips. "How did you know? Or were you just wildly guessing?"

Treize chuckled. "I read a few signs. Heero is kind to all, but I only see him acting with actual affection toward you. Everyone else, he keeps at a distance."

That made Duo look away, staring at the far wall. "He can't help it. He doesn't mean to be cold. What's the point of getting close to someone you will never see again? Everyone we meet here on Candora, we will eventually have to leave."

"I understand that," Treize said. "I don't understand why he thinks he can avoid that and worse with you. I don't see how an angel and a demon could ever find lasting happiness."

Indigo-violet eyes bored into his. There was so much in that single gaze Treize felt overwhelmed by its weight and intensity. Grief. Determination. Sadness. Despair. Love. Resignation. Acceptance.

"I know. But I love him."

There was no other answer, was there? Treize closed his eyes, momentarily drowning in his own grief. For himself and for this beautiful creature before him. "Duo, will you show me your true form?"

Duo's gaze remained locked on his, steady and even. "No."

"Why not?"

The query earned him a crooked grin. "Maybe before this is over, you'll see my true form, Treize. But not right now. Not yet."

Treize sighed. "If I die today, what waits for me?"

The grin morphed into a soft smile, one that made Duo look young, innocent, and painfully beautiful. Like an angel of legend, not a demon of nightmare.

"You can't imagine it, Treize. It's incredible."

Treize bowed his head. _If I die, I die for you. For the future that you and Heero deserve. For Zechs, and for Wufei, and Quatre and Trowa, for every young angel in Heaven that has been mislead, and for every young demon in Hell that has been deprived. If I must die today, Oraia, I will take you with me. That smile belongs on his face forever, and you are the only thing stopping it._

Judging by the look on Duo's face, the demon knew his thoughts were dark. But he said nothing, and Treize offered nothing more.

It was almost time.

-

Oraia rode in the carriage with Heero in silence, trying to gauge his mood. The Prince seemed more melancholy than anything else. He gazed out the window with a distant expression, reacting politely when she engaged him in conversation. Eventually she reached over and touched his hand. He started a little, meeting her gaze.

"What troubles you?" she asked gently.

He closed his eyes briefly. "I shouldn't go with you," he said.

She blinked. "Whyever not? If anyone deserves to see justice meted out to this filthy demon, it's you."

"I don't relish the thought of seeing _any_one die, even a demon."

Ahh, of course. Smiling, she squeezed his hand. "You were ever a gentle boy. Even if you do not watch his death, you should at least accompany me, look him in the eye to let him know at the end his trickery did not work on you. It will give you the closure you need."

He didn't return her smile, but he did squeeze her hand.

The carriage trundled into the city square. The marketplace had been cleared away, and a huge, ornate wooden cross had been erected. Many people had already gathered, and soldiers of her Army of Light formed a column alongside the carriage when it stopped. She stepped out with Heero behind her, walking toward the raised pyre. There was no wood, of course, but this way all would see the demon brat's execution. She walked up onto the pyre, holding onto Heero's hand. Once there she stopped, letting her white wings cascade down her back. All the murmuring ceased, adoring and awing eyes turning on her.

"My righteous followers," she said, wings spreading wide, "today is a glorious day for the Way of Light. Not only will you witness the demise of one of Hell's foulest, but also I would introduce to you the hope of Candora and Heaven, humans and angels alike. This is Heero, Prince of Heaven, one day to be King!" She pulled Heero to her side.

When his own wings flowed down his back, it seemed to her he was bathed in a soft golden glow, as though God Himself were smiling down upon them. He was absolutely radiant, his beautiful face lighting with a gentle smile. With the sunlight streaming down on him he was almost painful to look upon, too beautiful and pure to bear. Every person in the enormous square went down to their knees, and a good many of them were weeping.

Yes, yes, God was with her this day.

-

Heero watched Oraia, the emotional turmoil inside him almost overwhelming. She looked so beautiful, the Bright Lady of Heaven he had admired as a child. Utterly devoted to peace and Candora, bringing the faithful back to God. Why, oh why couldn't she see the hypocrisy of her own teachings? She could have been a great advocate for peace if she were only not so blinded to the goodness in demonkind. In Duo.

_The worst part is, I really loved you, Oraia. I looked up to you as mentor and surrogate mother, desired to be like you. I started this journey with Duo thinking I hated you and wanted to destroy you. Now, I wish to save you. Bring you to the person you should have been._

_The person I thought you were._

Oraia caught his gaze, and her expression softened into one of love. The same expression ever had she turned upon him, from the moment of his birth. Oraia, like any demon, was capable of love. It shone from her face like a beacon of hope and acceptance. What had happened to warp her so?

_There are many on this world right now who want you gone, Oraia. But I don't want to see you killed any more than I want to see Duo killed. I'll protect you both, and with any luck, I can save you both._

_God, be with me now._

-

Duo tried not to be nervous as the carriage rolled to a halt outside the square. He could see many people gathered, and he could also see the pyre with the huge wooden cross. That bitch Oraia certainly had an overdeveloped sense of irony. God, how he hated her. His hands shifted, making the manacles clink. These were simple iron, causing him no additional pain. Easy to break free of, for him.

"Don't worry, Duo," Treize said softly, reaching over to touch his hand. "This will be over quickly. Once I kill Oraia, will you be able to handle the humans?"

"Yeah. I have Wufei to call on as backup, and he's pretty darn big." He gave a crooked grin.

Treize smiled. Taking the lead chain attached to the manacles, he put his hand on the door. "Ready?"

Duo nodded, and they stepped out.

As soon as the crowd saw them, they immediately went crazy. The murmuring and quiet talking burst into a raccous cacophony of angry yelling and calling for the demon's death. Duo did his best to ignore them, glad they at least didn't try to touch him. He reminded himself they acted like this only because they were misinformed. They'd been fed lies all through their lives, so they didn't know the truth. It wasn't their fault.

So he walked by them without looking at them, head held high with silent dignity, allowing no anger or pain or fear to show on his countenance. His hair, some worked loose from the braid, fell softly around his face, accenting both the bruises and the beauty. He wondered what these people saw to believe he was evil and deplorable. No wings. No fangs. No claws. No horns. No black skin. No red eyes. No twisted, deformed body.

In fact, he would like nothing but a human boy right now.

And yet they hated him. For some reason, that hurt. Him, a demon, whom supposedly should be used to this kind of mindless hatred. They were ignorant. And they hated him. And it hurt. Treize pulled him right up to the pyre, and there she was. Wearing a gown of pure white, wings pouring down her back in waves of gleaming white, she looked like an angel. Powerful, radiant, beautiful, wrathful. Her face was not as cold as he was used to seeing. In fact, she had a strange expression comprised of peace, satisfaction, and even triumph.

"General," she said, "welcome. Secure the little beast to the cross."

Treize obeyed, and as soon as he was done he stepped back. Oraia faced him, and to his shock she broke into a gentle smile.

"Your evil spell has been broken," she said in a voice meant for his ears alone. "Whatever veil of shadow you lowered over my Prince's eyes, it has been dispersed. He has come back to me, so I forgive you. I hope you find redemption in the inky black abyss that awaits you, demon."

Mystified, Duo stared at her. She couldn't possibly mean . . .

The crowd grew quiet, and like a divine god of beauty and peace Heero descended onto the platform. His wings folded gracefully behind him, and for once, Duo couldn't read his expression. He stood beside Oraia, and she gave him a smile. Heero gave her a brief look before returning those amazing cobalt eyes to the young demon.

"The veil was, indeed, lifted," he murmured.

Horrified, Duo watched as Heero moved off the platform with Oraia, taking his place at her side at the head of the crowd. The angry mutterings started up again, gathering intensity once more. To Duo, it was all white noise he barely heard.

"He-Heero," he whispered, voice breaking alarmingly. _No, no, nononono . . ._

Oraia made a vague gesture to Treize, and the General produced the golden bow and arrow from his cloak. Duo hardly saw him. He could not tear his eyes off Heero, could not believe this was happening. The angel Prince looked on, still distant and unemotional, and as Treize drew the bow taut, he turned his back.

Duo felt himself breaking.

-

As Treize prepared himself for the final moment, he was astonished to see tears in Duo's eyes. _It's almost over, Duo. It will all be over soon._ Drawing the arrow back to his cheek, he took a deep breath. And it was time.

Whipping around, drawing on years of training, he aimed the arrow in the space it took him to blink and released. It sang through the air straight for its mark, never wavering from directly over Oraia's heart. It struck her. Only, there was no sound. No thunk of divine metal burying in flesh. It passed straight through her, plunging into the chest of a hapless man standing behind her. Icy cold gray eyes gazed up at him with grim satisfaction, and a strange ripple went through the gathered crowd which had fallen eerily silent.

"Treize, my dear misguided General," she said quietly. "Did you not think I would sense your betrayal? I have been alive longer than you can fathom."

And she transformed.

-

Wufei felt it as a terrible urgency at the base of his skull. Almost like a headache it gnawed at him, demanding action. _Now_. He flew fast and strong, feeling Zechs' fear radiating over him like a wave. Through his web he sent a pulse of reassurance. _Whatever happens, my friend, I will protect all of you._

Wufei's keen eyesight easily picked out the excitement in the city square. Thousands of people were gathered. As Wufei drew closer, he saw Treize aiming an arrow at Duo. The demon was bound to a large cross on a raised platform. The arrow was gold, catching the sunlight like a winking eye, beckoning the Imperial dragon closer. He began circling down, holding his distance for now to see how things played out. Curious as to Treize's plan.

A moment later his question was answered when the human General whirled, releasing the nocked arrow a split second later. It flew on a deadly-straight course for Oraia, seemingly too fast for her to react. Seemingly. It passed through her as though she were merely an illusion, and even from this height Wufei saw her cold smile. He couldn't hear the words she spoke, but it didn't matter. Not waiting, he dove.

Oraia transformed. Wufei had never seen an angel take their rumored true form. Her eyes went from gray to black, pupils indistinguishable from the iris. They glittered like a star-studded night sky. Her body no longer looked solid and corporeal, but a shining entity of pure white light. Her wings, once feathered, now streamed away from her body in long strands of white, constantly shifting and flowing, all emanating that near-blinding glow.

She was absolutely painful to look upon. Too radiant. Too beautiful.

Every person in the square shielded their eyes against her, but it didn't take long before they threw themselves to the ground. Some seemed to go into rapture. Wufei tucked his wings to his body and shot down out of the sky fast as a falcon, and at the last possible second spread his wings to abort his downward momentum. People screamed, fleeing in all directions as Wufei intercepted her moments before she reached Treize.

-

Heero rolled to the side when Wufei fell from the sky like a thuderclap of impending doom. The enormous dragon practically filled the square, and he gazed down at Oraia with an expression of long-denied glee. For the moment, he wasn't concerned about the inevitable battle. Wufei couldn't kill Oraia, even though he could seriously wound her. Right now, he had only one concern.

Zechs slid to the ground from Wufei's back and raced straight for the platform--Heero could see a mixture of anger and worry on his face. Deciding it was at last safe since Oraia was completely distracted, Heero stopped blocking Duo out and opened all his thoughts and feelings as he bolted up onto the platform. Duo had escaped from the manacles, letting Heero know they weren't cursed, and the moment he saw Heero he collapsed to an awkward sitting position.

Tears streaked down his face, and Heero didn't pause before going to his side and gathering him in his arms. The demon was limp, practically unresponsive as Heero held him, weeping onto his shoulder. As Heero squeezed him tighter, Duo's hands soon came up to grab the front of his tunic, clinging.

"Don't touch me . . ." Duo whimpered, even as he burrowed closer. "You . . . _asshole . . ._"

Heero crushed him closer until he heard the breath leave Duo's lungs with a pained gasp. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Duo . . ." He let wave after wave of his near-painful love for Duo wash over the demon, determined to overwhelm him with it, to assuage his fears and reassure him that nothing could stop him from loving him.

-

Oraia almost missed it. The mammoth dragon was quite a handful, even in her true form, so she almost missed it. Almost missed it when Heero took that demon brat in his arms. She let out a scream of pure rage. Would the foul little creature _never_ stop interfering with her? She summoned a dozen swords of holy fire, the blazing white glow emanating both heat and cold. Wufei, who had been charging her, reared back in alarm, prepared to counter. But for once his bulk was against him in this enclosed space. Two blades made it around his shield.

While the great beast roared out in pain, staggering back, she flew at the platform. "Take your hands off him, demon filth!" she snarled, voice echoing around the square, sounding at once hollow and impossibly large.

Treize startled her. He stepped right in her path, succeeding in drawing her up short. For a moment, her anger tempered into scorn.

"Leave them be," the human said quietly.

Oraia held his gaze a moment. "Treize," she said. "You are nothing. You mean nothing. You can _do_ nothing. Stand aside, or I will go through you."

Treize shook his head. "I won't."

Duo seemed to be rallying himself. He pushed himself to a standing position, and though his eyes still glittered with moisture, he looked resolved.

"Leave us alone, Oraia. All of us. Your place isn't here."

She laughed, high and cold. "Isn't here? These people are _my_ people. My _world_!" She summoned another sword of holy fire. It slashed down in a gleaming arc, leaving a brilliant trail behind it.

Treize, armed with his traditional ceremonial sword, reacted quickly and brought it up to a defensive position. Her holy sword burned right through it.

-

Zechs stared in horror as the white blade went through Treize's sword like it simply wasn't there, burning into his body and flinging him aside like a toy. How could he survive a blow like that? He was mortal, he was a fragile human who couldn't heal quickly, who wasn't impervious to certain forms of damage, he had only one life and that was it . . .

A tormented cry rang through the air--was that desperate voice really his? His legs carried him without a conscious order from his mind even as he opened his mouth and began to sing. In moments the sky turned lead gray, weeping with him, pouring grief in the form of burning rain. He heard Oraia scream again, even she was affected by the power of his song. He didn't care. He didn't care about her as he reached Treize's side.

The human's eyes were open, but he was barely breathing. He met Zechs' stormy eyes and offered a faint smile.

-

Quatre's aqua eyes widened in surprise at the sight that greeted him. The city square was quite occupied. Wufei's great black bulk dominated the space, but there were literally thousands of humans gathered between the buildings, watching the spectacle. His keen eyes took in Zechs, Treize, Duo, and Heero, and a much-transformed Oraia.

It was immediately apparent Zechs had summoned this bizarre storm. Sirens, after all, specialized in controlling weather and water. All the easier to sink ships. It seemed Oraia's immediate goal was Duo, but the painful song resonating in the bleeding air was distracting enough she made no headway. Quatre dove down toward them, landing near Wufei--who looked badly injured.

"What's going on?" he demanded, breathless from both excitement and the flight.

Wufei didn't answer, but Quatre shuddered at the look in the dragon's eye. He was beyond angry. He was furious. The kind of fury that melted the mind and erased common sense and rational thought. Quatre flattened himself to stone when the dragon built up a huge wave of energy inside him and released it. It thundered through the air with a deafening sonic _boom_, and every building surrounding the square began to crumble as though made of clay. The shrieking of fleeing humans added to the cacophony.

"Wufei!" he practically squeaked.

The energy wave seemed to have no affect on Oraia.

-

"Those idiots!" Heero abruptly growled, startling Duo.

It took the demon a moment to realize he was talking about the humans. They scurried about like ants in a disturbed anthill, seeming without direction. Raising his head, he looked in amazement at the decimated square. Where once had stood proudly hundreds of buildings, now stood a scant few. And Wufei was charging Oraia again, this time with a great deal more room to move. His wings spread wide, giving him a little altitude as he bore down on her.

"Stay here," Heero said, leaping down off the platform.

He headed in the direction of the humans, probably to offer them some kind of help. The urge to offer them aid was strong, but would the humans accept it from a demon was another matter. That thought just as quickly overrode the desire to help with anger. Ignorant fools. He returned his attention to Oraia, who now had to divide her attention between the infuriated Wufei and the grieving Zechs. The song was painful to hear, and Duo could feel blood trickling down the side of his face from Wufei's blast.

Treize had crumpled to the ground, and Duo was certain he was dead. After all, no human could survive a blow like that from a holy sword. He might still be clinging to life, but it was just a matter of time. He felt a strange sense of both sadness and peace. He looked up in time to watch Quatre dive down at Oraia with claws outstretched.

Perhaps it was time to add his own strength to the battle.

-

Trowa ghosted through the panicky crowds of humans, unseen and unhindered. The mortals seemed not to know which way to go, and he could see Heero beginning to rally them, to lead them. Humans were such silly creatures. Especially in large mobs like these. Taking up a sheltered place behind some broken columns, he surveyed the scene before him.

Oraia, looking quite awesome and terrible in her new form, battled Wufei and Quatre. His little golden lover obviously only fought to distract her, and Wufei was injured. Badly, by the look of it. He could see Duo rising from a crouching position, summoning a sword of flame to rival Oraia's blade of light. Looking around, he tried to determine what to do to give his friends the advantage.

There, lying not far from the platform, was a downed human man. Dead, by the glazed, sightless eyes. But more importantly, protruding from his chest was a golden arrow. Trowa recognized it for what it was--an Unsummoning arrow. He had no idea what it was doing in a human. Judging by Treize's collapsed form, he had meant it for Oraia and missed. So that was what he'd been hiding. Nothing like dying for no reason. Unseen and unchallenged, he made his way to the man's side and with a quick jerk pulled the arrow free of cooling flesh. It felt warm in his hand, borderline hot.

Unstrapping his bow from his back, he strung it and nocked the arrow. Pulling it taut, drawing the arrow to his cheek, he took his aim.

-

Enraged, vision hazed red, pain lighting his body on fire, Wufei summoned another great surge of energy inside him. Oraia was holding her own, but thanks to Quatre's diving attacks she could not gain the upper hand. All it would take was one more blow and she would fall, freeing this world from her claws. Spreading his wings, he laboriously took to the sky. Oraia, obviously recognizing him as her greatest threat, immediately moved to follow him, but Quatre took action and latched onto her with his claws and cruelly-hooked beak.

Oraia let out a surprisingly soft cry of pain, and for a moment her brilliant white glow dimmed a bit. Her white holy sword flung around, striking the small gryphon across the side and sending him flying. He landed in a crumpled heap, but he struggled back up moments later. Oraia still didn't find the time to follow Wufei as Duo finally entered the battle.

The demon was gravely injured from the cursed weapons used to torture him. His beautiful black wings fell oddly loose down his back, as though he lacked the strength to raise them. But he had a sword of crimson flame in his hands, and he swung it at her with conviction. Flame and light collided with an achingly clear, sharp note that resonated in the bleeding air. Wufei, rapidly gaining altitude, saw Oraia cast an angry glance at Zechs. Apparently she'd had enough of the siren's song.

From amongst the broken buildings, her Army of Light was rallying. The dozens of soldiers had gathered on one edge of the square, taking stock. One of them took charge, and by his hand gestures he was ordering his men to take the siren out. Growling, a rumbling sound in his chest not unlike the roll of thunder, Wufei redirected his attention to them. Oraia had her hands full at the moment, and humans would fall before him like cheap porcelain. He dove down out of the air straight for them.

-

Heero had managed to calm the mass hysteria dominating the humans outside the square, but in their calmer states they were now turning to watch the events unfolding. He tried to urge them back into movement--this was no place for them. But when they saw dragon, demon, siren, and gryphon fighting their beloved Bright Lady, he could see anger begin to return. He tensed. Angry mobs were dangerous. And there were thousands of them--enough to give even his immortal company pause.

"How dare that demon filth lay a hand on the Bright Lady?" some cried out.

"We should stop him!"

"All of them!"

"How dare they!"

"_HOW DARE THEY_!!"

And they flowed around him, worked back up into a frenzy of an altogether different sort.

Heero tried. He did his level best to make them see reason. To stop. But though they offered him no harm--he was an angel, after all--they also didn't listen to him. They went charging back into the square, climbing over rock and rubble and wood. Some of them swarmed toward the soldiers to hurl whatever they could at Wufei. Others swarmed toward Zechs, brandishing similar crude weapons. Others went right for Oraia and Duo, still locked in combat. Still others grabbed onto Quatre, preventing the golden gryphon from rising.

_Stop it. _Mindless fury controlled them. _Stop it._ Made them insane. _STOP it. _Made them stupid. _Stop it!_ Made them brave. _STOP it!_ Made them blind. _STOP IT!!_

Wufei's next blast of energy sent them all flying.

-

Trowa reeled when Wufei blasted the square again. Muttering under his breath, he found his feet again and looked around. Many humans were laying amidst the rubble, dead or injured. The terrible song had stopped. Zechs lay over Treize's body, bleeding in several places, dead or unconscious. His own beloved Quatre lay unmoving, eyes closed. Even Oraia and Duo were picking themselves up from the ground, the demon looking dazed.

There would never be a better time.

This time he drew the bowstring and released nearly in the same movement. The Unsummoning arrow hissed out a clear note as it sailed through the air, straight and true for its target. Though its arrival was heralded by the sound of its unleashing, Trowa's arrows never missed their mark. It pierced into the light without hesitation, lodging in flesh with hardly a sound. Oraia's black eyes widened momentarily, then went back to cold gray.

-

Heero picked himself back up, head throbbing from a new injury at Wufei's attack. The square was utterly decimated, and he shuddered to think how many had just been killed. How many, simply because they were too blind to see? As he rose to his feet, he saw Trowa for the first time. The elf cut a graceful figure against the shattered backdrop, arms raising his bow and drawing back the golden arrow smoothly and quickly.

Too late he recognized it for what it was. The Unsummoning arrow burned a blazing trail through the air before Heero's eyes could widen in shock, and then it found its mark.

_"NO!!!"_

Surely that voice, that tormented and conflicted voice wasn't his? He hardly directed his own body as he flew to her side, catching the once-Bright Lady as she fell. The light surrounding her flickered and died, and she was Oraia once more. The Unsummoning arrow had buried into the center of her chest. Cold gray eyes oriented on him, and Oraia looked surprised.

"Heero . . ." she murmured.

Tears stung behind his eyes, beginning their heated treks down his face. "Oraia," he whispered. "Damn it . . ."

A trembling hand reached up to brush his cheek. "Why are you crying, child?" she managed, breathing beginning to falter.

Shaking his head fiercely, he leaned into her touch. "I . . . I wanted to save you . . ."

A weak laugh fell off her lips, followed by a thin ribbon of blood. "What . . . a thing to say," she gasped.

Heero felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up into the tormented face of his lover. Duo looked at once relieved, satisfied, pained, and even as though he understood Heero's grief. His love for the boy grew impossibly stronger. Oraia seemed not to notice, her eyes locked on Heero.

Around them, the humans were beginning to gather again.

-

At first, Duo couldn't believe it when he saw Heero run to the felled Oraia, cradling the angel close. How could Heero's fury have been replaced by grief so quickly? But when he reached Heero's side and saw the look on his beloved's face, he understood. Heero didn't grieve for Oraia as she was. Rather he grieved for what she could have been. Should have been. And strangely, his own satisfaction to see her dying was tempered by a sudden grief of his own.

It was quickly distracted when he saw the humans beginning to gather in his peripheral. They still looked furious. He could hear them murming about the 'demons have killed her.' That was all it took to rile them into action, and once more they began charging forward. And suddenly, Duo had had enough.

"_STOP!!"_

The furious command was punctuated by a flash of blinding light. Finally, for the first time in his life, Duo transformed into the true form of a demon.

His wings bled from midnight black to gleaming white. His body shifted from solid and corporeal to shining, shifting pure light. His wings, once feathered, now streamed away from his body in long strands of white, constantly shifting and flowing, all emanating that near-blinding glow. It finally, finally reached the idiotic humans. The stopped short, staring in utter amazement.

The form of an angel. Religious texts said without a doubt a demon could not take the true form of an angel. They were not good enough. They were too evil, too wicked, too depraved. Only a _good_ soul could embody the light of God Himself. And yet, here was Duo, radiant and glowing white, his true form that of an angel.

Silence reigned over the square. No one spoke, no one moved. Perhaps none _could_.

"Do you see?" Duo said quietly, his voice still resonating and carrying. "The lie you've believed all your lives?"

"A trick," someone whispered.

It shivered through the crowd. _A trick. The demon is deceiving us somehow._

They began to shift, anger rousing once more.

This time, the command to stop could not be ignored. It rained down over the square like balm, soothing and at once overpowering. A voice that was both low and quiet, and enormous enough to send every person gathered to their knees.

_"Enough."_


	37. Chapter 37

**Genre:** Fantasy

**Pairings:** 1x2, other

**Disclaimer:** Don't own nothin' but these words

**Warnings:** Gratuitous violence, abuse, torture, yaoi, lemon, angels, demons, bigotry, hypocrisy, blasphemy, heresy, sacrilege, and general religion-bashing. THIS IS NOT A STORY FOR THE CLOSED-MINDED.

**A/N:** I may post an epilogue, if you decide you'd like one written.

* * *

**Word of God**

Someone had once said, time healed all things. To someone like Duo, that was meaningless. Time did not exist. Not in the way people measured it. It existed only in the evidence of its own passing, which was no evidence at all. Merely an empty impression of something moving past, always moving forward and leaving all else behind. It never paused to glance back upon those it had crushed in its wake.

"Do you think Candora will recover?"

The one to whom he spoke blinked, cobalt eyes drawing from their own silent perusal to meet his. Heero studied him for a moment, then he broke into a gentle smile embodying both sadness and peace. "Yes. Like it did before, it will."

Duo smiled at the unspoken words that didn't follow. That was what the angel loved about Candora. The resilience. The strength and determination to go on, even after all seemed hopelessly lost. And the abiding love that continued to watch over it still. Moving forward the few steps necessary, he slid between Heero's arms and nestled against him, desiring to feel their warmth. Heero didn't hesitate in embracing him.

"They'll be all right," the once-Prince of Hell murmured. "All of them."

This time, Heero's smile was genuine. Duo could feel it.

"I know."

**-**

_This time, the command to stop could not be ignored. It rained down over the square like balm, soothing and at once overpowering. A voice that was both low and quiet, and enormous enough to send every person gathered to their knees._

_"Enough."_

Heero could not believe his eyes. Though before him stood one he had never seen, none could mistake Him. God. The co-creator of all life, the Father of the Universe. How long had he dreamed of this day? Of this moment? God's energy washed over the square like a breaking wave, heat and love and light. There was no judgment on His face. No disappointment. No pain. No grief. Simply enduring, abiding, all-encompassing love. The love that had created these people. This world. This universe.

Tears sprang to Heero's eyes. In his arms, the dying Oraia turned her head to see.

Every man and woman had stopped, looking completely awestruck, and some began crying. Many threw themselves to the ground, but all recognized him. Even if they did not know why. God turned to them, his expression not changing.

"My beloved children," he said softly, His voice resonating down to each person's soul, "you have suffered much this day. Return to your homes. Leave this site of tragedy. I am with you, and I love you all."

The weeping humans slowly collected themselves, and left. The fallen dead slowly disappeared, taking the blood staining rock and stone with them. Heero knew they were in a better place now, enveloped in God's love. He turned pleading eyes on Him, desperate to feel it himself.

God faced the fallen siren, General, gryphon, elf, dragon, demon, and angels.

Heero looked down at Oraia, then back up at God. "Save her," he whispered.

Still with that gentle smile on His face, God shook His head. "I cannot, Heero. But do not fear for her. Like all life she is moving on, for though her body is destroyed, her soul will never die. She will return to the arms of life itself, where she will rest and recover from the damage done to her. Eventually she will be born again, stronger and brighter than before. She has suffered greatly for the evils of others, and it is time for her to rest."

The tears flowed faster now, and Heero gazed down at her. But to his shock, she was smiling. Gone was the cold, gone was the anger, the superiority, the hard edge that had chilled her. She looked beautiful, soft, and loving as she had when he first met her. Like the marble angel in the church, she looked as an angel should. Her trembling hand raised to cup Heero's cheek.

"Sweet child," she murmured. "I can see now. I understand. My father led me astray, just as I led Candora astray. All these millennia, I thought Bryna had done her followers a grave injustice. It was Kysaan, my father." Tears came to her eyes. She looked past Heero now, to where Duo still stood at his shoulder.

"Duo . . . you are my own kin. Your mother, my cousin . . ."

Duo's shock mirrored Heero's own.

Oraia let out a small, choked laugh. "God is right. My soul aches for rest. Heero, weep no more." Her hand fell, and the Unsummoning arrow vanished in a haze of golden light. Like the rest of the fallen, she too disappeared.

-

Duo stared for a long time at the place where Oraia had lain. Then he turned watering eyes on God. "How fair is it that without even _doing_ anything, you erase my hatred for her like it wasn't ever there?"

God laughed quietly, a sound that poured down into Duo's core like molten balm, capable of scouring away the hurt, anger, and grief. He held out His arms.

"You and Heero have suffered, as well," He said. "You deserve to rest now. Of all my children, you have seen beyond resenment and lies, allowed love to carry you beyond judgment, stigma, and fear. Heero, you took a demon in your arms and loved him, though you had been taught it was wrong. Duo, you trusted an angel with your heart though you had been taught it was foolhardy. I have been away long, and things have changed much in my absence. Evil has sown its seeds and put down deep roots, and you two began the battle against it. But it is yours no longer. Others will take it up in your wake, inspired by your strength, compassion, and courage. But for you two, the fight is over." He smiled.

Duo felt the first tears burn his eyes.

God looked now to dragon, siren, human, gryphon, and elf. "I leave it to you."

The injured immortals were bathed in a warm, golden glow. Wounds and blood vanished like a fading memory of a dream. They began to rouse, looking around in amazement. God looked one last time to Duo and Heero.

"When you are ready, come, and I will take you both from this place." He, too faded away.

For a long time, nothing was said. Duo slumped down in front of Heero, suddenly unutterably exhausted. Heero embraced him, but his hold wasn't tight. Almost too loose to be the hold of an intimate lover.

Eventually, Treize, Zechs, Wufei, Quatre, and Trowa gathered around them. Dragon and gryphon were in human form, and they each had identical expressions of mixed relief and sorrow.

Treize was the first to speak. "This world needs you."

"You were the first to embrace the truth," Wufei added.

Heero shook his head. "There are others who will follow, now that God has returned. And He is right. I'm tired, Wufei. I did not realize how tired until now."

Duo said nothing. Wherever Heero went, he would follow. Even if it was into oblivion.

"Are you sure we can do this without you?" Quatre asked, head canting slightly to the side. It prompted Trowa to put an around around his shoulders.

Now Duo smiled. "If anyone can, the five of you can. We have represented Candora's greatest power, after all."

Zechs chuckled.

Finally, Heero rose to his feet and pulled Duo up with him. "We're going now," he said quietly. "We won't forget you, and time will not dim the strength of our love for you. All of you."

Every eye misted, and one by one the immortals embraced the two divine beings. Whispered words of affection were exchanged, promised to never forget each other and all they had been through and meant to each other. Then it was time to go.

Heero pulled Duo close, and now his hold was tight. He said no more, but everything he did not say shone from his amazing eyes.

Someone had once said, time healed all things. To someone like Duo, that was meaningless. Time did not exist. Not in the way people measured it. It existed only in the evidence of its own passing, which was no evidence at all. Merely an empty impression of something moving past, always moving forward and leaving all else behind. It never paused to glance back upon those it had crushed in its wake.

But it was not time's passing that healed all things. It was the devotion a man found in his wife's smile. It was the sound of laughter a woman heard in her child. It was the love a demon found in the eyes of an angel.

Duo smiled. "They'll be all right."

-

When Heero and Duo left Candora, the remaining company went their separate ways. For the time being, they could not stand to linger where the evidence of such tragedy was abundant. Wufei offered to take Quatre and Trowa back to his caves, but both declined. So he flew back with Zechs and Treize.

Finally alone and surrounded by walls that had become haven, dragon, human, and siren sat by the lava fountains and watched the tiny fire dragons play in the burning pools. Zechs broke the silence first.

"What will you do now?" He looked up at Treize.

The human shifted, sighing. "I am still the General. I'm going back to the capitol, and begin dismantling the Way of Light. Whether its teachings are true or not, every man should be free to pursue his own spiritual path."

"It will be a long road to success," Wufei warned quietly.

Treize merely shrugged. "I know."

-

Quatre followed Trowa when the elf left the capitol, heading north. "Where are you going now?"

The elf just shrugged. "I don't know. Somewhere away for awhile." He gave Quatre a sideways glance. "I'm not a leader. I'm a wanderer."

Quatre planted himself in Trowa's path, making the elf stop. "Can I come with you?"

Piercing green eyes gazed into aqua. "You are always welcome to come with me," he murmured. "You always were."

"I know," Quatre mumbled. "But things were different then. I was younger."

Trowa smiled. "I was, too."

Breaking into a mischievous little grin, Quatre tangled his fingers with Trowa's. "There are a lot of people in the north who will be glad to know what happened here. Maybe we could pay them a visit."

Trowa snorted. "Just like you. Always ready to stir up trouble."

Leaning up on tiptoes, Quatre planted a kiss on the elf's lips. "That's why you love me."

"One reason . . ." came the soft agreement.

-

**500 Years Later**

"Momma, why are Heaven and Hell separate?"

The angel Shaundria looked down at her daughter. "It's a long story, sweetheart. A long, long time ago, two angels had a terrible disagreement. They were twins. The sister believed angels did not have the right to condemn humans--"

"They do not!" her daughter interrupted.

"--and the brother believed it was the moral duty of angels. The sister could not bear to watch her brother turn his back on any human, so she took many angels with her and left Heaven. They now dwell in the realm we call Hell, though we no longer call them demons. It just seems we cannot see eye to eye, even in the terrible events that have transpired since that time."

"You mean when we lost Heero and Duo, the angel Princes?"

Shaundria smiled. "Yes, precious. They believed as you do. That Heaven and Hell should not be separate."

The little girl's eyes glowed. "They must have been very wise. I will be just like them, Momma. You'll see! I'll reunite Heaven and Hell, just like God wanted!"

Shaundria looked down into the girl's pale gray eyes. So much had changed since Heero and Duo had left this plane of existence. The Kings and Queens of both Heaven and Hell were long gone. No one had stepped in to take their places, for all felt it would be wrong. It had been accepted by angels that demons were not demons at all--though only because it had come straight from God's mouth. There was no war, but there was no peace, either.

Shaundria looked down into her daughter's eyes and smiled. "If anyone can do it, Oraia, I'm sure it is you."


	38. Chapter 38

**Genre:** Fantasy

**Pairings:** 1x2, other

**Disclaimer:** Don't own nothin' but these words

**Warnings:** Gratuitous violence, abuse, torture, yaoi, lemon, angels, demons, bigotry, hypocrisy, blasphemy, heresy, sacrilege, and general religion-bashing. THIS IS NOT A STORY FOR THE CLOSED-MINDED.

**A/N:** Just a short bit of sweetness to wrap it up. Thanks, as always, for sticking with me thru it all. This one was _much_ longer than I anticipated.

* * *

**The Eternal Quiet**

"Ne, Hee-ro . . ."

Heero felt his lips twitching. For some reason, when Duo whine-drawled his name like that it made him smile. Maybe because Duo only whine-drawled his name like that when he wanted something. And that 'something' was usually sex.

"What, Duo?" he said in his best indulgent tone. A bit like a man might take with a begging, beloved dog.

Duo heard it. The most adorable expression of pouting anger settled on his face. "You talk to me like I'm a pet."

Smirking, Heero captured Duo's chin in his hand and kissed the tip of a wrinkled nose. "Can't help it," he refused to apologize.

Duo's face smoothed into a sweet smile. "I guess I don't mind." He jumped into Heero's arms, eyes bright.

A soft chuckle drifted over Heero's shoulder, and he turned to see Treize.

"You know," the once-General said, "you haven't changed at all, Duo. Not at all since I met you six hundred years ago. I would have thought you'd grow up a little . . . or something."

Duo stuck his tongue out at him. "And I thought dying would mellow you out."

Treize spread his hands, grinning in a placating manner.

The human had lived a long and productive life after Heero and Duo left Candora all those centuries ago. He and Zechs had begun dismantling the Way of Light, which was far more difficult than anyone could have believed. The immortal siren had stayed at the aging human's side through all the years of his life, and when Treize lay dying, Zechs chose to give up immortality to follow him into the next life.

Wufei, though he grieved to see his two friends leave, remained with Quatre and Trowa to continue their mission. It took almost two-hundred years. Humans were ever reluctant to accept change and admit they were wrong. But eventually their zeal cooled. It helped that many angels chose to descend from Heaven and begin reversing the damage done. One of them was a young female named Shaundria. She had been an avid supporter of Oraia, and perhaps stunned by the Bright Lady's demise, turned around and began speaking out against the religion.

Shaundria, with the support of the King and Queen of Heaven, arranged a meeting with the King and Queen of Hell. An uneasy peace was established. Things ground to a halt, everyone seemingly unsure of what to do now. Then Shaundria had her first child. Honoring her once-love of Oraia, she named her daughter after the Bright Lady. Ironically, her daughter looked a great deal like Oraia. She had the same cold gray eyes.

But Oraia was nothing like her predecessor. In fact, when she was old enough she descended to Candora to begin exactly the opposite of what the Bright Lady had done. It was she who finally dismantled the churches still devoted to the Way of Light. Her message could not have been more gentle and forgiving. It was said she went around to every kingdom to every dungeon and visited every criminal, speaking with them for lengths of time. Afterward, every single one was changed.

Oraia did what no other angel had been able to do. She began repairing the burned bridges between Heaven and Hell. After fifty years, the first 'demons' returned to Heaven. They were welcomed back a bit hesitantly, but twenty years later more demons came. Now, thirty years after first descending to Candora, there were no demons left in Hell. Oraia had brought them all back to Heaven, and Candora reveled in the first real peace in millennia.

Wufei, Trowa, and Quatre had by now all left Candora as well. Heero was happy to have his friends around him again, and their existence drifted by in total blissful peace. Here, in this place that was neither Heaven nor the mortal plane, time didn't exist. There was no urgency, no trouble came here. It was the place legend called the Realm of the Gods, the home of God himself.

"I'm glad there's peace now," Duo said. Rising, he moved to the open balcony and spread his wings. They were still luxurious, midnight black. "And even though it's selfish, I'm glad Heero and I didn't have to be the ones to fight for it."

Quatre, lounging in his gryphon form, fluffed his feathers. "It wasn't as hard as you'd think. All those humans who saw God that day left the church. They helped a lot."

"It was still quite a struggle," Zechs argued immediately.

"Yes," Trowa agreed quietly. "We were happy to leave it in Oraia's hands."

Heero didn't miss Duo's shiver. He knew his love didn't bear the young angel any ill will, but it was still hard for him. After all, Oraia's namesake had done despicable things to the once-demon Prince. Heero knew Oraia's soul being reborn as an angel had been God's way of giving her a second chance. He was absurdly greatful, and now he could see Oraia as she should have been.

"You know, I still can't quite believe you gave up your immortality for a human, Zechs," Duo said abruptly, giving the siren a teasing glance.

Zechs sat up, posture a little stiff.

"He just had to mature first," Treize added.

Heero coughed lightly to cover a bark of startled laughter.

Zechs leveled Treize with a cool look. "Keep that up, and I will leave you for Wufei. Permanently."

The Imperial dragon laughed softly. The three of them had long ago consummated their mutual love. Quatre, unsurprisingly, was the catalyst for that event. The meddling gryphon had said just the right words at just the right times to make them realize their relationship wasn't quite complete. Much to Trowa's everlasting amusement. Even long after their lives on Candora had expired the gryphon was still true to his own inherently mischievous nature.

Quatre had admitted to Heero one night that he was glad Trowa couldn't wander away from him anymore.

"On Candora, when I was younger I didn't mind. But after that last battle, I couldn't stand being away from him."

"Why didn't you just tell him?" Heero had asked.

Quatre had just shrugged. "It was who we were."

Duo turned and leaned against the balcony rail. "Tomorrow, we should go out again and see what else we can dream up. Maybe a warm, white sandy beach somewhere?"

Zechs smiled. "That sounds nice. Heero, any chance you'll stop being so possessive and share Duo with me? Just for awhile?"

Heero raised an eyebrow. "It isn't me you should worry about," he remarked when Wufei growled low in his throat.

Treize snorted.

Much later, after they had all left, Heero moved to stand behind Duo as the shorter youth looked out over the peaceful landscape. Dusk was settling in, the setting sun splashing pink, orange, and rich purple over the distant horizon. A masterpiece of abstract color and light. He wrapped his arms around Duo's slim waist.

"Are you happy?" he whispered.

He caught the edges of Duo's smile. "Mm, more than I ever thought I could be. Trust God to know what I needed."

"You needed to get away from Candora?"

Duo shrugged a bit. "Even if we stayed there and ended the war, we would have been apart. You would have returned to Heaven, and I to Hell. It's because we left that what Oraia did was possible. But the Kings and Queens no longer had an heir. There was no longer any sense in the separation."

That had been Oraia's reasoning. After all, it was only because angels and demons continued to make the distinction that they continued to remain apart.

Heero nuzzled Duo's neck. "I would have found a way to get back to you," he murmured.

Duo turned to snuggle against his chest. "I know you would have."

The silence lasted for a long, long time, until the soft colors of twilight had yielded to the gentle dark of night. Billions of stars glimmered against the black canvas. Eventually Duo shifted.

"Do you think we'll ever be reborn?"

Heero smiled. "I'm sure we will. We can't stay here forever."

"Will you promise me that when we are, you'll find me again and make me fall in love with you again?"

Chuckling, Heero pressed a kiss to Duo's forehead. "I promise."

"Good. Ne, Hee-ro . . ."

Smile tempering into a smirk, Heero tilted Duo's chin up. "What, love?"

"Mm. I had an idea."

"Yeah?" Soft. Indulgent.

"Yeah. How about you take me to bed and fuck me into the mattress."

Heero snorted. "Still so vulgar."

"Well?" Demanding. Pouting.

How could he ever resist that face? Taking Duo's hand, Heero pulled the unresisting demon to his bed. He didn't 'fuck him into the mattress,' but as he made love to Duo long into the night, he never heard any complaints.

Eventually, the two boys would be reborn. Into a tormented world known as Earth, they would once again be called upon to change the entire world and stop a terrible war. But for now, there was only peace, quiet, and the knowledge that they would always be safe in one another's love.

* * *

Owari


End file.
